


The Winx Sluts

by kellym01



Series: Erotica [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creature Winx, Demonic Bloom, Dick Girls, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Dominatrix-Stella, Erotic, F/F, Face-Sitting, FemSky, Fetish, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Furry, Futanari, Gender or Sex Swap, Golden shower, Harem, Heavy BDSM, Human Clothing, Human Floor, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Hybrids, Impregnation, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Object Transformation, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Light Bondage, Macro/Micro, Mistress Bloom, Mother Daughter Incest, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Object Transformation, Orgies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerful Bloom, Queening, Rubber, Sex, Shrinking, Sibling Incest, Slave-Daphne, Slave-Diaspro, Slave-Icy, Slavery, Submissive-Stella, Succubus, The Rack, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire/Succubus Hybrid, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, Yuri, ass biting, ass kissing, foot kissing, power stealing, sex slaves, shrunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 119,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloom has been keeping a secret from her friends, a secret she forgot about until the final battle with Darkar and she receives a physical reminder and is exposed to her friends as a demon, a demon that feeds on lust for Bloom is and always was and always will be a succubus, this was co-written with Dinoman1234 we don't own Winx Club, rated M for sexual content, harem fic. Was Winx To Succubus on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets Revealed

The Winx had just defeated Darkar. However Bloom was concerned for herself. She looked over herself. A dark energy started to bleed off of her.

"Bloom are you ok?" Sky asked in a worried tone. Bloom turned to the Winx and all their boyfriends. Bloom saw they were looking at the dark energy that was bleeding out of her and surrounding her.

"Guys I guess I can finally trust you with my greatest secret." Bloom stated before closing her eyes. The darkness disappeared as she absorbed it. Everyone turned to Bloom surprised at what they saw. Bloom body was well to kill for.

Her bust was four cup sizes bigger. Her but bigger, her hips wider and more curvier. The most different things were two pairs of wings. A mini pair on her head, and a pair upon her lower back. A whip like tail with an arrow head at the end.

"I'm a succubus" Bloom declared in a nervous tone.

"Ok hold up." Stella started, her eyes wide with shock "You're a succubus?" Bloom nodded.

"Ok then my question how are you a succubus and a fairy?" Stella asked rather quickly, Bloom dropped her gaze and stared at the floor.

"I wasn't born a succubus, after I was found on earth I kinda got a disease and it turned into a succubus after I got over it, I kinda keep the whole fairy thing as a succubi." Bloom explained. Sky had a question.

"So you fed and none of us knew it?" He asked. Bloom blush and waved her hands in front of her body.

"No, no nothing like that, I kinda developed another way to get what I need to survive…the dragon flame inside me let's convert food intake for it so I eat a lot, ask the girls they're tell you that." Bloom explained, her blush beginning to fade, the Winx nodded.

"So you're a virgin succubus" Stella mused surprised "I always wondered how you ate that much and didn't get fat, in fact you never put on any weight" Stella replied, mostly to herself.

Bloom glared at Stella. "And why was a virgin succubus such a surprise?" Bloom asked.

Stella blushed when Bloom asked that question "Well...erm..." Stella stuttered much to Bloom's amusement.

"Sheesh your easy to wind up, just because of what the stereotype of what my species you naturally assume I have some sort of secret life as a slut who feeds off of sexual energy" Bloom stated before leading the way back to the ship, noticing the stares from the specialists even though most were trying not to look.

Once they got on the ship they headed back to Alfea. Faragonda who used magic to head to Alfea greeted them along with the class.

"Welcome back girls... Oh my!" Everyone there was surprised and stunned last one to get off the ship was bloom who decided to remain in her succubus form and not her illusion form. Everyone looked at the princess of Domino, the keeper of the dragon flame and now, confirmed succubus.

"What's with the new look?" a couple freshman asked not fully aware of what Bloom was.

"Ms Bloom what happened?" Griselda asked, thinking that this was the work of Lord Darkar, that it could be a side effect of turning Bloom dark or a curse after him been destroyed.

"This is my true form" Bloom answered "I take that Faragonda already knew" Bloom stated when she noticed Faragonda was the only one without a shocked and or surprised expressions.

"What makes you say that?" Faragonda asked, which Bloom just responded by raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly "I know about everything that steps across the barrier, what they are no matter what spell they used to hide what they are, I was curious about you, which only increased when I found out you were from earth and so I paid close attention to you and learned you were no threat to anyone here, that you meant no harm" Faragonda explained.

"Then what is Bloom?" A student asked. Bloom looked around. She felt a bit insecure. Her friends weren't very supportive when she told them. Most of Alfea saw her as a lost princess of a dead, or dying world.

'please be excepting of me...' Bloom prayed within her mind.

"Bloom is a succubus and a fairy." Faragonda explained briefly there was a variety of reactions.

"Really? Cool." The odd one or two said, However, most of them felt very differently.

"A succubus! Don't come near my boyfriend demon!" And that was the kindest ones in the negative area.

"So that is how you thank the one who fought the Trix in her first year of Alfea, by rejecting her" Bloom responded, smirking when most of the girls who insulted her went quiet and began blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Faragonda why didn't you say anything before, you didn't even hint to me that you knew what I was?" Bloom asked, genuinely curious.

"Bloom I didn't say anything because you didn't say anything and I presumed you'd prefer to assume that no one knew what you were and that you were safe at Alfea and that you wouldn't be judged that no one knew what you are, it was your secret to tell not mine" Faragonda explained with a warm smile.

"Well too late for that." Bloom said with a sigh. She then headed to her room. With this all done things looked very confusing for them. Later the school year neared its end. Everyone attended the end of year party. Except for Bloom. She was getting packed. She knew something was with her parents. After all over the years she wanted to ask them why they know how to hide her appearance but she kinda forgot and just began a disillusion that she was a normal girl. In fact by the time she was ten she actually believed she was normal. It was only when she saw her illusion disappear did she remember that she was a succubus.

'I'm going to figure this out somehow.' Bloom thought to herself.

The Winx came looking for Bloom. Bloom was about to leave when she remembered she could go outside on earth unless it was night time unless she wanted to risk been seen as a succubus. She closed her eyes. It would be half an hour later on earth terms. The sun would have set.

"Hopefully no one will see a succubus." Bloom thought allowed, doubting people would react in a positive way to her true form

"Bloom where are you going?" Flora asked. Bloom looked at her friends.

"Since the year is over I'm going home, I have some things I need to figure out." Bloom explained briefly. Kiko hopped up on Bloom's shoulder. Kiko had known Bloom was a succubus and being with her for so long has caused him to expect her.

"You know I once was told what I was when I was three and from then till I was seven I asked how come I looked human, and how they placed the illusion on me, I never got the answer so after I turned ten I kinda forgot I was a succubus and by thirteen I thought I was a normal girl, today was when I remembered." Bloom started to walk out a bit.

"Well we might as well go with you to hear this, and considering its early sun rise on earth you might get found out." Techna said. Bloom mentally slapped her forehead. Earth time differed from Magix time.

"Great so all this time I was waiting to go home I could already have left and have been home by now" Bloom moaned, muttering under her breath.

"Can't you just recast the illusion spell?" Flora asked, slightly confused.

"I could if I knew the spell but I wasn't the one who cast it...I can't even remember who did" Bloom muttered.

"All I know is that it was dark magic, I could feel it...so no one at Alfea could cast it...although someone might be able too at Cloud Tower" Bloom mused to herself, she did have a slightly better history with Cloud Tower than most faeries since she and her friends helped them out when the Trix attacked them both years, so perhaps she could call in a favour.

"The only other way is a temporary glamor enchantment, I came across them in the library" Techna stated.

"Its length will decrease because of your succubus nature but it might give us enough time to head to your home on earth before it gives out." Techna explained.

"Well come on cast it I have an idea about this." Bloom replied growing slightly impatient.

Gardenia The Next Day…

It was early morning in gardenia. Vanessa, and Mike Bloom's adopted parents where done eating breakfast. Vanessa looked around. Mike wasn't watching. Though being married to him he had somehow forgotten about her magic. Then again he did have some memory problems due to a hex. The doorbell rang.

"Mike can you get that?" Vanessa called.

Outside Techna's PDA was picking up something. "Guys I'm picking up magic, witch magic of the dark kind nearby" Techna stated in a worried tone.

Most of the Winx prepared for battle and started looking round for any signs of a witch, the door then opened to reveal Mike.

"Bloom?" Mike greeted, surprised to see her and his surprise only grew when he saw her in her succubus form, he stepped aside and allowed her and her friends to enter their home, Bloom headed to her adoptive mother while her friends were scanning the area, trying to locate the source of the dark magic, not even considering the fact that dark creatures like Bloom could sense dark magic and other dark creatures. Bloom followed her senses and found her mother drinking a cup of coffee.

"Oh hi Bloom...didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon especially in that form" Vanessa greeted.

"So you knew what I was...what I am...so I guess that you know who cast an illusion spell on me and what their reasons were?" Bloom questioned

Vanessa looked at her adopted daughter. She wondered how Bloom hadn't realized it by now.

"Yes I do in fact the one who did it was someone who didn't want you to be treated differently by others." Vanessa explained briefly, been deliberately aloof. Bloom looked around a bit. Beginning to realize. The dark magic very close to them meant it had to come from someone close by, her eyes widened with realization.


	2. Answers

She slowly turned back round to face her adoptive mother.

"You did it didn't you?" Bloom asked, her eyes gradually growing wider.

Stella looked towards Bloom.

'Didn't Vanessa prove during the start of the first year that she wasn't magical unless she faked it' Stella mused to herself Vanessa let out a tired sigh.

"Yes I did, I'm a witch." Vanessa said, "I moved to earth after I competed my education at cloud tower."

To say the Winx were shocked by this revelation was a colossal understatement and took a couple of paces back and braced themselves for a strong, close range attack that never came, Vanessa smirked slightly at their reactions, even though Bloom's was disappointing she appeared to be in deep thought, looking over her past piecing things together unable to believe how blind she had been not notice it sooner.

"Relax girls just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I'm evil or that I'll attack you I'm not like the Trix you know, besides if I was your enemy you would of known it by now I've had plenty of chances to attack you and I didn't...besides Bloom's a Succubus that doesn't mean she's going to start preying on you and others like the stereo type Succubus would" Vanessa stated.

"Sorry" the Winx replied apologetically in perfect sync with a shy tone.

"What about Mike what is he ?" Techna asked, trying to change the subject.

A while later everyone was sitting in the living room. Vanessa had finished her coffee.

"So I guess you came here for the illusion spell to be casted again?" Vanessa asked, attempting to predict what her adoptive daughter would say. Bloom shook her head. Everyone just stared at her with confused expressions.

"I want to live as who I am and not hide what I am" Bloom clarified. The others were surprised by this but understood her reasoning for it.

"Bloom are you sure about this?" Musa asked, slightly concerned about how others would react to her and what could affect it would have on Bloom.

"Yes I am, although the spell may come in handy another time" Bloom stated confidently as her tail curled around her leg, caressing it, Vanessa turned round to her book shelf which Bloom had always assumed had cook books, which it did except for the odd few spell books which blended in perfectly with the cook books in appearance, she selected one, sliding it out and placed it on the coffee table before opening it a certain page.

"Bloom this is the spell I used on you, however, for you to use it you'll need to learn how to use black magic at a far higher level than you can now" Vanessa stated as she pointed a section of the pages contents with her index finger.

"Wait Bloom's a succubus wouldn't this be easier for her?" Stella asked.

"It would be if the dragon flame didn't hold almost all her magic the part she has as a succubus hasn't used for so long that it would take time and she must learn to control it and embrace her true heritage" Vanessa explained almost cryptically. Bloom started to read the book.

"You know we did have a few classes at Cloud Tower because of Darkar was after the pieces of the Codex, maybe that will help." Bloom mused.

"And come to think of it Ms Griffin did say that the dark energy I had conjured was darker than even senior witches couldn't summon magic that dark" Bloom thought allowed, quoting Griffin perfectly.

"Well that may make things easier but to use this kind of dark magic you'll need create another source for your power, like Stella with the sun, if she went dark she'd use the moon to draw her powers like Musa does music and you do with the dragon flame, you'll need to find something new to draw your power from, some witches even use their inner demons and the darkness of their souls as the source of their power but since you lived for so long as a human and then as a fairy the chances of you doing that are almost nothing" Vanessa explained, not sure how Bloom was going to evolve her dark powers.

"Your best bet would be to fully embrace the succubus power within you and then evolve it, by feeding properly, attending classes at Cloud Tower to absorb dark negative energy so you can learn to use it and grow stronger and...you'd have to embrace your darkest emotions and fears" Vanessa explained.

Bloom was fine with facing her fears and could survive her negative emotions, however, what she was worried about and a bit fearful of was feeding properly. Vanessa remembered and a small smile graced her lips as she remembered the gift she had for Bloom that would give her a helping hand especially since she didn't want to feed properly.

"Oh yeah, before I forget Bloom, I have something for you." Vanessa stated as she snapped her fingers, teleporting a necklace into her hand.

"This necklace was made by an ancient Succubus it absorbs the energy the succubus feed off within a ten mile radius, this way you can still have your dream oh saving yourself for marriage" Vanessa explained while handing it to Bloom. Bloom felt something inside it.

"It still has some of the energy the last one stored inside within it, it should be enough for a couple days of feeding."

"Thank you" Bloom whispered, her voice emotional, she pulled her adoptive mother into a strong bear hug, slightly stronger since the illusion spell no longer hid her appearance and true strength, making Vanessa wish Bloom had let her cast the illusion spell again, before returning the hug, which was slightly awkward do to her wings and lack of oxygen do to the pressure from Bloom's front as well as her hands behind her.

"You don't have to thank me Bloom, I have been waiting for an opportunity to give you that amulet for a while, besides what kind of mother would I be if I caused my only daughter to abandon her dream of saving herself for marriage" Vanessa stated as they pulled apart, but where are you going to learn about the darker side to your powers, Cloud Tower?...come to think of it they owe you girls a lot of favours and I doubt they'll mind the fact that you're a succubus and I bet they'd want to pay that debt off as quickly as possible, witches hate been in debts to fairies" Vanessa stated with a playful smirk.

"You sure?" Bloom asked, obviously referring to the fact they wouldn't mind her been a succubus. Vanessa nodded.

"Trust me they'd accept you a heartbeat." Vanessa replied in a comforting tone. Within seconds Bloom had placed necklace around her neck, it fell down and snuggled within her cleavage.

"Bloom seeing as how you will get bored staying in here I wanted to know if you want the illusion casted on you before you go somewhere?" Vanessa asked. Bloom thought for a moment. Some people would want to kill her because she was a demon. Others would fear her and then want to kill her. A few would be a pervert about her.

"Yes please." Bloom replied quickly, Vanessa nodded. She held her hands up. Her magic surrounded Bloom and her appearance was mostly the same under the illusion. Her busts didn't change and neither did the other changes in her measurements.

"Sorry about that minor detail since you are a teenager and not a baby when this was casted it kinda can't hide that anymore especially now that your body has fully transformed" Vanessa explained, though she doubted it would be a problem once Bloom had embraced her true heritage.

Bloom blushed slightly as she realized how much attention she would receive because of them Vanessa chuckled slightly, trying to stifle her laughter.

"I never thought that I would see a succubus blush" Vanessa laughed, even the Winx giggled a bit until Bloom glared at them, Stella grew a cunning smirk as she was struck with an idea.

"Bloom if I recall wasn't Mitsy always flaunting her figure about, especially at that Halloween party, what do you say we see what she thinks of the new you" Stella proposed seeing a perfect opportunity for Bloom and also a great way to get her to stop glaring at them. Bloom smirked at Stella's idea, Mitsy had constantly called Bloom flat chested, sexless and...a lot actually when they attended the same school, always saying no guy would want her because of her lack of figure and this was her perfect chance to get her revenge.

This thought completely distracted her from worrying about how witches would react to a succubus fairy attending Cloud Tower, knowing she'd probably have to share a dorm with some of the witches.

The Winx then went outside as Bloom walked down the road she heard a voice of the girl she somewhat hated, but disliked if not despised.

"Oh hey Bloom your back... What on earth!" Mitsy practically screamed when she saw blooms... Chest. What the hell had happened to cause that.

"What you think Misty? This is all natural." Bloom gloated. The look Mitsy wore was priceless. Mitsy, distracted by Bloom's figure subconsciously turned her scooter and crashed into a parked car, in front of the owner.

"My car!" The said man screamed frantically. Misty gained a troubled expression.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He screamed at her.

"Ooh daddy's not going to like that Mitsy" Bloom taunted knowing it was her father who bought her everything and that he was...well let's just say Mitsy isn't going to even be able to afford a pair of cheap shoes or even a chocolate bar, since whenever she brakes something he insists that she pays for it and that she works for the money, so she knows the value of money and good fashioned old hard work

"Bloom this is all your fault" she screamed as she indicated to her smoking, damaged scooter and the man's car.

"Moi?" Bloom questioned with an innocent look.

"You distracted me with those..." Mitsy began but was quickly interrupted by Bloom.

"My breasts, why Mitsy I didn't think you swung that way, I'm flattered, but Mitsy you know you should've you be watching the road not my succulent breasts you dirty little pervert" Bloom replied, with the same innocent tone, the Winx couldn't help but laugh as Mitsy turned red.

"Oh I wonder what daddy will say when he learns what the reason for you crashing was tut, tut" Bloom continued, only causing the Winx to laugh harder and for Mitsy to blush even deeper before running home, the man not far behind her, pissed that she'd damaged his car.


	3. Confrontation

Once they got away Bloom headed out to get pizza.

"Sorry but I didn't have anything to eat all day" Bloom said.

The pizza place had an all you can eat pizza pasta salad and dessert buffet.

"Bloom you do know the necklace has the energy Succubus feed off of inside it" Techna pointed out, Bloom looked at the necklace. While they walked around it had absorbed some more energy.

"Your right." Bloom said as she held it in her hand as she proceeded to absorb some of the energy stored within it, feeding on it.

"Actually this tastes way better than the energy that I gained from eating normal food." Bloom said with wide eyes and a surprised expression, when she heard a familiar voice.

Bloom looked around until her gaze fell upon a familiar face she had pink hair girl with blonde streaks.

"Roxy it's been a while." Bloom greeted with a warm smile, catching the girl's attention, the girl turned to Bloom.

"Oh hey bloom I haven't seen you in a while... Whoa what happened to you?" Roxy gasped as she took in the sight of Bloom's body and all its luscious curves, feeling her lips suddenly go very, very dry.

'Is she a magical creature as well? I'll have to ask mom about this later.' Roxy thought to herself.

"Bloom who's this?" Stella asked cheerfully.

"Oh, guys this is Roxy she's a childhood friend, our mother's met and were good friends before they each got married..." Bloom explained briefly when something occurred to her. Her adoptive mother was a witch, could it be possible that Roxy's mother was also magical as well.

"Roxy these are my friends from school, Stella, Flora, Techna, Layla and Musa we call ourselves the Winx Club" Bloom introduced as she indicated to each of them.

"Hey" Roxy greeted as she rose her hand to greet them.

"So Bloom what happened to you?" Roxy asked as she pointed at her new figure, feeling the need to lick her lips increasing.

"Just a 'little' growth spurt" Bloom replied, it wasn't a total lie.

"Roxy there you are" a new voice said, everyone turned to find the origin of the voice to find out that it was Roxy's mother.

"Oh hello Bloom..." she greeted when she saw Bloom, she could easily see though the illusion spell, well she could now, before the spell had been too powerful and had fully integrated with her but this was a new spell that wasn't as powerful as the original, especially after Bloom beginning to embrace her true heritage.

"Bloom are you by any chance a succubus?" she asked, this surprised everyone there. Bloom decided to try and lie through her teeth and question her adoptive mother about this later.

"Please, what on Earth gave you that idea..." Bloom began acting as if she had been talking complete and utter nonsense.

"I can see though the illusion spell." The lady said in a dull tone, Bloom froze and dropped her gaze.

"I'm guessing you're all are fairies of the magical dimension then?" she enquired when she looked closer at the other girls and saw the light magic and positive energy flowing through them.

"How do you know all of this?" Bloom asked.

"Simple I'm the Queen of the Earth fairies" she replied, loving how Bloom and her friends just gawked at her and how their eyes only seemed to widen even more when Roxy nodded at this. She knew how they felt it had been more than a surprise to her, when she found out she was half magical and half non magical and her mother was queen of the Earth fairies and she was a princess.

"Queen of the Earth Fairies?" Bloom questioned with a small smirk as she recovered from this new piece of information.

"I'm surprised I didn't sense your magical power before now" Bloom stated.

"Practise by learning to control my magic to a high enough level I can hide my magical signature" she explained with a cunning smirk.

"Bloom...how long have you been a succubus?" she then asked.

"Most of my life" Bloom answered.

"Then it must of been a very powerful illusion spell to hide you from me, it was only do to your recent feeding that allowed me to see you that and the fact the spell had to accumulate for your new body allowing me to sense you" the queen of the Earth fairies stated.

"Yeah strong enough to make me believe myself human" Bloom responded.

"Well this rises quite a few questions but this isn't a conversation to have in public so why don't you and your friends come back to our place where we can catch up?" she asked, Bloom agreed and the Winx then headed to Roxy's house.

Roxy's House…

Once they arrived there was more than a few questions that needed to be answered.

"Ok I was planning to have Roxy enter Alfea as a third year this year." Roxy mother Morgana (Roxy's mother) said.

"So she's been home schooled up until now?" Bloom asked and Roxy nodded.

"Yes mom taught me enough to get me into the third year." Roxy explained briefly when a kitten was heard. A tiny kitty the size of both of Roxy hands. The kitty meowed softly. Wondering where Kiko was.

"Oh hey mini don't worry I'm sure I can take you with me." Roxy said to the kitty as said kitty hovered into Roxy's hands.

"So Roxy's a fairy as well?" Layla asked.

"Yes, I am the fairy of Animals, or is it half fairy of animals?" Roxy asked herself, confusing the others.

"Roxy is half magical and half non magical." Morgana cleared for them because of the confusion Roxy had started referring to herself as a half fairy.

"Guess that explains why I couldn't sense you originally, been only half a fairy your magical signature would be weak and easily hidden by your human aura" Bloom theorized, Morgana nodded at Bloom's theory.

"Correct, now Bloom now that you're aware that you're a succubus what are you going to do?" Morgana asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I have already learned so much about the lighter side to my powers and now I am planning on attending Cloud Tower at some point in the next year and learn to use the darker side to my magic, so I can maintain the illusion spell without forgetting who and what I am, on my own" Bloom explained.

"Oh, I had been hoping you could keep an eye on Roxy since I realized you were magical" Morgana stated.

"We can help her" Stella declared.

"And so will I before I go to Cloud Tower and while I'm not in classes" Bloom added.

"Thank you" Morgana replied, Bloom just smiled in response.

"Bloom could I..." Roxy stuttered, not sure how to ask her question.

"See my true form" Bloom finished, to which Roxy nodded.

"Well it's too risky to drop the illusion spell but I do know a spell that will allow you to see through it" Bloom answered before casting the spell on Roxy who just stared at Bloom, unable believe that this is what her childhood friend actually looked like.

Roxy looked stunned and surprised by this, she wore a look Bloom only seen a few times, the look of wonder and excitement for something new. She couldn't wait to go to Alfea college for fairies. This caused Roxy's mother to smile.

Back in the magical dimension a group of criminals where being dropped off in the Omega dimension. Completely unaware of the one these criminals would free, who the Trix would free.

A week had past for Bloom. When they got to the beach a mermaid had come. Layla was needed home and she fallowed through the water. Stella announced she was going to have a princess ball. Bloom went with her, and after a talk so did Roxy, reason was because the earth fairies had yet to revile that they still existed on earth. What better way the future ruler of Earth's magic.

"So what's going on?" Bloom asked as she and the rest of the Winx teleported onto Andros.

"We don't know, all we know is someone is trying to break out of the Omega dimension and that the Trix are involved" Layla responded.

"The Trix, I thought we stopped them the last time" Flora stated.

"Which time, the time with the dragon fire, the time with Darkar, the time they went against Darkar, the time they got expelled...at this rate I'm gonna lose count" Bloom responded as she counted them each time off her fingers.

"But still they're no push overs" Techna pointed out.

"Yeah I know, come on girls MAGIC WINX" Bloom declared, she and the Winx then proceeded to transform.

The group headed to find them and Roxy had to ask.

"Are the Trix like your archenemies or something?" she asked her childhood friend, Bloom thought for a moment.

"I guess you could say that" Bloom replied. The grid appeared.

"Well what do you know if it isn't the Winx...what's this? A new member?" The Trix leader, Icy asked. Roxy looked at them. The first time she faced evil magic users happened to be as a little girl. Her mother was attack and by some kinda luck her magic managed to active. Her magic had caused a disruption in the black circle causes the attackers to be lost in a limbo.

"Hey Bloom what happened to you a growth spurt or something?" Darcy couldn't stop herself from asking when she saw Bloom's new perfect figure, Bloom smirked.

"Actually no." Bloom said her smirk growing, using her magic to drop the illusion spell, dropping it was easy, putting it up could be a pain though, the dark magic around her body disappeared. She appeared in her true form. The Trix never thought was possible. Her fairy form was mixed with her true from.

"Surprised?" Bloom asked with a devilish smirk, the Trix looked at her.

"What are you?" Stormy asked.

"A succubus." The red head princess replied.

"A succubus" Stormy laughed.

"Aww so the cute little pixie is actually a cute little sex demon" Darcy laughed, Bloom's anger began to rise like it did so often in her first year at Alfea, only this time it was dark magic which had been suppressed for nearly nineteen years mixed in with the dragon fire which had been suppressed sixteen years and was naturally more destructive.

Unlike her sisters Icy wasn't laughing she could feel Bloom's dark magic rising and it was beginning to scare her a bit, she had, had a few bad experiences with creatures that used dark magic like succubi and incubi and knew that it was a bad idea to piss one off, especially when they had nothing against blasting you with everything they had.

"I wonder who she first feed off of." Stormy laughed and that did it. Bloom snapped. She fired a blast filled with her fairy powers inherit for her birth race and the dark magic from her new race. The Trix dodged the blast. The ground behind them, however, had a crater blasted into it.

"I. Am. A. Virgin!" Bloom roared, the dark magic freely flowing though her. Her anger tapping into the succubus dark powers.

"Bloom has never done that!" Flora said.

"Yeah! Bloom dragon flame help her with feeding and now Vanessa helped her find a way to use her dark magic." Roxy explained. Darcy froze in fear, she remembered that name, she knew all about the Cloud Tower honour students, the most powerful and ruthless of all the witches and were not to be underestimated or messed with and she recalled that name.

"Wait Vanessa of Vanitas? One of Cloud Towers best and most powerful, helped you?" Darcy asked beginning to get a little worried. Bloom calmed down a bit at seeing her reaction. They messed with her maybe she should with them.

"Of course she helped me, my adoptive mother is Vanessa." Bloom declared.

Those five words struck fear in the hearts of the Trix, Stormy and Darcy now really regretted making fun of Bloom like they just had, now not only did they have to worry about the apprentice of one of the most powerful witches been pissed off at them but the very witch herself coming after them, since Vanessa wasn't exactly known for been merciful or letting people get away with harming those she cared for and that was when it was just friends but a DAUGHTER that was just asking for a death sentence, the Trix subconsciously floated back a bit from Bloom, Bloom smirked at seeing this.

"So you know my mother, maybe I should give her a call" Bloom proposed playfully with a dark smirk, sweat began to form on the witches' brows.

Roxy felt the need to burst out laughing but managed to repress it, her mother told her the fairy hunters of earth had no fear fighting the earth fairies, even the queen of the earth fairies, who could call on the fairies of Earth powers. Bloom's fun, however, was cut short. A blast of energy hit her out of the sky and it wasn't from the Trix who began to look almost relived at Blooms being taken out of the fight, the other members of the Winx where less frightening, of course they still did not know who Roxy was.

"Bloom!" Roxy cried out. She headed for her friend when a blast of ice almost hit her.

"Going somewhere?" Icy mocked. The Trix engaged the Winx.

Bloom found herself not in the water like she'd been expecting, but on a platform. Above her the Winx fought off. Roxy teamed up with Flora in attacking. It was something of a nature power thing, plants and animals. The other Winx held off the Trix.

"Well I must say I'm surprised at you being a succubus" a male voice stated catching Bloom's attention.

Bloom slowly turned to see where the voice had originated to see a man in Victorian style clothes, she wasn't sure why but seeing this man caused her anger to rise, little did she know that deep within her subconscious she remembered him and what he and the witches had done and that he had helped them.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked as she leaped to her feet and turned to glare at the man, who simply smirked back at her

"My name little princess is Valtor, we met long ago, though not officially and I doubt you'd remember me or my creators" Valtor responded, a dark purple aura surrounding him, Bloom was now fighting the urge to flee due to her survival instinct or stay and destroy him due to her anger and remained calm and in control and find out why she was feeling this way, though she did keep an open mind because if there was one thing she'd learned it was always trust her instincts.

A/N Hope you all liked it, plz review


	4. Succubi VS Kraken: Part 1

Layla spotted the man with Bloom and felt her anger build and began to worry for her friends safety.

"Bloom that's the man who caused all of this!" Layla yelled.

Bloom turned back to the man, what Layla said was causing her anger to rise bit by bit. Her hybrid aura flared.

"It seems there is some differences between our powers, your dark powers aren't one with the dragon flame like mine." Valtor observed.

"You know you should join me, succubuses are not very viewed by others, and most races would just kill you on sight." Valtor said.

However, what the dark wizard hadn't counted on was that Bloom subconsciously remembered what he did and that, that subconscious memory made her laugh in her mind at this. Her mind instinctively tapped into the necklace to give more sexual energy for battle.

The energy coursed through her veins and left a sweet taste in her mouth, her anger joined with her dark magic, and she was soon hovering above the ground.

"I don't care what some people would do, those I care for accept me and that's all I need...besides even if they didn't it would be a cold day in hell before I join you Valtor" Bloom screamed as her dark power began to radiate off of her along with her anger, Valtor frowned, he could feel her rage and doubted it was due to what he was doing on Andros and was only further confused by the strength of her dark powers, he had been prepared to face the light powers of the dragon fire not the dark side of it. Bloom blasted him with a beam of dark purple energy, Valtor caught the attack but was gradually been pushed back.

'She's stronger than I thought she'd be...this going to be fun' Valtor thought to himself as he grew a dark and cocky smirk, Valtor managed to deflect the attack. It took some energy to do so though.

"I must say your stronger then I was lead to believe" Valtor confessed. Since the others were dealing with the Trix Layla was able to leave the group and fly towards Valtor.

"What have you done!" Layla screamed. Valtor turned to the princess Andros. Valtor began to consider that it might be time to leave after all he was only there to escape from the Omega dimension so his business is finished there. But before he does leave he might as well leave a little thank you present for allowing him to escape.

"We will meet again Bloom but first" Valtor declared before turning back to Layla, he raised his hand and fired a curse at her. Hearing this the Winx turned to Layla as the Trix took their leave with Valtor. Bloom ran towards Layla, being a succubus she sensed dark magic around her eyes.

"Layla are you ok?" Bloom asked, more than concerned for her friend.

"I'm blind." The dark skinned princess gasped out her voice filled to the rim with fear.

Bloom's eyes widened at hearing this and had to fight back her rage so not to be fully engulfed by it like she was in her first year at Alfea.

"That bastard will pay for this" Bloom muttered darkly, her eyes glowing purple slightly, Bloom took a cleansing breath she couldn't help her friend when she was too angry to even concentrate.

'Now let's see…a spell that takes away sight...what is it Vanessa said about these types of spells?' Bloom thought to herself as she racked her brain for the slightest hint at what she had to do...

'Think Bloom damn it think...Darcy used an almost identical spell on me last year' Bloom thought to herself but she could see this spell was different, she could sense it and it was far more powerful than the one used on her.

Bloom wondered what could be done. Vanessa told her that some dark magic couldn't be removed without magic of equal or greater power. However, there was always a way to remove curses for fairies as she learned in Cloud Tower, Bloom continued to rack her brains, as they headed back to the beach when Roxy saw something in the waves.

"Hey look" Roxy yelled as she pointed in the direction of what she saw, everyone but Layla who was still blind looked to see a mermaid come from the water.

"Layla" the mermaid greeted. Even though the fairy of waves was blind she recognized the voice.

"Cousin Tressa." Layla greeted, since she was unable to see she had to feel around for her cousin.

"What happened to you?" The mermaid princess asked.

"Valtor put a curse on me and now I'm blind" Layla responded, her eyes dropping out of habit as tear slid down her cheek before dropping into the water.

"Oh" Tressa sighed, she'd been hoping to gain her cousins help only to find she would be unable to help without her sight, it would be suicide, Bloom felt the mermaids depression.

"There's something you're not telling us Tressa what is it?" Bloom asked, Tressa floated back a bit in surprise, surprised that Bloom knew there was more to this and that something else had happened without her even hinting at it.

"You forgot I'm a succubus didn't you" Bloom dead panned, Tressa sighed when Bloom pointed this out.

"I need your help...my mother she's gone and when I went to find her I found her crown outside the kraken's lair" Tressa explained.

This wasn't a good thing to here for Layla, neither was it good for the others but Layla took it the hardest since Tressa's mother was her family.

"We have to help her, even if I'm blind." Layla stated strongly, her aunt was the queen of Andros' underwater kingdom. Roxy turned to her friends.

"So we are going underwater, then we may need a way to actually breathe." Roxy pointed out.

"Here I can use my morfix to allow us to breathe under water." Layla proposed. After a couple minutes of swimming they came across a few things.

"Is it me or is the coral trying to attack us?" Musa asked growing confused and worried. Bloom sensed the spell in place. Flora was about to some nature magic on the coral, until Roxy stopped her.

"Flora wait this coral's an animal" Roxy explained briefly, before using one of her own spells, however, even though her spell affected it but something wasn't right.

"Ok I'm out of ideas." Roxy said in a defeated sigh.

"Whatever cursed it was very powerful." Techna stated.

The coral continued to try and get a grip on them, Bloom could feel the magic that coursed through them, it was neither good nor evil, wasn't light or dark it was just indifferent, they simply existed and did as nature intended without outside influence, which meant they acted on instinct.

"I have an idea, go ahead, I'll catch up with you later, I think I can get them to back off" Bloom stated, her friends did as she said having no time to argue, Bloom turned to face the coral and stopped, the coral began to wrap around her wrists, her waist and ankles, Bloom closed her eyes and focused on the powers within her, for within her was the soul of a demon and the heart and power of the most powerful dragon to ever roam the universe, she let her magics both light and dark merge at her very core before spreading it throughout her body, a powerful aura surrounded them, the coral sensed the danger and began to uncoil and move away from Bloom, seeing her as their predator instead of prey, once they were gone Bloom swam after her friends.

When the Winx one again reunited with Bloom soon found the makeshift cages made within the cave. As they swam though the place they came to the cage with the mermaid queen just as she let out a sigh.

"Auntie Ligea." Layla gasped at hearing her voice.

The mermaid queen saw Layla and the Winx. However, the one that got most of her attention was Bloom.

"A succubus? I never thought I would see one of you as a fairy." The mermaid queen said. She saw her daughter and her niece. Something was off about her eyes. Roxy had felt an animal inside the cave along with them, she felt the creatures mind and was more than surprised by what she felt as it seemed the creature only hate and anger and acted on pure instinct.

'I hope is not the kraken.' Roxy thought to herself beginning to grow more and more worried. The mermaid princess looked very ashamed about something.

Bloom noticed Tressa's expression as did her mother, they were about to comment on it when, Bloom sensed another presence, she span round to see the kraken in all its horror and unholy glory.

"Don't make any sudden movements" Ligea warned, the Kraken would protect its lair from anything it saw as a threat and would constantly keep an eye out for movement in case food would happen to come too close to its lair, none of them moved, the Winx kept glancing back and forth for any or caverns they could use to escape once they freed the queen, Bloom, however, had kept constant eye contact with the beast, it was like she seeing into its very soul, it was twisted, dark, without mercy, pure instinct, one of the many ultimate predators, the beast appeared to keep eye contact with Bloom as if deciding if she was a threat or prey.

Since do to the nature of Bloom's powers she could present a threat to the krakken which would mean it would fight until either she left or died or it died in order to protect it's territory and if she wasn't a threat then the hunt would begin.

Roxy being the fairy of animals could understand animals. Most seemed to be able to think. This one however, reminded her of a few encounters when she started out with magic some animals where hard to influence with magic. The hardest seemed to be squids are simple animals, like coral and sponges all instinct though she could feel some intelligence but totally over powered and driven by instinct.

The kraken seemed more or less fixated on Bloom. Roxy took a gamble. She used her power to create second kraken, a fake one to distract it, the kraken spotted the duplicate kraken. Roxy tried to use what magic she had over the kraken to insight its territorial nature. The others looked surprised but the kraken that just appeared swam away the other kraken swam after it. Bloom turned to Roxy.

"Thanks Roxy for that." She gasped out.

"Yeah but the spell won't hold him off for long." Roxy explained briefly.

The mermaid queen turned to Layla and looked her over.

"Layla what had happened to your eyes?" she asked with a worried tone.

"I was cursed and turned blind" Layla explained briefly fighting back another tear.

"Listen my sceptre has the power to heal any wound and break any curse but it requires sun light to work and I'm afraid we don't have much time before the sun sets" Ligea stated.

"Then we better get going" Bloom stated, before giving the lock to the queens cell a powerful blast, however, she put a bit too much power in and instead of destroying the lock, she destroyed the cell door, Bloom lightly blushed "Well that's one way to open the door" Stella laughed. The group took off, knowing they didn't have much time until the kraken got wise and came after them and they didn't have much time to undo Layla's curse and what's worse was Bloom could feel the curse's energy and she worried that it could be permanent if it wasn't broken soon. However, little did they know, Roxy could sense her kraken was beginning to fade out of existence and it wouldn't take long for the real Kraken to figure out it's a fake and come back after them and that it wouldn't take long for it to catch up to them.


	5. Party Time: Part 2

As they swam, Roxy sensed that the kraken had discovered that the kraken she made was a phony, she could feel its anger the creatures raw rage.

"We have to pick up the pace!" Roxy said frantically as she cursed to herself inwardly that she should have brought the white circle with her to Andros, she had left it at Alfea. If she had, had it she could have used it to tap into the artic fairy powers and she would be able freeze the 'path' behind her. The Winx turned to her; a sound was heard, a sound that sent shivers down their spines and felt their hearts fill with fear, for what they heard was the sound of the kraken as it came round a corner and charged at them, by this point the anger and instinct to attack them seemed to out weight all its other instincts.

"My spell wore off" Roxy yelled.

The kraken attacked the one who was unfortunate enough to be the closet to the creature. Layla was caught.

"Layla!" Her mermaid cousin screamed.

She sliced the tentacle that held Layla with her sword causing it to release its grip on Layla and retract the slightly injured limb. However, the kraken continued its attack and managed land an attack by slamming its tentacle into the queen causing her to be slammed against the cavern wall.

Musa and Tressa swam down and grabbed the queen and took off, needing to get her to safety, Bloom and Roxy stayed back to deal with the Kraken as the rest of her friends left without her.

"You should go ahead with them" Bloom warned.

"I'm not gonna leave you Bloom" Roxy replied, there was no chance she'd leave her childhood friend behind to deal with this beast, especially not when she might be able to do something to help her.

Bloom, sent her friend a warm smile and started to give off a powerful aura that then took on the shape of the great dragon, the Kraken slowed down slightly to analyse the possible new threat and saw it was clearly a threat and now it desired to protect its territory.

The beast slammed its tentacles down, aiming for Bloom only to have her swim around it with incredible speed, Roxy knew the creature was pure raw primal rage and instinct but thought if she communicate with it they could by them some time to escape and thus fired a white beam at the creatures head, connecting their minds, the minute they were connected it took all her will power not to get blasted back against the cave wall, she proceeded to give the creature the power of speech.

As she communicated with the kraken, with the Winx the girls could easily see that the queen wasn't doing too well. Once they reached the surface. Layla took hold of the sceptre and used it to save her aunt before her condition could worsen. However, in doing so she had lost her only chance to gain her site back, she felt herself beginning to be swallowed up into a pit of depression when her body was consumed in a bright white light and in a flash Layla was wearing her Enchantix, her aunt then proceeded to explain how the dust granted by the Enchantix might be able to undo the curse and once Layla tested this she was more than ecstatic when her sight returned.

Roxy broke the surface.

"Ok the kraken seemed to be ok with letting us go, just this once mainly because he had no idea what Bloom was capable of and I gave him my word that if he let us leave we would never return" Roxy explained, she turned to Layla and her jaw dropped at seeing her in her Enchantix.

"What the hell did I miss?" Roxy asked, the mermaid queen let out a sigh and gave a brief explanation of the Enchantix to the young fairy princess of Earth, this caused a dark bitter feeling to rise from within Bloom, resurrecting her feelings of depression, Domino was frozen over and dead, the succubi had no known home world.

Once they the Winx returned to Alfea Bloom took some time to herself, heading to the room she and Flora shared and was surprised to see Roxy's name had been added to the door, Bloom had no doubt in her mind that Roxy's mother had pulled a few strings to let this happen.

Roxy sighed, she retrieved the white circle, her mother had given it to her, she told her about the power of the white circle and it linked her to the magic of all Earth fairies, it was a little hard to believe at first especially when to her it looked like an ordinary white ring, so Roxy decided to test it out.

Bloom exited her room a little time later and headed to the balcony and was more than surprised to see a huge ice pillar in the woods near Alfea, she flew down and landed beside it.

"What just happened?" Stella asked. One moment nothing then a huge pillar appeared.

The rest of the Winx save for Layla who went to see Miss Faragonda, had no idea.

"Where is Roxy?" Stella asked. Bloom looked around.

"You got me" Bloom replied as she inspected the pillar of ice, "Strange this ice was magically formed yet not from dark magic but rather light magic of the purest kind in fact, this is hard to come by only certain magical items can produce magic this pure" Bloom explained, she could feel the very essence of the pillar and the pure magic that coursed through its molecules.

"But where'd it come from" Stella asked.

A moan was heard from behind the pillar the Winx peaked round and found Roxy getting up. within her hands was a white circle, it was the ring Roxy had with her. Roxy stumbled to her feet, wide eyed.

"Ok that was a bad idea." Roxy said, her voice a little shaky as she regained her balance. The Winx just stared at the Earth fairy.

"Did you do this? How?" Stella asked, astonished and impressed by her work and beyond surprised. Roxy held up the white circle.

"This, I was given it so I can learn how to channel the magic of earth, I decided to try the artic fairies powers, sadly I taped into too much of their powers and couldn't exactly control it" Roxy explained with a sigh and a slight chuckle as she stared at the pillar of Ice.

Bloom stared at the circle, a look of fear upon her face, Roxy noticed this.

"Bloom? Are you okay?" Roxy asked, growing worried about her childhood friend, the others turned to Bloom.

"Roxy you might want to put the white circle away, Bloom's a succubus a demon, and demons are life forms based on dark magic, even with her fairy powers that is one of the relics of the magical universe with purest type of magic it will have a powerful and severe negative effect on Bloom, even worse if Bloom made contact with it for too long a time…" Techna explained, drifting off at the last part. Roxy quickly deposited the ring back in the box which she kept it in, sealing it's magic on the inside so it would be easier to hide should someone or something come after it, the minute the magic of the white circle was contained Bloom snapped out of her trance like state induced by her fear.

"Thanks" Bloom breathed out, her voice barley a whisper, before proceeding to melt the pillar of ice.

A Couple Hour Later…

Bloom was walking to Alfea from Cloud tower, since Bloom needed to continue her education in fairy magic they had decided it would be easier to give her a few tomes she could study from in her spare time and should she need help she could go back to Cloud Tower and the members of faculty would be able to help her. Bloom had to be careful though some freshmen Fairies looked at her with fear. As she was walking she spotted Sky, she was a little nervous, her hadn't responded as she would have hoped when he found out what she was.

"Oh hey Bloom." Sky greeted when he spotted the fiery haired succubus and approached her, he had some time to think about Bloom being a succubus. Though he was raised to hate demons he couldn't hate Bloom.

"Bloom I wanted to see if you want to come to the party on Eraklyon I told you about a couple of months ago?" Sky asked with a warm smile, Bloom took a few minutes to recover more than relieved that he accepted her.

"Before I answer are you ok with my nature now?" Bloom asked.

On solaria Sky had a been indifferent state with her which is why she had been so nervous before.

"I gave it some thought...and I realized that it doesn't matter if you are a succubus" Sky said.

"Well there's no 'if' about it but...thank you for accepting it" Bloom replied as she embraced Sky in a tight squeeze, Sky gasped slightly at Bloom's strength, nearly all demons were stronger than humans, he returned the hug.

"So when's this party?" Bloom asked with a warm smile.

"Saturday night" Sky replied, he then noticed the looks some freshmen fairies were giving Bloom and let out a disappointed sigh.

"I see some of the students are still coming to terms with what you are" Sky stated.

"Yeah but that's to be expected, everyone fears demons of all types and no one trusts them especially not one like me who could manipulate their thoughts in order to feed off them or something" Bloom explained briefly.

"Yeah I guess...but I'm sure they'll get used to it and see you're not like that everyone will find that out soon enough and see past it" Sky replied in a comforting tone.

The Winx were punished for going to Andros without permission and without informing anyone they were going and how dangerous that was and how they wouldn't of known if something had happened to them.

However after that Bloom learned about Valtor's birth as well as the war on her home planet. The school placed barrier because of possible attacks by Valtor. The party came up and the Winx headed to Eraklyon.

As soon as they opened the portal Bloom cast the illusion spell to hide her true nature before stepping through it, followed closely by her friends. The minute they arrived Bloom sensed dark magic and decided to keep an eye out for anything or anyone suspicious.

Roxy had decided to wear her white circle, reason way was because if it was a formal party and she had to where it seeing as how she was the princess of Earth and that was basically an Earth symbol or royalty life the ring of solaria was for solaria. However, one person was there and it surprised Bloom that she had even been invited to the party, it was Diaspro.

"Oh if it isn't Bloom." The vain girl 'greeted'.

Roxy looked at the girl then at Bloom then back at Diaspro and wisely took a step backwards.

"Bloom is she the girl that Sky leaved for you?" Roxy asked having heard of the tales about the Winx's adventures including Bloom and Diaspro's first encounter and how Bloom basically destroyed the stadium.

"Who are you actually?" Diaspro asked, looking at Roxy with disgust as if she was beneath her when Roxy was actually above her in social status.

"I am Roxanne, though I Preferred Roxy, I am the princess of the Earth fairies"

Diaspro went wide eyed and was glad she hadn't insulted her, she may be on the good side of the royal family of Eraklyon and even that wasn't definite anymore, but she doubted it would be a wise move to make an enemy of royalty when there was no need to.

"Diaspro nice to meet you" Diaspro greeted.

"Maybe" Roxy replied noticing her friends' not so friendly attitude towards Diaspro, Roxy decided to keep an eye on her, however, it took most of her concentration to make sure that she contained the magic of the white circle so no one saw what Bloom was, it had a nasty habit of breaking dark spells and would reveal Bloom and scare her and everyone else at the party and there was the risk that they 'might' jump to the wrong conclusions.

Diaspro noticed Bloom's new figure and felt her rage increase, now not only did she steal her fiancé but she now had a better figure than her.

"Looks like someone's had a little work done, how much did it cost ya?" Diaspro asked with a smirk, Bloom felt her own anger rise, beginning to activate her powers like before, dark magic formed in Blooms hands.

"I'll have you know that they are natural!" Bloom practically screamed at the stuck up girl. For a moment her appearance flashed to her true form. Though Diaspro didn't show it she had seen what Bloom really was.

'She's a succubus!' Diaspro thought


	6. Exposed: Part 3

"Bloom come on it's not worth it." Roxy said.

Bloom sighed and followed her childhood friend. Diaspro, however, wrapped her mind round what she had just seen.

Later at the party, Diaspro had the potion that she was to give sky, thanks to her new best friend Valtor, but also a power up to boot. She, slipped the potion into Sky's drink before bringing him it, saying it was a friendly gesture to show there was no hard feelings, so Sky had little choice but to accept it, not wanting to cause a scene. She watched as Sky took a sip of his drink.

"Everyone Sky has an announcement." Diaspro declared.

What happened next was unexpected to everyone except for Diaspro that is.

"Diaspro I love you." Sky said simply.

Diaspro noticed Bloom and saw her rage beginning to show and got an idea on how she could kill two birds with one stone as she grew a devilish smirk.

"Oh and there's something I would like to add" Diaspro declared as she though conjured a bright yellow ball of energy and fired it at Bloom, her illusion gave out.

"The girl that Sky supposedly fell in love with is a succubus!" she declared, to say everyone was shocked was a colossal understatement even Sky parents were utterly shocked by this revelation.

"A succubus, you dare use your ungodly powers to enchant my son...I should of known who would give their fiancé for a girl they just met" Sky's father declared.

Bloom began to give off a dark, fire like aura, her eyes began to glow crimson.

"I DID NO SUCH THING" Bloom screamed as her dark aura increased as she tapped into more of her succubus heritage, she could now see the curse upon Sky, little did she know, been so focused on Sky she didn't notice Valtor watching them through a viewing portal.

"Incredible as her anger and intensity of her negative emotions grow the more her dark demonic powers evolve...intriguing" Valtor mused.

"Guards seize that demon" Sky commanded, the guards obeyed and ran at Bloom, Bloom erupted into a pillar of darkness, the shockwaves of her powers pushed them back.

"You underestimate me" Bloom declared almost demonically 'And Diaspro don't think I can't see the curse upon him' Bloom whispered in Diaspro's mind, loving the taste of her fear, she was going to free Sky and make Diaspro pay for this in the darkest way possible, the pillar of darkness began to die down and the guards charged at her again.

"Magic Winx!" Bloom yield.

Appearing in her succubi Fairy form she summoned a dark flame barrier.

"Get the Dragons!" Sky screamed.

Roxy and the others had seen the fight. She then sensed Dragons.

"Bloom going to need help." Roxy stated growing worried for her childhood friend.

"Magic Winx." The Winx declared as they transformed. Roxy called upon the white circle. The object caught Valtor's attention.

"Well what do you know, it appears that this new girl is the princess of the Earth fairies... I must have that relic, with it my power will be near limitless" Valtor mused as he grew a dark smirk, the Trix had seen it as well.

The Winx entered the fight. Sky was seen riding on of the dragons, a blue one.

"You how dare try to control me demon." Sky roared at Bloom.

Bloom turned to Diaspro and sent her a death glare, her eyes showed her killer intent, sending shivers up Diaspro's spine as fear began to grip her heart.

"FOOLS HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO I AM?" Bloom screamed, Sky was only increasing her anger and her desire to destroy Diaspro "I AM THE KEEPER OF THE DRAGON FIRE" Bloom screamed as she tapped into the full potential of the source of her power and used her powers over darkness and light, the dragons that Sky and some of the guards road went ballistic and convulsed until they sent their riders flying off of them, the dragons flew to Bloom's side, lasers were fired at Bloom, the blasts didn't even faze her barrier, the Winx were shocked.

"Girls what Bloom just did...with the dragons...she shouldn't be able to do that...at least not at her level" Techna stated as fear began to infiltrate her voice as she quickly analysed Bloom while the others focused on knocking out the guards without dealing too much damage.

"Whoa" Techna gasped.

"What's going on Techna ?" Stella asked growing worried.

"Bloom's emotions are directly linked to her powers so the stronger and more intense her emotions become the more powerful she becomes, especially now that her succubi powers, that feed on emotions are merging with the dragon flame...her powers are already off the scale we may need to protect Sky from Bloom" Techna gasped.

"No not Sky, Bloom's targets Diaspro, she's been giving her the death glare ever Sky's declaration of love" Roxy pointed out, making the Winx grow even more worried especially after what happened at the day of the royals in their first year.

The fight wasn't turning out so well for the guards, some just up and leaved.

"I didn't sign up for this!" One of the guards cried he dropped his gun and made a break for it, however, unfortunately the weapon hit one of the dragon's tails, causing it to go berserk it took flight and and went to attack Stella's dad.

The beast prepared to attack, Stella flew to stop it, Layla, in her new Enchantix form, however, intercepted Sky as he charged at Bloom.

"Let me though!" He demanded, Layla just simply shook her head. "Then I will go though you." Sky declared. Layla glared at him.

"I've gotten a lot stronger Sky, especially since I now have my Enchantix" Layla stated, Sky ignored her and simply charged at her, swinging her blade at her "Super-power morphix." Layla declared. The prince was hit a wall of morfix. Layla summoned her fairy dust to free sky like when she cured her blindness.

Some guards tried to attack Layla but was blasted by a ball of light after Stella earned her Enchantix by saving her father's life from the dragon. Diaspro stared as the fairy dust weaken the spell before breaking it.

"Bloom!" Sky screamed seeing his guards attacking her, his mind once again clear with the curse gone.

Valtor turned the portal off. "It seems that plan is gone however a new prize the magic of earth has come to my attention." Valtor mused.

Sky rose back to his feet.

"Stop this! Stop attacking Bloom!" Sky demanded, Diaspro was frantic.

"Wait Sky don't you remember that Bloom manipulated you, controlled your mind and forced you to love her?" his mother declared, Sky turned to his mother.

"What are you talking about Bloom just remembered she was a succubus a few months ago?" Sky replied, causing his parents to looked at him strangely.

They then turned to Bloom for an explanation, Bloom dropped her barrier, her dark, fiery aura still surrounding her, Bloom slowly walked threateningly towards Diaspro her instincts and rage fully taking over, Diaspro made eye contact with Bloom and saw Bloom wasn't in the mood to talk she was in the mood to kill.

Diaspro sent a beam of light at her only to have it bend around her unable to penetrate her dark aura, just curving around it, Bloom's succubus hunting instincts took over and Diaspro collapsed to her knees due to Bloom forcing arousal on her and increasing it so she couldn't even stand never focus her powers enough to defend herself, like the ancient succubi used to do before they developed ways to feed more subtly but the ability was still there.

Diaspro stared at Bloom fear and arousal radiating from her eyes, there was nothing she could do, she couldn't defend herself, she couldn't run and she couldn't hide all she could do was sit there and await Bloom's decision whether she should live or die or should it be a quick death or slow and painful.

"Bloom stop you're better than that" Stella screamed, her words didn't reach Bloom, she was acting purely on instinct and rage logic was unable reach her, Roxy saw this and flew up to Bloom quickly and grabbed onto Bloom's shoulder with the hand that wore the white circle as a ring, just as Bloom had been about to take Diaspro out, the power of the white circle activated sending powerful and painful shockwaves throughout her body, her body convulsed in pain, she began to smoke before reverting back to her natural form and falling to the ground unconscious.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled in a frantic tone. Diaspro tried to get up, but the arousal was just too much. She realized that she had only two options to choose from which would decide how long she had before she could move the first one was that she'd have to masturbate to rid herself of the arousal or wait for the effects to where off.

Roxy helped got down on the floor and placed Bloom's head into her lap she then noticed Sky's worried expression.

"It's ok Sky, the white circle just knocked her out I couldn't let her do something she'd regret for the rest of her life." Roxy explained briefly.

The sight of their son asking about a Sex Demon's wellbeing was beyond surprising and they were concerned by this, since demons were the things they hated most in the universe and they had brought Sky up to believe that too.

"Sky why are you concerned with this demoness?" His father asked.

"The same reason you would be if mom was like this...I love her and she does me" Sky confessed.

"Demons don't feel love, they don't even have souls all it feels is lust" Sky's father argued.

"Your wrong you don't know her, not like I do...she's been living as a human for most of her life, she even fully believed she was, she barley believed in magic until she became a fairy and only a few months ago did the illusion spell placed on her brake and she remembered just what she was...what we have is real" Sky argued.

His family were never that fond of demons or demonesses and succubi and or incubi were no different, but they decided not to press the matter for now.

"So how will she be?" Sky asked concerned

"She'll be a little weak the white circle is like ultimate demon repellent it was all I could do to stop her, she should be fine after some rest" Roxy explained.

"According to the scan she'll be up after an hour or so...but...her demon level...it's tripled since the first time I analysed her a month ago...there's no telling how much stronger she'll get and the next time Diaspro does something to piss her off this much I'm not sure the white circle will be able to stop her" Techna stated worriedly.

Roxy didn't like the sound of that, Bloom had asked her to use the white circle in case she became to demon like so she had no idea what they would do if Bloom went full on demon and not even white circle could stop her.

Once everything at the party was straightened out Bloom awoke. Sky's parents decided to let her be with Sky only if she didn't use any of her demon seduction on anyone else. Roxy walked a bit out into the garden. A light was seen. A blue haired woman came out.

"Nebulae!" Roxy gasped, Nebulae almost collapsed.

"Princess Roxanne." She gasped out weakly.

"Nebulae what's wrong?" Roxy asked, to say she was worried was a colossal understatement, Nebulae slowly got back to her feet.

"Your father…someone took him." Nebulae gasped out, Roxy went wide eyed. Her father was non magical! If anyone wanted something from the queen of the earth fairies her husband was the best way to get it.

"Who?" Roxy asked, unaware Bloom was within earshot especially with her more demonic senses

"A man by the name Valtor, a few of the guards tried to stop him, we even called in the warrior faeries...they didn't even slow him down...he stole their magic and said to deliver the message to you, it was the only reason he spared my powers, he said if you want to see your father again you will surrender the white circle over to him" Nebulae explained, Roxy felt her hands form fists.

"Valtor?...he's the same wizard who attacked Andros" Roxy recalled.

"He told me to tell you to go to the Andros gate to the Omega dimension where you and him will make the trade and he said that if anyone came he would destroy your father, you and all those who came with you and that he'd make you watch them die before killing you last" Nebulae explained.

Then something else entered Roxy mind. "Wait he took your magic... Does he have...?" Roxy asked, finding herself unable to finish her question. Nebulae nodded.

"He found the black circle even though it was damaged from your magic it is still very powerful." Nebulae explained briefly, it was easy to see she was weak and out of breath. Roxy closed her eyes. The white circle was the black circles counterpart, Valtor would most likely fuse them together. The result could kill him but everyone there as well.

"I'm going." Roxy stated as she closed her eyes, focusing her power and channelling it into the white circle. She opened the portal to Andros.

"Roxy wait." Bloom yelled, alerting Roxy to her presence. She gave Roxy something. Their childhood friendship wristband. She placed channelled some of her magic into it, knowing it was too risky for her to even try going but she was gonna help her friend the best she could.

"Just in case." Bloom said, Roxy wore confused expression but had no time to argue.


	7. Valtor In Omega

In the Omega dimension Roxy's father was tied up. Valtor stared at the black circle in his hand.

"Soon I will have the power of every Earth fairy in existence" Valtor chuckled, he turned to Roxy's father, wearing a dark smirk.

"Now all I have to do is wait for your daughter come here and hand me the white circle" Valtor boasted, a dark glint in his eyes.

Roxy entered the Omega dimension through the gateway.

'Roxy be careful' Roxy mother warned telepathically, too weak to help her, Roxy sometimes wondered when she'd learn to do that and when she'd get used to it, she shook her head slightly to rid herself of a slight headache.

Roxy saw Valtor and instantly hid behind a large shard of ice, she may want to save her father but she wasn't stupid, if she just walked up to him and hand him the white circle he would take her magic, destroy, imprison or mutate her before doing the same thing to her father. Valtor stared at the black circle, it began to pulsate and give off a dark purple glow.

'So she's here and thinks she can remain undetected' Valtor thought to himself before slipping on the black circle as a ring.

"I call fourth the darkest powers of all of Earth's magical beings give me the power I crave" Valtor roared as he was engulfed by a dark purple beam, he slowly absorbed the beam until nothing was left, he was now more muscular, gave off a thin dark purple aura and his eyes now held the power of the black circle, he could now sense the location of the white circle with his physical being.

He glanced towards a large shard of ice and fired a beam of purple energy from his eyes, shattering it, Roxy was thrown back, surprised by Valtor's raw power, Valtor let out a dark laugh of victory, shaking the whole Omega dimension.

"Now hand over the white circle or you can say goodbye to your father!" Valtor declared as he pointed his palm at her father, purple electrical energy sparked over it as it began to glow brighter, creating a ball of purple energy within it.

Roxy let out sight of defeat, she couldn't risk her father's safety, she slowly slipped the white circle off of her index finger.

"Fine just please leave him alone" Roxy begged as she threw it towards Valtor who caught it with ease.

Roxy ran to her father, Valtor smirked darkly and began to tap into the power of the white circle, however, as soon as he tried to use its power an inferno of pain, nothing but pure agonizing torture thundered throughout his very being. The white circle and black circle where both trying to destroy each other.

"Stop it... Ahhh" Valtor cried out in a forceful tone yet Roxy and her father could hear the pain within his voice.

"I guess that Blue haired Fairy was right... No matter Earth magic did leave a bad taste in my mouth." Valtor grunted, tossing the circles away no longer able to tap into their powers but he didn't care, he was after a far greater prize.

The two circles started to clash. On Earth the planet was shaking, threatening to crack like an egg. In the Omega dimension any being not froze felt the threat and ran desperate to escape and survive. Valtor could sense the circles where going to explode.

"Might get away before they blow, after all no reason to ruin a good suit" Valtor muttered as he took his leave through a portal, Roxy watched Valtor as the dark wizard left.

Roxy knew that the earth was in pain and that everyone's lives were in danger.

"I have to stop it." Roxy cried out, she towards the two circles.

"Roxy!" Klaus cried out, more than worried for his daughter's safety. He saw his only daughter grab both circles, Trying to separate them, she was engulfed by a powerful and bright light, Roxy was thrown back into her father once the light faded out of existence, the white circle in hand but she was unconscious, he picked her up and ran through the gate way to Andros where he hoped to catch a lift, not noticing as Valtor stepped returned through another portal, sensing the danger had passed.

He glanced down at the fractured remains of the dark circle, worthless, yet he could still feel it's power, he proceeded to absorb it, not happy when he found it locked due to the damage from the explosion but that wasn't too much trouble for all he needed was Bloom, by combining their powers just for a second would release the power within him and give him more than enough power to rule over the magical universe. Valtor then teleported back to his lair where he would rest and recover.

Roxy was in her father's arms, the minute he exited through the gate way he found Bloom approaching the gate way.

"I sensed an imbalance of dark and light magic what was going on in there...ROXY?" Bloom screamed when she spotted her friend, she ran up to them and see if her friend was alright.

Klaus was a bit stunned. True he seen Blooms succubus form once but it gave him the creeps. The white circle was now stone. Roxy let out a weak moan as she slowly stirred back to consciousness, a light covered her. This surprised Bloom, the light faded Roxy was standing as an Enchantix Fairy! The white circle reverted back to normal.

"Bloom? What happened?" Roxy asked as she cleared her head and noticed what she wearing and that she was an Enchantix fairy.

'Who did she save from Earth?' Bloom mused, knowing the rules for an Enchantix well after extensive research, she then recalled that even if her father wasn't magical he was from her planet and she did save her.

"I saved…dad…and then" Roxy stuttered, a smile growing on her lips as she realized she had gotten her Enchantix, unable to hide the joy infiltrating her voice. But that wasn't all, Roxy could feel it, the magic Valtor had stolen had been returned, Bloom felt conflicted. She was happy for Roxy but also jealous, she doubted she'd be able to get an Enchantix and now her child friend had gotten hers as well as some of her other friends.

"Congratulation" Bloom stated before pulling her into a strong hug which Roxy returned.

"Thanks" Roxy responded Bloom then lit up like a Christmas tree, been shocked by white electrical energy.

"We better get out of here at the moment Andros isn't the safest place at the moment" Bloom said as she pulled away from Roxy, suppressing the electrifying pain, while trying to keep her balance.

"Looks like you absorbed all the power within the white circle, probably best if don't make contact for a while" Bloom stated before opening a portal, the three of them stepped through it to find themselves on earth, and in the presence of Roxy's mother.

"Oh for crying out loud" Bloom almost screamed, she hated it when someone used their powers to intercept her portals especially when she was in her weakened state, she was still trying to get back to thinking clearly after Roxy's hug, it had been hard enough to just remain conscious.

Morgana ran to her Husband.

"Klaus are you alright?" She asked. She had a feared that her husband may have been harmed by the wizard.

"Yeah, Roxy made sure of that." Klaus replied as he pulled his wife into a strong hug, once they separated Morgana turned to her daughter. Her eyes widened at seeing Roxy in an Enchantix, she pulled her daughter into a strong hug.

"Roxy you did it, you saved everyone... Even returned the magic that was stolen." Morgana said with a warm smile, Roxy blushed of embarrassment. Bloom looked a bit happy with that.

"Bloom!" said a new voice, Bloom span round to see her adoptive mother she almost didn't recognize her. Her outfit looked very impresses. Some veils surrounded her wrists and the eye liner was green. Her outfit was of a classic Goth girl.

"Bloom are you ok? I felt the magical unbalance from the magical dimension? Who were you fighting?" Vanessa asked

"I wasn't the one fighting but I know who it was, Valtor" Bloom explained, a dark aura surrounded Vanessa.

"So you've heard of him?" Bloom asked as she observed her adoptive mothers aura.

"Yes, he was created by the coven and took part in the attack on Sparx" Vanessa explained, her anger increasing only to vanish when Bloom fell onto one knee as she was took over by a powerful sense of dizziness.

"Bloom what's wrong?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

"I'm just weak is all, I was exposed to the magic of the white circle twice and that imbalance in the last couple hours" Bloom gasped out, Vanessa's own rage began to boil once again, the white circle could destroy the strongest of demons when used by someone who knows it's power and Bloom was a low level demon, little did Vanessa know that Bloom's demonic level had increased incredibly since their last encounter.

"Bloom you had to be careful that could have killed you." Vanessa said. She had to keep her anger in check, Morgana was a friend, knowing that she must have given Roxy the white circle for her safety. Bloom felt bad at that.

"You're a low level demon" Vanessa said in a worried tone, Roxy approached Vanessa.

"Bloom's demonic level has increased she's now tripled her power level at least and it is still continuing to increase" Roxy explained, she slowly stretched out her hand to touch Bloom, holding back the power of the white circle Bloom watched her friend cautiously and was thankful that her friend managed to hold back the power of the white circle.

"Really?" Vanessa asked surprised, Roxy nodded.

It was at this point that Vanessa and Roxy spotted something off about Bloom, Bloom now supported an electric blue bang.

"Bloom you hair." Roxy gasped out, her eyes wide with surprise, Bloom glanced up at the bang and spotted the change of colour, surprised by the change of colour. Morgana looked at the bang with a surprised expression.

"So that's why." Morgana stated slowly.

"My mother faced off against the Succubi Queen, after defeating her the queen cast a spell in a virus, my mother was able to keep her in the void between earth and the magical dimension... Bloom you absorbed the demonic essence of the Succubi Queen, your demon level will increase one more time, then you will be able to resist the power of the white circle" Morgana explained almost cryptically, Bloom was stunned and all she could do as she stared at the bang.

"Don't worry it's only and theory and I doubt it you will receive any more changes and the rest of your hair should be the same." Morgana said.

"Will it affect me or anything" Bloom asked.

"Well it'll make it harder for you to resist your succubus instincts, it will increase your powers...but with her essence within you, you should be able to use her wisdom to learn to control it" Vanessa explained.

"Ok, great more demon in me...as if Sky's parents didn't hate me enough" Bloom muttered

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked with a confused expression

"They despise demons, they don't trust me...they hate me...I felt it at the party...their hatred zoned in on me" Bloom explained, tears beginning to fill her eyes, feeling that her been a demon would ruin her chances at been with Sky and now she was more demon than before.

Vanessa comforted her adopted daughter, Roxy turned to her childhood friend. It seemed that her relationship with Sky wouldn't work due to his parents.


	8. Evolution

Magix…

Bloom and Roxy returned to the edge Magix, the duo looked round on reflex, still not entirely used to teleportation spells, Roxy's eyes widened at seeing something in the distance.

"Bloom look" Roxy exclaimed, their eyes laid on Alfea, it was under attack from the witches of Cloud Tower thanks to Valtor's medalling and his offers of incredible power.

"You don't think?" Roxy asked growing worried, Bloom nodded.

"Let's go" the duo stated in perfect unison.

Bloom and Roxy both transformed and took off towards Alfea.

Alfea…

"Roxy do you see those marks on their necks?" Bloom asked as she pointed to a random witch as they neared Alfea.

"Valtor's mark" Roxy gasped.

"Yep...man that guys really pissing me off today" Bloom muttered.

"Yeah that makes two of us at minimum...but what do we do, they're under a spell we can't hurt them" Roxy stated.

"They chose to do this Valtor always makes an offer though the alternative may of been less than favourable...I can keep them down for a while...hopefully long enough to beat the Trix back" Bloom stated.

"How?" Roxy asked.

"Like this…" Bloom said with a smirk before outstretching her arms, her palms faced the witches and she focused on her succubus abilities and combined them with the power of the Dragon Fire "'Flame Of Passion'" Bloom declared before shooting off orange waves, all witches it hit fell to the ground much like Diaspro overcome by arousal unfortunately Bloom had never done this before on such a scale and so she couldn't refine it to witches meaning that all fairies it made contact with felt the same thing the witches did, among them was Stella.

"What the?" Stella gasped out as she fought to keep control over her body.

She saw Bloom with an apologetic and embarrassed expression.

"Oops sorry." Bloom said, making a mental note to practise controlling that certain succubus ability, Roxy flew to see the Trix attacking a fairy that Musa was helping. After seeing that the witches where all down due to Bloom's succubus powers.

Valtor sighed. This was getting more complicated. Once the effects of her spell wore off, which took a several minutes Bloom helped Stella up, while continuing to defend herself against the Trix's attacks. Roxy had returned with Musa who was now a Enchantix fairy since she had saved the life of a fairy from her home world.

The witches of Cloud Tower retreated through a portal to head back to Cloud Tower, deciding that that they didn't want to face Bloom with her new abilities, knowing that she could take them out easily especially if she used that ability again.

"So…what happened?" Stella said pointing at the blue bang in Bloom's hair.

"Bloom merged with the essence of the succubi queen" Roxy explained.

"...Wow...but why do I get the feeling we're gonna get a repeat of today because of this?" Stella asked, referring to Bloom's 'attack' causing Bloom to blush slightly.

"Well my succubus powers and instincts have increased and I could barely control them before and now I'm gonna be feeling the need to feed more often than before...I'm not even sure my human food converted by Dragon Fire will be a good enough substitute anymore...I may need to dream feed" Bloom explained blushing an even deeper shade than before, she had been wanting to avoid doing this and talking about it for that matter due to how awkward the subject was. She subconsciously hoped that her friends wouldn't mind it and would perhaps volunteer or something.

"Well maybe that'll come in handy the next time we're attacked" Musa pointed out.

The necklace around Bloom's neck began to glow a bit.

"Well at least some of the witches gave me some sexual energy." Bloom said.

The necklace had enough for a few days at her original level but now, since she had evolved to an entirely new demonic level it would at best last for only one day. One thing came to their minds.

"Dream feed?" Stella asked, Bloom blushed an even deeper shade than before and it was spreading down her neck.

"Yeah I read about it, basically I enter your dreams and shape them, change them. A higher succubi and incubi do it, basically it causes you to dream of your love interest and have a wet dream about them... Only you don't have the evidence." Bloom explained, turning a deeper shade of red, surprising her friends as they didn't think she could blush much more, Bloom really hoped one of her friends would volunteer as she didn't want to do something so intimate with their consent and she doubted anyone else would be that happy about it, Stella raised her hand.

"I'll try it... Hopefully it would be better than my dreams so far, most are just of fashion disasters and bad hair days" Stella said, blushing slightly from the mere knowledge of what she was volunteering for.

"Really?" Bloom asked a little too excited and quickly than she should of causing her blush to deepen slightly, averting her gaze away from her friends.

"Err...sure I'll try it" Stella replied lightly blushing herself, realizing that she was asking her best friend to give her a wet dream and in front of her other friends.

"So how close due you have to be to err...do it?" Stella asked blushing deeper.

"More experienced succubi and incubi can do it realms apart from who they're feeding from but with my lack of experience I'll need to be close to you...and I may need some form of contact to enter your dreams...at first at least, with enough experience I could do it from my own bed" Bloom replied quickly, trying to ignore her deep blush.

'Oh my... You're such an innocent little succubus aren't you, 'may need'' Said a sultry female voice in Bloom's head with a slight chuckle.

Just for a moment Bloom saw a beautiful, voluptuous woman floating in a sitting position. Her wings showed she was a succubus. A fairy walked right through her showing that she wasn't 'real'. Bloom wore a surprised and confused expression

'Who are you?' Bloom asked she chuckled slightly, she never looked away from Bloom.

"I'm Lilith the succubus queen, your predecessor, little miss succubus queen." The ghost of the succubus queen said.

To say Bloom was surprised by this was a colossal insult on the word understatement, most of this was down to the fact that she could actually seeing her when she's long since dead!

"In a sense you have completed your evolution into a succubus having reached my level, I guess since you now hold my essence and DNA your my daughter." Lilith said with a giggle.

"Oh I can't wait to see the succubi and incubi faces when they meet their new queen." She chuckled.

The image began to fade, her voice echoed within Bloom's mind 'Enjoy your feed young one in every possible way' she chuckled in a sultry voice within Bloom's mind, she blushed deeper which only deepened when an image of a pregnant Stella before changing to a pregnant version of herself.

Sex demons do not only feel the desire to feed on emotions like lust but also felt the desire to mate and bare children, succubi and incubi could were normally stronger than the desire, but Bloom was worried been new and never having fed this was before feared she may fall victim to her instincts and either impregnate Stella or herself, night came far too quickly for Bloom's liking, she felt hot under the collar which only became worse when she saw Stella head to her room.

A/N Sorry it's so short but trust me if my memory serves correctly when we were writing this the next chap will be a lot longer.


	9. Feeding

Bloom let out a nervous sigh, she knew that succubi could impregnate a female though it was weird. Bloom entered Stella's room and found Stella already in bed and was fast asleep, she approached her friend and outstretched her hand and touched Stella's forehead with her finger tips and she entered Stella's dream.

Her eyes widened when she saw the dream, the dream wasn't of Brandon and Stella but of Stella and...Her!

'What the hell!' Bloom screamed within her own mind, Lilith a very loud laugh, her laugh echoed throughout Bloom's mind.

"Oh yeah before I forget to tell you high level succubuses like myself can tell the sexual preference of whoever they feed off, for example I and now you can tell if a girl is a lesbian, if you try that is, your friend is in total denial, sad really her home world had a huge debate about this during my time.' Lilith reminisced, Bloom began to feel herself getting hotter and more aroused and she hated it.

Bloom leaned into Stella's sleeping form and took in a strong whiff of Stella's scent, she couldn't believe that this was turning her on.

'All succubi are bisexual by nature, I had many women in my harem, one was my younger sister.' She said.

'You're sister!' Bloom screamed within her mind.

'Don't judge me our species is practically on the verge of extinction we practically mate for life and we can't control who we fall for like you can't' Lilith replied.

Bloom wanted to argue but she couldn't, especially when she a sort of hunger, a hunger of lust. She wanted Stella.

'No I'm saving it for marriage with sky!' Bloom thought to herself, trying to regain control of her body.

'Then let him be your only male mate, look I'm not trying to pressure you about this but you have to realize that some instincts are too strong for a succubus, your former nature gives you some resistant form them but you can't fight it forever, especially at your new level' Lilith briefly explained.

Bloom felt her eyes close as she began to lose control of her mind and body as her instincts began to take over, her clothes morphed into bats and flew away and seemed to fade out of existence. She tried to fight it but her instincts told her that this girl was more than willing to be a mother.

Stella shouldn't have picked that night to sleep nude. Bloom closed her eyes completely as she gave out. Within her dreams Stella felt some pain. Outside Bloom had grown a certain organ on her crotch and had thrusted into her. The new organ was one that was only normally seen on a man. She thrusted into her giving up control completely.

The next day Stella awoke, her eyes widening with realization, she remembered the dream completely and knew what it meant.

"I'm lesbian" Stella gasped quietly the next thing she noticed was a certain stickiness between her thighs and there was more than a small amount of the substance.

Bloom sighed as she awoke, her eyes widened as she realized that she had blacked out, she saw Stella was distracted and so quickly and quietly left.

'What happened last night?' Bloom thought to herself, her eyes widened even more as memories of the night before of what happened after she blacked out stormed her mind 'Oh my god I impregnate Stella!' Bloom screamed within her mind.

'Unfortunately yes you did Bloom' Lilith sighed.

Stella was in a daze as she recalled last night's dream, she tried to make sense of her life and that she was a lesbian with a boyfriend, she didn't notice that Bloom had slowly risen to her feet and had bolted out of the door.

Bloom was more than thankful that it was still fairly early as her closed had yet to reappear and she didn't want to explain to the her friends what she had done or as to why she was walking around the main area of the dorm naked, well not at least not until she had too, she was still trying to come to grips with it herself and didn't want her friends to think of her as some mindless sex demon and she was afraid of how Sky would react as well as his parents, but what worried her more was that something inside of her was hinting at how attractive her friends were and how compassionate they were and that they would make perfect mates.

once Bloom entered her room she noticed Flora's quilt wasn't up to her neck or wrapped around her but instead went up to her waist leaving her bare chest exposed.

'Does everyone sleep naked her but me here?' Bloom thought to herself as she quickly span around started getting dressed, ignoring the heat between her legs and her hardened nipples though it wasn't easy, especially with the a certain sultry voice giggling.

'Looks like your new demonic level as a sex demon is too much for you' Lilith said, amused by how her 'daughter' was reacting to Flora's presence but she was worried as this was known as what happened during the incubi/succubi mating season and Bloom at her age was already all hormones and now to make it worse she was giving off pheromones that would aid her in finding a suitable mate and the worst of it was Bloom didn't even know it and to make it worse it would be nearly impossible for her to control herself.

Succubi/incubi mating season happened randomly. It was different for each one; other events depended on the birth world of the varied succubus, even the time they were born affected it, even scents and the environment they were born in and lived in affected it.

The Winx members most suspected that Stella was a lesbian and Flora was bisexual, but was closely attracted to Bloom. Both where good mates. Bloom sighed.

"At least Stella didn't get turned into a succubus." Bloom said quietly as she slipped on a bra and panties, the queen wondered if she should tell her. Stella had been turned by her fangs when Bloom had claimed her, a rare power that the ancient succubi had. They turn the claimed mate into a Lilin, a succubus with a human form they were the mates of the succubus.

Flora awoke and rose from her bed.

"Bloom why are you up so early?" Flora asked curiously.

Bloom struggled to come up with a reason when a disturbing yet arousing thought popped into her head a though that Flora would look cute as a succubi. She shook her head, trying to get rid of that idea before she did something else she'd regret, after all she had already impregnated Stella.

"Oh err...I woke up early and didn't want to wake Stella" Bloom replied quickly.

"Oh…and why are you only wearing a bra and yesterday's panties?" Flora asked, noticing Bloom's clothes were nowhere in sight.

"Yesterdays?" Bloom question confused, her voice barley a whisper, she then looked down to see a large wet patch, Bloom then blushed deeply, realizing what she'd done without even noticing and yet she still felt 'active' Bloom quickly grabbed another clean pair and ran to the toilet in the dorm room, leaving Flora confused, as she bolted away images of Flora and Stella as succubuses materialized in her mind with a certain lack of clothing.

Bloom blushed and violently shuck her head trying to banish the image from her mind, feeling her instincts trying to take over again.

'No I'm stronger than this I won't do it it's bad enough I made Stella pregnant' Bloom screamed in her mind, she felt her fangs sharpen and her wings grow from her back, a dark aura surrounding her as she continued to fight her instincts, when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she glanced over it to see the past queen of her kind.

'There, there, Bloom listen you are stronger than this primal instinct, you just need to truly accept what you are and what it entails, it's due to you fighting your own instincts and refusing to believe what you did last night that's doing this, a war is raging within you, find peace or you will be completely consumed by your instincts and will become nothing but a mindless sex demon' Lilith explained.

Bloom let out a frustrated sigh as she managed to calm herself down.

"I guess you're right." Lilith sat down with her.

"Stella is on you know" She said.

"What do you... Oh." Bloom said. She then realized, Stella didn't look like a succubi.

"The royal line of succubi/incubi hold powers that only ancient succubi and incubi had, one of them was Lilin. A succubi turned one into a succubi/incubi it wouldn't appear as one but is biologically one, only after a forming close bonds do they appear as one, last night you claimed Stella as your mate and injected her, the child began after she became a succubi, the child is a succubi." Lilith explained.

Bloom looked surprised and scared.

"How did I impregnate her?" Bloom asked. The succubus queen closed her eyes. A bulge was seen between her legs. Bloom was wide eyed.

"High level Succubus can turn their clit into a penis they magically generate sperm, I've done this many times to feed and I was conceived that way, my father was the previous queen, she impregnated my mother, I guess it would seem as a strange thing to your kind as my parents were siblings." Lilith explained.

'Great so I got Stella pregnant the first time I feed off her and I turn her into a succubi' Bloom moaned within her mind.

'Yeah, but still she will appear human and her nature won't emerge straight away...hold on the first time...your planning on doing it again are you" Lilith laughed before adding "You must of really enjoyed it last night" Bloom blushed deeply at this.

"...Err...Yeah I guess" Bloom replied averting her gaze

"You might want to return to your human form, you'll need to explain to that sexy nature fairy why you just ran off like that oh and you better change those panties and this time don't lose control over your hormones or at least wait until you have some pants on...I wouldn't recommend a skirt and I'm sure you know why" Lilith stated with a seductive smirk before fading out of view once again.

Bloom blushed even deeper, she reabsorbed her wings and retracted her fangs before making a quick change of underwear, surprised the panties she just took off were now dripping, she blushed an even deeper red and began to worry about how she'd get these past Flora.

Stella felt very different looking in a mirror she saw her bust had grown, her breasts were now almost as large as Blooms, Her butt looked about a quarter of an inch thinker and her hips slightly wider, not that she minded all that much. She also felt different, Stella felt a weird magic in her. She held her hand out. The light was white slightly bluish, her eyes widened as she knew what it was, it was dark magic, the dark magic of the moon. In her other hand was the light magic of the sun. Stella quickly realized that an Enchantix fairy couldn't use dark magic; however, a succubi fairy could freely use it.

'What the hell's going on here?' Stella screamed within her mind, she quickly decided to check with Bloom, when she exited her room she saw Flora.

'You know she would be a great lover I hope Bloom claims her...wait…what the hell am I thinking?' Stella screamed her mind, beginning to get a little worried.

With Bloom she wondered how this was going to work, Valtor was a threat and if Stella appeared pregnant then... Bloom audibly gulped as she felt fear grip her heart from the mere thought of it.

"Bloom listen if you are concerned about the baby you can with Stella's approval place the baby in suspended animation inside her... Don't worry the baby will be ok, after all I was placed in suspended animation inside mother for a hundred years." Lilith briefly explained.

There was a knock at the door.

"Bloom I want to ask you something" Stella stated in a nervous tone.

'Also though she can have sex with you with no harm, my mother and 'father' did it with me in suspend animation' Lilith added.

The queen vanished once again, Bloom then opened the door and stepped out of the lavatory in her underwear, hiding her panties behind her back.

"Yeah Stella?" Bloom asked the fact she was nervous was more than obvious.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something" Stella replied slightly nervous.

"Err...sure" Bloom replied before leading Stella back to her room, forgetting about the panties behind her back, which Stella noticed instantly since Bloom was a head of her, Stella found herself licking her lips and becoming aroused, she shook her head slightly to clear it, they entered Stella's room.

Bloom shut the door, Stella sat on her bed slowly, Bloom stayed standing opposite of Stella "So…what is it you wanted to talk about?" Bloom asked, suddenly becoming very aware of the still soaked clothing in her hand and began to blush deeply, worried about what Stella was thinking.

"Bloom what happened last night?" Stella asked. Bloom silently gulped a bit as she stared at her claimed mate.

"Well I gave you a wet dream" Bloom replied nervously, Stella had to ask.

"So did you see the dream?" Stella asked, Bloom nodded.

"Ok then I guess I'm a lesbian and you're the only one who knows it, but next is two things, my body and this." Her hand held out, in it was moon based energy made of dark magic.

Bloom went wide eyed.

"Stella you know that Succubi have emotional desires, well we have another desire... We have a random mating season that can happen for any number of reasons, last night…I saw your dream and I was overcome by it... Stella I turned you into a succubus and impregnated you" Bloom explained, worried about how her friend would react, Stella was wide eyed.

Stella felt a whirl different emotions and sensations, shock, surprise and arousal she quickly realized what else this entailed, Bloom had taken her virginity.

"Wait how did you impregnate me?" Stella asked, genuinely curious which only grew when she saw something appear in between blooms legs a bulge in her panties.

"High class succubus can do this, with magically generate sperm I claimed you as a Lilin and got you pregnant with a succubus baby." Bloom briefly explained.

Stella didn't know how to feel at hearing that, she felt happy that she could actually be with Bloom, aroused by what she saw between Bloom's legs, feeling the urge to be physical with her mate and find out how 'real' it was and yet she felt depressed at becoming a creature of darkness and that she could now use dark magic, one of the things she despised most yet she didn't care, the price had been worth it.

"Hold on so I'm pregnant?" Stella asked, almost screaming, the two froze as they heard movement throughout the dorm.

"Yeah but you can place the child in suspended animation until you decide to have it" Bloom replied quickly and quietly, slightly surprised that Stella commented on that instead of the fact she was a succubus but not much, Bloom had taken her virginity and claimed her as a mate.

Stella was slightly relieved that she could postpone the pregnancy but that relief vanished when there was a knock at the door.

"Bloom Stella what's going on?" Flora asked, been the only other one fully awake, the rest of the Winx were in a slight daze, trying to wake up and didn't fully process what Stella had screamed, Flora on the other hand had, Bloom felt nervous once again and became worried, she opened the door a crack.

"Look after we get dressed I'll tell everyone" Bloom said. Flora froze for a bit then nodded. Once she was gone Bloom shut the door and turned back to Stella.

"Do you want to keep the child in suspended animation?" Bloom asked. Stella was about to say yes but remembered she had a child inside her.

"What would happen to the baby?" Stella asked. Bloom put her hand on her lover's shoulder.

"The child will be ok, Stella, nothing bad will happen." Bloom said, "my predecessor, the queen of the succubi, was conceived like this and keep in suspended animation for a hundred years." Bloom said, Stella calmed down.

"Ok then Bloom, in that case the answer is yes." Stella said, Bloom kissed her and had her hand over Stella stomach magic went from Bloom into Stella and entered to her womb. As the kiss ended Stella had to ask.

"So will you be feeding off of me again?" Stella asked. Bloom blushed a bit

'Go for it Succubi can feed off each other with your dragon flame adding to the energy you and Stella will be well feed.' Lilith encouraged, this only added to Bloom's blush.

"Yeah and the next time we'll both be getting sustenance from it" Bloom replied, pushing her breasts against Stella's causing her to blush, Bloom left Stella's room, Stella watched as Bloom left, admiring her rear end as it swayed from side to side, inhaling deeply, picking the scent of what was in Bloom's hand, once the door closed Stella proceeded to get dressed, nervous about what would happen when all the Winx were together and how they would react to her been pregnant and with Bloom's child, she was also worried about how they'd react to her being a succubus and began to wonder if she should even tell them that part, then again she'd have to if she placed the child in suspended animation, after all they'd start asking awkward questions when the child doesn't begin to develop.

The Winx where in the main living area of the dorm, Roxy; having absorbed her white circles power had sensed dark magic around Bloom and Stella. She was immune thanks to pure white magic inside her. The other Winx members were resistant to it

As she sat down next to Stella a spark was seen. Strange because that only happened with demons.

"Ok then what was Stella yelling about?" Musa asked, Flora then recalled what said 'fairy' had screamed.

"Stella are you pregnant?" Flora asked, this question surprised everyone. They then realize something, unable to believe how they had missed it before.

"Stella your chest!" Techna gasped.

Bloom let out a tired sigh and told them everything that had happened from the discovery Stella was a lesbian, with her permission of course, to her instincts going wild to the part where Stella was turned into a Lilin and had a baby inside her, Bloom's child.

"That's about it." Bloom said

"You can turn other people into succubi and incubi?" Techna asked surprised, she knew how rare this was having researched succubi and incubi after finding out what Bloom was.

"Yeah" Bloom admitted, waiting for the rejection of her friends due to how weak she was to her demonic side and due to what she had done to Stella.

"How did you get Stella pregnant?" Layla asked.

"Succubi and incubi were at one point endangered so they evolved so they could produce more offspring by altering their reproductive system to be able to impregnate females of any species even if they are in fact female then when they began to over populate and become a problem for the magical universe that eventually led to humans hunting them down to stop them from what they thought some sort of hostile takeover so they evolved to be able to pause their pregnancies" Techna explained.

"Wow" Stella stated, surprised Techna had said all that without even taking a breath and by the amount of knowledge she possessed.

"Hold on what are you gonna tell Brandon when he finds out your pregnant and ask who the father is?" Musa asked, Bloom and Stella then froze, Bloom feared how Sky would react to her cheating on him with Stella and getting her pregnant and Stella was terrified how Brandon would react to a demoness getting her pregnant and her becoming a lesbian and a demon and finding out she was a lesbian because of a demon, fearing for Bloom's life knowing how protective Brandon could be and becoming worried how protective the other specialists could become of their friends at this information and began to worry for both their safety.

Unknown to them Sky was in turmoil; he had looked up succubi and discovered that Bloom had mating seasons. Another thing, however, he had a feeling that there relationship was doomed to fail. He looked at his phone. As he picked it up and began to call Bloom.

Bloom herself was very much afraid, Stella let out a defeated sigh as she decided break up with Brandon in hopes that they won't see each other until enough time had passed.

"Hello Bloom we need to talk." Sky said. Bloom decided to take it into the next room. As she left Roxy saw that the Winx seemed to be affected by it. Another thing was that she found herself feeling attracted to Bloom. Bloom re-entered the main living area of the dorm.

"Sky decided to break up with me, I guess I can understand it." Bloom said, remembering about her mating seasons, plus his parents and the fact of how his people would react to a demon queen and with her in power other planets would become hostile, there was no way their relationship could work, yet she only felt disappointed, not heartbroken like in her first year when she discovered Sky's secrets. As she looked at the Winx her mind conjured a picture of them as succubi kissing each other and kissing her. An image of them in a org... She shook her head once again attempting to rid her mind of such perverted thoughts.

"Bloom are you okay?" Flora asked in a concerned tone.

"Y...yeah...just trying to clear my head" Bloom replied nervously.

'man this mating season or whatever it is, is messing me up big time at this rate I'll have the Winx as my harem by the end of the week and all of Alfea by the end of the year as this rate' Bloom thought to herself in a sort of panicking tone, unaware that the pheromones she was giving off were now taking their toll on both Flora and Roxy, with Flora it was increasing their friendship into something much more and with Roxy it was developing a small crush she had on Bloom to a near lover/stalker level.

Bloom had been so busy clearing her head that she didn't notice the light scent of her friends slight arousal unlike Stella who picked it up but ignored it as she continued to fret over what she should do about Brandon, she considered how to break up with him and was surprised by her lack of sadness about it, in fact she felt liberated of sorts, feeling that after doing this she'd be able to be with Bloom, even though she wasn't fully aware of that reason, though she did feel more relaxed having come out.

At Cloud Tower Valtor felt a weird feeling that concerned him as he sensed something.

"Why do I get the feeling that the Winx are going to be more of a threat and a pain in my side than I originally thought?" He asked himself.

A/N Real long chappie is coming soon.


	10. Weddings And Mating Seasons

A Couple Hours Later…

Lilith had taken look through Bloom's mind, She found a nightmare of her being unable to use Enchantix.

With the Winx the one being most affected was Flora, and Roxy. As Bloom got into the room after breakfast she saw Flora who was missing fingering herself.

'Bloom I think Flora is more than willing to become your mate.' Lilith said in a sultry voice with a slight chuckle, Bloom blushed crimson.

Flora was actually picturing Bloom walking up to her and her letting her claim her as her lover. The succubus queen sensed the energy in Flora.

'You know she could be the next queens mother, besides you she is the strongest of the Winx, and her sexual energy she gives out is massive, a perfect combo' Lilith said.

Flora still had yet to realize that Bloom had walked in on her and continued to masturbate, letting out small sighs, moans and whimpers of Bloom's name, Bloom could Flora's pussy as she was lying on her back, legs in a frog like stance, skirt lifted by her knees, showing Bloom a certain lack of underwear and a white stream creating a puddle on Flora's bed, Bloom licked her lips, absorbing Flora's sexual energy on instinct, she blushed even deeper when realizing what Flora wasn't wearing.

The fact she was whimpering her name and that she hadn't noticed her enter or that she was watching her actually turned Bloom on even more due to the naughty feeling she was getting which only got worse as she felt herself moisten and she suddenly regretted not following Lilith's earlier advice as she was currently wearing a short skirt that highlighted her curves since all her pants needed cleaning due to her lack of hormone control and there was now a sticky substance slowly sliding down her inner thighs all the way down to her open toed high heels and down to the floor forming a small puddle.

Bloom cleared her throat and Flora's eyes shot open, Flora's gaze instantly landed on Bloom she felt surprised and ashamed with herself yet aroused further by the fact she'd been caught and by Bloom no less only made it that much more exciting.

"Oh Bloom I didn't notice you there" Flora said with a large and deep blush, Bloom just stared at her, her instincts actually helping her with the moment, helping her to remain somewhat calm instead of freaking or making a fool of herself.

"Flora who where you masturbating to? Helia...Or me?" Bloom asked with a sort of hypnotic gaze, Flora's blush deepened, Bloom raised her eyebrows. Flora wanted her.

"Flora do you want me? Do you want to become a succubus?" Bloom asked she was surprised she was asking her this as well as by Flora's reply.

Flora had moved off her bed, approached Bloom quickly closing the distance between them, the pheromones causing her to act more bold and forward than usual, she leaned in and passionately and deeply kissed Bloom.

Bloom closed felt her eyes close as her body was overcome by pleasure, her instincts taking control as she fell before the power of the mating season. The queen giggled at seeing this.

"Yes Bloom I would...please take me" Flora begged with a lustful voice, which only aroused Bloom further, Bloom let her instincts help her by giving into them even more, A flash of bats flying away before fading left her and Flora completely butt naked.

For the first time Flora saw the length of Bloom's reproductive organ, it was an impressive it 11 inches wanting to pierce Flora. Bloom let her fangs extend and sharpen before arching back and biting into the nature fairy's neck. A moan was heard as Flora felt the overwhelming pleasure at the venom infused virus turn her into a Lilin.

Little did Bloom and Flora know while they were mating Stella could smell what they were doing and it wasn't helping her control her desire to feed, especially when most of the Winx had gone off to do something, most went to the library to either get their homework done or research succubi and incubi and Stella was in the main dorm room alone with Musa.

The sounds of Flora and Bloom's sexual moaning was heard throughout the dorm, Musa blushed deeply, she glanced at Stella about to make a funny comment on how well Flora and Bloom were getting on when she saw Stella's lustful stare, how hungry her eyes were, Stella absent mindedly licked her suddenly dry lips as she took in Musa's figure.

With Bloom and Flora they had been going for ten minutes Bloom was surprised by Flora's stamina and how fast she'd adapted to use her succubus strengths to keep going in this situation, the sheets were now mostly white instead of the light green they were supposed to be and covered in sweat, the two were kissing passionately, Flora's left hand cupped Bloom's right breast and was needing it while playing with her nipple, using her thumb while her spare hand played with her pussy, Bloom's left hand was cupping Flora's ass and her right hand was massaging Flora's breast and much like Flora was giving her nipple extra attention while penetrating Flora's front with her new appendage, Bloom was beginning to wonder if Flora could actually out do her.

Lilith giggled.

'I was Right about her Flora demon level is almost as high as Blooms, she will become the mother of the next Queen' Lilith said with a tear. Flora and Bloom's kiss deepened as looked into each other's eyes. Behind them a flash of energy was seen. Flora was feeding off of their sex. She felt bloom laugh go into her again and again. Bloom could see that they were both not Cumming yet or any time soon.

'Is this what happened with Stella and me?' Bloom asked. Lilith giggled.

'no she wasn't as forceful as this woman, most female succubus would have cum three times by now, with this she is matching you a trait you only find with the consort the one in your harem who can give rise to the next Queen' Lilith replied.

The two of them keep it up. Bloom's illusion spell gave out. Her wings were seen as the energy was too much to even be absorbed.

Stella stared at Musa with a lustful expression.

"You know Musa you would be perfect as a succubus." Stella said she touched her breasts. Stella seemed to be wanting the Winx to join in on the adventure, little did they know Stella's libido had increased due to he becoming a succubus and the mating season had increased it even further.

Flora looked at bloom. The two of them panting and sweeting. Bloom was going wildly with the fairy succubi of nature. The two girls after twenty minutes gave out. Bloom closed her eyes as did Flora. They gave out and panted and played down. Flora appearance had evolved he busts where bigger the blooms by a cup size her waist was a half inch wider, and her butt a half inch bigger.

'That's was amazing... Is flora really going to have the next queen?' Bloom gasped.

'Most definitely' Lilith replied more than impressed by the twos stamina especially since they were both new to the whole succubi thing.

Flora lay atop of Bloom, breasts against pressed to each other, their legs intertwined; neither of them able to move without grinding their pussies, breathing heavily the two of them began to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Musa was beginning to back away from Stella the hunger in her eyes was beginning to overwhelm her, Stella's instincts began to take over, her body began to produce more pheromones that targeted Musa increasing Musa's arousal to make her a more willing mate, Musa began to blush as she felt a dampness within her panties and how hard her nipples were becoming.

'Is the idea of Stella turning me into a succubus really that arousing?' Musa asked herself feeling the urge to do it with Stella increase as Stella's pheromones gradually took more and more of an effect on her.

Stella herself didn't know how to grow a penis, however, she did know how to turn Musa, unlike Flora who gained the right to bear the next Queen Stella gained the power to turn females into Succubi. She was acting on her instincts being a harem Lilin she wanted to bring Musa into the harem. Stella grew her fangs.

"Come on Musa I think Bloom could go another round." Stella said. Musa back up enough and was at the wall. Stella came up to her, pressing her large breasts against Musa, causing the music fairy to blush at how aroused it was making her, Stella's hand went under Musa's skirt and clamped onto her panty clad puss, hard, before gently, yet forcefully rubbing it causing the music fairy to moan.

"Looks like you like the idea" Stella teased, feeling how we she was before she started, she leaned into the music and bit her neck. Bloom awoke, slowly rolled Flora off of her, careful not to wake her and quickly got dressed, giving her one last glance before slipping out of the room as quietly as she could, note entirely happy that she felt herself becoming aroused again.

She entered the main living area of the dorm and found Stella kissing with Musa. Musa was barely dressed. Her enhanced bust size being equal to Stella's with a quarter inch increase in butt and a waist growth a quarter an inch.

"Stella did you turn Musa?" Bloom asked she licked her lips.

'Stupid mating season' Bloom thought to herself as she felt her drenched panties beginning to fill up once again, Stella nodded.

"Do you want a turn?" Stella asked as Flora entered the room, she looked at the two girls. She turned to Stella, something appeared between the nature fairy succubi's legs.

A rod rivalling Blooms.

"How about Bloom takes Musa while we have some fun?" Flora proposed while licking her lips as she took in Stella's figure.

"Oh you're on" Stella replied before diving at Flora her instincts now taking complete control, she knocked Flora onto the sofa behind her, straddling her and engaging in a passionate kiss.

'And I thought I had problems with the mating season' Bloom thought to herself as she stared at her friends begin to mate, her arousal grew and soon she had a white liquid streaming out from under her skirt, all her underwear now needed to be washed, Musa then came up behind Bloom and grabbed her rear, Bloom looked over her shoulder to see Musa's eyes filled with lust Musa pulled Bloom into a deep passionate kiss, Musa enjoyed Flora's taste which still remained within Bloom's mouth, Bloom enjoyed the taste of Stella as their tongues battled for dominance though Musa eventually submitted to Bloom since she was well the leader of the group and sort of their alpha, they were so into it what they were doing they didn't hear the door open.

The person to open the door was Roxy, Techna and Layla right behind her, she froze stopping the other two from entering and seeing what was going on unlike Roxy who saw Stella ridding Flora, Bloom thrusting into her while they kissed passionately and played with each other's breasts, Musa cried out as she lost her virginity.

Roxy slowly and quietly closed the door a blush enveloping her face.

"I think we should give them some privacy" Roxy said, Layla and Techna blushed as they realized what Roxy was implying before taking their leave, Roxy let out a tired and yet disappointed sigh. She used her earth magic to conjure a sphere in her head, it was transparent at first but soon filled with images, showing what was happening in the main dorm area.

Bloom was going at it, with Musa. Stella looked at Flora.

"I wish I could have your baby as well" Stella thought aloud sounding more like a slut by the second.

'Is that possible?' Bloom asked the queen, Lilith thought for a moment.

'I think so I remember having a sister who was born at the same time as me who had a different father to me ' Lilith replied thoughtfully.

'How many siblings did you have?' Bloom asked surprised by finding out she had yet another sibling.

"Twenty four siblings and hundreds of cousins, in fact most succubi and incubi are related." Lilith replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world causing Bloom to resist face faulting from her tone, Bloom closed her eyes the biological magic inside Stella's body and manipulated it allowing her to release a new egg whenever she desired, meaning she was now ready to take Flora's seed, she did all this without stopping her ministrations on the musical succubus, Musa let out a barely audible moan as her body shuck and she orgasmed yet Bloom was still going as was Stella.

Roxy found herself desperate to be in Musa's shoes, she continued to stare into the sphere, feeling herself moisten down below and loving the feeling and loving how naughty it felt even more. Stella gave out as Flora shot seed into her as Bloom did Musa.

Flora turned back to Bloom she found that she was still aroused as was Bloom.

"Bloom can I?" She asked as she rubbed Bloom's pussy with her penis reabsorbed once Musa was finished, Bloom blushed deeply at this.

'Wait Bloom don't give it up yet…just wait and see what happens' Lilith whispered in a sultry voice within Bloom's mind.

"Not now flora." Bloom said, Flora nodded with a disappointed expression, but that vanished when Bloom leaned into her and engaged her in a passionate kiss "But definitely later on" Bloom whispered in a seductive tone into Flora's ear, sending shivers down her spinet. Musa clawed to Stella and they engaged in a deep passionate kiss. The girls rested for a couple minutes and fed off of the sexual energy, feeling the desire to mate begin to decrease.

Roxy watched the succubuses through the sphere in her hand just outside the dorm room door, not aware that the combined amount of pheromones form four horny, hormonal succubi who had fallen victim to the mating season was leaking through the cracks around the door and that she'd been breathing them in the entire time, her panties grew wet and she soon felt a trickle down her bare legs which only increased her arousal due to the feeling of naughtiness and the fear of been caught combined with the pheromones.

Roxy soon found the courage she needed to open the door and enter the dorm, her sphere vanishing as she did so, she was greeted with the sight of four naked succubi, only just beginning to calm down, Stella and Musa were lightly kissing each other while Bloom and Flora were groping each other while lightly kissing each other's neck, Bloom and Flora froze and turned to face Roxy Stella and Musa didn't notice and simply continued lightly kissing each other.

Roxy shook her head slightly to clear her head, white circle's cleansing abilities that now lay within her activated for a brief moment, allowing her to remember what she'd learned about succubi and there mating seasons and abilities. Though it managed to get rid of some of the pheromones most of the pheromones still affected her.

"Bloom how long is the mating season going to last? In a span of twenty four hours half of the Winx into succubi" Roxy stated.

Stella and Musa stopped kissing, noticing Roxy's presence, Roxy let out a frustrated sigh, the scent of her arousal entered their noses.

"Were you spying on us?" Musa asked with a seductive smirk, Roxy blushed deeply.

"Bloom Musa and Flora could be pregnant, and I think Stella maybe having a second child while she is pregnant and they both have different 'fathers'" Roxy said pointing to Flora, avoiding Musa's question.

"Roxy for our kind that is completely natural and common at that" Bloom replied.

"Bu...but how can you guys be okay with this?" Roxy asked confused while trying to ignore her arousal and that her legs were still damp and her panties were soaked and everyone could smell it.

"It just seems natural, I don't see the problem with it, none of us do...you said you accepted what I am and this is what comes with me being a succubus...besides you don't exactly have the high moral ground in this situation since you were the one peeping on us" Bloom responded with a playful smirk, Roxy blushed deeper.

"I...I wasn't" Roxy stuttered, feeling her arousal increase out of fear of being caught and began to leak again and this time it was dripping to the floor, right through her panties.

"How else could you become so wet that you coated the inside of your legs with your cum and it's now dripping right through it?" Bloom asked playfully.

Roxy wanted to disappear at this moment as she blushed an even deeper shade than before.

"Besides I heard that you're the only Earth fairy with a male father" Bloom said, Roxy decided at this point that she didn't want to continue this and bolted out of the room.

"Ok that could have gone better" Bloom sighed.

After several more rounds of making love they got dressed. Flora and Musa had their pregnancy paused, and Flora did so with Stella. Amazingly Succubus eggs take sperm faster the others. As Bloom sat down she remembered that Flora wanted to take her virginity.

'I'm saving myself for marriage but this mating season may take it from me.' Bloom thought to herself worriedly.

'Then why not just have a succubi marriage, something my parents had with the others in their harem, everyone married to each other, all raising the kids as if they were their own' Lilith stated as her spiritual form appeared, sitting on Bloom's bed, Bloom was wide eyed.

'Wait succubi and incubi get married?' Bloom asked Lilith nodded.

'Yes each family of succubi and incubi is in reality a group marriage, I was raised with the other mates in my parent's group, they were all my parents, most of them were my parent's siblings' Lilith replied, Bloom just stared at her.

'Are all succubi inbred?' Bloom asked with wide eyes, Lilith thought for a moment.

'Most are others are turned, the royal line is the most inbred actually, though some natural succubi and incubi aren't inbred' Lilith replied.

'So how does a succubi marriage work?' Bloom asked.

'You and your harem come together make your vows kiss each of them and they kiss each other...are you actually considering marrying all your friends you've turned or they have turned?' Lilith asked surprised that Bloom was so open with the idea.

'If I'm going to save myself for marriage then I'll have to...that...and...I'm sort of...developing deeper...feelings for them' Bloom admitted.

'Well that's to be expected you guys had a close bond before and the succubi nature has brought you all closer, bringing out their inner selves, hey you even gave Stella the courage to come out' Lilith replied.

'Like it matters I'd never get them to agree with it and besides I doubt I could afford that many rings without dipping into royal funds and I doubt that is an option for those with that option' Bloom responded.

'Rings aren't needed, it's rare a succubi wedding involves them and I'm sure they'd agree to the marriage, Stella and Flora are pregnant with your child and you can smell Musa's and Roxy's attraction to you' Lilith replied with a playful yet seductive smirk.

'How'd you know she was pregnant?' Bloom asked, Lilith shrugged.

'I can sense it, it's sort of instinct' Lilith replied.

Meanwhile…

Musa was looking at herself in the mirror, taking in her new body.

"You know Musa you can have a second child if you want but if you don't want it I'll be more than happy to" Stella said in a seductive tone, she had worked out how to grow a penis and thus now knew how to impregnate others.

Stella had barley any clothes on; she wore a black and lacy bra and panties and unfortunately had weakest control over her instincts out of all the succubi Winx, Musa turned to Stella, thankful that she had more control over herself when she saw what Stella was wearing.

"Stella you have two babies inside you, you want a third child with me?" Musa asked, Stella approached Musa.

"Maybe you can put a third child in me" Stella replied, Lilith face palmed, she was connected to the other members of the Winx who had been turned like she was with Bloom.

"Bloom it appears that the Slut of your harem has already been established" Lilith chuckled, Bloom looked at her with a confused expression.

"Half of my siblings came from one succubus, the slut of the group who had the most kids, most harems have at least one" Lilith explained.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked slightly confused, Lilith let out a tired sigh.

"Close your eyes and focus hone your Succubi powers" Lilith instructed, Bloom did as she was told "Focus on the members of your harem then on the one you want to locate, in this case Stella" Lilith instructed.

Bloom then found herself with an image of Musa's room with Stella wearing black, lace undergarments that left nothing to the imagination, especially once she saw how transparent they were, she was trying to seduce Musa, who was pressed against a wall behind, Stella forced her pussy against hers and did the same with her breasts while whispering into her ear and she could see it was having a powerful effect on Musa although she was putting up an impressive fight especially for a newly made succubus.

"Since when was she so forward?" Bloom asked shocked as she opened eyes thus severing the connection.

"Behold her secret inner self combined with hyperactive hormones during a mating season combined with the fact she's surrounded by several teenage girls high on hormones three of which are succubi giving out their sexual pheromones like they were going out of style" Lilith replied with a devious playful smirk.

"Pheromones?" Bloom asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes during mating season the pheromones tell their mates that they are ready to mate and have babies, the girls are so affected by your pheromones that the entered into a mating seasons, my guess it would only end when three things happen." Lilith stated as she held three figures up.

In the other room Musa gave up, Stella wanted another baby and she couldn't fight her arousal anymore.

"Can you show me the penis thing?" Musa asked with a seductive smirk, Stella briefly told her how to do it before showing her it before proceeding to push Musa down onto her bed.

Back With Bloom…

'One each of the Winx are succubi, two they each have a child, and three..." Lilith began, pausing when the sound of Stella getting her third child was heard. 'They each get you and have a child with you" Lilith explained as she numbered the three ways to end the mating season, causing Bloom to blush deeply.

'There is a way to have them all fertilize your egg; my mother was an end result of that, the child shares a piece of each of your DNA' Lilith briefly explained, Bloom just stared at her.

"Isn't that impossible?" Bloom questioned, Lilith shook her head.

'We succubi breed this trait into our DNA, collective breeding of our species is very common' Lilith stated.

Bloom's eyes widened at the information she had received and couldn't help become more than a little damp when her mind went on auto pilot and processed what her being impregnated by all her friends would entail.

'Looks like you like the idea' Lilith giggled, causing Bloom to blush she then faded from view once again.

"Great so I'm gonna have to either get pregnant make my friends pregnant or change all the Winx into succubi" Bloom whispered aloud unable to control her hormones as she was struck with a vision of her and all of the Winx as succubi engaging in an orgy.

'If you're lucky or you may have to do them both' Lilith stated before fading from existence once again.

Meanwhile Roxy was sitting beneath a tree near the quad alone, she'd yet to get a chance to clean up so decided to try and not draw attention to herself, her mind had cleared up as the pheromones were no longer circulating her system.

'What is wrong with me...I have nothing against lesbian actions...but...when I saw Bloom doing it with others I just got so angry, depressed, yet aroused...I wanted to fight Flora and yet I wanted to join in...What is going on with me I know I have a sort of crush on Bloom but what the hell is happening to me?' Roxy thought to herself, finding herself wanting to request that Bloom change her and claim her which only further confused her.

Roxy decided to look over earth fairy history summoning the book. She read it and discovered that the fairies or earth where more like Amazons, having only females and no male parents.

'That explains so much' She thought sarcastically.

With the others Techna and Layla had other feelings. True succubi mating season lasts until the affects end, but the pheromones only seemed to affect them, probably due to their been exposed to the pheromones so close to the original source. Miss Faragonda however knew this sort of thing may happen but Valtor was too much of a threat, to do anything about it.

In cloud tower The Trix had a strange feeling that going to Alfea now will be their deaths so avoided attacking any time soon.

Roxy decided to go see Bloom and figure out if she really wanted to be a succubus.

Musa let out a tired yet frustrated sigh, Stella had fallen unconscious after she came in her. She didn't want this to continue, her mind once again clear and she beginning to worry about the fact that Stella was acting like a slut.

Musa slowly eased Stella off of her cock fighting the urge to moan from pleasure, not wanting to wake Stella she was too worn out to go again, once she was off she carried Stella bridal style and placed her on her bed and brought the covers up to her neck before quietly creeping out of the room and slowly shutting the door, Musa then snapped her fingers and summoned her clothes before heading to Bloom's room where she found Bloom speaking to Roxy.

"Hey...What's going on?" Musa asked at seeing Roxy's bright red cheeks turn a deeper shade as she averted her gaze.

"I'll tell you later I'm not entirely sure and Roxy's trying to tell me something...so what's the problem?" Bloom asked when she saw Musa's concerned expression.

"Stella's changed, she's acting like a slut I'm worn out she's had me going since I became a succubus she's kept this up to the point that she's unconscious I'm worried about her" Musa explained.

Bloom let out a tired sigh, she turned to the astral form of Lilith who had appeared beside her once again.

'Can others see you?' Bloom asked, Lilith thought for a moment.

'Maybe with enough power I'd be able to interact with the others' Lilith replied, Bloom nodded in understanding, making a mental note to test that out later.

"Musa, with succubi harems one Succubi is the one who has the most kids, my predecessor had half of her siblings form that harem and there's almost always one who acts like a 'slut' which is what Stella is in this harem, I guess Stella wants to have a child with each of us" Bloom explained, Roxy just stared at Bloom, surprised by this.

"Is it even healthy for that, I mean can she actually survive giving birth to six kids?" Roxy asked, Lilith giggle at hearing this.

'Collective breeding allows a succubus to have up to twenty baby in suspended animation, and can go through a pregnancy with one child while still having a child in suspended animation' Lilith explained and Bloom relayed this information to the others.

"How do succubi gain these powers?" Musa asked, Bloom blushed.

"Collective breeding, this way the whole species can gain this, succubi are also in a way baby making demons" Bloom said with a heavy blush, Musa guessed that the takeover was because succubi threaten to overtake the other races in population.

Roxy couldn't believe what she was hearing, this new information was only making her more and more certain that she wanted to become a succubus and that she wanted Bloom to be the one to do it, she just hoped she wouldn't become a slut like Stella, then again one of Stella mottos was 'if you've got it flaunt it' so all it did was magnify it and she had nothing like that to magnify.

"But still what caused Stella to start acting like this?" Musa asked.

"I'm guessing her hormones got magnified by the mating season so it should be temporarily, once the mating season ends she should become less of a slut" Bloom explained.

"Well that's a relief I just hope it ends soon before I go into a coma from Stella overdoing it" Musa responded before taking a seat on Bloom's bed she could barely stand with her legs shaking from her and Stella's passion.

"So what's going on here?" Musa asked again

"Roxy was going to ask me something" Bloom responded, Roxy never looked away from Bloom, Roxy audibly gulped.

"Bloom can you turn me too?" Roxy asked hesitantly, more than a little nervous, Musa and Bloom went wide eyed at hearing this. Did Roxy know that she would become a part of the mating season.

"Bloom I had a crush on you and now its love, please Bloom turn me and claim me" Roxy begged, the pheromones enhancing her feelings.

"Roxy it's the mating season, if I turn you we will have to mate" Bloom said, Roxy didn't reply, instead she leaned into Bloom and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I'm alright with that." Roxy said as she pulled away.

The scent of their arousal affected Musa.

'Really! Succubi are worse than rabbits" Musa thought to herself 'how many kids does a succubi have in her life? I wouldn't be surprised if I die with thousands of daughters' Musa thought to herself, not looking forward to writing that will, especially when it came to grandchildren.

Bloom proceeded to lead Roxy to the bed, willing bats to appear on their clothing before fluttering off leaving them both in the nude, Musa couldn't help but drool slightly at the sight of the other two girls.

'Man this mating season is messing me up I like guys not girls...don't I...that thing with Stella was just the spur of the moment nothing more combined with the mating season ...wasn't it?' questions like this kept swirling around in Musa's head as the scene before her unfolded, Bloom gave Roxy a deep and passionate French kiss which she returned without hesitation, Bloom proceeded to kiss down Roxy's neck before licking it from her shoulder to her chin, her fangs sharpening, twitching in anticipation, she then bit into Roxy and converted her from fairy to succubus, Roxy's eyes widened as pleasure thundered throughout her body as she became a succubus.

The newly converted succubus let Bloom take her with glee. Roxy felt herself feeding form the sexual energy, Musa watched the seen unfold.

With Musa's room Stella awoke from the energy that she felt herself feeding off of, Muse felt herself become aroused once again. After a good fifteen minutes Bloom finally came inside Roxy. The new Succubi gave out a few minutes before her. Bloom fell into a deep sleep, however, Roxy was still horny and the sight and smell of an aroused Musa was seen, Roxy licked her lips.

Being very new to the world of the succubi she really felt a pull to put a baby in her. Roxy walked up to the succubi of music. The effects of the succubi DNA changing her, her bust was as big as Blooms and her butt was a quarter inch thicker. Roxy suddenly developed an erect penis rivalling Blooms.

"I may have a child in me but soon I'll have yours as well" Roxy said as she approached Musa, swaying her hips in a seductive manner.

'Why is it I always attract the more slutty succubi?' Musa thought to herself which was soon followed by the thought 'not that I'm complaining' Musa was already as horny as bunny in heat from just watching the head of the harem making and claiming the new succubus, she hadn't even noticed her pussy was beginning to fill up her lacy panties beneath her short miniskirt.

"So Musa how would you feel about trying to make a baby?" Roxy asked in a seductive whisper in Musa's ear, her warm breath sent shivers up her spine, Roxy then let her tongue slither out and let it caress Musa's ear before nibbling it, sending more pleasurable shivers thundering throughout her body, Roxy heard the sound of dripping liquid, she glanced down to see a whit liquid slowly dripping from beneath Musa's skirt.

"Looks like you like that idea and are more than eager to do so" Roxy said in a seductive giggle before forcefully sending her hand beneath Musa's skirt and gripping her pussy forcefully and leaning it to give her a powerful passionate kiss, showing her how good Bloom's sex tasted while slowly pleasuring her pussy with her delicate fingertips in a near teasing manner.

Bloom slowly awoke to see Musa taking Roxy like a dog. She already had Bloom's baby in her and was close to having Musa's baby also. Musa eyes rolled into the back of her head. Roxy almost gave out as Musa came inside her. Bloom saw that both girls had fallen asleep.

"Ok then this is getting out of hand" Bloom said.

A Couple Minutes Earlier…

"Stella get back" Layla said in an almost fearful tone, she and Techna had come back into the dorm and unfortunately were met by Stella. The noises of Roxy and Musa moaning were heard as they walked in. Flora was off in the woods saying it was about the dark magic of nature or something. As the two still 'humans' walked into the dorm the door closed behind them.

"Layla, Techna, I want to ask you both something" Stella said as she began to approach them in a predator like manner as she swayed her hips, her outfit was so revealing, then again she was only wearing her bra and panties.

"Can you both become succubi please, I want your babies!" The slutty Succubi of the sun and moon.

"Stella back off" Bloom commanded in a demonic voice as she exited her room, unknown to any of them Bloom had tapped into her demonic abilities and since Bloom was the head of the harem Stella had no choice but to obey her as the alpha female, especially since Bloom been the succubi had power over her, Stella felt bloom emotions of anger and disappointment aimed at her.

Stella backed away from Layla and Techna who let out a breath of relief only to begin to breath in more pheromones, Bloom's body began to produce more pheromones due to her strong emotions and due to her tapping into her slight influence over her harem.

'Interesting Bloom's tapping into more of her succubi nature and her new succubi abilities and she doesn't even know it' Lilith thought to herself as she observed Bloom from the corner of the main area of the dorm

"Thanks Bloom" Layla sighed.

"But why'd she listen to you and not us?" Techna asked, they had told her to back off and yet she continued to approach them in a seductive manner yet she obeyed Bloom instantly.

"I'm the alpha like in a pack the lesser members will obey my authority" Bloom said, Lilith giggled at this.

Stella Headed into her room, a moment later Techna and Layla sat down relieved by this.

"What happened to Stella? She was acting like a slut!" Layla asked.

Bloom turned to them and told them Stella role in the harem. She also revieled that Flora had the role as the next queens mother.

"Well I'm surprised, Stella has three babies in her each from another Succubi" Layla said slowly, Bloom sighed.

"Yeah I know Musa already has my baby and now may have Roxy's too" Bloom said, she spotted a piece of paper in Techna's hands.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's something about the royal Succubi harem, it was in an ancient book about them, supposedly the harem are all technically succubi and incubi queens, though the head is the true queen of the species" Techna stated in an almost confused tone.

"Oh? Guess it's true learn something new every day" Bloom muttered.

"Anything in their about a way to end the mating season quicker?" Bloom asked hopefully, the idea of getting pregnant with the children of all the Winx's babies may arouse her from just what she would need to do but she wasn't ready for it and she was scared of not been ready to be a mother to one child never mind six at minimum.

"Nothing on that I'm afraid just that it varies on the succubi and incubi with some they need to impregnate a certain amount of females or be impregnated or...well...there's a lot of different scenarios" Techna explained, beginning to get worried since from what she had heard from Bloom everyone except her were pregnant and the mating season was still going and that worried her, she knew that some mating seasons ended when a certain amount of succubi were turned which only made her more worried and yet excited, unaware how powerful Bloom's pheromones were.

An image of her been turned flashed before her mind causing her to blush but quickly blocked the image out trying to remain logical about the situation.

Bloom had hoped that she wouldn't have to be a mother at least not yet.

"In other news Valtor has suddenly become very quiet..." Bloom stopped listening. She may have to be impregnated. 'I already have four kids.' One thing about succubi the can sense the change in pheromones that shows a female has a baby. For succubi this happens as soon as a child is conceived. Bloom was so distracted that she failed to see Layla go to check on Stella. She hoped that the princess of Solaria had gotten over the effects.

However, Bloom received a mental image of Layla as a succubus wearing a sexy outfit.

"Wait Stella... Ahhh" Bloom got out of her daze and ran to Stella's only to see Stella injecting Layla with the Virus venom.

"Oh for crying out loud...I turn my back for two minutes and you change Layla into a succubus" Bloom moaned as the sounds of Stella 'welcoming' Layla to the world of succubi and incubi were heard throughout the dorm.

"Guess that means I'm the only human left in the dorm" Techna muttered, Bloom detected a hint of disappointment and was unsure whether it was due to the fact Stella had so little self-control or that she felt left out or wanted to be one.

Flora entered the dorm and instantly fell to her knees due to her arousal caused by the presence of five succubus' on heat giving off so many pheromones she could practically taste them in the air.

"Let me guess…Stella turned Layla" Flora gasped out.

"Yeah...maybe we should just chain her to the wall before she turns anyone else" Bloom muttered, just as Musa and Roxy entered the main living area of the dorm, the minute Musa and Roxy heard this they blushed and felt themselves getting wet again having entered the main dorm area fully clothed again, if only they were wearing a clean pair of panties meaning the new liquid went straight through their underwear even though it was so little, Bloom noticed this due to her succubi sense of smell.

"Don't you two be getting any ideas" Bloom called to them causing the two of them to blush a slighter deeper shade of crimson.

Once they waited for Layla to come out, her bust was as big as Stella, and a butt an inch thicker. She walked out with a lump cock that quickly disappeared

"I guess I just put a child in Stella, Bloom we may have to chain her up" Layla stated. Layla headed to get some clothes on. The blonde haired succubus re-entered the main living area of the dorm and spotted Roxy as a succubus.

"Hey Roxy I still have room for your baby, and one for yours Techna" Stella said with a seductive smirk and a lustful stare. Bloom face palmed herself, maybe Stella needed the max of kids in her just to stop her. Bloom sighed to herself. Kiko came up to her and tugged her sock he was hungry. Bloom decided to get his food. Bad idea leaving Stella alone..

"Stella wait, wait!" Techna yelled, Bloom ran back into the main living area of the dorm and saw Stella bite Techna she pulled her off right after Stella injected her venom into the normal girl.

'Too late, Stella has already injected enough venom into her' Lilith sighed. Bloom kinda ignored what Lilith and sighed, she knew Stella needed to be chained or something just to be stopped Bloom sighed, she knew what she needed to do and that she needed to do it before Stella turned anyone else and that she wouldn't do it willingly if she knew the reason she was doing it.

"Stella come here" Bloom said as she headed into Stella's room, making sure to sway her hips as she walked, she snapped her fingers and her skirt rose up and showed that she wasn't wearing any panties and gave Stella a perfect view of more than half of her bare ass to lure Stella in, it worked like a charm, Stella was mesmerized by the view of Bloom's ass and followed her into her room thinking she and Bloom would get to have some fun, once she entered Bloom snapped her fingers once again and the door slammed shut.

She snapped her fingers again and a set of chain cuffs appeared on the wall and her clothes turned into a leather black miniskirt that hugged her hips and showed off her ass and a black leather top that pushed up her breasts amplifying them and showing off her cleavage, making them look even more attractive, she looked like a dominatirx.

"How about we try something a little more kinky this time?" Bloom asked seductively, Stella's clothes, if you could call them clothes, vanished.

"I'm game if you are" Stella responded, Bloom then led Stella to the wall, spread her arms above her head and cuffed them to the wall before spreading her legs, so her feet were just above the ground before cuffing them, the cuffs began to glow a light shade of blue.

"What the?" Stella gasped confused.

"They stop you from using magic I thought you'd like to feel completely helpless" Bloom replied with a playful smirk before patting her wet pussy, that had begun to drip.

Bloom crouched down, arching her back forward and leaned in closely and lightly blew on her pussy, sending waves of pleasure throughout Stella's body, she rose back to her feet and snapped her fingers once again and she gained a pair of black, leather high heel boots, she leaned and circled her nipples with her tongue, causing Stella to moan out in pleasure. Bloom rose up to her tippy toes and engaged in a deep passionate kiss with Stella.

She leaned away, she snapped her fingers once again and a red ball gag with a black strap appeared on Stella's mouth, Bloom crouched down arching her back forward and began to ear Flora out, Stella's body shook with pleasure, she snapped her fingers once again and several more cuffs appeared on Stella's limbs preventing her from moving completely before going back to eating her out and once done she stepped back and licked her lips clean before conjuring a vibrator and inserting it into Stella's pussy and switching it on before turning to take her leave, snapping her fingers to revert her clothes back to normal.

"Sorry Stella but I can't risk you turning anyone else so you'll just have to wait till the mating season is up sorry" Bloom stated, the apology was genuine.

Stella looked very sad at this. As bloom walked out Stella tried to struggle and break them. She sighed.

"Can't I at least have Roxy and Techna put a child in me?" Stella whined, as Bloom walked out she saw Layla come out. Techna's bust had become as big as bloom and her butt was a half inch bigger, with a wider hips. Techna whispered into her ear. Techna and Layla turned to bloom.

"What's is it?" Bloom asked. Techna and Layla sighed.

"Bloom you may have to impregnate us hopefully this will cause the mating season to end." The succubi of technology said. Bloom paused for a moment.

Stella almost stopped. Behind her back sprouted wings, the shape of the wings began to change and Stella smirked, loving the fact her demonic level had evolved to the next stage.

"So bloom?" Layla asked. Roxy who was leaning against Stella's door and suddenly found herself been pulled into the room her voice muffled by Stella's hand as she was pushed against the door, before she could say anything.

Bloom considered what, Layla and Techna were saying and thought it was possible and she felt bad about what she'd done to Stella so thought it was worth a try and so let her self-control begin to fade, the scent of Stella's love juice then entered her nostrils, she glanced down to her hand to see where it was coming from and found her hand was covered in Stella's love juice, she rose her fingers to her nose and took a whiff of the sticky liquid as she spread her fingers, showing everyone what she was smelling as the white liquid connected her fingers, she became mesmerized by the substance, she then proceeded to lick her fingers clean of Stella's cum relishing in the taste.

Bloom approached Techna and Layla who had grown even more aroused and more damp down below at the sight of Bloom licking cum from her fingers and due to their lack of clothes Bloom could see and smell the moisture gathering, Bloom's clothes vanished, they began to approach each other when Stella let out a scream of pleasure Bloom then froze before turning and approaching Stella's room leaving Techna and Layla to have fun while Bloom sorted something out.

When she entered Stella's room she was greeted with the sight of Roxy lying naked on Stella's bed hands and feet spread, tied to the bed posts, mouth gagged by Stella's wet panties, kept in by the same ball gag she had used on Stella, Bloom faced palmed she couldn't believe she'd only given Stella more ideas by trying to stop her.

She saw Stella off the bed. The weird thing was... Stella had succubi wings, on her back and the sides of her head.

'Looks like she evolved very fast, she must have morphed her wings into blades to free herself' Lilith said in awe. Stella glanced down at her belly happily.

"Yes, now I just need Techna's baby and I'll be the proud mother of a new Winx Club" Stella said with joy.

'Oh my she has a goal, then again most succubus sluts have one, the fact she wants a new Winx Club is a very modest goal, some want to have kids just to see what they would look like' Lilith briefly explained. Bloom was about to yell at Stella but resided to a tired sighed.

"Stella come with me let's get it over with." Bloom said, with a wave of her arm Roxy's arms were freed. Stella followed Bloom eagerly, she'd enjoyed what happened the last time and if she tried again she could easily escape.

Layla was giving Techna a blowjob. Bloom decided to get it over and done with faster.

"Ok then while I take Layla, Techna will give Stella her child, after that I'll take Layla" Bloom sighed.

"While Layla gets hers can Stella put a second baby in me?" Techna asked, causing Bloom to let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes" Bloom sighed as she went behind Techna and entered the new born succubus. Stella took Techna into her. As soon as Bloom had ended it and injecting her seed into Layla and Techna hers into Stella and she put her into Techna.

Roxy awoke and left Stella's room. Once Layla had Bloom Techna took Layla, Musa went behind Techna, Roxy behind Musa and Flora behind Roxy. Stella got up in front of flora.

"Fine then let's hope this ends it" Bloom muttered as she entered Layla, Layla into Techna, Techna entered Musa, Musa entered Roxy, Roxy into Flora and Flora into Stella. Once it was over everyone but Bloom was pregnant, Musa had three and Stella had six children and Bloom wasn't pregnant and technically still had her virginity, everyone collapsed completely worn out Stella had her hands tied to the arm of one the sofa's with Flora lying atop of her, Stella had found she liked the idea of bondage and the found the feeling of helplessness arousing so had Flora tie her hands up before taking her.

Stella was the first to wake up and when she did she began trying to wriggle her hands free and found she couldn't get free which only caused her to get aroused again and get her second wind.

"So anyone want to go again" Stella asked, Bloom let out a groan, it was clear the mating season had yet to end and Stella wanted more fun, Bloom was now more than ecstatic that Stella was chained to the sofa and trapped beneath Flora, who's cock had almost completely reverted back to a pussy which only caused Stella to get more excited as it slowly shrunk away and slowly left her ass and it was obvious to everyone who shared Bloom's opinion of how good it was Stella couldn't move, as everyone began to drift off to sleep feeding on the sexual energy that remained.

Stella, however, found herself grinding her pussy against the sofa cushion creating more energy for the others to feed on, even if she couldn't feed on it herself she continued trying to either bring herself to climax or wake one of the others up, preferably Bloom or Flora.

Bloom awoke after about an hour later. Stella had finally gone asleep. She had Flora's soaked panties stuffed into her mouth, kept in by the same ball gag Bloom had used on her and she had used on Roxy, with a blindfold on her eyes.

Flora had been awoken by Stella's moaning and had done this to keep her quiet. Bloom closed her eyes.

'I just want this done!' Bloom screamed in her head.

'Sorry it looks like that you have to become pregnant it's the only way to end it' Lilith said. Bloom glanced down.

'Look, as the former Queen of the succubi, I have the authority to get succubi and incubi married I learned how to do it as a princess and got a few of my siblings married wanting to start their own clan' Lilith explained, she hovered right next to Bloom.

'Bloom listen to what I'm about to tell you, this maybe the only way to end this mess' Lilith began.

About An Hour Later…

The Winx awoke, each of them discovered they had a wedding dress, even Bloom, their gazed were drawn to a succubi girl sitting upon a chain.

"Ok I'm very rusty at this Bloom and now they are awake." She said pointing to her harem.

"Err...Bloom what's going on...why are we in a wedding dresses?" Musa asked as she felt the fabric of the dress.

"Why wouldn't you be wearing a wedding dress on your wedding day?" the succubi girl asked.

"Wedding day?" the Winx gasped, practically screaming in perfect sync, except for Stella who could only let muffled sound, enjoying the taste of Flora's wet panties in her mouth and Bloom who was aware of what was going on and why.

Most of the Winx weren't too sure on what the hell was going on, Stella on the other hand was more than ok with the idea for her mind had gone straight from wedding day to wedding night and began to rub her pussy through her dress, by moving her body up and down, using the corner of a sofa cushion, still chained down with Flora still atop of her except now Flora was sat atop of her, legs crossed which only turned Stella on more as she realized how helpless she was and at the moment she was little more than a chair to Flora.

"What do you mean wedding day and who are you anyway?" Roxy asked

"My name Lilith, I was the Queen of the Succubi/incubi until, Roxy's grandmother defeated, my essence have been Merged with Bloom, in a senses she is both my successor and daughter" Lilith briefly explained with a bow of her head.

"Bloom used her dragon flame to give me a temporary form, before you ask" Lilith added, that answered one question.

"Ok then what's is going on?" Musa asked.

Stella enjoyed the taste of Flora's panties as she fantasised of the wedding night.

"Ok the harem of Bloom will soon become the new Royal group, tonight you will all marry each other, then afterwards hopefully the mating season will end... I'm not affected seeing as how I'm technically dead and live inside bloom" Lilith explained.

The Winx turned to Bloom, all were about to protest.

"Please think about it before you yell at Bloom" Lilith said.

They did for Stella, Flora, and Roxy it was a no brainer. The other three thought for a moment. When they pictured who they love it wasn't there boyfriend... It was each other... But mostly Bloom.

"Well?" The former Queen asked, the girls smiled, Stella began to mumble something so Flora removed the ball gag.

"Alright" Stella said after she spat out the panties, though by this point she had practically licked away all the cum and remaining flavour of Flora's sex.

"Come on let's get it over with tonight Bloom will finally have my baby!" Stella yelled.

"Wait for it." Lilith said. The wedding was very fast, no rings were needed.

That part caught them all by surprise, excluding Bloom of course.

"You can now may kiss the brides" The former queen said as she faded from existence, the Winx all kissed each other passionately. Bloom saw all the girls turn to her. It was her turn to be impregnated! She audibly gulped. Lilith had told her how to have a child that was the fusion of the girls.

"I know! Why don't we finish with a gangbang on Bloom?" Stella proposed, she was already ready to go her wedding dress removed to revile her cock, the sexual pheromones became stronger and were released in large waves.

The Winx all looked at Bloom hungrily, Stella snapped her fingers and Bloom found herself naked, hanging just above the ground, her wrists chained together above her head, hanging from the ceiling, Stella grew a playful and seductive smirk.

'Oh why did I have to introduce her to bondage' Bloom thought to herself Stella dived under Bloom's wedding dress and removed her soaked panties, in more ways than one due to the intense orgy from earlier, Stella stuffed the panties in Bloom's mouth, she then proceeded to remove her own panties and shoved them in Bloom's mouth before repeating it with the panties of all the other members of the Winx, she retrieved Flora's panties she had spat out earlier and dived under Flora's dress and smeared the panties into Flora's pussy until it was covered in the nature succubi's cum as well as her saliva, she shoved them into Bloom's mouth, with the help of a certain spell so they could all fit before snapping her fingers, causing a ball gag to appear on Bloom, the same one as before to stop her from spitting out the soiled panties, Stella grinned loving her pleasurable payback against Bloom, paying her back for chaining her up like she had earlier.

She snapped her fingers again and Bloom was naked, Stella then took Bloom from the front, ramming her dick into her pussy while Flora showed Bloom's ass the same treatment, Bloom let out a muffled scream of pain and pleasure as she lost her virginity, her screams grew louder when Musa took her from behind with Flora.

Bloom closed her eyes. She had three docks inside her body, Stella leaned in and whispered in a seductive manner into her ear.

"Oh I hope you're ready my love" Stella said.

"By the end of this you'll be pregnant Bloom with each of our children" Stella said. Bloom closed her eyes, Stella, Musa and Flora came with her. Stella removed herself form Bloom's pussy only for Flora to enter her.

"My turn sweetie" Flora said in an innocent yet seductive manner. Techna filled her ass with Layla. Bloom closed her eyes she had to make sure that she didn't have a separate child with each of the Winx. Flora came in Bloom. However when she moved out OF Bloom, Bloom's muffled moan of pain and pleasure was heard. Musa and Roxy entered into her pussy together both wanting to inject their seed in Bloom their new husband.

Once they finished Bloom focused on her succubi powers and merged the 'seeds' of the Winx to form one. The other girls then collapsed feeling exhausted as the mating season ended taking away the urge to mate that had kept them going with them, Bloom remained hanging where she was lightly swinging unable to do anything, except just hang their, enjoy the taste of the taste of the Winx's, including her piss (slightly) and cum soaked panties as she felt her own strength begin to leave her as her pussy dripped her cum on the girls below her.

The next day Bloom awoke to find herself still hanging, most of the Winx were still out of it and laid naked beneath Bloom covered in sweat and each other's cum, especially Bloom's.

Musa was looking under sofa cushions, throwing them aside looking for something, Bloom made a muffled noise, Musa looked over and began to blush slightly that Bloom had woken up and was technically still at her mercy, she felt herself become aroused once again but was glad she managed to control herself, proving to her and Bloom that the mating season was over, Musa averted her gaze and tried to ignore her arousal.

"Sorry but Stella's hidden the only key and they're magic proof" Musa explained as she continued her search, Stella had left earlier to buy her new clan some more 'comfortable' and more arousing clothes, everyone's, excluding Roxy, Layla and Bloom's phone went off, Musa read the text on her phone, her eyes widened and she grew pale.

"The boys are coming over...they'll be here in five minutes" Musa gasped, Bloom turned pale and her eyes also went wide, she began to thrash trying to get loose ignoring the sticky liquids that covered her legs and the fact she was beginning to need a pee very badly to the point she was shaking and could barely hold it in.

A/N Sorry this is long I just wanted to get all this in one chapter, plz review


	11. Winx VS Specialists

Stella re-entered the dorm, she was wearing her usual clothes though they were modified for her new body, specially tailored to show off her new curves.

"Stella we need to get Bloom down! The guys will be here soon" Musa screamed.

The others who had been slowly waking up were suddenly wide awake at hearing this. The New clan where all surprised and stunned at hearing that the boys were on their way, fear entered their minds. They all no longer had deep feelings for their boyfriends, no matter how they looked at it they only saw the boys as friends now. They were all married, to each, other now... and were pregnant to boot.

The Winx went to work in getting Bloom down, Stella proceeded to unlock the chains while the others lowered her to the ground got Bloom down, the minute she was down she ran to the bathroom, the rest of the Winx headed to their respective rooms to get dressed in their usual attire, though they did have to use a spell so it would fit and allow them some modest.

Once they were presentable they headed out to the quad to greet the boys, just in time to see their ship land, Lilith realized something.

'Bloom look' Lilith stated, her tone almost frantic, Bloom turned to where her astral form was pointing, her eyes widened at what she saw, the other members of the Winx were all in full succubi forms.

"Guys!" Bloom almost screamed as she pointed at them, the Winx looked over their shoulders and saw their wings and the tails.

"What's going on?" Demanded Brandon as the specialist exited the ship when he saw Stella and her 'new look'.

The girls froze as they stared at their wings, they'd been so worried and were in such a rush to prepare for the boys that they hadn't even realized they were in their succubi forms, the guys turned towards Bloom who was now only a couple of paces behind the other girls, their heated glare worried Bloom, she had no doubt she could take them but she didn't want to hurt her friends.

"YOU BITCH" Riven yelled, activating his sword and sprinting towards Bloom, leaping over the girls, just above Bloom, he slammed his sword down, only to slice through Bloom's after image, been the queen of succubi she was a little faster and stronger than the average succubi, she had taken flight and began to glide away from Riven, Riven pulled up his sword again preparing to strike at Bloom again only to have Musa dive on him from behind, causing him to fall on his front, his weapon flew out of his reach, Musa twisted his arm behind his back.

"Don't you dare harm her Riven" Musa growled, the other specialists proceeded to tighten their grip on their weapons.

Sky was, however, was just confused by what was going on, he had broken up with Bloom and then the next thing he knew was that all the Winx were succubi.

"Timmy what do you make of this?" Brandon asked, Timmy thought for a moment.

"Bloom must have turned them all into succubi" Timmy stated, Riven continued to try and get free of Musa.

"Musa get off of me so I can kill that bitch!" He demanded, Musa wings turned into blades.

"You will not hurt, her, we are all married now and if you try to hurt her or any of us then you've got to deal with me" Musa warned, all of the Winx agreed with this.

"Yeah we are all married women succubi!" The girls said, Sky himself felt some anger but shrugged it off, he broke up with Bloom yesterday, Bloom could have gotten the whole Winx into a harem by that time. He decided to sit back and not get involved in the impeding fight between Specialist and the Winx.

'I just hope they don't kill each other' Sky thought to himself, the specialists all turned to Bloom.

'Bloom transform…use your Enchantix" Lilith screamed.

'I don't have Enchantix!" Bloom thought back to her 'third mother'.

'Bloom listen while they wedding happened I used what magic I could spare to unlock your Enchantix and I did the same for the others" Lilith briefly explained.

"Winx Enchantix." Bloom declared, the Winx were more than surprised when they heard this.

Bloom now hovered above the ground in a light blue gown with red strips running through it, transparent fairy wings in the shape of that of a bat's sprung from her back, the gown highlighted Bloom's breasts, revealing an ample amount of her cleavage like old Victorian style gowns. The aura that surrounded Bloom was a mixture of dark magic and light magic.

Helia then thrusted his fist forward sending the cables of his gauntlet flying towards Bloom, Flora took off, stopping in front of Bloom, morphing the material of her wings into a strong organic metal which caught the wires before slicing them, Flora was shocked Helia had done this he had always been such a peaceful being.

Brandon then ran towards Bloom, one arm behind his back, Stella used her 'Speed Of Light' to block Brandon's attack, using a roundhouse kick to send the weapon flying behind his back, Brandon had seen this coming, her hand came from behind his back to reveal a javelin, formed of a metal cylinder with spikes of green energy sprouting from either end, he quickly threw it at Bloom who glided back slightly using her superior speed to get out of the way of the Javelin before grabbing the centre of its cylinder just as it was about to go past her.

Bloom threw it back at Brandon, Brandon barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Winx transform" Bloom repeated.

"Do we all have Enchantix if you have it?" Techna asked, Bloom nodded. Sky just watched the fight. It appeared more than slightly one sided.

Meanwhile…

Looking though a crystal ball Valtor wondered if this was a blessing or a curse. The Winx were all succubi and they were no longer in a relationship with the specialists, However, the Winx seemed to be even more powerful now. Something caught his eyes. The blue bang in Bloom's hair.

"Now it makes sense, I though her aura was familiar... Lilith, the long since passed succubi queen, Bloom holds her essence" Valtor mused, Lilith was a succubi who actually allied with the royal family of Domino. They had actually been ready for the surprise attack he and his mother's launched.

The reason why he failed to obtain the Dragon Fire from Domino, a succubi had come to warn them about a threat of evil, and a man wielding the darken dragon flame! If Bloom had Lilith in her then if she freed Domino her family would welcome her back despite what she was.

Back With The Winx…

The Winx glanced at each other with confident smirks.

"Winx Enchantix!" They yelled in perfect sync.

Valtor grew more and more troubled as he further observed the Winx they were stronger than ever and the thing about demons was they always get stronger and had no limit to their power and that wasn't the least of his troubles for now with royalty of several different realms been that of demons they could make powerful allies of other demons to use against him.

Valtor grew more and more troubled as he further observed the Winx they were stronger than ever and the thing about demons was they had a unknown level to their power the level different for each member, but the Winx seemed to not peek out in the foreseeable future and that wasn't the least of his troubles for now with royalty of several different realms been that of demons they could make powerful allies of other demons to use against him.

The Winx were all in their Enchantix forms, they flew using their fairy wings, their succubi wings in blade forms.

The Winx attacked their former boyfriends save Bloom, Layla, and Roxy. Sky wasn't going to be apart of this, so Bloom didn't have to fight him, and Roxy and Layla didn't have boyfriends.

"Moonwave!" Stella cried out as she launched dark magic at Brandon who blocked it with his blade.

"Stella why did you Become a Demon, did bloom brainwash you?" Brandon asked, pausing for a moment, not wanting to hurt Stella, Stella glared at him.

"You know what Brandon, I wanted to tell you this under more pleasant circumstances... I'm a lesbian!" Stella screamed.

Brandon's brain died then rebooted, only rational thought wasn't there.

"Die bitch!" He screamed, the other specialists had similar thoughts. Helia actually pulled out a sword at Flora, Flora countered it with her blade wings. Timmy let rage cloud him and started saying things that made no sense. Riven was... Riven. Out of all of the fighting the one with Stella turned worse very quick. She actually wanted to kill him. After he almost hit her in the womb area.

"Never do that again!" Stella screamed almost demonically.

"Why? It's not like your pregnant!" Brandon countered.

Valtor felt a chill go down his spine. Succubi and Incubi where the most parental to their young. The succubi where the best mothers, even more the other mothers. If one threatened their kids or their babies in or out of the womb... Let's just say Death is the better alternatives. Stella glared at her former Boyfriend.

"I. Am. Pregnant!" She screamed, her fangs fully extended.

Brandon froze as he tried to process the new information, all the while a black flame like aura sprouted from Stella, surrounding her, her eyes burned crimson, some also thought they where looking in the eyes of an angry sun goddess, this happened to other Winx as well since Stella's children were their children, the specialists began to step away from the Winx as the temperature physically dropped, but what worried them the most was Bloom, her eyes weren't crimson, no her rage and power level and the fact she held a fusion child in her womb all came together and now Bloom was on an entirely different level to the rest of the Winx.

Bloom's eyes were appeared to be just pits of darkness, full on jet black, Bloom began to glide towards Brandon, he threw his javelin at her again, only this time it nearly hit her womb only to have it incinerate inches away from her body this only caused Bloom's anger to grow and that of the other members of the Winx members too but they all parted to let Bloom past feeling her raw rage and power, she stopped beside Stella, the temperature increase.

A dragon roar was heard from her. A instinct long since forgotten by humans suddenly revived. The feeling that a predator was right in front of them. Not only that but almost as if they angered a god.

The specialist subconscious stepped back and every fibre of their being screamed at them to retreat.

"This is how it is going to go down, you will accept us as friends you will not harm our children, if you do…" Bloom began in a demonic voice, within Bloom's hand a ball of fire formed. Only the way it acted seemed to mimic something else. The fire ball almost seemed to be a mini sun. "…and I will shove this down your throat against" Bloom said.

Her eyes where seemed to contain a fire of their own in them almost unknown to the dimension not seen since the creator himself, the great Dragon. Inside of Bloom the spirit known as Lilith looked at a spark of Bloom's power. It was very different from the others. It seemed be related to the Dragon Flame but was not it.

'Could it really be true?' Lilith asked herself. A ancient story said that the royal family of Domino were descended from the great dragon, but Lilith needed more prove to confirm it. The specialist had a weird feeling and even began to consider to beg forgiveness.

Bloom could taste the fear of the specialists as could the Winx the only difference was Bloom was feeding on it, something few succubi and incubi could do, for only the highest level demons could do this.

"I...am...so...sor...sorry" Brandon stuttered unable to tare his gaze from Bloom's eyes.

Lilith then felt something as she continued to search for more proof on Bloom's ancestry, a dark force washed over her.

'How can someone so pure have a dark side so dark?' she asked herself.

Bloom let out a dragonic roar once again, the force of the roar sent the specialists flying back to Sky landing on the ground in front of him on their backs, Bloom slowly landed her instantly reverting back to her human form before falling unconscious Stella had just been fast enough to catch her.

Valtor continued to observe the Winx growing more worried by how powerful Bloom was.

'She's too powerful to take out head on and I doubt those witches could take her on...perhaps if I can force her true demonic nature to emerge I can convince her to join me' Valtor mused to himself.

Lilith looked for where that dark part came from. She found where. It was inside the strange part of her. She attempted to figure it out. Once she touched the essence her eyes glow as a roar long since gone in the dimension was heard by her, she instantly pulled back.

'The great dragon, Domino royal family are its descendants' Lilith gasped as she turned to the dark side energies in the essence of divine.

'Just like the phoenix has a small piece of the dragons light the great dragon had a piece of the phoenix's darkness.' Lilith muttered to herself, hoping that it never is unleashed, a friend's grandmother told her about a time she saw the Great dragon unleash this part of it, the dragon had turned a beautiful lush worlds filled with life, into a barren, dead lifeless rock that no matter how hard you try the world could never be terra-formed no matter what enchantment was used.

The specialist turned to sky. "Why didn't you help?" Riven asked.

"I don't wish to die today." Sky chuckled slightly, the other boys glared at him. Sky's laughter faded at these glares, he turned to look at Bloom before pushing past his 'friends' and headed towards his ex-girlfriend, still unconscious and was been supported by Stella and Flora, as he approached her the other members of the Winx blocked his path, they had powered down, the four of them took on a fighting stance preparing for an attack in case Sky reacted the same way their EX-boyfriends had.

"Look I don't want any trouble I mean no harm...will she be alright?" Sky asked, even though he broke up with her he still had strong feelings for her and cared deeply for her. The Winx relaxed a bit.

"She just needs some rest she's exhausted" Techna replied, it wasn't surprising since she'd barley had any sleep and the power she'd been giving off just now had been intense, it was like a contained version of her powerful outbursts from their first year only a lot more powerful.

Sky nodded the other specialist finally got back up.

"Come on guys let's leave before I have to drag your dead bodies back." Sky said. The other specialist grappled and did as they were told. Once they had leaft the Winx took Bloom to their room in hope that she'll wake up soon.

The Winx had teleported back to the room Bloom, Flora and Roxy shared and placed Bloom into her bed, Flora checked Bloom's temperature with her hand.

"She doesn't have a fever" the nature succubi said relieved, Techna pulled out her PDA and scanned Bloom.

"We were right she's fine just exhausted" Techna explained.

"I'm not surprised...the power Bloom was giving off was immense" Stella stated.

"Yeah no kidding" Musa responded.

"Any idea on how long she'll be out?" Roxy asked concerned for her childhood friend turned lover.

"Depends on how quick her energy regenerates or we could generate the energy for her" Techna responded, causing the Winx to blush slightly, Stella wasn't blushing as much, since the mating season was over they weren't as desperate to mate and were more aware of reality, however, they were unaware that Valtor and the Trix were watching them through a magical orb.

"This is our chance if we can get inside Bloom's mind while she is weak we can turn her to the dark side and with that power we'll be unstoppable" Valtor explained.

'then again maybe I should take some of it for myself' Valtor thought to himself as he and the Trix smirked darkly as they stared into the orb.

However, Lilith was on her own mission. She wondered about that essence inside of Bloom even though she was inside of Bloom she could astral project into other Succubi due to the collective. She looked to see if any of them realized Bloom was the new queen. Few if any felt that. She suddenly awoke.

"Something is wrong..." She thought she turned to see a darker dragon flame coming.

"Valtor you idiot." Lilith cursed.

Valtor had attempted to try this technique spell, only to be thrown back in the air.

"Sorry can't have a monster like you inside my daughter." Lilith spat, Valtor's eye twitched.

"This is harder than I thought." The dark wizard said, Bloom may be unconscious but Lilith was awake. Bloom necklace glow a bit as she feed of its energy, Bloom moaned as she gradually awoke.

"Bloom." Flora said as she hugged her.

Bloom weakly hugged back, the necklace would of fully restored her if she hadn't evolved to such a high level that she was almost at the level of the past queen before she passed away and now it gave her enough strength to emerge from her coma like state but she was still weak and needed to rest.

'Stand aside you blasted ghost' Valtor spat unaware of just how out of his depth was. The ghostly essence of the past succubi queen glared at Valtor she knew she wouldn't be able to hold him off for long especially when he could absorb any type of magic used against him meaning he'd eventually get past her and if he turned Bloom it would be the last thing he ever did for the darkness within Bloom would act as a void of sorts, it would absorb all the dark magic it was exposed to and Bloom would merge with the darkest part of her 'new' demonic heritage and she would grow stronger, she would gain the power of all succubi she had made and would be able to manually absorb other abilities and powers from other demons just from touch...the worst part of been a queen of a type of demon especially with the darkness the dragon flame provided, it'd be impossible to beat her with physical force they'd have to restore the light within her or imprison her in a similar way she had been, she had been consumed by her own dark side and that was why she was forced to move on, she'd blocked it from her memory not wanting Bloom to see the darkness that lay within her asleep, a darkness Valtor was trying to unleash

She recalled what happens when the darkest parts are unleashed in the creator, the biggest thing was the undoing of a dimension the fact that Bloom is part god with the dragon flame is an insane move. Valtor sighed he closed his eyes.

Destroying her is impossible she represent the demon in Blooms Soul... His eyes widened.

"The only thing Demons fear more than more powerful beings are the gods." Valtor said. Lilith's gaze narrows, Valtor used as much of his power as possible in this one attack Lilith blocked it... Only for a piece to bounce off and into the dragon essence.

"At least..." Valtor then paused... He saw fire... That was the dragon flame. The other...

"Oh no." Valtor's was pushed back by a great power.

Outside Bloom collapsed. The Winx tried to get to her only to be pushed back a hole was seen in the wall. A roar was heard. Outside appeared a great Dragon wrapped around the tower.

The Winx gasped as Bloom's body vanished, they ran to the balcony and stared at the dragon, there was no doubt about it, it was the great dragon or at least a part of it, it was too small to be the entire all powerful beast and even though the dragon of fire was at least three times the size of a normal dragon she was nowhere near the true size of the beast, legends told of the beasts size, the dragon let out a powerful roar before taking off to the skies.

The Winx just stared at the dragon of fire in fear, Roxy closed her eyes and tried to calm her emotions, she had to deal with this like she did the kraken by contacting it by using her and its mind, the minute her mind broke into the dragon's she had to bite bike screams of pain as she felt fire lick at her mental body, trying to consume and destroy her, it became clear to Roxy she was trying to contact a creature of pure rage, rage that knew no bounds, she was blasted out of its mind but not before she felt the presence of her childhood friend, her eyes snapped open, her body sweating and shaking in fear 'That's Bloom...but that rage' Roxy gasped within her mind as she tried to process what she had seen and felt.

The dragon let an all mighty roar, Roxy winced at the words, as the dragon took flight a small orb of orange energy escaped its body and glided onto the balcony, stopping when it was hovering just over the balcony floor, the sound of crying filled the air, the glow dimmed until only a baby remained, lying on the floor, crying.

Valtor had been contemplating how he could get Bloom's power, he knew she was growing stronger with each passing day and soon would become too powerful for him to defeat, his eyes widened when a powerful force washed over him and a dragon of fire came through the walls to his lair, shattering them in the process, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of the beast as it made eye contact with him.

"Impossible" Valtor gasped as he glared into the very soul of the beast.

He knew who it was instantly, his hands were consumed in a dark power before he thrusted his arms forward, firing a beam of black energy at the dragon, hoping that his attack would stun it enough and or buy him enough time to escape and come up with a way to defeat her only to find the it didn't even phase the dragon, the beast let out another all might roar and let out a hurricane of fire from her gaping maw, screams of agonizing pain were heard within, the Trix from one of the nearby caverns could only watch, their eyes wide with horror, the flames slowly and painfully licked away Valtor's flesh while incinerating it along with his entire being, the display only lasted seconds but to Valtor it was like an eternity of pain and suffering a living hell before been sent to the one true hell where he was long overdue.

Icy saw the dragon turn towards them, she saw into its eyes.

'Bloom...that's Bloom' Icy slowly realized, she'd seen that glare before many times but never had she seen such rage behind it, the dragon turned and left and the Trix let out a breath of relief they hadn't realized they'd been holding, Icy tried to figure out what had happened to Bloom and was more than glad that at least for the moment anyway Bloom didn't have the desire to kill her or her sisters as she doubted they could of survived two seconds against Bloom, then again Valtor had helped destroy her planet, kill her people, her family even with everything they'd done they didn't come close to that, the Trix just stared at the scorched crater where Valtor once stood, it was all that remained of him having a moments silence before taking their leave

The Winx looked stunned at the baby. It had mini chibi wings being a succubi baby. The child had little hair but was multi coloured having the colour of each one of them. Her skin was a shade between Flora and Stella's in completion. Flora picked up the child her succubi motherly instincts was the first of the Winx to register the child as there's. As soon as Flora picked her up the child stopped crying telling that one of her mothers had her.

In the void of magical space the dragon Bloom heard crying. The huge dragon had an instinct that quickly began to cloud its mind, 'Protect... Offspring.'

Back With The Winx…

The development with Bloom going dragon was over shadowed by the fact that they had the child of the... Aftermath of Blooms mating season. The child was one seventh of each of them if scans of her DNA was to go by. They all looked at the child. There succubi instincts grew greatly in strength at the sight of the baby.

As Stella held it she realized something. The baby was hungry. Going with her instincts Stella surprised them all. She was breast feeding the child. That was very confusing for them however they immediately remember that Stella look them all was pregnant, with the kids in suspended animation.

"Okay so let me get this straight, Bloom turned into that dragon, took off and left us with this little one?" Stella asked as she continued to breastfeed the child.

"Yeah" Roxy answered.

"Okay, so anyone know where Bloom went?" Layla asked, they were now all sat in the main living area in the dorm.

"I'm looking into it, with her amount of power we should be able to locate her" Techna stated as she continued to hit virtual keys on her PDA.

However, that would be true but in bloom divine form her energy defused all over the dimension.

"Ok either Bloom is everywhere at once or her energy is defused across the universe." Techna said in a confused and shocked tone, every attempt to locate her by her magical signature ended with failure and error, mostly errors seeing as how the PDA refused to understand the question, or the answer was impossible. Out in space a few ships came across bloom dragon form they relayed the find only to run as a power breath of fire missed them ad turned a nearby planet not into molten rock but evaporated rock. Another blasted of fire hit a gas giant turning into a fire ball before the fire evaporated. One ship the last warning shot hit the star. The star losing twenty percent of its mass.

"According to the bulletin a dragon constructed of fire has taken out seven planets out with singles blasts that happened to be in its path, thankfully these planets were uninhabited, unfortunately all ships sent to stop this beast were either badly damaged or incinerated..." Techna read.

"I guess that answers the question of where Bloom is" Layla muttered.

"Yeah" Roxy agreed.

"Guys she's on course for Domino" Techna stated, beginning to form a theory that this was a subconscious action from Bloom that it would see the planet as a safe place to rest while it tries to locate its child, after all it would work out it gave birth sooner or later and would try to find its child.

Over the next few days, the dragon, Bloom, headed to the planet. As few the Winx the little girl was a little hassle at first, fist time mothers where known to have the odd problem at first especially when things were unplanned and so quick, however, succubi had a bonus in the mother department there motherly instincts was one of the greatest in the magical universe.

"Look I know that Bloom is somewhere out there but what are we going to name here?" Roxy asked as she indicated to the baby. The little succubus/fairy had no name and yet she was there daughter.

"Do we actually have the right to name her?" Flora asked in her usual sweet and innocent tone.

"Well she is our daughter as well as Bloom's" Stella put in, in an unsure tone.

"Yeah but Bloom bore her, shouldn't she have the right to decide on her name?" Flora asked.

"Yeah but in order for Bloom to name her we would need to find her and change her back" Musa stated.

"Well I can think of only two planets a dragon would go" Flora replied.

"Where?" Roxy asked.

"Either Domino, where Bloom was born and where the original Great Dragon rested or Pyros the planet of dragons" Flora explained.

"The options are quite logical and since it's dragon instincts as well as how much of Bloom is actually in control so she would either search for others like her or go to a place she once called home and they are both in the direction we last heard Bloom was heading in" Techna stated as she took on an expression of deep thought.

A/N I apologize this took so long, now everything we have written so far is uploaded so the next update won't be for a while.


	12. Serenity

As the dragon headed off it suddenly sensed something, Bloom felt something a faint pulse. The dragon changed course entering a new speed with her power, faster than light travel.

Meanwhile, in Magix the sky was bright and it kept getting brighter, turning a mixture of crimson and orange, almost like flames.

A roar was heard. Entering the atmosphere was the dragon, was Bloom feeling her offspring following the feeling.

"This is a emergency broadcast" came the sound of Techna's PDA as a news broadcast popped up. The baby, yet to be names, was still asleep while everyone was on high alert, even managing to break Stella out of her attempts to 'play' with Roxy again as lust had once again returned and began to cloud her mind.

"A massive dragon has appeared in Magix the atmosphere of Magix, it is radiating incredible amounts of power and is approaching ground level at incredible speeds" the report continue.

The Winx glanced at each other nervously.

"Looks like she finally worked out she gave birth before she took off" Techna stated, her voice shaking, the Winx glanced at her, a little confused at hearing the fear within it.

"What's up Techna?" Flora asked, she knew why Techna was nervous about Bloom's return, especially in the mind set she would be in but she didn't see why she would fear her.

"Dragons...Bloom has the mind-set of a dragon...that alone at any normal time would be dangerous but right now it's a thousand times worse" Techna replied.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked in a confused tone.

"The baby" Stella breathed out, eyes dropping as they widened with realization, most of the Winx glanced in her direction questioningly before slowly widening with realization as they saw what Stella was getting at, Techna nodded her head and said what they all realized.

"Like all creatures...dragons are extremely protective of their young, attempting to approach the offspring of any dragon for any reason is basically a suicide attempt, even worse if the baby was just born which is the case here and even worse is when we consider how much more powerful Bloom is than your average dragon, if she went critical with rage she could disintegrate all of Magix, our only hope is she will see us as the 'father' and won't respond as violently as she would normally despite us been her friends in her mind set, the case is we have her baby, even if she sees us as the 'father' she'll be pissed so we're going to have to be very careful when dealing with Bloom" Techna explained.

Alfea had almost been evacuated the whole student population as had the other schools and even the city itself, most citizens using teleportation to flee to other worlds where they had family.

Bloom came down into the planet, senescing a magical pulse, leading her to her child.

The Winx didn't just look afraid, they were terrified, as the dragon arrived at Alfea, landing in the courtyard, knowing that she had found her child. she looked around searching for her baby.

She found the baby and it was with someone else. The dragon almost felt angry then recognized the Winx on an instinctual level, recognising that the Winx were the 'father' to her baby. The dragon let out a low and threatening growl.

Roxy understood, using her power as the fairy of animals though it was harder than normal animals she did understand what Bloom had said, she knew what she wanted, she wanted her mate to return her the offspring.

Roxy flew down to the courtyard, child in hand and began to approach the dragon. The baby let out a small moan at seeing the dragon. This caused something to click in the bestial mind state Bloom was, Bloom began to glow crimson, the glow growing brighter as the within her mind she duelled with that of the dragonic mind-set that had taken over her, the instincts of a mother succubus with the heart of a dragon facing off against the pure unadulterated instinct and primal rage of a dragon, fighting for dominance, risking the complete destruction of either or even both their minds, the glow grew brighter before combusting in a bright flash of light, temporally blinding anybody who had seen it.

The baby was taken out of Roxy hands while all were still unable to see, worry and fear beginning to cloud their minds once again until they head it.

"It's ok. It's ok." A familiar voice was heard and as everyone's vision gradually returned they all saw her, they saw who it was, Bloom, she held the baby close to her chest eyes closed, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks, the baby went silent before letting out a small giggle and attempted to hug her mother despite her small size, a bright smile upon her face, the scene was heart-warming and brought tears to the eyes of the Winx as they witnessed it, Stella used a basic teleportation spell to transport herself and many wives down to the courtyard, Bloom glanced at them and gave them a loving smile, she pulled her child away from her chest and looked down at her, eyes filled with motherly love as she cradled her.

"What's her name?" Bloom asked, never looking away from her baby.

"We didn't give her one Bloom, we thought it only right if you named her" Flora replied, Bloom grew a thankful smile and pondered a second on what to call her child before feeling her loving smile grow as she thought of a name.

"Serenity." Bloom said with a smile.

"Serenity." The baby giggled liking the name.

The Winx family was together again.

One Week Later…

A lot had happened in that passed week, since Bloom returned to her family the Winx and her daughter Serenity. In that time the Winx had become a happy family.

Serenity proved to almost enjoy having seven mommies and didn't see anything strange with it, then again been a succubus baby it was common to have a few more than two parents.

The Winx had a more... Active relationship, they were more or less sharing the same room.

Bloom awoke from her sleep, a small smile gracing her lips when she saw Layla sleeping peacefully a top of her, both without a single piece of clothing on them, next to her was Musa, the rest of the Winx were scattered about a large bed that took up most of the bedroom, the room had been Bloom, Flora's and Roxy's but a couple spells and it was more than big enough for all of them, not that, that was enough several complaints had been sent to them about the noise, even Griselda was sent to them, though she didn't help much since she couldn't stop blushing, not that the sexual pheromones which filled the air of the dorm helped much, all thanks to the Winx's 'activities' and so they resorted to sound proofing their dorm.

Bloom's felt a little pain on her crotch; in fact most of her muscles ached after the night before.

'Well we all seem to have no favourites.' Bloom thought, remembering the constant switching of partners, though Bloom wasn't too happy with Stella's ideas of a good time, then again she wasn't exactly against them either, besides she was the one who introduced Stella to such kinky ideas when she restrained her.

Meanwhile…

Diaspro was currently storming about her home, going nowhere in particular, silently fuming, she'd been planning on going to see Sky's parents to get the engagement back on since he was no longer with that 'floozy' Bloom and then Bloom goes and pulls that dragon stunt and now she can't get there, all teleporters were down and security at the palace kept her from getting anywhere near them, even so 'long' after the dragon's appearance and now it was common knowledge it was Bloom. Diaspro grit her teeth, hard in anger.

'How dare that slut do this' Diaspro screamed within her mind, conveniently forgetting what happened the last time she confronted Bloom.

'I'll show her, I swear by the great dragon that when the teleporters are back up I'll make her pay' Diaspro continued, also forgetting where Bloom's power originated, what it was.

Another week Later…

At Alfea the Winx returned from shopping having gathered some things for their family and for their future babies.

Bloom, once she had placed what she bought in the dorm headed off to clear her head, a lot had happened so fast and in such little time, as Bloom headed into the nearby woods, when she roughfly grabbed by the wrist and swung round, she turned to face who had grabbed her only to be slapped across the cheek, hard.

"You demon slut." A female voice screamed in rage.

Bloom soon saw it was Diaspro once her vision focused on who had attacked her and her anger began to rise.

"Diaspro, what the hell are you doing here" Bloom screamed at her, a fire like aura flaring up around her as her rage continued to rise.

'Bloom what's happening ?' It was the former Succubi queen awaking after a long time of unconsciousness within Bloom's mind.

'It's Diaspro.' Bloom hissed said in her mind, Lilith was suddenly assaulted by images and all the information within Bloom's mind on the bitch.

The previous queen narrowed her gaze and grew a dark smirk as she was struck with a sudden idea of how to get back at Diaspro for all she had done to Bloom.

'How about we give her what she deserves?' Lilith proposed.

'I'm listening' Bloom responded darkly.

'Why don't you turn her into a slave for you and or your harem' Lilith proposed.

'Lilith…I love the way you think' Bloom responded darkly.

Lilith's dark smirk grew and sent streamed the information that Bloom desired into her mind, teaching her how to change Diaspro into her slave, Bloom's grew as she received the information, Diaspro scowled, gritting her teeth, bringing her palms together, conjuring a silver sphere.

"It's time I paid you back you demonic slut for everything you put me through" Diaspro hissed as she fired the sphere at Bloom only to have disintegrate when it struck her aura due Bloom becoming stronger as her rage increased like it had in the previous year, Diaspro's rage grew even more, she prepared another attack only to have Bloom move with inhuman speed and close in on the space between them.

Bloom felt the saliva within her mouth fill with a new type of venom, she began giving off the sexual pheromones like she had in the mating season, making it harder for the 'victim' to strike back.

Bloom gripped Diaspro's chin with her thumb and index finger, tilting her head back, focusing on her abilities to once again cause Diaspro's arousal to thunder throughout her body, Diaspro's legs grew weak and began to shake as her crotch began to leak, her nipples hardened and her body shook in desire, Bloom smirked and leaned into a heated kiss, forcing her new venom into Diaspro's mouth with her tongue, pulling back when the saliva fell down Diaspro's throat, breaking the kiss, smirking

'Soon Diaspro, very soon you'll be our slave' Bloom thought to herself, her smirk growing.

A/N Sorry this took so long, this is all we have so far, we thank you all for your reviews, especially 'Harem Lover 26' for your suggestion about Diaspro, came in handy when we both hit writers block :)


	13. Infecting Diaspro

Diaspro's legs gave out as the heat between them grew as her arousal increased, she fell to the ground. Unlike with Lilith's venom that turned its victim into a succubi, this venom was designed to weaken her mentally and cause her to be willing to serve the one who injected her as well as their mates.

The venom caused its victim to become aroused as it passed through her body and changed her body, altering it become the perfect slave. Diaspro winced as she felt a small sting shoot though her body as it altered her body and her physiology into one to keep up with her new mistresses and continue with her new role perfectly.

The permanent dose altered the body of its victim permanently but it's not common in fact it's rare for a succubus to have the gene needed to develop this. Diaspro's breast enlarged to near the size of Bloom's, her hips widen by almost an inch and her butt was a half inch thinker. She panted in lust as another shot of the venom flushed to claim her pain.

Bloom was surprised by the effects of this and her expression showed it all too clearly.

'Is she a succubus now?' Bloom asked the past queen, Lilith shook her head.

'No bloom she is a unique pseudo succubus, she will never develop the wings or other succubus traits like you have she does have other succubus traits and can even give birth to full blooded succubi kids, I guess we once called her kind, Lilam unlike your friends Lilins who have become turned Succubus.'

Bloom continued to stare at her rival, Diaspro fell forward, her palms slamming down on the ground as she tried to support herself as her body continued to shake with pleasure and a little pain as her body continued to be altered, she attempted to glare at Bloom but found herself unable to and when she tried she found herself merely admiring Bloom's figure, almost like a goddess with her beauty and power, she quickly buried these thought and began to focus on her hatred for Bloom, her body began to calm down.

'The physical transformation is done, now all you need to do is wait for the mental changes to claim her' Lilith instructed, smirking at the soon to be slave to the Winx.

'I suggest you leave her for now and tell your wives about the latest edition, she'll be insufferable for a while due to the inner conflict as she finds herself actually wanting to be dominated by you and the others, to serve you while she her current mind-set wants to destroy you' Lilith explained, Bloom nodded in understanding and turned to leave, briefly pausing to ask,

'Will she be able to protect herself?' Bloom asked, briefly flashing concern for the other girl, worrying what would happen should someone find her in this state.

'Yes when no longer in your presence her hormones will settle down and her body is physically stronger too as to be able to protect her new mistresses as well as serve them for pleasure and other such things' Lilith explained.

Bloom left Diaspro behind and headed back to the dorm.

The Dorm…

Once she entered the dorm she spotted a note on the coffee table in the centre of the room, it was from Flora.

'Bloom the other and I have gone out to get a couple things in Magix, with love Flora' Bloom read, she let out a small sigh. She headed towards the shared bedroom and quickly got changed into something more 'comfortable.' A small smile growing upon her face as she thought about how much had happened since she'd returned to Alfea, she was a mother now, she soon realized that soon she would have a lot more babies arriving thanks to all her partners been pregnant, a question popped into her head.

'Hey Lilith I have a question what other things does Diaspro do…like when it comes to our children?' She asked, Lilith thought for a moment.

'Well let's see well she can bear children if you want, actually one of my ancestors was a Lilam.' Lilith recalled before continuing, 'However, she will be able to produce milk, this permanent, she will never running out or stopping like human mothers meaning she can feed your children if needed to and also she will care for them like they were her own, some I here actually are nannies and babysitters, even protectors for the kids'

As Bloom listened to this the idea of making Diaspro her slave was sounding more and more appealing and she was beginning to even regret not doing it sooner.

'However, I don't believe that they can develop the tools to impregnate her mistresses, unless you upgrade her into a Lilin so she is limited in that respect' Lilith explained.

Bloom nodded thoughtfully and could already imagine Stella begging her to let Diaspro impregnate her like the rest of the Winx had, as she did so she couldn't help letting out a low chuckle, her smile growing into a smirk as another thought popped into her head, how Stella would treat their new slave when she finally got her into bed, especially considering how aggressive she was, it was an understatement to say she was looking forward to it, she was a little surprised by her thoughts but put it down to her demonic heritage and her past with the bitch.

Bloom headed out of the bedroom and sat upon the sofa, wearing a black teddy with little purple frills on the edge that left little to the imagination.

'Now all I have to do is wait for the others to get back, tuck little Serenity into bed and hope the news about Diaspro goes well, though I don't think Stella will mind if this had the desired affect' Bloom mused as she glanced down at her 'clothing' loving how it clung to her curves.

She didn't have to wait long.

The Winx returned with little Serenity in tow.

"Sorry Bloom we forgot some things for serenity and thought we'd get some other things while we were out." Flora greeted, unlike most of the Winx members she still wore normal clothes, clothes which did not scream Succubus. Bloom nodded in understanding and gave them a warm smile as she took the little girl into her arms, cradling the small baby, Serenity the little baby succubus usually had her chibi wings hidden.

The little succubaby was always cute and always brought a smile to the faces of those who gazed upon her. Bloom blushed remembering how she was conceived with her mommy suspended while her other mommies/daddies, gangbanged her.

Her blush deepened when she noticed the Winx sniffing the air.

"Bloom what's going on you smell like…I don't know…like the mating season somewhat" Roxy stammered, feeling a strong heat between her legs as she blushed deeply, her blush deepening further as the scent brought back memories of the mating season and she suddenly found herself licking her now dry lips.

Bloom continued to cradle Serenity in her arms, gently rocking her until she slowly fell asleep, the sight was so adorable that Bloom almost couldn't stand it, she rose from her seat and carried the baby to her crib before laying her down and tucking her in and bending over to deliver a soft motherly kiss to the forehead before heading back to the Winx.

"Come to think of it does smell like the mating season in here...and the scent seems to cling to you strongly Bloom" Flora pointed out.

"Been having fun without us Bloom?" Stella teased as she grew a feral grin and lust seemed to glow within her eyes.

"I guess you could say that" Bloom said, growing a small smirk.

"Oh, so someone's been naughty...maybe I should punish her" Stella continued.

"Not what you're thinking Stella, but we do have a new addition to our harem" Bloom said, her cheeks tinging red slightly as she imagined what Stella was implying.

"Oh? So who is it?" Stella asked, her feral grin growing.

"Oh...no one special...just Diaspro" Bloom replied, wincing as she prepared for the inevitable reaction.

"WHAT!?" all the others screamed in unison and Bloom was suddenly glad she had temporarily sound proofed Serenity's crib so not to disturb her sleep.

"Why the hell do you want that bitch in our harem?" Musa asked, her hands becoming fists in rage.

"Payback" Bloom replied.

"Huh" Techna questioned intelligently.

"I injected her with a new type of venom and I think you will all agree Diaspro deserves her new role and that it was a good idea" Bloom replied.

"Oh?" Stella asked suddenly intrigued.

"Uhuh, the venom has altered her body to a similar state as a succubus but weaker and with less abilities, however, mentally she'll slowly become more obedient to us, me more so though...she will become the slave of our harem, not a wife" Bloom explained, wondering how the others would react.

"Hee she deserves it" Musa grinned, the others agreed or were indifferent to this sudden event, not caring about Diaspro in the slightest, Stella, however, wore a predatory grin.

"Oh really" Stella said, her smirk growing, the Winx could literally smell the lust coming off of Stella in waves.

The girls looked towards Stella and shuddered as they imagined what was going through that filthy mind of hers; it seemed Stella was the most enthusiastic at the idea of having a slave and the fact it was Diaspro made things all the sweeter, then again Stella was the one that turned most of by seducing or. Another thing was she had the most kids inside her with six. Thank the great dragon of succubi suspended pregnancy.

"Stella... Are you happy with this?" Flora asked.

"Maybe..." Stella said with a smile.

'Bloom you may want to be careful, the way Stella's acting leads me to believe she may decide to start feeding on humans and who knows how far she'll go and what problems she could cause' Lilith warned.

'Ok, I'll keep an eye on Stella' Bloom replied.

"Oh I can't wait" Stella practically squealed.

"Why? What did Diaspro do?" Roxy asked.

"That's right you weren't around for her stunts and the birth of her and Bloom's rivalry" Flora stated, the Winx quickly filled her in on everything that had happened.

"And to answer your question Roxy...well let's just say I'm going to enjoy paying her back for all she's done and making sure she knows her new status inside and out" Stella responded with a lustful smirk, the Winx shuddered in perfect sync though they weren't sure if it was the disturbing images they received of what Stella would do to Diaspro or the pleasure of it.

"So how long until Diaspro is fully turned?" Musa asked.

"Depends how strong her will is as well as her hatred and then you have to take into account how much venom I injected in her, it could be a couple weeks, a month tops or it could be just a few days...I'm not sure" Bloom admitted.

"Well girls perhaps we should start thinking of a new wardrobe for her" Stella suggested, her lustful smirk growing the Winx shuddered at this.

"Stella please, tell me it's not going to be too humiliating, right?" Roxy asked, she'd seen some of Stella's bondage stuff, heck she'd been involved in it once or twice and Stella seemed to be turned on by humiliation, on either side, she'd also seen a few of Stella's... "Dresses" well let's just leave it at that, Roxy shuddered once again at the memories of what she'd seen.

Stella was not the right person for outfits now, she accepted being a succubus way too much. Lilith had said that it maybe because of Stella feelings or personality but her status as the harem slut may also be a major factor and now Stella was gaining a willing.

"Yeah Stella, I have a good idea what kind of clothes you'd come up with and I would never do that to anyone, even my worst enemy, we are not letting you pick Diaspro's new outfit" Bloom said.

"Oh, come on" Stella whined as she grew a pouted expression, but that didn't fool anyone, it may have had the desired affect had her arousal been so obvious, the scent was thick, clinging to her and Bloom swore she'd seen a thin trail of a white liquid sliding down the inside of Stella's legs.

"No, sorry Stella, but no can do, but if she's getting a new outfit we're all choosing it" Bloom stated with a tone of authority, not that, that helped Stella out at all especially with the domination area of bondage, it only made Stella worse.

Meanwhile…

Diaspro had finally gotten back home and had gone straight to bed.

'What the hell is wrong with that bitch?' Diaspro screamed within her mind, her finger trips tracing her libs as she remembered Bloom's kiss and how passionate she had been, the thought sent shivers down her spine, Diaspro headed straight to bed cursing Bloom for everything she had done, if only she'd known how much her opinion would change over a short period of time, it didn't take long for sleep to claim the soon to be slave.


	14. Breaking Diaspro: Part 1

Diaspora found herself in a room wearing very little, very revealing outfit that made her look like…well a slut, the double doors to her room slammed open to reveal Bloom walking in.

"Oh my Diaspro you know how you look in that outfit makes me hungry" Bloom said as she licked her lips seductively, she was currently in her true form, Diaspro looked at Bloom.

"Mistress you wanted me dress like this" Diaspro said as she lowered herself to the floor on her knees, Bloom smiled.

"Well I wanted to have a little rump" Bloom replied as she continued to eye Diaspro hungrily, licking her fangs.

Diaspro was currently wearing a red kitty with little frills at the bottom, it reached down to a mere few inches below her bare crotch, the lacy fabric that clung to her chest barley hid the 'details' the kitty itself clung to Diaspro's curves that she noticed were even curvier than before,

Bloom began to approach her swaying her hips seductively, she wore a scarlet kimono that seemed to shine in the dim light, the kimono opened just above her chest, exposing an incredible amount of cleavage, leaving her shoulders bare, reaching down to just below her thigh, accompanied with crimson heels, Bloom stopped, her covered crotch inches away from her face, Diaspro's nostrils flared when she got a whiff of her mistress' arousal, she began to feel warm...no, hot between her legs, Bloom began to stroke the back of Diaspro's head, tracing her hairs, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine.

"What is it you want?" Bloom asked in a seductive whisper.

"To serve you mistress, to bring you pleasure" Diaspro replied almost on instinct, Bloom dropped to her knees, her cleavage dropping, her breasts shaking as it did so, causing the heat between Diaspro's legs to flare up even more.

"Good girl, I think you deserve a small reward for your obedience" Bloom whispered as she pressed her hand against Diaspro's crotch and began to lean in closer.

"Oh thank you...mistress" Diaspro responded, her voice barely a whisper as their faces drew nearer, their lips drawing closer, just when they were about to touch Diaspro bolted up awake in her bed, her body sweating like crazy.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Diaspro screamed within her mind, she soon realized something was off, she lifted the covers to peak under and saw what it was, she was naked, that somehow in her sleep she had removed her underwear, even her bra, but that wasn't all she saw as of now there was a wet patch below her crotch, the scent of sex still strong in the air.

Diaspro shivered as she recalled the dream, it was so vivid, so real.

"Oh my dragon" Diaspro gasped out, she looked over her body, her enhanced breasts and curves were bigger and more curvier than they were the day before.

"Did she do something to me?" Diaspro asked to no one in particular, it did seem to add up, Succubi had bodies that many dream about and have a sexual hunger for and few ever get them.

Diaspro let out low moan as she remembered the dream, of Bloom touching her crotch, she began to imagine her fondling her breasts, tasting them, tasting her juices, the idea alone was causing her to get wet, she couldn't control herself, losing herself in her lust she began to grope her breast, massaging it while her other hand glided down to her crotch, she felt herself thrash a bit.

"No I can't!" she screamed as she fought to regain control of her body, however, being like as horny as a succubus was hard to control for succubus, never mind herself, the Winx could control themselves she couldn't.

"Oh Great Dragon, what's next." She gasped out as she kept thrashing about. Hungry for her mistress but Diaspro refused to go to her to beg to feed the urge to have Bloom take her, to beg her to take her, to taste her.

Then it happened she orgasmed like she had never done before, never had she done it this hard before, she fell back onto her back, her whole body shaking as she bathed in the afterglow, her cum pouring out of her pussy and onto her silk sheets, staining them, she lay there for fifteen minutes before the afterglow faded and her 'reasonable' mind regained control over her mind and body, no longer clouded by lust. 'What did she do to me?' Diaspro asked within her mind yet no answer came, she slid out of bed and began to get dressed.

'Maybe I should look her species up, maybe one of the old books will tell me what's happening' Diaspro mused before pushing it to the back of her mind, she had something more important to do, Sky was single and she knew her parents liked her so all she would need to do is talk them into reinstating the engagement and then she will be able to become queen of Eraklyion and make sure Bloom suffers for all the trouble she has caused her.

However, as Diaspro got up and proceeded to get dressed she started to have second thoughts.

'What if Bloom planned this, What if I become a Demon like her!' Diaspro thought in fear, she tried to ignore it, but it kept coming back.

"Curse you Bloom!" she screamed, Diaspro charged towards the library within her home to pull up all the information she could on Succubi, it didn't take long to find a book detailing succubi.

"Succubi can turn people into one of their own by injecting venom laced with a retrovirus into them." Diaspro remembered, focusing on the day before, Bloom had kissed her. She read on, finding a secondary transformation "Few succubi have this power but by causing the victim to ingest its secondary venom said victim will gradually turn them into a slave" Diaspro read, thankful that it said it was rare for a succubi to have this ability.

Diaspro continued to read up on Succubi, studying harder than she ever had before, searching through their abilities, strengths, weaknesses, how they differ, feed, sleeping habits, mating habits, everything she could.

'Okay so Bloom injected me with some kind of venom when she kissed me but which one either one of the venom I've researched can be passed through a kiss as long as it enters the rest of the body...so did she turn me into a demonic slut like her or worse is she turning me in a slave for her and the other demon sluts...then again the books said it was very rare that succubi developed the ability to use that second venom, she probably just turned me' Diaspro thought to herself, desperately trying to convince herself, hoping that she wasn't turning into a slave for her most hated rival.

A Couple Hours Later..

Diaspro was pissed. It Turned out that the Eraklyon royal family was too busy to see anyone. They were two busy.

The next few days where hell for Diaspro. One her dreams keep on with the sexual acts with Bloom next she was hungry, extremely hungry. Nothing was working and she refused to have sex to feed if she was a succubi.

As her mind slowed because of hunger it only hastened her mental transformation. She was on her bed hungry and hot. She found out she was taking naps because of her tried state.

"Please let…it stop..." she begged herself. She thought of Bloom.

"She did this... I'll end her... I'll... I'll... I... want her." Diaspro gasped out.

"Oh please." Diaspro said

Alfea…

In the dorm, Bloom was all by herself, her friends where out while she stayed with the baby.

'Bloom I think Diaspro is almost done, she has started to develop a want for you, a desire for you' Lilith said. Bloom looked wide eyed.

"What? Why is she ready now?" Bloom asked in surprise, thinking the Diaspro would have lasted a lot longer considering their relationship.

'Yes, you see it would seem that Diaspro does still have a little will to fight you and her desire for obedience but when her hormones take control she is nearing obedient and it is normally at this stage that succubi who can turn people into slaves that they collect them in order to break them...you should know that her current obedience only shows when she nears the peak of her ecstasy, those I met who made slaves out of rivals enjoyed using this to break them, bringing them to the peak then stopping' Lilith explained.

"So she's ready to begin the process of...breaking her in?" Bloom asked.

'Yep, you'll find her on her bed, barley conscious she's fading in and out of consciousness, enjoying the afterglow, she'll barley notice you taking her' Lilith explained, sensing soon to be slave, due to what's left of her powers of the former succubi queen.

Bloom smirks and casted a teleportation spell, unlike Stella who's specialty was teleportation spells, Bloom used Diaspro as a physical beacon to teleport beside her, locking onto her.

On her bed Diaspro was drifting in and out of consciousness like Lilith had said. Bloom looked at Diaspro in her sexual afterglow most of she had removed her clothes almost by instinct her top barley on, covering only a single breast while the bottom of the shirt was supported above the other breast and her panties soaked, the juices within slowly seeping though

Bloom looked at her, smelling the glorious scent of sex which to her succubus senses only made her hungry, Bloom could even smell the sexual energy coming off her, Diaspro moaned almost as if she could sense her presence. Bloom continued to look at Diaspro. She felt herself almost grow a predatory smirk.

Bloom debated something for a moment, before finally she decided to have a little fun with Diaspro, letting her succubi nature out a little.

"You want me, don't you?" Bloom said sultry tone, approaching her, swaying her hips seductively, leaning one hand on to Diaspro's bed before reaching out with the other, she rubbed the crotch of Diaspro's panties, causing Diaspro to let out a small moan, Bloom's smirk grew, she dipped her fingers into the panties, caressing the drenched pussy of the soon to be slave before sliding them out, causing Diaspro's moans to grow. Bloom glanced at her fingers, the sticky white fluid clinging to them, acting like thread as she wiggled her finger, she brought to her face, inhaling the heavily sent before parting her lips, her tongue slithering out and giving the sticky liquid taste, once she had she could no longer resit, she inserted her fingers into her mouth forcefully sucking on them, making sure to clean them completely before removing them, moaning in pleasure for every second she tasted the fluid. Bloom moaned once again as she licked the remnants of the taste from her lips.

Diaspro's eyes fluttered open, her vision clear at first but randomly blurred, her eyelids growing heavy once again, weak from not having fed in a while and normal food losing its affect to nourish her, her body now weak and still aroused, she saw a blurry image of Bloom but was unable to process it.

Bloom smirked, she crawled atop of Diaspro.

"What do you want Diaspro?" Bloom asked in a seductive tone.

"Please...mistress...please" Diaspro begged breathlessly, her voice barley a whisper, Bloom's smirk grew at hearing her rival, once the thorn in her side and almost the bane of her existence calling her mistress, she felt a shiver or pleasure and power, Bloom slid her hand into Diaspro's panties and slowly pushed her index finger through its folds, Diaspro gasped out in pleasure, letting out a silent scream of pleasure, Bloom's eyes glowed a bright blue as her instincts took control and did something she didn't even know was possible, within Diaspro's pussy a faint blue smoke erupted from Bloom's fingertip and restored Diaspro's virginity before sliding back out, once again coated in cum.

"You are the slave to myself and my wives and you shall be clean for us, pure" Bloom stated, lost in her instincts, she pulled out her hand and brought it to Diaspro's face, holding it beneath her nose, Diaspro inhaled it deeply.

"Clean it" Bloom said, Diaspro obeyed without hesitation, sucking on the finger that had entered her before licking the rest of her hand clean, Bloom smiled.

"Good, now we shall go, you need to be fully rested for tomorrow for then we shall begin breaking you" Bloom stated as she picked Diaspro up bridal style, making sure to leave a note saying Diaspro was staying with friends for a while, no need to worry the parents after all.

"Please...mistress..." Diaspro begged, still on the edge, Bloom let out a tired, frustrated sigh.

"Fine, anything to shut you up" Bloom stated, her body began to glow orange with power, Bloom fed the energy into Diaspro's body, the girl screamed in ecstasy as she came harder than ever before, before falling fully unconscious, Bloom teleported back to the dorm, the glow of her eyes faded as she regained control of herself.

"What happened?" Bloom gasped out .

'It appears your instincts are stronger than I thought, they took over, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for that from now on' Lilith explained, Bloom laid Diaspro on a spare bed, removing her sweat drenched top and gave her a bra, using a spell to retrieve one of Diaspro's from her room, allowing her some modesty.

The next day…

Diaspro awoke in a unknown room she tried to get up only here arms and legs where tied up.

"What in the...?" Diaspro gasped out, she was barely clothed her panties and bra being the only things on her well save for a bow in her hair as if she was a present, a gift, she began to struggle against her bounds.

As she struggled the noise she made awoke the Winx.

"Bloom what's going on?" Flora asked in a tired tone as she let out a large yawn, having been awoken by noise she wasn't sued to waking up as did so did the others. Bloom remembered something.

"Diaspro..." Bloom murmured, Stella shot up at hearing this.

"Really she's done?" Stella asked in surprise before jumping out of bed, butt naked, running off, following the noise. The Winx ran after her and soon found, in one of the other rooms Diaspro struggling, her hands tied as well as her legs and ankles, a bow in her hair had a card stuck to her feet, Stella picked up the card and read it aloud to the others.

"A little gift from myself to all of us, with love Bloom" Stella red, growing a lustful smirk as she read.

"Oh Bloom you shouldn't have" Stella replied in a tone of false surprise causing the others to giggle.

"Well I did, though you should know she is far from done yet, but this is the point other succubi with ability to turn people into slaves take them, in order to fully enjoy breaking them, she will only be fully obedient when on the brink of Cumming otherwise she's still a fighter and...I thought we could all have a nice time in breaking her" Bloom explained, causing Stella's smirk to grow and for her to grow wet down below.

'SLAVE...Bloom's turning me into a SLAVE' Diaspro screamed within her mind, her eyes widening, a strange scent wafted over to her, Diaspro's mouth began to water and she felt hungry, she quickly realized she was smelling the arousal of the Winx and she wanted to feed on it, she was desperate.

"Well you thought right Bloom...say how about we take turns breaking her in?" Stella asked.

"And I assume you want to go first?" Bloom asked.

"Naturally" came Stella's response, the Winx glanced at each other, a couple shrugs and a nod later and soon they decided why not, besides neither of them wanted to see what Stella would come up with, also this would give the Winx chance to choose Diaspro's new outfit.

"What's going on?" Diaspro asked suddenly, the girls turned to face her.

"Diaspro when you attacked me the other day I decided to get a little payback...you're going to become our slave Diaspro and more than anything in the world you're going to want to be obedient to us, to serve us and you will find pleasure in it, it is your purpose" Bloom responded.

"What? NO I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVE" Diaspro roared.

"You have no choice, it's only a matter of time...well, enjoy Stella" Bloom said before turning to leave, soon followed by the rest of the Winx, as soon as the door shut Stella turned to Diaspro, wearing a predatory grin that sent shivers down Diaspro's spine.

Stella licked her lips as she Walked towards Diaspro, Stella moved fast ripping Diaspro's panties off. As Diaspro was about to yell in response in anger, the minute her mouth opened Stella shoved her wet panties into her mouth, snapping her fingers a ball gag materialized in Stella's grip which was then placed upon her forcing the panties to remain in her mouth, Diaspro hated the fact her mouth watered at tasting her own cum and sweat soaked panties.

Stella ripped her bra off, she stared at the breasts as they bounced freely before proceeding to rub them. Playing with them. She smirked at Diaspro.

"You know…I hope you are fertile" Stella said, causing Diaspro to grow a confused expression for a moment, she then saw something on Stella, where her pussy should be, Diaspro cried out, her cries muffled by the panties causing Stella to giggle.

"A little advice Diaspro, you're looking at a succubus who will be a mother and is a father... I would like to impregnate you" Stella said, rubbing Diaspro pussy while she then sucked on Diaspro's breast for a bit, causing Diaspro to gasp and moan in surprise and pleasure. Stella stopped and began to swish something around in her mouth before letting out a low moan as she swallowed, tracing her neckline with her fingertips as what she swallowed fell down her throat.

"Your milk is delicious." Stella said, surprising Diaspro, little did she know that by biologically been a succubi slave she could produce breast milk for when she cared for the babies of her mistresses.

'Milk? What the hell?' Diaspro gasped with her mind, her cheeks turning red as she felt a warm liquid slide out of her crotch and down the inside of her leg, sending shivers up her spine.

"Wow, looks like you're really enjoying this" Stella said with a seductive smirk before it turned sinister "Perhaps we should do something to change that" she added before snapping her fingers, for Diaspro everything went white and when it finally cleared she found herself chained to the wall, arms spread above her head, cuffed to the wall and the same went for her spread legs, panties still in her mouth as well as the red ball gag.

Stella dropped her illusion revealing her succubus form.

"I wonder." Stella pinched Diaspro's nipple for a moment then pulled, Diaspro moaned in pleasure. "Oh yes you are loving it" she stated, Stella's succubus wing moved and gave Diaspro a slap on her butt.

"Ok let's see how much can you stand" Stella taunted as she rubbed the tip of her cock on the outside of Diaspro's lower lips. Before reaching down to retrieve a sample and receiving a test of her juices.

"Oh that perfect the energy, you're hungry for me you want me to take you..." Stella gave another prod with her penis. "Maybe I should put a baby in you." Stella taunted, lying, Diaspro's expression became one of shock at hearing this, Stella smirked it was fun playing dominatrix.

"Don't worry you're not ready, yet." Stella stated, almost sensing when the next mating season would be and hell was she looking forward to it.

"Now then, shall we continue?" Stella asked as she grew a playful smirk, reabsorbing her penis, deciding that Bloom should be the one to take it, to take Diaspro's virginity after all the bitch had done, despite how the scent of the vulnerable virgin pussy made her mouth water.

Stella spread her wings and slowly began to flap them until she was above ground level and face to face with Diaspro, a ruler appeared in her hand and she began to lightly tap Diaspro's pussy, the soon to be slave moaned in pleasure only to gasp in pain when Stella slapped it, she pulled up the ruler, its tip glistening in come, she slapped it against Diaspro's cheeks, wiping it on her face, making sure to get a good portion above her upper lip and below her nose so that while she tasted her own soiled panties she would be smelling her own cum.

"You know Diaspro I love how helpless you are right now, it makes me feel so powerful, so horny, knowing you at my mercy to do with as I please" Stella taunted, the ruler became a whip and she proceeded to whip Diaspro's bare stomach, the screams of pain muffled by the gag and panties, Stella roughly tear away the gag and removed the panties.

"I want to hear you scream and I'm not going to stop until you beg me" Stella spat, her saliva mixing with the cum on Diaspro's face before sniffing Diaspro's panties and giving a small yet seductive lick before dropping them onto the bed for later use before proceeding to continue whipping Diaspro, taking in pleasure as the girl cried out in pain, glad that their dorm was sound proof.

Diaspro continued to scream out in pain.

'This girl was crazy into bondage' Diaspro gasped out within her mind as she continued to endure the whip as it continued to strike her, it confused her though as she strangely found it both painful and pleasurable, despite herself. Diaspro continued to cry in a mixture of pain and pleasure in her moans and screams, Stella smiled.

"Come on beg for me, beg your mistress to stop" Stella taunted with a devious smirk as she said so. Diaspro took a few more whips.

"Please mistress please." Diaspro begged through gritted teeth.

"Good, but not good enough, come on beg your mistress, tell me what a little slut you are, beg me to stop or are you really enjoying this too much?" Stella taunted as she struck another three shots with her whip, each one harder than the one before, striking both her nipples dead on and even the center of her pussy, Diaspro screamed in pain and pleasure, her whole body sore and scarred, she was willing to do anything to get her to stop at this point.

"Please...mistress...please stop whipping your dirty little slut of a slave, please" Diaspro begged, tears sliding down her cheeks as she tried to ignore how saying these things turned her on.

"Good girl" Stella responded, the whip vanished, now to move onto the next step, Stella's smirk grew, she snapped her fingers and Diaspro found herself on all fours, Stella held up a clear tube and plugged into her rectum and before she could even scream several litres of water was deposited into her, the tube was removed and her holes was corked, Stella then proceeded to force her to drink more water.

"Let's see how long you last before you beg me to let you piss yourself and while we wait for that I've got another gift for you" Stella taunted snapping her fingers, their bodies began to glow a bright yellow, the glow vanished after a few seconds "Now you're going to eat me out" Stella stated.

"WHAT? NO WAY AM I EATING YOU OUT BITCH" Diaspro screamed.

"Tut, tut, pets down say such things to their owners, especially when they can make your life a living hell" Stella responded, snapping her fingers once again only this time a collar materialized around Diaspro's neck, attached to a leash that was in Stella's hand "Now come here and eat me out" Stella commanded.

"No" Diaspro refused only to receive a powerful shock, causing Stella to smirk.

"Now whenever you disobey me or the others you'll get a nasty shock, so I'm going to say this nicely one more time, get over here and EAT OUT MY PUSSY YOU BITCH" Stella roared as she slapped Diaspro's cheek with the sole of her barefoot before seating on a throne like chair and spreading her legs, Diaspro began to stand up to approach her.

"Crawl on your hands and knees like the bitch you are" Stella spat, Diaspro obeyed and crawled towards her, stopping before inching her face closer to Stella's dripping crotch, the scent causing her mouth to water and she realized how hungry she was, her mouth latched onto it and she began her task only to gasp in pleasure as she felt something doing the same thing to her.

"Finally figured it out, every time you stimulate me you feel the same thing, I wonder how quickly you'll cum and how long you'll last before begging me to remove those plugs oh and sweetie you won't be able to stop until I cum and I can hold out for quite a while" Stella taunted.

Stella boast was not found to be merely a boast of her stamina, even though Bloom and Flora had greater stamina than most succubi, because of them been the succubi queen and mother to the next one. Stella secretly kept...things to herself, like what she did during the day which increased her stamina.

Diaspro licked and probed Stella's pussy, exploring it with her tongue even going to far as to nibble it occasionally as the spell, the taste and the scent came together to drive her insane. It was strange doing this. Stella's pussy didn't only have her scent on it, no it had merged with the scent form the rest of the Winx as well. Diaspro started to kiss the pussy. she moaning as she felt the same thing, but moaning into Stella's pussy caused a sensation that she too felt, Diaspro's body shivered as she came for the second time since she started, Diaspro even began to drink the moisture of Stella's pussy a combination of sweat and come in hopes to finish Stella off, only to fail.

"Oh, you like it don't you?" Stella taunted, the water inside within Diaspro splashed and sloshed around, she felt like she was going to burst, it was becoming harder to move, she was on the verge of Cumming again, she was desperate to pee, so much so her whole body was shaking and it was starting to hurt and the cum build up wasn't helping either. Stella grabbed the back of Diaspro's head forcefully.

"Harder bitch" Stella spat. Diaspro couldn't take it anymore.

"Please mistress let your slut pee" Diaspro begged.

"Oh no you don't slave you have me to get off first." Stella replied, smirking darkly, her wings wrapped around Diaspro.

Diaspro couldn't take it, she was going to blow, it was now or never and Stella wasn't going to let her pee until she got her to cum once and thanks to the link she'd already cum eight times as been so submissive and helpless continued to turn her on, Diaspro bit on Stella's pussy, pushing her face into it, so far that her nose had entered it, she released her bite and began to tongue lash Stella like her life depended on it while shaking her head several ways, Stella moaned in pleasure, her legs closed around Diaspro's head, forcing her into her pussy and locking her in place and then she came, Diaspro gulped down all the cum that entered her mouth, some though coated Diaspro's face in her cum, mixing it with Diaspro's own cum and her spit which still decorated Diaspro's face, a quarter of her come missed Diaspro though, creating a small puddle on the chair and coating her inner thighs.

"Well done slave" Stella said before releasing Diaspro.

"Thank you mistress now please let your dirty little slut pee" Diaspro begged, on the peak of yet another orgasm, Stella smiled, pulling back her bare feet before delivering two powerful kicks to Diaspro's breasts, knocking her back and onto the floor, Stella reached and removed one of the plugs, the hot yellow liquid charged out, Stella snapped her fingers to change the floor from carpet to wood, the pee didn't stop until Diaspro was lying in a puddle of her own piss.

"Now bitch if you want me to remove the other one you're going to clean this up with that dirty tongue of yours" Stella stated, loving what she was making the bitch do and how humiliating it was, enjoying torturing her, Diaspro rose to her knees and dropped to all fours before beginning to lap the piss up like a thirty dog and thanks to how much water she'd lost through sweating and peeing she was very dehydrated and it didn't take her long to finish.

"Well you certainly worked very quickly, perhaps you even enjoyed it, perhaps I should tell the girls and maybe instead of water you'll be drinking our piss" Stella taunted, loving how the girl suddenly went pale.

"And now to remove the other one" Stella muttered before kicking Diaspro in the chest once again and dropped to her knees, conjuring a green, clear, glass bottle, reaching and removing the plug before inserting the bottle with incredible speed, capturing all the white sticky liquid that poured out of Diaspro's pussy, by the time she'd finished Stella had two full bottles, she hid one in subspace for later before handing Diaspro the other bottle.

"Drink it, make sure none remains" Stella instructed, Diaspro knew she had no choice, if she refused she'd be shocked and punished and besides, the scent had already wafted into her nose and soon she was hungrily draining its contents and even licked her lips when she was done, tasting a mixture of her and Stella's cum.

Stella Smirked, she threw Diaspro onto the bed and unplugged her butt plug. However, before Stella could finish her torture on Diaspro, a knock was heard.

"Stella can you come out here please, honey" It was the sweet voice of Flora, Stella pouted.

"Oh, Poo looks like I have to end our fun" Stella said. She, however, grew a small smile. In her hand was the other bottle cum.

'Hmm, maybe Bloom and I can use this for a romantic night' Stella mused. She then smiled out as she drank a mouthful of it, licking her lips as she savored the taste before turning back to Diaspro, placing her lips around her nipples, beginning to suckle, milking her. She gave it a few sucks before placing her lips around the tip of the bottle and managed to get all she had milked in the bottle, corking it before shaking it, mixing the milk with the cum.

"There we go" Stella said happily yet with a lustful undertone, happy with her gift. She turned to Diaspro and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I got to go." Stella stated before snapping her fingers, binding Diaspro to the bed before heading to the door.

Stella opened the door just enough to slip out before closing it, doing her best to make sure Flora didn't see Diaspro's current condition.

"Did you want something Flora?" Stella asked, acting like everything was completely normal, Flora raised an eyebrow, noticing how eager Stella was to make sure she didn't see anything in the room Diaspro was in but filed it away for later.

"Yeah, we've just got back from our shopping trip and thought you might like to see Diaspro's new outfit" Flora replied.

"What? How come I didn't get to pick?" Stella moaned.

"Because I think, we all think you'd take it a little far" Flora responded, Stella muttered a couple phrases, annoyed by how things had turned out as Flora led her back to the others, though she was annoyed with the others it didn't stop Stella from enjoying the view of Flora's ass as it swayed from side to side with her walk, Flora led Stella into the master bedroom, opening the double doors to reveal the rest of the Winx sat on the bed, a black bag at the foot of the bed.

Stella reached into the bag and pulled out a black leather outfit, from the design she could see it was meant to cover most of Diaspro's torso, leaving her arms and legs bare, attached by shoulder straps and Stella was pleased to see that it had holes and gaps that exposed the crotch as well as the breasts while supporting them and keeping them separated, she span it round, growing a smirk to see it would reveal some of Diaspro's ass.

"I like it" Stella said.

"We thought you might" Musa responded.

"though there is a second outfit, which will hide her breasts, pussy and ass, don't worry though it is a little tight, but still more respectful in case anyone ever comes over and besides she may be about to become our slave but we can't treat her like dirt" Bloom stated, causing Stella to pout and to decide to keep what she'd been doing to herself as she'd been treating Diaspro almost worse than dirt, she then noticed another bag beside Bloom and was about to reach for it only to have Bloom slap her hand, Stella yelped and retracted her hand, rubbing it.

"Nuh uh, uh, Stella this bag is mine, it contains a few items I got in case anyone needed to be punished, not just Diaspro so you better behave" Bloom stated.

"You don't trust me" Stella responded in a mock tone of hurt.

"Stella at the moment I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you and that's pretty damn far, you're a slave to your hormones and that will need to be fixed, sooner rather than later" Bloom stated, Stella sighed.

"Fine" she muttered.

"Good now why don't we go change Diaspro into her new outfit" Bloom responded.

"Oh...can't we keep her naked a little longer...maybe make her earn the right to wear clothes" Stella begged.

"No Stella, like I said she has some rights even after all she's done, now after Diaspro is changed it will be Flora's turn and in that time you can work on controlling your hormones...and I have the perfect method" Bloom replied with a dark smirk that sent shivers down Stella's spine.

"Oh?" Stella asked nervously as she gulped.

"Yes" Bloom replied, reaching down to her crotch before removing a pair of red lacy panties, with a large wet patch on them.

"I will be using these for temptation and if you can't resist you'll be punished" she explained before turning to Musa.

"Musa while all this is going on could you keep an eye on Serenity?" Bloom asked.

"Of course" came Musa's reply, glad she wasn't in Stella's shoes.

Stella smiled hormones taking over once again, the scent on the panties, it was mouth-watering, Stella was hungry for it, she licked her suddenly dry lips in a seductive manner. She moved towards the panties only for Bloom to push her back. Stella only decided to try once again, she jumped back slightly when she was whipped, the effect was the exact opposite of the one Bloom desired.

'Bloom you know that won't work' Lilith stated. Bloom stared at Stella wide eyed.

'Why is she acting like this she seems to always be horny' Bloom mused, she and the Winx save Stella were not always like Stella actually they usually didn't have wet panties, most of the time. Stella always was so horny all the time that her panties were wet the minute she put them on in fact by now most of them were stained and she needed some new ones, not that she minded using the stained ones.

'I think we got the textbook example of a succubus Nympho, now let that rest a succubus nymphomac.' Lilith finished. Stella was so turned on.

"Bloom can't you please just let me have a little fun." Stella pleaded; making sure her breasts jiggled a bit so as to attempt to tempt Bloom.

'Bloom be careful, she's trying to seduce you.' Lilith warned, he had never seen a case like this ever before. Stella was an extreme case of a sex addicted succubus.

'I have never seen a succubus like her she's like the incarnation hated stereotypical personality of all succubi people' Lilith added.

'Thank you captain obvious' Bloom snapped, she let out a tied sigh.

"Stella, if you don't behave I will embrace my darkest nature to punish you and trust me, what I have up here is something you won't enjoy" Bloom warned as she tapped her index finger against her forehead, this only caused Stella to grow wetter and for her inner thighs to get fresh coating of cum, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh come on Bloom, punish me, make me beg for you to stop" Stella taunted lustfully, holding her arms above her head as if they were bound as she lost herself in her lust, Bloom let out another tired sigh as she rubbed her temple, feeling a migraine coming on as she ignored the delectable scent of Stella's leaking pussy.

"If you insist" Bloom replied, her hair began to wave within her power, her whole body beginning to glow with a black coloured energy, the dark energy sent shivers down the spines of the Winx, each of them inched away, excluding Stella who was mesmerized by the sight before her, growing wetter in the process, so horny now her legs were shaking violently, Bloom grit her teeth, casting a dark glare at Stella before firing a black sphere at her, it combusted on impact, engulfing her in a dark light, hiding Stella from view completely, the orb of black light contracted into a small orb before flying into Bloom's outstretched palm and once the glow faded a clear glass jar was revealed and within was a miniaturized naked Stella within it, the holes with a couple holes in it.

"You like it Stella, got the idea from the Trix when they trapped Lucy in a jar as a dragonfly for a couple weeks oh and Stella while you're in this state you are powerless, all your powers fairy and succubi are gone along with all the physical advantages besides hormones and trust me you will learn to control them or you'll be in there a very long time and before you get any ideas of tricking someone or making a deal with someone to release you or attempt to restore you then you should know that only I can release you from the jar, only I can restore you" Bloom stated as Stella began banging on the walls of her jar.

"Whoa...remind me never to piss Bloom off" Roxy whispered to Musa who nodded in agreement.

"How tall…or rather how small is she now?" Layla asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"9cm" Bloom responded, the jar itself was more than twice her size, Bloom placed the jar on a nearby shelf.

"Why? Why? Why...?" Stella screamed as she slammed her fists on the glass, Lilith soon realized something.

'Bloom normally that would be an ok thing but Stella's pregnant... With everyone's child' Lilith pointed out, Bloom went wide eyed.

"Oh right." Bloom gasped her voice but a whisper. She'd almost forgotten, this could be bad Stella could starve and she may hurt the baby. Her instinct to protect the unborn children was overriding her need to punish Stella. As was the Winx need to free Stella. Bloom brought her curved index finger to her lips, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, we can't let the babies suffer because of her but we can't just let her off...I've got it" Bloom announced as she was struck with inspiration, reaching for Stella's jar taking it from the shelf, undoing the lid, Stella grew a smile, assuming Bloom was going to take her out and restore her, Bloom then picked up the soiled scarlet frilly panties and proceeded to rub them against her pussy, violently, before dropping the pair atop Stella and replacing the lid.

"We just have to keep her fed, those panties should last her a day and a half at least" Bloom stated, watching Stella with a look of amusement as she struggled out of Bloom's panties, Stella looked round at the new interior of her prison and couldn't help but feel wet once again as the incredibly powerful scent of Bloom's pussy and her thoughts weren't helping her as she realized how she could see this as been a little kinky been so defenseless and at Bloom's mercy, like when she was cuffed to the wall during the mating season.

'For crying out loud she's still enjoying it...then she leaves me no choice' Bloom thought to herself before cursing Stella once again with a temporary reversus curse so that while she was been punished she wouldn't be turned on by been defenseless and will hate hit, the change was noticeable instantly as Stella's arousal almost vanished completely, Bloom replaced the jar back on the shelf.

"Okay, Flora go have fun and Musa make sure Serenity stays out of trouble" Bloom stated. However unknown to Bloom Stella somehow saw the spell as kinky. She somehow became wet. Lilith sensing this groaned as she face palmed.

'Is she incapable of not been horny?' Lilith muttered, making sure Bloom didn't hear her.


	15. Breaking Diaspro: Part 2

Diaspro was currently huddled on the floor, hugging her knees as she pressed herself into a corner, her binds having vanished when Stella was imprisoned but the collar remained. Stella was brutal on her.

The door opened up and Flora walked in.

"Oh my Diaspro" Flora gasped. She helped Diaspro up, the girls legs were shaking.

"Stella went too far." Flora said. While she felt the energy her and the fact her hand was somewhat holding her close Flora being a succubus looked at Diaspro's body, she looked so inviting to her. Diaspro held herself close to Flora. Flora could smell Stella's scent on the other girl and it was quite strong. She would never admit it she actually enjoys the scent of the girls. She also loved to penetrate them. She liked it. Flora was more than tempted to take Diaspro.

"We got you some clothes don't worry we won't treat you like Stella did" Flora whispered, trying to comfort her, trying to calm her down not wanting her to be afraid of her mistresses. Diaspro paused.

Flora glanced back at her, Diaspro's eyes were wide, Flora could see the fear within them, heck she could smell Diaspro's fear, her gaze locked on the collar around Diaspro's neck, her gaze narrowed and she tapped into her instincts, scanning the magic within the collar, recognising it as Stella's and soon seeing its purpose and why Diaspro was terrified, Stella practically traumatized her and made sure she had no control, she knew they were supposed to break Diaspro but she wanted to do it in a kinder fashion the scarring her for life, she didn't want to be feared.

Flora reached out and took hold of the collar with both hands, Diaspro flinched, her whole body going stiff, terrified about what was about to happen only to let out a sigh of relief when Flora, using her demonic strength, snapped the back of the collar and removed from her neck, she inspected it.

"Don't worry Diaspro Bloom is going to hear about this and she'll make sure Stella won't do anything like this again" Flora said, trying to comfort her.

'Bloom? Why would Bloom want to help me in any way? She'll probably reward Stella...make things worse' Diaspro screamed within her mind, too scared to voice her thoughts.

"Now follow me and we'll get you dressed...and cleaned up" Flora said as she took Diaspro's hand in hers and led her out of the room by her hand and headed to the master bedroom, once she entered she saw Musa was already gone to look after Serenity, Bloom glanced at her, wearing a smile, which quickly faded at seeing Flora's serious expression.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked.

"This...I found Diaspro wearing it, she was terrified" Flora explained as she handed the broken collar to Bloom who inspected it, scanning it, her expression darkening, she turned to Diaspro, approaching her, placing the collar on the bed before placing her hands on Diaspro's head, fingers spread, making eye contact.

"I am so sorry Diaspro but I have no choice" Bloom stated, knowing Diaspro wasn't going to say anything, Bloom stared into Diaspro's eyes, penetrating her minds defences with ease and extracting the memories to view what had happened, regretting that it caused Diaspro to see them too, her regret and anger growing when she saw how far Stella had gone, Bloom released Diaspro, who's knees buckled out from under her, Flora supported her.

"Flora, go get her cleaned up and dressed...comfort her" Bloom instructed before turning to Stella, her eyes glowing cyan blue.

"Stella you went way too far, I said break her not torture, humiliate, belittle her, she's almost traumatized...I have half a mind to leave you in that jar or even turn you into something, maybe a shoe or sock, maybe a hair brush and send you to Cloud Tower and trust me I could come up with so many forms of torture you'd find that preferable, but know this when I do let you out you won't be getting your powers back neither fairy or succubus you will be a powerless human that feeds on lust and trust me that is only the beginning of your punishment...but for now" Bloom spat, she opened the jar once again, Stella cowered away from Bloom who then filled her mouth with saliva before spitting on her and her size, well let's just say there was a lot.

"If I ever find out you do anything like that again hell will seem like a wonderful vacation" Bloom spat as she replaced the lid and returned the jar.

Lilith almost laughed at this. Though removing a succubus nature was technically impossible. Bloom left Stella in her jar on the shelf. Her anger at this was not one she liked.

Meanwhile…

Flora had led Diaspro to the bathroom, the Winx had used some spells to expand it in order to fit a bath the size of a decent hot spring so they could bathe together, Diaspro stared at the warm water in the bath, steam coming off in waves, mesmerized by it, her legs violently shaking, Flora traced her fingers through Diaspro's hair, trying to calm her.

"Don't worry, you're safe Diaspro, safe" Flora whispered as she helped Diaspro into the water, the minute the water touched her skin Diaspro felt a pleasurable sensation come over her, her body slowly began to sink into the water until it was up to the neck, closing her eyes. Flora proceeded to remove her own clothing and enter the bath, Diaspro's eyes snapped open when she heard a small splash as Flora stepped into the water, she drifted back away from Flora until she was on the opposite side of the bath, Flora sunk into the water until it washed over her chest, Flora felt her heart strings been pulled when she saw how terrified the other girl was.

"Diaspro, don't worry I won't do what Stella did, I only want to help" Flora said, using the most motherly tone she could muster, Diaspro relaxed a little, her body stopped shaking, she was still scared by not as much, Flora seemed to have a calming effect on her, Flora began to slowly approach her.

"Why?" Diaspro asked, her voice barley a whisper and filled with fear, Flora stopped, surprised by the sudden question.

"Why would you...want to...help...me?" Diaspro stammered.

"Why wouldn't I?" Flora asked.

"You're...a demon...you're...turning me...into a...slave a...whore" Diaspro stammered between sobs, voice shaking, her shoulders shaking as tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered what she had learned and Stella raping her and humiliating, degrading her, treating her worse than an animal.

"Diaspro...we're not as evil as you think we are...the only reason Bloom turned you is because of how you acted towards her and us...perhaps your new status will help you learn that you were wrong...we're not monsters, we feed on lust but we're not whores or sluts and neither will you be, yes we engage in sexual activities more than your average fairy or witch but through sex we show our love for each other and we want to bring you into the fold, it may not be our first intentions but I hope one day you will become a true member of our family" Flora replied, using her motherly tone, to say Diaspro was stunned was an understatement, Flora approached her and pulled the still sobbing girl into a warm hug, rubbing the back of her head as Diaspro cried into her shoulder.

Diaspro held one as she cried. Flora frowned she was scared by Stella, by what she had done, however, she could have seen this coming. For a time she admitted she wanted Diaspro to be treated like dirt but Stella proved that wrong.

'Maybe Stella's just like that as a succubus.' Flora thought. Diaspro stopped for a moment took some time to stop.

"I have a question, I saw something on Stella and she also said she was pregnant." Diaspro started. "Are you all like that? Are you all pregnant?" She asked. Flora paused for a moment.

"You saw the baby in Musa arms right?" Flora asked.

Diaspro seemed to recall that the music succubi Fairy did in deed have a baby in her arms.

"That was Serenity, she's Blooms daughter, as well as mine and the others." Flora said. "She just one of many future children that will one-day be born." Flora said.

"You mean...Serenity is the daughter of the entire Winx?" Diaspro asked eyes widening, Flora hummed in response as she reached for the soap and began to was Diaspro's body, been careful when she came to any sensitive area, knowing Diaspro would be still unstable and coming across in any way like Stella, even in the slightest would make things a thousand times worse.

"Are you all pregnant?" Diaspro asked.

"Yes, we all went through a mating season not too long ago, by the end of it we were all succubi and all pregnant" Flora explained as she began to clean Diaspro's from behind, Diaspro's eyes followed Flora's hands, blushing a little at the scenario she was in.

"Will...becoming your slave...change me?" Diaspro asked.

"As much as I understand it you will become more obedient and submissive to us and will only be able to feed on the lust we give you, your hatred for us will vanish but you will remain your own person, you won't become some mindless slave...but you will develop strong feelings for us and will want to please us" Flora explained.

"So my mind is altered...rewritten" Diaspro stated, her tone dropping.

"Yes but you will still have your free will, you'll be your own person like always just more submissive" Flora replied, hoping to comfort Diaspro.

"When I am...done...what will you do to me?" Diaspro asked.

"you will help in caring for Serenity and all our children once they're born, you will protect this family if the need arises, sometimes you will...pleasure us and we will pleasure you" Flora explained, Diaspro was a little relieved, at least she wasn't just going to act as a sex slave who's only reason for existence is to pleasure them and she had always wanted to work with children so it could be worse and if Flora was as sincere as she sounded she was going to gain a family as well.

As Flora cleaned her up her arousal had increased. She looked at Diaspro's bust. Even with no bra on, it was form as if it wasn't bare. Flora blushed. A few days ago Bloom learned that succubi breast remained firm and perky throughout their lives. Lilith actually almost never wore a bra.

Flora blushed deeper as she actually debated about not wearing a bra anymore. Diaspro looked at Flora's body. She looked at her bust. Diaspro was jealous and aroused. Jealous because Flora's breasts were the biggest of the Winx and aroused because of her body. Natural tanned skin, big breasts, slim, long, sexy legs. Diaspro wanted to kiss Flora's body, all over.

"Diaspro are you eyeing me?" Flora teased. Diaspro blushed. Flora got close as she washed her back.

"Well I guess... Been a succubus does have certain advantages." Diaspro said with a blush, Flora giggled, the sound was like music to Diaspro's ears.

"Well you weren't the only enjoying a certain view Diaspro" Flora responded. She wanted to take her but bloom deserved to take Diaspro first.

Diaspro blushed, she grew confused one minute she was frantic her body unable to stop shaking in fear and now it was aroused and she was becoming very horny.

"Looks like either you're body has really taken to the transportation or you're hungry" Flora said with a small giggle, Diaspro's stomach growled and now that she came to think about it, she was starving she hadn't eaten in a while and she had yet to feed and she was feeling weaker, Flora grew a serious expression.

"Looks like you need to feed and something tells me that is something you haven't been doing" Flora said.

"No...I haven't really fed properly yet" Diaspro admitted.

"Ok...well if you don't feed you won't last very long...so looks like I'm the one feeding you, or is it that I'm the one on the menu?" Flora chuckled as Diaspro's blush deepened.

"I'll start off slow" Flora said, knowing Diaspro may react badly to her going too fast after Stella, Flora lightly rubbed Diaspro's ass as she began to leave a trail of kisses up Diaspro's neck from behind, Diaspro let her head go back, enjoying the small kisses, Flora soon altered her course to follow the jaw line, pecking her on the lips at the end, Diaspro returned the kiss with a little more force and Flora responded in the same manner and before long they were engaged in a passionate kiss, the amount of tongue in that kiss caused Diaspro to grow wet between her thighs, this wasn't helped by Flora's hard nipples been pressed into her back.

Flora started to play with Diaspro's breasts. She played a bit ripping the water and soap over them. Diaspro moaned as she rubbed her nipples. Diaspro moaned as the queen mother wrapped her legs around her. Their kiss was deeply passionate. Flora was gentle as she moved across the skin. Diaspro more comfortable moved to face Flora, her hands gliding over her body. Flora was almost a goddess.

"You know a lot about this." Diaspro gasped as they broke the kiss to breathe. Flora's answer was a little nibble on Diaspro's ear.

"Flora is what I heard true…is Bloom the Queen of the succubi and Incubi? I read the Queen disappeared on earth." Diaspro asked.

"Yes she is everyone her is technically royalty being each-others wives." Flora explained, Diaspro grinded their lower lips against each other. Their busts pressed against each other.

"What's your role?" Diaspro asked.

"Queen Mother, I'm the one who will with Bloom have the next Queen." Flora explained.

"Oh" Diaspro acknowledged as she began to lose herself in passion, Flora began to trail kissed down from Diaspro's lips, her jawline, all the way to her breast and down to her nipple, Flora outstretched her tongue, lightly licking the tip, Diaspro let out a pleasurable moan, Flora continued to play with the nipple, whacking about with her tongue playfully, hesitating when a single drop of a liquid fell on to her tongue, Flora tasted it and found herself enjoying the taste, unaware her taste buds had been altered during her transformation, her lips latched onto the nipple and she began to suckle it, extracting the milk from with, Diaspro continued to moan, feeding off the energy her soon to be mistress was giving her, she fell back and began to float upon her back, legs spread as Flora almost floated on top of Diaspro, continuing to drink the breast milk, finding it to be her new favourite beverage, making a mental note to have some more when Diaspro became her slave.

Diaspro basked in the glow of the sexual energy.

'Maybe it won't be so bad...been a slave to...my mistress' Diaspro thought to herself, unaware her mind had altered like it had with Stella only she loved Flora and would do anything for her to make her happy where as with Stella she was terrified and would obey out of fear, when Flora had her fill she floated back, Diaspro pouted in response, causing Flora to giggle, Flora spread her legs, exposing her wet pussy to Diaspro.

"Dinner is served" Flora said in a seductive tone, lightly giggling, Diaspro was hypnotized by the sight and began to float towards Flora.

Diaspro latched her mouth onto Flora's pussy. Flora moaned as Diaspro ate her out, probing her, proving she had a very talented tongue. Diaspro played with her clit, licking, sucking even nibbling it. Flora moaned , her stamina was massive rightfully so. Diaspro took a whiff of Flora delectable scent. The scent, it was so good, it made her mouth water, coating Flora's pussy in saliva. Diaspro in her hunger grabbed on to the tan skin girl's ass to bring herself closer to the pussy. Diaspro heard Flora gasp out in pleasure as her tongue was now as far in as it would go.

"Oh my Ahhh... Diaspro that's…oh great dragon." Flora gasped out, gripping the back of Diaspro's head her and forcing her head into her pussy, grinded her face against it. Flora gasped out in pleasure, the sudden charge shot up her spine. Her breasts jiggled, nipples fully erect, body glistening with sweat, Flora's tongue snuck out and licked her lips, getting the remnants of Diaspro's breast milk.

Diaspro was starting to act more animalistic trying suckle and devour all the honey from Flora's pussy. Her teeth helping by nipping the clit. Diaspro was actually sucking on the lips, kissing them. Finally after the end Flora came unleashing her juices down Diaspro throat. The energy with it into her. Diaspro moaned the food of her new mature was delicious. After a few moments Diaspro let go.

"You ok now sweetie." Flora asked her new lover.

Diaspro nodded timidly, licking her lips clean of the cum that coated them, savouring the taste.

"Okay so now that you're fed we better clean you up again" Flora said, reaching for the soap and beginning to clean Diaspro's sticky, sweaty and sexy body, the girl moaned as the soap went over her nipples and cleaned her crotch and ass and by the time Flora's was clean she had cum, not the Flora minded, it was a little treat for her, been able to taste Flora's cum and breast milk, Flora then slipped out of the bath, taking Diaspro's hand and pulling her out of her water, once Diaspro stepped out Flora reached for a towel and began drying Diaspro off.

Diaspro was mesmerized as she stared at Flora's sexy body, still wet and soapy, the droplets of water glistening in the light, only making her seem more attractive Diaspro licked her suddenly dry lips, once she was dry Flora dried herself off before turning her back to Diaspro, bending down to pick up the outfit Diaspro would wear, giving Diaspro a perfect view of her ass, Flora picked up the outfit, unfolding it to reveal the outfit that would expose the soon to be slave's breasts, crotch and ass and quite a lot of leg.

"You'll wear this outfit today" Flora stated as she helped Diaspro get dressed, Diaspro hadn't been so sure on the outfit, a slave outfit but found herself thinking,

'If it makes Flora happy then I'm happy' Flora had shown her more kindness than all her friends combined had.

"I'm going to be passed onto someone else aren't I?" Diaspro asked.

"Yeah, both Stella and I have had our turn with you today, Bloom will choose the next one to take you" Flora explained.

"Will...will they...be gentle...like you?" Diaspro stammered, emotion entering her voice, Flora looked at her with pity in her eyes.

"They won't be like Stella, they may not be as gentle as myself but they won't be nearly as bad as Stella" Flora replied, trying to calm Diaspro. Diaspro felt relieved by her worlds, she liked Flora because of her kindness, no it was more than just liking her.

The two found Layla sitting in the main room once they entered the bathroom.

"Oh hey Flora, Bloom said I could take Diaspro off your hands once you two were done" Layla explained. The dark skin beauty was over Diaspro, licking her lips. She hoped it wasn't going to be too bad.

"Also I think Musa may need help, serenity seems to want you." Layla sad said, she was somewhat still uncertain on what she was to the child. She was by essence a father but she was female. She was confused and yet relieved, relieved that Serenity wasn't calling her slutty momma like she did Stella.

"Okay, but be gentle with her she's still a little shaken from Stella" Flora warned, Layla nodded in understanding, Diaspro glanced at Layla nervously before glancing back to Flora who gave her an affirmative nod before heading towards the room where Musa and Serenity were, leaving Layla and Diaspro alone in the main dorm room.

Layla approached Diaspro until she was stood next to her.

"It's ok I won't bite." Layla said with a small smile. Layla currently wore a tight top that beautifully hugged her bodies curves, exposing an ample amount of cleavage. Her pants hugged her lower body just as much as her top did with her chest. Her booty was the curviest of all the Winx and was hugged like all of her leaving little to the imagination. Layla looked Diaspro over.

"Looks good on you." Layla commented.

Diaspro blushed, averting her gaze "Erm...thank you" she stammered, blushing slightly, her voice a little shaky, Layla paused, not liking how timid Diaspro was, she knew it wasn't how she normally acted.

'Okay do I'm going to need go slow and be more careful with her' Layla mused, thinking of several ways to calm someone who still showed signs of shock.

"Do you want some tea?" Layla asked.

"Err...sure" Diaspro stammered with a slight nod, Layla headed to the kitchen area of the dorm, added with permission from Faragonda due to some of the students been a little uneasy with succubi eating with them and the kitchen allowed them everything they needed even if they didn't eat normal food, within minutes Layla returned to Diaspro, handing her some tea.

"Err...thank you" Diaspro said timidly as she took a seat on one of the arm chairs and began to sip the tea.

Diaspro outfit allowed Layla to see, Diaspro's breasts crotch, and ass, in fact she helped pick it out. She decided that it could be more useful than taking off an outfit to have sex, quite the time savour. Diaspro was a little wet possibly from her time with flora. Diaspro took a sip of the tea. It tasted delicious.

"What in this?" Diaspro asked. Layla paused for a moment. Layla blushed slightly.

"Well the recipe was Stella actually, used our juices in it." Layla blushed. She made it with her own juices. "I made it myself actually." Diaspro blushed the image of it made her wet.

"Maybe... You could teach me." She blushed. Layla smelled the juices between Diaspro's thigh, being a succubus she now could sense and smell the arousal of a person.

"Diaspro have you fed yet?" Layla asked. She was tempted to take Diaspro virginity, however, she felt that it was Bloom's to take and not hers.

"Yeah, Flora fed me in the bath" Diaspro replied blushing at what she was saying, memories returning, her voice growing in confidence as her arousal increased, which was only quickened by the image of Layla masturbating into her tea, she continued to sip at it, growing even wetter as she imagined the form of the secret ingredient, imagined drinking it from its source, she began to leak between her legs, her legs opening a little, granting Layla the full view of the sticky liquid as it streamed out of her pussy and began to pool on the chair, Layla inhaled quietly, enjoying the scent as her mouth watered and her nipples hardened but she dare not make such a drastic move so soon.

"So you really like how it tastes?" Layla asked wearing a small yet seductive smirk, Diaspro blushed deeply.

"Yes" Diaspro replied, her voice barley a whisper, Diaspro took a larger 'sip' of the tea, resisting the desire to moan as she appreciated the taste.

Layla sat up a bit in her chair. Layla took a sip of her own tea as well. Diaspro finished her tea. It made her moan almost making her orgasm.

'It was so good...is everything 'good' here?' She asked herself.

"Do you want anymore? Or maybe do you want to make some yourself?" Layla asked. Her breasts jiggled a bit with sudden movement, not wearing a bra combined with her new succubi cup size had some advantages for her especially when she tried to seduce the other members Winx. Diaspro saw it for a moment her crotch thrusted forward a little on impulse.

"Maybe..." Diaspro said shyly, beginning to blush. Layla walked up to her she had been more bold she got close showing her jiggling breasts right in Diaspro's face.

"Are you sure is there nothing else you want? A little 'chocolate' maybe" Her ace in the hole was the seductive saying of chocolate.

Diaspro's blush deepened and her arousal began to peak "Perhaps would should start with some tea" Diaspro commented, Layla smirked seductively.

"Okay then" Layla responded as she took Diaspro's hand and led her to the kitchen area, making sure to sway her hips, taking two cups from the cupboard and placing them on the counter, adding tea bags, boiling water.

"Okay now while the water is boiling we add the special ingredient" Layla explained lustfully as she rubbed her crotch through her pants.

"Now I'll show you what to do first and then you can fill the second cup" Layla stated, Diaspro nodded in understanding and watched as Layla pulled her pants down to her ankles and stepped out of them before doing the same with her panties, seeing Diaspro's gaze linger on them, Layla smirked and handed them to her, Diaspro took the panties and couldn't help but force them against her face, inhaling the scent strongly, watching as Layla took one of the cups, clamping on it between her legs and opened her pussy with one hand before beginning to masturbate with the other, Diaspro was hypnotized by what Layla was doing, the scent causing her mouth to water, her tongue peeking out and lightly licking the crotch spot on the panties, soon Diaspro was watching the sticky liquid pour out of Layla's pussy and into the cup, Layla then poured in the water and began the stirring before removing the tea bag, bringing it to her lips and sucking on it, causing Diaspro's legs to go weak and wobbly with arousal.

Layla looked at Diaspro, she had a seductive smirk and gleam in her eyes.

"Well way don't you try it?" Layla suggested, Diaspro nodded a little timidly, her cheeks tinging red once again, she took the cup and held it below her wet pussy, juices already dripping out from the arousal. It was hard to keep the cup in place as she played with her active pussy and tried to get all her juices into the cup as her legs shook. Diaspro did as Layla showed her. By the time they had finished the rim of the cup was coated in cum, Diaspro then mimicked Layla's actions, adding hot water mixing before removing the tea bag and sucking on it. Layla took the cup and lightly sipped it. She gave a seductive moan at tasting Diaspro's cum, Diaspro felt herself beginning to get turned on once again as she watched Layla drinking her cum tea.

Layla gave her a seductive smirk and licked her lips in a seductive manner. She took out a biscuit from one of the cupboards and handed it to Diaspro.

"Here taste it I was hoping to see what someone thought of my new recipe." Layla smiled. Diaspro took a bite of it. It tasted like chocolate, but more delicious. It also caused a tingle in her body.

"What was that?" Diaspro asked.

"Homemade milk chocolate..." Layla said holding up one of her breasts a bit. Diaspro blushed.

"You used your milk to make it?" Diaspro was now wet.

"Yes" Layla replied as she leaned against the counter, taking one of the biscuits and dipping it in the tea Diaspro had made before taking a bite of the softened treat, enjoying the mixture of flavours, letting out a groan of pleasure, Diaspro, mimicked this action out of curiosity, enjoying the divine taste, licking her lips of the taste.

"Looks like you enjoyed that, perhaps you'd like to try the milk from the source" Layla said in a seductive tone, grasping her left boob and pulling it out of her top, loving the look of arousal on Diaspro's face and how her juices were streaming out of her pussy, staining her attire, oh was she looking forward to cleaning that later.

"If you don't mind" Diaspro replied a little shy.

"Be my guest" Layla responded "As long as I can taste yours after" she added, "It's a deal" Layla responded, taking Layla's boob into her mouth and milking it for all she was worth, swallowing every drop she could, Layla then took hold of Diaspro's breast and tilted it up and inserted it into her own mouth and began to drink, both feeling their arousal increase at drinking each other's breast milk at the same time.

The two moaned in perfect sync in pleasure. The milk could feed them seeing as how it fed baby succubi. Diaspro was getting wetter.

'Her milk tastes... Oh I love it.' Diaspro thought. Layla moaned seemed to moan in response to her thought. 'I like…no I love this.' her thoughts continued. After they finished the two of them each had a small amount of milk in each other's mouth. Layla leaned in and kissed her, the two opened up exchanging the milk, their tongues duelling, mixing the flavour within the passionate kiss. They pushed against each other forcefully. Diaspro rubbed slowly against Layla's crotch. Layla's hand rubbed the back of Diaspro's backside, giving it a playful slap, playing with Diaspro's ass, they swallowed once they broke the kiss.

"How do you feel about me?" Layla asked.

Diaspro was hesitant at first, unsure how she actually saw Layla, she saw Flora as a caring lover who knew how to comfort her both as a mother and a lover, Stella she saw as her tormentor, she wasn't sure about Bloom, was she a rival, lover, mistress only time would tell but Layla.

"I feel for you the same I'd feel for a lover, more than a girlfriend, a kind mistress" Diaspro admitted, blushing, Layla felt a warm feeling in her heart at hearing Diaspro felt so strongly for her but wasn't so sure about the mistress but then again in time they would both come to accept it and probably enjoy it, Layla leaned in and gave her another passionate kiss and Diaspro could easily guess she gave her the right answer and returned the kiss with equal force, forcing her fingers into Layla's pussy, she let out a pleasant moan at the feeling as they swapped saliva, Layla mimicked Diaspro's actions, beginning to pleasure her while they kissed, both their crotches thrusted forward, forcing the hands into each other's pussies.

After the kiss was finished Layla held herself close to Diaspro thrusting her hips into the fingers. Layla held Diaspro's hand. Diaspro looked at Layla she had love in her eyes. Layla smiled.

"Diaspro I have a question." Layla started. She looked over Diaspro's body.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Layla asked. Diaspro blushed. She thought for a moment. Would she have kids? Well she thought of Flora giving her children.

"You want to have a child with me?" Diaspro asked.

"Yes and you too will want to have a child, especially when the mating season returns and trust me when I say when it does return there will certainly be no dull moments" Layla responded, leaning in closely to Diaspro's ear "And I'll make sure you enjoy every second of it" she whispered in a seductive tone, her warm breath tickling Diaspro's ear, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine, her pleasure only increased when Layla began to play with Diaspro's pussy, Diaspro let out a low moan at feeling Layla's ministrations.

Layla smirked as she began to gradually lower herself, until she was face to 'face' with Diaspro's pussy and started to lick her. Diaspro moaned in pleasure, her knees going weak and shaking violently in pleasure.

Layla made sure to be very thorough when she ate Diaspro out, Diaspro moaned as her lover started to use her teeth to lightly nip her pussy. Diaspro gave out her juices as and Layla made sure to gulp down every drop, savouring the taste, moaning in pleasure. Diaspro fell to her knees. She had been Cumming a lot today and her stamina was been pushed to its very limits. Layla crawled over and engaged her in a strong and passionate kiss.

"I think I should pass you on... There are four others, looking forward to playing with you and I know you're going to love every second of it" Layla said, considering for a second on who she should pass Diaspro onto, Musa was with Flora and their little baby Serenity.

'That leaves Roxy Techna and Bloom, I think Bloom's should be the last since she was the one to start it all' Layla mused. She helped Diaspro back up to her feet. They exited the kitchen and began searching for either Roxy or Techna, she found Roxy in the main living area of the dorm. Wearing a new outfit.

Her outfit was more reviling than most. Her skirt was low, showing that she had no panties on. Her bust was barely covered revealing all her cleavage, stopping just before her nipples.

"Oh is it my turn?" Roxy asked as she raised an eyebrow and wore a seductive smirk, she had been hoping to have a turn before Bloom.

"Yep, though she's a little tired at the moment" Layla chuckled as she lowered Diaspro into one of the master chairs before heading to find Musa and give her a break from Serenity and give Flora a hand.

Roxy observed Diaspro closely, feeling a powerful heat between her legs at seeing how revealing Diaspro's outfit was, she smirked, focusing on the power within her, she approached Diaspro and placed her hand on her bare arm, a yellow energy seemed to wash out of her hand and into Diaspro, Roxy could see and smell the results instantly as Diaspro became aroused once again and began to come back to the land of the living.

"So Diaspro are you ready to have a little fun?" Roxy asked with a feral grin, Diaspro nodded, shy once again, Roxy frowned, Diaspro wasn't only giving off arousal, no she was giving off fear.

'Looks like I'll need to go slower...thanks a lot Stella' Roxy thought spitefully.

"Diaspro I have something to show you" In a flash Roxy form changed a bit. She had cat ears on top of her head, her human ears where gone, she had whiskers; her skin grew fur on several areas on her body, excluding around her nipples and her crotch, a tail, animal tail, like a fox except there was three of them, her eyes were slit and her teeth sharper, almost like fangs, making her appear even more feral. Roxy other than her face she looked like a human animal hybrid.

Diaspro's eyes widened at seeing Roxy's new form and couldn't help but think how much more attractive those cat ears made her look, Diaspro uncurled in her seat and seemed to stir in arousal, much to Roxy's amusement.

"So do you like this form?" Roxy teased, taking a step forward, brushing Diaspro's bare legs with one of her bushy tails, Diaspro shivered at the sensation and nodded, gritting her teeth in order to stifle a moan.

"Do you want a new form?" Roxy teased, Diaspro nodded, seeing where this was going, Roxy gave her a feral smirk, a slight uncomfortable feeling passed over Diaspro's body as it began to change, mutate, her ears absorbed into her skin and two cream furred bunny ears grew out of her head, a small cotton tail appeared inches above her behind, fur grew below her breasts and pussy, seeming to emphasize them, but that wasn't all, no Roxy inwardly smirked, knowing that this form also gave Diaspro's libido a major boost, Diaspro's cheeks burned red.

Roxy placed both her palms on the back of the seat and leaned in, letting her breasts hang slightly, her top sliding down to reveal her nipple and that she wore no bra.

"Are you ready to play" Roxy taunted, tracing Diaspro's pussy with the tip of her centre tail, Diaspro moaned in pleasure and gave a slight nod in response.

Roxy smirked, she started by licking and nibbling Diaspro's bunny ears. Diaspro let out a moan of pleasure. Roxy paused, removing her top, allowing her breasts to bounce freely. She leaned back into Diaspro, her ass going into the air revealing to all who saw that she had no worn any panties and was indeed very excited.

"You know I'm part fox now and you're a bunny." Roxy pushed close to her. Roxy, using her tails pulled the zip on the back of her skirt down and removed it, easily. Roxy reached back and lightly rubbed the cotton tail, even lightly pulling it, Diaspro let out another moan. Roxy made such that their new animal part were extremely sensitive, making it so much more enjoyable. One of her tails began to grind against Diaspro's pussy.

"So you were tasting me?" Diaspro asked, her cheeks blushing bright red at how naughty what she said sounded.

"Maybe or maybe I wish for interspecies relationship…or perhaps I just have a craving for some nice Rabbit stew" Roxy taunted as she nibbles Diaspro's ears and rubs her pussy, who continued to grow wetter with every second.

"Would you like Diaspro, or should I play with you like a cat, maybe you want to feel me play with your ears?" Roxy taunted the bunny girl, giving the insides of her ears a playful lick, Diaspro merely let out a pleasurable moan.

"I'll take that as a yes" Roxy smirked as she began using her fingertips and the tips of her spare tails to tickle the fur of Diaspro's ears while she nibbled their tops, they twitched from the sensation, Diaspro continued to moan, Roxy licked her lips, noticing Diaspro actually tasted good but she put that down to her been part fox and part cat, both predators of rabbits, her centre tail continued to stroke Diaspro's pussy, taking long strides, both up and down, coating her fur in Diaspro's cum.

"Or perhaps you'd like this sexy little hybrid to eat you out" Roxy whispered, her hot breath tickling Diaspro's ears.

"Oh...yes mistress...please...eat out your pet's pussy" Diaspro begged, Roxy raised an eyebrow at hearing Diaspro refer to herself as her pet and call her mistress, feeling a sensation of power and her arousal increase, Roxy retracted her tail and left Diaspro's ears, lowering herself to her pussy before latching onto it, her tongue darting in and around it, enjoying every drop of the bunny girl's pussy, made all the sweeter by been part cat and part fox, Diaspro moaned, opening her legs all the way, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Roxy loved this, the taste of the bunny girl was better than anything she'd ever tasted. Diaspro moaned as her head was thrown back. She felt both the pleasure and the fear, the part fox part cat girl eating her out, Roxy was so tempted. Diaspro's virginity was so tempting. The bunny girl threw her head back and came so hard her entire body shook violently. Roxy licked up every last drop, drinking it hungrily.

Diaspro continued to moan. Roxy was on top of her.

"Are you thirsty?" Roxy asked. Diaspro simply responded by taking Roxy right breast and sucking on it. Roxy moaned her tails started out.

"Oh my... You're trying to feed on me? Maybe we should play more often." Roxy moaned. She'd played with Techna before and had fed her the same was but, Techna was not as up front as Diaspro.

'Maybe I could have a few kittens and puppies with her.' Roxy mused with a feral mind and train of thought.

Roxy pulled back after a few minutes, much to Diaspro's dismay.

"Please mistress" Diaspro begged.

"No, that's enough for now, I have granted you pleasure so now it is your turn to give me pleasure" Roxy responded, Diaspro needed no further invitation, pouncing on Roxy, causing her to fall onto the floor and for Diaspro to land on top, the bunny girl moved down and began to eat out her mistress, Roxy moaned in pleasure, closing her legs in order to hold Diaspro in place, her centre tail coming up, teasing Diaspro's nipples as it past them, causing Diaspro to moan into her pussy causing Roxy even more pleasure, once the tail reached Roxy's face she began to lick Diaspro's come off of it, loving how licking her own tail only made her more excited thanks to her making her new animal parts incredibly sensitive.

"You know Diaspro...your cum is very tasty" Roxy commented.

"Thank you mistress" Diaspro responded before resuming to eat Roxy out.

"You better do a good job or I'll be forced to punish you" Roxy taunted, forcing Diaspro's face into her pussy with her hand.

Diaspro started Biting Roxy's pussy, lightly nibbling it causing Roxy to moan at this. Roxy moaned as Diaspro lightly rubbed Roxy's tail with her hand, the moaning increased when she began to stroke the other one as well. She bit on Roxy clit she pulled a bit on it the tails base rubbed. Roxy's mind blanked. That moment Roxy came. Diaspro fed on the sexual energy and began to lick and suck up the cum, drinking it, even going so far to lick Roxy's pussy clean causing her moaning to continue.

Roxy just laid there on the floor, Diaspro on top of her, slowly rising up till they were face to face. Roxy rose her head up and kissed Diaspro passionately. Roxy soon realized she was purring.

"Can kitty have bunnies milk?" Roxy purred, Diaspro blushed deeply.

"Sure..." Diaspro stuttered, Roxy smirked, Diaspro arched her back so that her breasts would dangle, Roxy latched onto Diaspro's nipple, who moaned the minute she felt Roxy's warm mouth, Roxy began to suck on the right nipple, milking Diaspro's milk with her tongue like there was no tomorrow. Her teeth teasingly biting, nipple the nipple every so often, Roxy continued to purr as she drank.

Diaspro's blush deepened at hearing Roxy purr like a kitten as she drank her breast milk from it's source, she couldn't resist, she raised her hand and began to lightly scratch Roxy behind the ears, the purring increased. Roxy pulled back.

"What a tasty little bunny" Roxy purred before taking another mouthful of milk, pulling back and quickly using her tale to playfully slap Diaspro's pussy, Diaspro moaned, opening her mouth and Roxy moved with incredibly speed, capturing her lips and pushing the breast milk into Diaspro's mouth, with a little of her saliva, their tongues duelled within the milk.

Diaspro swallowed most of the milk but when they parted some ran down her and Roxy's chin, Roxy smirked, giggling before leaning in, stretching out her tongue and licking Diaspro's face clean and Diaspro did the same to her, Roxy licked her lips, enjoying the taste.

"Remind me to give you a tongue bath later" Roxy teased, giving her a playful smirk, Diaspro blushed deeply, unable to tell whether Roxy was only playing or was serious, then again she wouldn't exactly mind if she was.

Roxy reverted Diaspro back to her original body.

"Well Diaspro I guess its time for me to pass you on" Roxy said with a small smile on her face. She leaned in and whispered into Diaspro's ear.

"Tell me if you ever wish to play again." Roxy whispered in a sultry tone, giving her ear lobe a playful lick.


	16. Breaking Diaspro: Part 3

Serenity was finally asleep; Musa could now relax a bit. It was at this point that the door opened up and Roxy walked in her outfit back on but in a rushed state making it easy to see her lack of under garments, heck her nipple was peeking out of the top of her shirt, Diaspro stood beside her shyly.

"Hey Musa it's your turn to play with her." Roxy said before approaching her and leaning to whisper into her ear.

"She's still a bit shaken up from Stella, but the more turned on she gets the less that's a problem" Roxy whispered.

"Ok, thanks for the warning" Musa whispered back, Roxy nodded before taking a seat beside Serenity's crib, Musa approached Diaspro and took her carefully by the hand before leading her out of the room, making sure to close the door before leading Diaspro to one of the spare rooms, once they entered it she made sure to shut the door and lock it, Diaspro grew nervous when she heard the lock and began to back away from Musa until she was against the wall.

Musa let out a tired sigh of sympathy.

"Stella really did a number on you huh?" Musa sighed, Diaspro voiced no reply and made no movement.

"Trust me I am not like Stella...and you will enjoy this" Musa said, trying to calm her down, Musa skirt barely covered her. One could see her bare butt partly due to her short skirt, revealing that she too had decided not to wear any panties. Her top was similar to Roxy's only for it to have a partial opening in the front, and the side, revealing her cleavage, stopping just before the nipple, teasing all who saw it. Musa's hair was longer and in four pony tails, Musa approached her. Her top came off as her zipper slid down with incredible speed, Diaspro was blinded for a second and when she could see Musa's skirt was also gone, Diaspro eyes went wide.

Musa body was now grey on the front with blue sides, Musa leaned into Diaspro and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Her skin felt like rubber. Her eyes even looked sort of rubbery.

"What the?" Diaspro asked in confusion.

"Simple I turned my skin into a rubbery substance, I'm sure you became a furry with Roxy." Musa said, her juices could be seen.

Diaspro was mesmerized by Musa's new form, her gaze went over Musa's body, she felt the heat between her legs return when she saw Musa's breasts and when her gaze landed on her pussy she could practically see the juices through a thin layer of rubber, slowly coating the inside of her thighs.

"I'm pretty certain you'll like my new body...and I know I'll love doing this and many other things to you" Musa said, fantasizing about turning Diaspro's body into rubber and all the other things she could turn her into and maybe use her to play with the other Winx by turning her into a toy for even just half an hour.

"So what do you wanna start with?" Musa asked.

"What do you mean?" Diaspro asked in a somewhat confused and curious tone.

"I mean how do you want to use me body and what do you want to use it for" Musa responded, sticking out her thing tongue that seemed to stretch and lengthen about thirty centimetres before she retracted it and Diaspro doubted that was its limits, the thoughts of that tongue sent shivers of pleasure all the way to her pussy, Musa's hand took the form of a dildo before changing back before turning into a leash with a collar on the end before reverting back again.

"The possibilities are endless...so Diaspro what will it be?" Musa asked with a seductive grin.

Diaspro blushed, Musa's rubbery body was full out, she grew a smirk as she gained a naughty idea. She got close to Diaspro. She was close to her body. Nipples brushed at each other. Diaspro nipples were hard.

"Maybe you like me becoming rubbery?" Musa asked. She leaned and gave her a small kiss.

"Maybe" Diaspro answered. Musa moved to remove Diaspro's outfit off, Diaspro was a little nervous.

"Sorry it's better if you have no cloths on... Do you trust me?" She asked, hoping Diaspro would grow less nervous as things progressed, Diaspro paused but nodded. After her outfit was removed magic washed into her and her skin began to change.

Diaspro's skin was now a nice blue, her breasts, upper chest was red, her legs cut to black, and her hair was free and rubbery. Musa rubbed Diaspro's pussy, the friction of rubber on rubber causing even more pleasure for Diaspro. Diaspro moaned as did Musa.

Techna seemed to be the only one she tried being rubber usually as Techna's life size sex toy. Musa smiled Diaspro rubber body was hot.

"You make a good rubber girl... You know I wonder which you like more Roxy furry or my rubber?" Musa asked. Diaspro blushed.

"I can't decide." She said. Musa gave her a kiss.

"Maybe by the end you will have a preference...though you do look very attractive looking like a human sized sex toy" Musa commented, Diaspro blushed deeply and couldn't help but get turned on at the notion of been used for Musa's pleasure, to be her sex toy and the more she thought about it the more she found herself wanting it, to be nothing but a sex toy to please her mistress, Musa inserted her index finger into Diaspro.

"You know one of the benefits of this I can go as deep as I want without taking your virginity, rubber really is pleasurable isn't it?" Musa said in a sultry tone, her index finger glowing in length, Diaspro gasped out in pleasure.

"Now why don't you give it a try...perhaps I'll even help you" Musa offered, using her spare hand to pull out Diaspro's tongue with her thumb and index finger, beginning to pull it towards her pussy, Diaspro found it so pleasurable, feeling her tongue stretch without risk of snapping, she couldn't believe it and neither could she believe how tasty Musa's rubber pussy was.

Musa moaned, her womb was not rubber for the kids and some other organs. However, Musa had another idea. She grabbed onto Diaspro's breast and began to suckle on her breast, Diaspro moaned, Musa's teeth bit in hard.

Musa's mouth was perfectly locked on it as she suck she put her tongue at the nipple she moved around it. The milk was chewy, Musa chewed on it and Diaspro's nipple, enjoying the taste while getting more and more turned on.

"Oh... My... Ahhh." Diaspro moaned. Musa let go of the chewy breast, it was still so tender.

"Like it? Your juices are chewy like gum in this form, as is your body." Musa said as she leaned round and gave her butt a nice bite, Diaspro moaned at the feeling. Musa's body moved over Diaspro's body.

"You know your bodies nice, pretty tasty" Musa said as she grew a seductive smile in a moment she shook her body.

"You know maybe you could have more fun." Musa legs stretched wide. "Maybe you could even form a dildo of your own." Musa smiled. Diaspro blushed. Musa's long tongue licked Diaspro's pussy in a slow, hard, long lick, ending at her clit.

Diaspro grew a seductive feral grin and slowly a dildo began to grow and form from her clit, lightly touching Musa's tongue, much to her delight, Diaspro let out a pleasurable gasp at feeling Musa's rubbery tongue.

"Ooh a dildo that can feel...you spoil me" Musa teased, lightly surrounding it with her tongue and beginning to jack it off, knowing Diaspro would only get horny without the relief of cumming with its current form, after a couple minutes she stopped and spread her legs.

"Now fuck me and make me cum" Musa moaned, Diaspro didn't need to be told twice she inserted her rubbery dick into Musa and began to move in and out of it, increasing speed as her own pleasure grew desperate to cum but unable to and as she did this Musa only got closer and closer to climax before finally covering the rubbery dildo in her honey.

"Please let me cum" Diaspro begged higher then cloud nine and desperate for relief.

Diaspro thrusts increased in force and speed. Finally Musa gave her freedom.

"Just unmake it." Musa said. Diaspro did it was transformed back into her pussy and finally after that build up she gave out and came incredibly hard, at that Diaspro felt the energy. She turned back to normal. Musa copied and returned to normal.

"Come on let's get you some rest" Musa said in a comforting tone, knowing that Diaspro stamina was taxed.

Diaspro weakly nodded, breathing heavily, Musa took her by the hand and led her to one of the spare bedrooms that didn't reek of the scent of sex, the minute Diaspro's head hit the pillow she was overcome with sleep, Musa could only look at her, a small smile on her face how adorable the sight was, she placed the quilt over her before sneaking out of the room, silently opening and closing the door before heading to the master bedroom to find Bloom sat on the bed, alone, she glanced to the shelf and Saw Stella, still tiny and in her jar, still wet from Bloom's extra punishment, on all fours licking the damp patch on the crotch of the panties, she turned her attention back to Bloom.

"Where's Diaspro?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Getting some much needed rest, she fell asleep the minute she hit the pillow, Bloom nodded.

"I guess it has been a long day for her…we'll continue with her tomorrow" Bloom stated, Musa merely nodded.

Stella however wasn't getting any better.

'Bloom I need to see something, maybe Stella is an actual nympho succubi' The former queen Lilith, said. She had little to do in Bloom's soul/essence. However, she saw Bloom as her daughter in some ways, in eithers she was herself.

"What you mean?" Bloom asked. Lilith waited a couple seconds before answering, debating how best to explain it.

"Well natural nymphos are rare and cultural symbols in some succubi cultures, and status symbols." Lilith said.

"if she is one then nothing can stop her sexual drive, however, if she is there is a way to limit it." Lilith finished. Bloom sighed.

"Go ahead." Bloom Said. She moved into another room.

The next day…

Diaspro awoke. She was in a nice bed. Last night she dreamed about her mistresses, including Stella. She blushed, she slid out of the bed and got changed into the slave outfit that had been placed at the foot of her bed, folded neatly, it was identical to the one she wore yesterday. When she arrived at the kitchen she saw Layla and Flora. She watched the seen as they both kissed each other passionately. There nude bodies rubbing against each other.

Diaspro stirred at this sight, shuffling her legs together, feeling a small trickle of cum slide down her inner thigh, the scent of her 'slight' arousal reached her mistresses within seconds, they paused and turned to face her, a small string of saliva connecting her lips.

"Look who's finally awake" Layla chuckled, Diaspro blushed averting her gaze.

"So you want some breakfast?" Flora asked as she reached into the fridge before pulling out some whipped cream, Diaspro found herself nodding slowly as she licked her lips in anticipation, she wanted them, she wanted to please her mistresses, no matter what it took, completely unaware of the transformation of her mind as she found herself more obedient and submissive to the Winx and even if she did notice she wouldn't care, she liked this new life, she felt wanted and loved, she received pleasure from the Winx and further pleasure by pleasuring them, Flora began to approach her swaying her hips in a seductive manner, Layla doing the same thing, keeping in perfect sync with Flora.

"So which will it be Diaspro, dark chocolate or natural honey?" Flora questioned, moving the whipped cream over Layla's pussy before going over hers, waiting for Diaspro to decide before spraying it on their pussies.

Diaspro couldn't decide. She wanted each of them.

"I can't decide..." Diaspro said. Layla whispered into For a's ear. The two gave her a seductive smile. They both moved to the table Layla laid on her back and flora on top her. They both had their legs open there clits touching, even rubbing, Flora reached back and sprayed both their pussies with whipped cream.

"How's honey on chocolate." Layla asked. Diaspro jumped at it and started to eat them both at the same time. The two succubi moaned they gave each other a deep kiss. They both felt Diaspro's tongue mixing there juices and the cream. Diaspro liked her breakfast.

After a while she started to bite suck the pussies, Flora and Layla gave slight kicks out of pleasure.

"Oh that's great Diaspro" Layla gasped out.

This only spurred Diaspro on, she lapped at their pussies hungrily, feeding on the sexual energy while drinking their juices as they mixed with each other's as well as the whipped cream, once she had lapped all the cream she attached her mouth to both pussies, latching onto them and beginning to forcefully suck the juices from the pussies, the moans of the two succubi mistresses increased.

"Well someone's having a good time" a new voice said, they stopped, looking over to see Techna.

"If I recall I was supposed to get Diaspro first today" Techna stated.

"We were...only...feeding her" Flora panted.

"In that case allow me to be dessert" Techna said with a small seductive smirk, she took Diaspro and led her to another room, while Flora slid off of Layla, receiving a disappointed look, which quickly vanished when Flora coated Layla's breasts in whipped cream, excluding her nipples before surrounding Layla's pussy in whipped cream before getting three cherries, placing one on each of Layla's erect nipples and the third into Layla's pussy, she moaned in pleasure, Flora then pulled out some chocolate sauce and squirted it on the cream on Layla's breasts.

"Now I think it's time for my breakfast" Flora said in a seductive tone.

"Bonappetite" Layla replied, closing her eyes as Flora began to lick her clean.

Meanwhile…

Techna was only wearing a robe. She very easily removed it. Reviling her breasts and pussy the technology succubi/fairy. Diaspro looked over her body. Techna was tall perhaps the tallest of the Winx, she had long, sexy and slender legs. Techna lead Diaspro onto the bed. Techna started delivering small kisses to Diaspro, slowly. The two kissed with passion. Techna began to play with Diaspro's breasts before she used her magic she gave Diaspro's nipples a little shock. Diaspro half gasped and moaned in surprise and pleasure. Techna then moved to her pussy and sent another minor shock. Diaspro moaned again she also felt it up her blubber for a minute, as well as in her spine as Techna shot another.

"What was That?" Diaspro asked. Techna giggled.

"Like it I developed it to get someone nice and horny." She said. She gave her earlobe a small bite.

Diaspro let out a low moan, Techna stretched out her tongue and licked Diaspro's earlobe, pleasurable shivers travelled down Diaspro's spine, Techna let her fingers slide down Diaspro's body, stopping at her pussy before giving it a small shock, Diaspro physically flinched at the sudden shock, she felt her juices began to slide down the inside of her thighs, completely unaware that it was due to her conversion she found this arousing her body and mental state altered so she could please her mistresses, including making her enjoy the fetishes of her mistresses, Techna brought her fingers to her lips, letting her tongue peak out before licking them clean, moaning at the pleasurable taste.

The moan only caused Diaspro to get more turned on. Techna smiled seductively.

"Oh you like that..." Techna teased. She gave Diaspro a little shock in her breasts. Diaspro yelped in a sudden surprise. As she did Techna caught her breast nipple and started to suck on them. She gave her other breast a nice little shock. This caused Diaspro to whimper in her pleasure. Techna tasted her milk. After two gulps she stopped. She licked her lips.

"That was delicious." Techna moaned in a seductive tone. She looked as Diaspro.

"Do you want a taste of these?" She asked as she held up her breasts up in front of Diaspro's face. Diaspro attempted to capture them with her mouth but Techna moved back.

"Come on." Techna teased. Diaspro tried again but Techna moved back once again.

"Close try again." Diaspro took a more bold attempt and pounces on her to get the milk she wanted.

Diaspro pushed Techna down onto the floor once she landed on top of Techna, she captured one of Techna's nipples and began to hungrily suckle Techna, drinking her milk.

"You know Diaspro slaves aren't supposed to jump on their mistresses and demand to bed, force their mistress to feed them, no they're supposed to beg" Techna responded in a sultry tone, Diaspro hesitated, she scolded herself within her mind, she was supposed to serve her mistress not do this.

"I'm sorry mistress...please forgive me" Diaspro begged, climbing off of Techna.

"Maybe I'll forgive you after we have some fun with some toys" Techna responded with a feral grin.

"Anything you want" Diaspro responded.

'She certainly is becoming more obedient, slowly but surely she is becoming more submissive, slave like' Techna mused.

Techna pulled out one of them. It was a little rod and it had a little electric shock on it. Techna turned it on and rubbed it on Diaspro. The shocks went through her; Techna rolled it on Diaspro's breasts causing Diaspro to close her eyes moaning with whimpers as her juices flowed. Techna held up another rod. It took a while but Techna with the help of Flora had synthesized a weaker less potent, less powerful version of the mating hormone, though it's diluted nature. Diaspro grew more horny then before her moans caused her legs to give out while she laid back, the juices pouring out.

Diaspro felt energy surge throughout her body, her hormones on fire, her arousal nearly uncontrollable, lust clouding her mind.

"Mistress" Diaspro moaned, her voice thick with pleasure, Techna rose and pushed Diaspro onto the bed, Techna snapped her fingers and Diaspro found her arms and legs tied to the bed posts.

"Are you going to sing for your mistress slave?" Techna asked in a seductive tone.

"Yes mistress" Diaspro breathed, her arousal peaking, Techna took the rod and pushed it into Diaspro's dripping cunt, turning up the power a little before giving her a shock, causing both pain and pleasure, Diaspro jostled in surprise, she let out another moan.

Techna giggled at this. She retrieved another rod, this one vibrating. She inserted it into Diaspro's clit and turned it on full. Diaspro's body wiggled and moved. She gave out her juices spilling everywhere Techna removed her toys. Techna observed it, inhaling their scent before sticking out her tongue and gave her toys a taste while they were inactive. Diaspro's aftershocks were seen. Techna pouted. Her time was up.

"Well sorry it had to end but little Serenity needs some time with her momma Techna." Techna said. Diaspro had a cute sad look.

Techna headed back to the master bedroom, leaving Diaspro bound, horny without any form of release, she entered and saw Stella still in her jar, now masturbating on the panties, she turned to face Bloom.

"My turn?" Bloom asked with a small smirk.

"Yep" Techna replied before heading off to find Serenity and the others.

"She's waiting in the room opposite this one" Techna called back.

"Thanks" Bloom called before heading to the room and just before entering she snapped her fingers and was dressed in a scarlet lacy bra and matching panties, before creating a kimono to cover it, she opened the door entering before shutting and locking the door, she looked over Diaspro and felt her arousal grow at seeing the bound slave, she could smell the sexual pheromones in the air, much less potent than the mating season pheromones but they still packed quite a punch, her pussy began to drool, which could be clearly seen through her panties, though currently hidden by the kimono, Bloom approached her, swaying her hips in a seductive manner.

"Looks like Stella had some fun with you" Bloom chuckled.

"Yes mistress" Diaspro groaned, her arousal only increasing thanks to the pheromones and been in the presence of her superior mistress.

Bloom smiled. Diaspro looked at what Bloom was wearing. It was the kimono from her dream. Bloom smiled a bit.

"Like it I got it just for you in mind." Bloom said smiling. She even had her hair in a bun for this. Diaspro blushed at this.

"So Diaspro I have a question... you want to go all the way?" Bloom asked as she opened the kimono up a bit.

Diaspro merely nodded, hypnotized by Bloom's beauty, the kimono made her even more so and it was open just enough to show off her lacy underwear, Bloom undid her bun and let her hair fall free and wild.

"Strange I never thought I'd be so excited about this" Bloom said as she walked around the bed, taking a seat on it beside Diaspro, she inhaled the scent of the pheromones deeply, picking up Diaspro's scent, her arousal and cum, Bloom reached over and lightly traced Diaspro's pussy with her fingertips, Diaspro moaned in pleasure, stirring in her position, tugging lightly at her restraints, desperate to relive herself.

"Please mistress...let your dirty slave cum" Diaspro begged.

"Hmm" Bloom hummed as she took an expression of mock deep thought, placing her finger against her chin, still stinking of the delicious scent of Diaspro's pussy.

"Maybe...once you've earned the right to" Bloom replied before fully opening her kimono and sliding down her panties, keeping hold of them, climbing atop of Diaspro, placing her wet pussy just out of Diaspro's reach.

"Eat me out first and maybe I'll let you cum" Bloom stated, Diaspro pulled her head up to do so but found it just out of her reach.

"Beg me" Bloom commanded.

"Please mistress let your dirty little slut of a slave eat out your delicious cunt" Diaspro begged.

"Good girl" Bloom replied with a smile upon her face before lowering her pussy onto Diaspro's face, she instantly latched her mouth on Bloom's pussy and set her talented tongue to work.

Bloom let out a pleasurable moan as she continued, Diaspro tried everything from getting as deep into her to sucking to biting to even grazing her teeth on her clit. Diaspro proved her talent at this. Bloom started to grind her pussy onto Diaspro's face. Bloom began to heavily pant, continuing to grind her clit onto Diaspro's face. Diaspro began to finger Bloom's pussy, never letting up with her tongue. Bloom felt herself drawing closer to her climax.

"Oh yeah... Ahhh" Bloom moaned as her pussy gave out, releasing her juices. Diaspro managed to swallow it all down, not letting a single drop go to waste. Bloom remained where she was for a couple minutes, basking in the after glow of her orgasm, noting how comfortable this position on top of Diaspro's face was before slowly rising from Diaspro's face. Bloom glanced down with a large smile, deciding it was time to return the favour. She slowly lowered herself atop of Diaspro and licked her nipple. Causing her to shake in pleasure.

"You know maybe I could give you a little gift." Her breasts came to view.

"How about a little taste of my milk?" Bloom asked, wearing a seductive smirk. Diaspro grabbed on to her tit, pulling herself up and suckling it she then pushed them together in hopes to suck them both at once. Bloom moaned at this. Diaspro started to bite them causing her to let out a moan of both pleasure and surprise.

"You want it don't you?" Bloom gasped out. She was debating when to retake her virginity. Diaspro got what she wanted both breasts slowly drank their milk. Bloom moaned as she felt Diaspro drinking from her. She looked at Diaspro's breasts once again and found herself slicking her lips in anticipation.

Diaspro glanced up at Bloom, both nipples in her mouth, sucking the milk from them and saw Bloom eyeing her breasts while slightly licking her lips, Diaspro was captivated by this, her lips were so inviting, Diaspro was captivated by Bloom's beauty almost like a goddess in her opinion. Once Diaspro had her fill she pulled back.

"Are you finished?" Bloom asked, slowly tracing her fingertips up Diaspro's inner thigh, stopping just before she reached Diaspro's crotch and beginning to slowly pull away once again.

"Yes mistress" Diaspro breathed out as she began to lie back on the bed, Bloom let her fingertips slide up Diaspro's inner thigh once again before beginning to lightly tickle the outer layer of Diaspro's pussy, Bloom lowered herself and began to lightly lick the tip of Diaspro's nipple.

Diaspro moaned as Bloom started to suck the nipple. Bloom used her teeth as well to help by lightly nipping the tip. Diaspro's back arched. The milk flowed down Bloom's throat as she began to milk Diaspro's breast with help of her highly skilled tongue. However, Bloom was struck with another idea and with a smile she formed her cock. She stopped and asked Diaspro a simple question.

"Do you want to cum?" she asked. Diaspro saw the cock by looking between Bloom's breasts as they loosely swung within the scarlet bra, she was a tad bit scared of it.

Diaspro repressed her fear, she would please her mistress and if this is what it would take she would endure it and enjoy it and bring her mistress pleasure.

"Yes mistress, please take this dirty little slut of a slave, make me cum" Diaspro begged in a tone of desperation and thanks to Bloom's teasing of her pussy and nipples she was more than desperate, Bloom's smirk grew at hearing how submissive and obedient Diaspro was been.

'Through pleasure she is broken into a slave, willingly' Bloom thought, her smirk growing, a loving glow within her eyes, Bloom began to push, the tip of her cock against the entrance to Diaspro's pussy before slowly entering them, stopping just before she reached it.

"And with this I brake you and make you my slave and the slave to my harem" Bloom said.

"OH YES" Diaspro screamed before feeling pain and pleasure as Bloom claimed her virginity, some tears slid down Diaspro's cheek, tears of pain and joy, she now belonged to Bloom and through her she belonged to the Winx, she was their slave and would bring pleasure to them, Bloom leaned down upon Diaspro once and engaging her in a passionate kiss as she began to violently slide in and out of Diaspro, both moaning in pleasure into the kiss.

Bloom was being gentle as she went in and out of Diaspro, making sure not to hurt her. The two bodies moved with each other. Their tongues moved in each other's mouths, duelling for dominance, which Bloom was winning. Bloom's illusion gave out. Diaspro got to look at Bloom's true form.

She went and licked her little wings on her head. Bloom felt herself moan. With a smile she started to fly up holding Diaspro with her. The two where now fucking in the air. Bloom used this to her advantage. Diaspro hugged closer to Bloom. Their breasts pushed together, erect nipples forced against each other. Bloom her gave a hungry kiss. Her trusts moved faster and harder. Diaspro gave out a small cry as she came. However, Bloom was still going, not even slowing down.

"Come on get me to cum" Bloom said with a teasing tone as she moved faster.

Diaspro felt herself cum once again, she could feel her stamina wavering, she had to give her mistress what she wanted, she latched her mouth onto Bloom's nipple and began to nip it with her teeth and tease it with her tongue, she moved her hand down to Bloom's dick and gripped it lightly in her warm hand, Bloom slowed to a stop to bask in the feeling.

Diaspro used this opportunity and began to move her hand up and down Bloom's penis, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed, Bloom moaned in pleasure, Diaspro's spare hand went round and groped her ass, using her arms to cling to Bloom, Bloom continued to moan, she could feel it, she was nearing her climax, but then Diaspro stopped her hands movement and pulled back her mouth much to Bloom's disappointment before lowering her head, opening her mouth and wrapping it around the cock, beginning to suck while using her tongue to tease the tip, Bloom moaned in pleasure, she felt herself fall, landing on the bed on her back.

Diaspro didn't even slow down and soon Bloom came, filling Diaspro's mouth her cum, Diaspro gulped it down, not letting a drop go to waste and even began to milk Bloom's penis, Bloom moaned in pleasure at the feeling.

However, Diaspro was a bit too forceful when milking Bloom, so she lightly pushed her off a bit and repositioned Diaspro before sliding down the bed beneath her slightly before re-entering her.

"Now how about a little more fun?" Bloom asked in a sultry tone. She took off again. Bloom was so looking forward to cumming in Diaspro, she felt her arousal grow and her cock stiffen before it even finished going limp as she thought about what she was about to do.

With a thrust Bloom entered Diaspro and began to slide in and out once again, gradually picking up speed and becoming more ruff than before. Diaspro wanted to play with the cock and pleasure Bloom like she had before but, Bloom would have none of that. Holding her legs and arms around her. Keeping her in place. Diaspro came again.

"No, no, no..." Bloom said keeping her in place. Diaspro almost feel unconsciousness beginning to take hold of her, so Bloom attempted to use her powers to keep her awake while increasing her levels of arousal until finally, Bloom came inside Diaspro, filling her with her cum. Bloom debated it a moment before finally just deciding to let her go. She landed softly on the bed, Bloom still in the air.

Bloom looked over Diaspro with a loving smile upon her face as she basked in the afterglow as she hovered above her new slave, her penis shrunk away, reverting back into a pussy, she slowly lowered herself back down, altering her position until she was sat on the edge of the bed.

Bloom glanced back at her new slave, her breathing was shallow and she looked so peaceful, so beautiful sleeping.

"Enjoy your rest sweetie, you're gonna need it" Bloom said before leaving Diaspro to get a shower, the scent of sex may be appetizing to her and her harem but the sweat was another story, though Stella she wasn't so sure if there was anything that didn't arouse her anymore.

A/N All we have so far and finally Diaspro is broken and is now a slave to the Winx, poll results are as follows, those in bold will be the next additions to the harem, plz review.

Daphne: 18  
Icy (Slave) 16  
Mirta: 12  
Sky 10  
Mitzi slave 10  
Icy 6  
Selina 6  
Chimera 3  
Krystal 2  
Stormy 2  
Darcy 2  
Miele 2  
Lucy 1  
Faragonda 1  
Griselda 1  
Griffin 1  
Specialists 1  
Macy 1


	17. Mirta's Convergence: Part 1

Later...

Diaspro held little serenity in her arms, being the baby's nanny/babysitter. Then for Flora she was heading out of Alfea to a little garden she had made outside. While there she heard arguing.

"Mirta listen to us... This is not who we are." Flora moved to the shadows to listen. Mirta was arguing with a hologram of her parents.

I'm happy here!" She screamed back.

"That's enough." Flora said, only to be ignored and unacknowledged both parties.

"You're not happy, your born from a long line of witches and dark sorcerers, we are bred of pure dark magic you can't just switch to light magic, it is not who you are, you're a witch not a fairy" her mother replied, trying to use a motherly tone.

"I wasn't cut out for dark magic, dark magic manifests and using the inner darkness as fuel, I don't have that, I'm all about the light" Mirta argued.

"The darkness within you, it is passed through blood you just need to tap into that inner rage, inner darkness buried deep within and you'll not just be a witch, you'll one of the most powerful witches of your generation just like we were" her father replied.

"Look I'm not you and I never will be" Mirta argued.

"Just leave her alone" Flora spoke, this time she was heard, all eyes turned to her as she stepped out of the shadows

"Stay out of this fairy" the father snapped.

"Hold on dear, that's no fairy, she's a succubus and a very powerful one too, I can tell" the mother gasped, she was thousands of miles away and she could tell she was a succubus of nature through a hologram, but that was...is impossible.

"Yeah, now leave my friend alone" Flora snarled, her eyes flashing neon green.

Mirta sighed. She wasn't in the mood for this. Her parents learning of her transfer to Alfea, hadn't gone well. Flora luckily had come in time.

"Thanks Flora I..." She paused for a moment. When did flora look like that?

"Err flora... What happened to you?" Mirta asked as she looked Flora's body up and down. Flora raised an eyebrow.

"Oh this I thought it was common knowledge now" Flora muttered as she gestured to her figure with both hands.

"I've sorta been away Flora the dragon thing did not help either...but how the hell has so much happened?" Mirta asked.

"Okay...well long story short I'm a succubus as are the rest of the girls" Flora explained, Mirta stiffened, she'd researched Succubae during her year at Cloud Tower for one of Elitrude's classes, she had to read her report to the whole class like the other students...she was redder than a tomato that day and now she had no idea what to say.

"Does it matter what I am?" Flora asked, beginning to worry she was going to lose one of her best friends because she was no longer human, Mirta stiffened before replying rather quickly.

"No, nothing would make me stop been friends with you after all you've done for me, you showed me kindness despite the fact I was a witch and broke Icy's curse" Mirta replied, giving Flora a warm smile.

Flora not only gave Mirta a smile but hugged her. Mirta's face was kinda forced into Flora's exposed cleavage. It wasn't hard for her to know that Flora was not wearing a bra. Her blush became a hard red beam across her face.

"I'll always be there for you Mirta." Flora said. Mirta almost wondered if Flora's tone was seductive when she said it. Flora let her go.

"Oh sorry about that I guess." Flora said. Mirta herself blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet.

'Her breasts felt good... No bad thoughts Mirta bad thoughts, naught Mirta, bad, bad, she's a friend.' She told herself within her mind. Flora, however, could smell Mirta's slight arousal, it was faint but it was there.

She had to either ignore it or not. Actually it maybe a side effect of her New nature or not. However it was coming from Mirta, it confused Flora but she just decided to file it away for later and not think about it for now.

"Mirta what was that about actually?" Flora asked. Mirta looked down for a bit.

"It's just my family kinda didn't like the idea of me going to Alfea it was mostly because or family has had a unbroken chain of dark magic users..." Mirta sighed. Flora felt bad for her actually.

"Truth is I kinda also don't want to lose it either..." Mirta said.

"So you don't want to lose your heritage but you don't want to lose yourself to the darkness, you want to live in the light without abandoning your ancestry" Flora summed.

"Yeah" Mirta admitted, Flora fell silent for a moment, she hated seeing her friend like this before coming up with the idea of having a girly day and go to the shops, new clothes and maybe some other things, hopefully it would cheer her up.

"Tell you what why don't we have a girls day out to celebrate you coming back and make you forget all your troubles" Flora suggested.

"Actually that sounds pretty good" Mirta admitted as her expression lit up.

"Okay, well why don't we head back to my room so I can get my purse and head off...if I recall Bloom's the only one home" Flora replied, muttering the last part as it was followed So you don't want to lose your heritage but you don't want to lose yourself to the darkness, you want to live in the light without abandoning your ancestry" Flora summed.

"Yeah" Mirta admitted, Flora fell silent for a moment, she hated seeing her friend like this before coming up with the idea of having a girly day and go to the shops, new clothes and maybe some other things, hopefully it would cheer her up.

"Tell you what why don't we have a girls day out to celebrate you coming back and make you forget all your troubles" Flora suggested.

"Actually that sounds pretty good" Mirta admitted as her expression lit up.

"Okay, well why don't we head back to my room so I can get my purse and head off...if I recall Bloom's the only one home" Flora replied, muttering the last part as it was followed by the thought of 'Keeping an eye on Stella in her jar.'

When they got there however Mirta heard the cries of a baby in the room.

"Wait is there a baby here?" Mirta asked extremely confused. Bloom had managed to get little serenity to calm down, coming into the main living area of the dorm, relieved to see Flora.

"Flora do you know where serenity pacifier is?" Bloom asked. Flora looked and found it right next to her purse

"It's next to where my purse is... Also I'm heading out." Flora finished.

"Ok then." Once they were outside the room Mirta had begun to ask flora a few questions.

"Ok I have two questions one is why was there a baby there and two who are its parents?" Mirta confusion was understandable.

"Oh that was serenity and her parents are us actually the Winx." Mirta brain stopped for a moment.

"Flora I have a question... Are the Winx basically all succubi and are married also... Given that you had a child are you all pregnant?" She finished.

"Yeah" Flora replied, a warm smile growing upon her face as she reminisced on the fact that she was pregnant as were her wives and soon they would have more babies to care for and their family would continue to grow as time moved on, Mirta blushed as her mind drifted to what would need to be done for that to happen and couldn't help feeling a pleasurable shiver begin fairly low, but she put that down to been in the middle of a succubus nest, all of which were still horny teenage girls.

"So where do you want to head to first?" Flora asked.

"Mistress do you need anything?" asked a new voice, Mirta slowly turned to see Diaspro wearing a slave girl outfit before slowly turning back to Flora.

"Not right now Diaspro" Flora replied before leaning in to whisper "But stop by later tonight" she added in a whisper, Diaspro nodded.

"Of course mistress" Diaspro replied before heading to the master bedroom to offer Bloom help with Serenity or receive a chore.

"What was that about?" Mirta asked, her cheeks beam red.

"She attacked Bloom a couple days ago so Bloom turned her into a slave...actually she's a lot happier now" Flora explained before leading Mirta out of the dorm.

Flora then asked Mirta again.

"So where do you want to go?" Flora asked. Mirta thought for a moment.

"Well why don't we go to the mall first?" Mirta asked. She had little idea where to go actually. Flora nodded. Inside the room Lilith had contacted Bloom once again.

'Bloom I think Stella is a natural nympho... Good news is there is a way maybe to help her.' Lilith said. Bloom sighed at this. As she went she knocked a book down and it opened to Daphne's picture.

"Daphne..." Bloom whispered aloud, she remembered her birth parents and Daphne.

'Bloom what's wrong?' Lilith asked.

"My elder sister...she's the Nymph of Domino, permanently trapped without a corporeal form" Bloom sighed, beginning to focus on the fact that she would never be able to even hug her sister, beginning to wonder how she felt, eternally immortal unable to touch, unable to feel anything and know that their parents were gone and that she would be around long after she was dead and buried.

'Oh...I see…you know we may be able to restore her' Lilith replied her astral image taking an appearance of deep thought, remembering rituals she learned about when she was alive, even a few she'd witnessed.

Bloom looked at the former Queen of the succubi. Was there actually a way to restore her?

"You think you know a way to restore her? Actually give her back her body?" Bloom asked. The queen shot up as her astral form.

'Well there is one I read about given what I could understand what's happened to her was a high level dark magic... Now I only know a hand full who know that and the only ones who would ever try that was the three ancestors witches.' Lilith's none existent spine shivered at that. Those three were... Lilith didn't want to remember service to say they had great pull over a lot of dark creatures Lilith almost wondered if they had actually evolved themselves into semi demons for how long they were living was unnatural.

'Anyway you need a counter spell strong enough to overcome it but that's extremely hard to do seeing as how strong the curse is so the alternative is to use DNA of her and a close relative to bridge the gap plus a huge power source... Trust me it's hard because those three witches were that dark and powerful... I actually believe they may have transformed themselves to keep living.' Lilith explained.

"So you're saying that all we need to restore her is DNA from her blood line and a strong power source...like the Dragon Fire and the fact I'm her sister would mean we can use me, my blood and my power to restore" Bloom proposed.

'Yes...the only problem is that your blood mutated when you became a succubus meaning there could a couple side effects to your sisters blood when she is restored and the chances are she would either have hyperactive hormones or become a succubus herself' Lilith explained.

"Okay" Bloom murmured a little nervous about this new development.

'We'll only need your sisters astral being within a magic circle...but a lot of blood will be needed, you'd most likely have to slit your wrists to get the amount of blood needed, your succubus healing abilities will close the wounds before you lose too much blood but you will be weak for a while' Lilith explained 'Are you willing to do that?' she asked.

"Yes" Bloom answered without a seconds delay.

Stella, however, banged on glass of her jar.

"Can I come out now?!" She screamed. As for Serenity she gave out a little cry as Diaspro, turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" Diaspro asked her in a baby like tone. The baby pointed to Stella for a moment. With Flora and Mirta, however, the two were at the mall, at last. Flora decided to ask Mirta want she wanted to do once again.

"Well what do you want to do?" Flora asked. The witch of illusions glanced round wondering why no one was reacting to the fact that Flora was a succubus, forgetting that just because she could see through illusions didn't mean everyone else could.

"Well, how about lunch?" Mirta proposed.

Mirta's face was suddenly filled by a scarlet blush as she realised what she had said, recalling what succubi fed on and her blush deepened when she felt the tell-tale signs of heat beginning to form between her legs. Flora picked up the faint scent easily and couldn't help but admire the shorter girl's body and couldn't help but wonder what she would look like as a succubus.

"Sure, what do you feel like having?" Flora replied, putting an extra sway of her hips into her walk.

Mirta's mind wondered for a second. She wanted to grab... Her blush forced her head down. Flora almost giggled when she saw this. Flora placed her index finger beneath Mirta's chin.

"How about we go to the food court? Ok?" Flora asked. Mirta replied automatically.

"Sure." The two headed there to get some lunch. Since Flora led the way and was in front of her. Mirta got a looked as her backside. She felt not only aroused at the sight of this but to her embarrassment a little drool slid out of her mouth.

'Oh Great Dragon... No bad thoughts, no, don't think about her butt or how good it looks or how much I want to…no, no.' At the food court the two of them got some pizza. As they sat down to eat. It turned out to be fresh and drippy. A piece of cheese falling right between Flora's breasts. Mirta's current mind set was not helping her as Flora's sudden movement caused her breasts to bounce and jiggle. Flora herself took her finger to it and picked most of the cheese up. A few got trapped between them however.

Flora raised the bit she managed to get above her head, tossing her head back and opening her mouth, letting her tongue slide out and catch the stringy cheese as it dripped before sucking it up and slowly swallowing, the whole display only increasing Mirta's arousal, her gaze following the lump in her neck and stopping on Flora's now oily cleavage, she felt her tongue suddenly lick her dry lips on its own accord.

"Are you okay Mirta? You seem distracted" Flora stated, enjoying teasing her friend as her instincts screamed at her to feed, Mirta's blush covered the rest of her body as Flora's words brought her back to reality.

Mirta shock her head causing Flora to giggle. Mirta herself blushed at being caught. Flora herself just looked at Mirta.

"Mirta can you be honest with me?" She asked. Mirta looked up at her using all her will to hide her blush.

"Yes, what is it?" Mirta asked. Flora looked her straight in the eyes.

"Are you Attracted to me?" She asked causing Mirta to fall over in her chair for shock alone. Mirta slowly rose up from the floor, lifting her chair up and putting it right before retaking her seat and returning her attention to Flora.

"Whoa, what's brought this on?" Mirta asked, feigning ignorance as she glanced away.

"Oh nothing just that just now you were looking at my boobs, on the way here you were staring at my ass and even now I can smell your arousal" Flora replied bluntly, Mirta's eyes widened and returned to Flora her skin now redder than her hair and positively glowing.

"Well...err...you see" Mirta stammered, she'd never been good with things like this "Please Mirta, just be honest" Flora begged, Mirta let out a tired sigh.

"Yes I find you 'attractive' as you put it, I just wasn't sure how to say it, I didn't want to ruin our friendship" Mirta replied, awaiting some form of rejection from her friend. Flora actually moved up to her and surprised her. She leaned in and gave her a kiss, Mirta's eyes went wide. Flora felt Mirta attack her mouth with her lips, slipping in her tongue, the kiss continued for a minute and a half before it broke. The two stopped as Mirta needed to breathe.

"I take it you're ok with it?" Mirta asked blushing. Flora gave her a smile.

"I guess so." The smaller girl gave flora a deeper kiss. Flora was a bit surprised as Mirta was going aroused by this. As she ended the kiss. Flora whispered a bit in her ear.

"Mirta do you have feelings for me?" She asked. Mirta reply was a bit moved forceful cuddling to her.

"I... Think... No yes I'm sure." Mirta said. Flora looked around amazingly they were alone.

"Mirta, do you wish to become a succubus?" She asked.

Mirta's eyes widened at the idea, just the suggestion of becoming a Succubus caused her some mixture of excitement and fear.

"I...I don't...I don't know" Mirta stammered, after seeing how much Flora had changed as a person, from the shy nature loving fairy she had met back in her first year into a sexual predator of sorts, talking about anything sexual was natural to her, she had changed so much since the last time she had seen her.

'If this is what happened to Flora...then...then what would happen to me...if I became a succubus, I wasn't near as pure as Flora was and the transformation did this...what would it do to me?' Mirta questioned. Flora let out a small sigh.

"Well, the offer still stands if you ever want to join is I would be happy to make in and we will accept you" Flora replied.

"Thank you" Mirta replied.

"If you want you could come stay with us for a couple days, maybe a week and see how the succubi live and if you want you can join us and if not fine but if it ever makes you uncomfortable just tell me and you can leave or I can stop whatever it is that's making you feel that way" Flora replied, Mirta grew a small smile.

"Thanks...I'd like that" Mirta replied.

A/N Here's everything we have so far, shorter than the last ones but you all seemed very eager to receive the next installment, plz review and any suggestions you have will be appreciated and could speed up the rate this is written.


	18. Two New Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom turns to her attention to resurrecting Daphne.

Flora and Mirta continued their trip to the mall, buying a couple items. As they moved through Flora heard a familiar voice, one she recognised instantly.

"Flora." She turned to see Musa and Techna.

"Hey guys what’s up?" Flora greeted, Mirta glanced back at the two newcomers, her body stiffened when she saw the changes that had occurred upon their bodies, once again seeing straight through their illusions.

"What are you doing here? Who’s looking after Serenity?" Musa questioned.

"Diaspro is looking after her, she's also keeping an eye on Stella, just in case she tries to get out of Bloom's punishment" Flora explained.

 _'At least we won't have to worry about Diaspro letting her out, Bloom gave her direct orders not to and as the queen of our species and our little harem or rather as members of her harem she has to obey her...though come to think of it she didn't say anything about not letting Serenity play with her and she did seem rather eager to get a hold of Stella'_ the nature succubus mused.

"Oh so she's in good hands then" Musa sighed.

"Of course I'm not some irresponsible airhead who'd leave our baby alone" Flora replied.

"Yeah we know...just can't be too careful. So what’s up with you two?" Musa asked, glancing between the two.

Mirta blushed a bit at the seemingly innocent question.

"Well I found Mirta here in the woods, having a fight with her parents, and decided to help her get over it with a trip to the mall."

"A fight? not too serious I hope" Techna replied.

"They're not too happy that I chose to break our family tradition of been witches by becoming a fairy, not that much of a big deal" Mirta replied.

"Now, now Mirta don't make it sound unimportant" Flora chided, Musa blushed once again, only this time it was taking longer to fade than the others had.

"Anyways guys I've invited Mirta to stay with us a while so she can see how we live...she's doing a report on the lifestyles of succubi and how they compare to fairies and witches" Flora replied, creating an excuse so that Mirta could keep her dignity and modesty at wanting to see what how they lived before asking to join their harem and if she decides not to she won't be embarrassed and feel like she's letting them down or rejecting them, that and there's less chance of Stella trying anything if Bloom lets her out of the jar.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment then at Flora, before finally moving their gazes to Mirta.

"Ok then." Musa said. The two girls did not buy it for one moment but they had nothing else to go by and didn’t think it best to push the matter.

"So you guys wanna head back then?" Techna asked pretending that she didn't notice how Mirta was eyeing both her and Musa and that slight scent of lust was unmistakable. Flora turned to face the shorter girl, her cheeks still tinging red.

"So do you want to go back and start...your research?" Flora asked.

"Err...sure" Mirta stuttered nervously.

"Okay then let's go" Musa said before the quartz started to head back to Alfea, the whole journey back Mirta had been thinking about the prospect of Flora turning her into the succubus and the thought scared her and yet excited her, she felt a pleasant tingle down below and had to fight her developing blush, though the knowledge that her succubi escort were well aware of her arousal and could smell it, didn't help.

Alfea…

The group entered the dorm to find Diaspro had used a duplication spell to make two more versions of her, two in the kitchen making snacks for her mistresses, using Stella's cook book, one providing the 'ingredients' while the other mixed it in, the third was cleaning up, but that wasn't all they saw, Serenity was in a play pen with a miniature Stella in hand, shaking her up and down like a toy before hugging her closely

"Slutty momma funny" Serenity coed. The motion causing Stella to grow dizzy, this was certainly going to be a memorable experience with their child.

Meanwhile…

Back at the mall Bloom was looking over her list.

"Let’s see... got that... that doesn't come till Thursday... Ok I got that." She walked and saw Layla exiting another store. "Layla." She called out.

The dark skinned succubus turned in the direction of the voice calling her, growing a smile when she saw Bloom.

"Hey Bloom... why are you here?" Layla asked. Bloom held up the list she still held in her hands.

"Well I'm looking for.... white chalk infused wax candles?" Bloom stated, furrowing her brow, it seemed to be that this mall didn’t seem to sell. Layla looked thoughtful for a moment, she recalled a small shop selling them on the other side of town and it was in an area where most witches shopped as well as a few fairies with an interest in darker magic or their magical core drew on its power from a darker source.

"I think I saw them at a shop on the other side of Magix, the area it’s in is mostly visited by witches and Fairies with darker magic." Layla said.

"Just my luck" Bloom sighed "Well the trip might be interesting, hopefully no witches will decide to attack me" she added, mostly to herself.

"If you like I could go with you" Layla offered, Bloom grew a seductive smirk and sent Layla a lustful glance.

"Why Layla are you asking me out on a date?" Bloom teased, beginning to exert sexual pheromones on instinct, Layla unwittingly inhaled them, she began to feel a tingling down below and her cheeks tinged red, Bloom giggled at the sight.

"You know you're cute when you blush" Bloom teased, Layla flashed Bloom a small grin.

"Well maybe we could make it a date if you want" Layla proposed, pushing out her chest, causing to squash against Bloom's, now it was Bloom's turn to have her cheeks tinge red with a blush and feel a familiar sensational tingling down south.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bloom replied, lightly licking her now dry lips.

…

The duo soon rounded the final corner to the shop, they saw that the shop was mostly populated by witches though there were a couple fairies hanging around, loving over items on shelves, they entered the shop.

"Hello, welcome." Greeted the shopkeeper, "What are you searching for?" He asked. "We are looking some white chalk infused wax candles." Bloom said as she glanced back at her list for reassurance, the man hummed, taking a contemplative look for a moment.

"I may have some in the back." He said as he went in back to get the candles.

As soon as the man disappeared into the back Bloom felt the gazes of the other shoppers on her and Layla, she turned her head sharply, her irises flashing a light blue as she glared at the witches who watched them, the fairies looking away the second they realised they were caught.

"Can I help you?" Bloom snapped, feeling her teeth sharpen slightly, mildly unaware how much more demonic she was becoming since she started to embrace her succubus heritage.

"Maybe, perhaps you could tell us what the famed Winx leader is doing in a shop in our side of Magix?" Asked a scarlet haired witch attired in light blue spandex pants and low cut shirt that left her midriff exposed.

"What haven't you heard, she's a succubus now." Stated a brunette witch wearing a black miniskirt and a scarlet top a few sizes too small. "Perhaps she's come to hunt." She continued in a sultry tone before cupping Bloom's crotch through her pants.

Bloom's eyes glowed a bright blue, her black wings erupted from her back, her teeth sharpening into fangs, a deep growl erupting from her throat, the brunette's eyes widened, fear flooding her system as she felt the waves of power coming off of Bloom.

"YOU DARE LAY YOUR HAND ON THE QUEEN OF THE SUCCUBI." Bloom roared, the entire shop shaking, long claws erupting from her fingertips as her spade tail tore through the back of her pants, Layla stumbled back and found herself dropping onto one knee on instinct as she bowed her head to her queen, the witches began to slowly back off away from Bloom, her eyes began to glow brighter.

"Please don't hurt us?" The brunette gasped, positively terrified, Bloom grew a dark smirk.

"For your disrespect you shall serve out your punishment as objects of pleasure." Bloom declared, blue light began to swirl around the two witches and in one bright burst of blue light where the witches had once stood was a pile of clothes, Bloom turned back to Layla.

"Retrieve them." She stated, Layla nodded and approached the piles of clothing before fishing out a red ball gag and a brown dildo before taking her position beside her queen "Insert the dildo, turn it on and put on the ball gag." Bloom instructed.

"Yes my queen." Layla obeyed, her hand dipping under her skirt, pushing her panties aside before inserting the dildo, turning it on, groaning as it began to vibrate before putting on the ball gag, the man returned.

"I believe this is everything." He said as he glanced through the contents of a small paper bag. He turned but paused.

"I'm not going to ask what’s going on just please don't destroy the store." he said placing the bag on the counter and going back into the back. As they two walked out Bloom silenced the voices of the witches so they would not be heard.

As they walked Bloom was constantly glancing over what she needed for the ritual. She had everything needed.

 _"Well almost everything."_ Lilith stated astral form appeared next to her. _"The two witches could be useful as you can use them, you will be able to draw strength from them and maintain the energy you need for the ritual."_ She explained, Bloom turned to face her.

"How?" Lilith looked back.

 _"A succubi can turn the energy from her  lust concentrate it into magic energy it’s a very advanced ability, though you and Flora would possess a stronger affinity for it, being Queen and queen mother after all, further more as the Succubi Queen you have the ability to channel your mates’ and slaves’ magic into yourself and by turning those witches into objects you basically claimed them as your slaves."_ She explained.

Bloom thought it over for a moment. It not only made sense but actually sounded like fun. She turned to Layla.

"Can you take the gag and dildo out when we get back?" Layla nodded.

Alfea…

Bloom and Layla entered the dorm, heading straight to Bloom’s room before the current occupants noticed them. Bloom turned to Layla and nodded; the dark skinned Succubus then set about the task of removing the objects, both from her mouth and her pussy.

“Place them on the floor.” Bloom instructed, enjoying the view of Layla’s rear as it was presented to her as she bent over and placed the red ball gag and the brown dildo on the floor, Bloom smirked and focused on the power within her like she had before, the objects began to glow and vibrate before being enveloped in a glow, once it faded where the objects once laid now sat, cowering the two witches from the shop.

Bloom’s fangs began to lengthen as she lowered herself to their level before bestowing them with the same kiss she had given to Diaspro not so long ago, not only finalising her claim on her new slaves but converting them into low level succubi like Diaspro.

Bloom pulled back from the two witches, feeling a low tickle as she watched them leap back from her, still shaking and cowering before her, then again who could blame them, just three seconds ago they had being a ball gag and a dildo, in use.

Bloom felt a small smirk grace her lips as she took a step towards the two witches.

"You two really shouldn't have pissed me off, now you're the latest of my slaves...but before you start serving myself and my wives...you will be aiding me in a little spell." Bloom explained as she lightly licked her lips.

"A spell?" the brunette stammered.

"Yes, you’re going to help me bring back my sister, restore her body...you see not only can I turn base things like lust into power but I can also channel my slaves and mates, which means during the ritual you will act as batteries for myself." Bloom explained.

 _'Now I just need to know how to channel them'_ Bloom silently mused.

 _"That's simple Bloom."_ Lilith said as she reappeared once again, Bloom glanced towards her, Lilith began to extend her hand and rested it on Bloom's forehead and sent her a variation of images of people both male and female, even beasts like trolls and dragon lying unconscious in magic circles with red symbols painted onto their foreheads, blood of the one channelling them. Bloom blinked several times as the images began to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologise for the shortness of this chapter, Dinoman, as he used to be known as, and I have come to an arrangement of writing bits every other weekend but due to the weather messing with his internet connection it is hard to keep with this so updates will continued to slow.


	19. Daphne's Ressurection: Part 2

As Bloom blinked the vision away she turned to look fully upon her new slaves, she could already feel her kiss taking effect as their bodies slowly converted into succubi. She lightly panted for a second as she felt her energy returning as she fed on the lingering arousal of Layla, having had to use more power to turn the two witches into succubi in an effort to speed up the process.

"Now all we need to do is wait for the transformation to be finalised and considering how much power you used they'll be you're new slaves by nightfall by which point we should have everything we need to perform the ritual." Lilith explained as she admired Bloom's soon-to-be-slaves.

Bloom nodded at the spirits explanation and called upon the memory of the flashes the former queen had sent, taking careful note of each step, ensuring she knew every detail of what the ritual required.

"Plenty of time to prepare then." Bloom stated as she continued to focus on the memory.

"Careful, if you're not precise in performing the ritual there are several ways in which it could go wrong, many of them resulting in your own death." Lilith warned.

…

Bloom stood deep in the forest that surrounded the three schools, close to the lake Daphne inhabited, confident no one would interrupt the ritual, there were magic circles, one about a metre from the lake and was a little bigger than half the size of the dorm room, the other two positioned diagonal at the rear of the large one, half the size of the one near the lack, one positioned at the left and one on the right, not far from the main circle, a white candle sat in the centre of the main circle, waiting to be lit, a small brown bowl positioned behind it.

Bloom stood outside the three circles, between them all, Layla was positioned a couple meters from the circles, leaning against a tree, on strict orders to stop anyone who got too close, no matter their intention, within the centre the two smaller circles were the two newest additions to the succubi harem, both sitting in the centre of their circle, not a stitch of clothing on their bodies, having been stripped by Bloom through the means of magic, they forced themselves to remain in human form, still trying to adjust to their new bodies, both of them were now taller, their legs smooth to the touch, the rears almost perfectly curved, the only difference they had gained through the change from each other was breast size, the one who initially insulted Bloom breasts hadn't grown much while the other couldn't so much as breathe without them bouncing.

Their eyes were glued to their queen, they knew that now their very cores would compel them to obey her and it would be foolish to oppose her. Bloom turned to them and began to approach, approaching the smaller breasted one first, a curved white dagger in her hand, she entered the circle, stopping before her slave, she slid the blade across her palm, coating it in her blood before extending it and beginning to lightly carve a symbol into her forehead.

"I call upon the power of shadow and lust, here my will and obey; I claim my slave's power as my own." She said confidently, the girl's eyes closed, she fell back onto her back, unconscious, Bloom shuddered as an incredible sensation shot throughout her body, her crotch growing wet at the sudden sensation, it was incredible.

she repeated the process with her other slave and felt the same sensation only so much stronger, now channelling two beings, she turned and headed to the larger circle, entering it, she dropped to her knees before the candle and bowl, focusing on the wick of the candle, it lit with little effort, Bloom extended her wounded hand, curling it into a fist, letting the blood drop into the bowl, the blood that would act as a catalyst to recreate her sister's body.

" De morte ad vitam, Draco Magne invocaverit vitae Aeternae mortis Phoenix ademptae reduceret propinquum sanguinem furtiva per potentias magicas obsecro vos per reddere , redde mihi."Bloom declared, her irises glowing purple with raw power, her pupils pulsating with the ancient forces she called upon (1).

She watches as the candles flames became a mixture of black and white. Within her the Dragon Flame stirred and awoke, beginning to glow with ancient power. The succubi once both respected and at times worshiped the Dragon in its more dark incarnation. A piece of the flame burst out and summoned another spark of the flame. This part from Daphne. The Daphne's small moved for the blood.

Bloom felt her power fluctuate, weakening even as she channelled her two slaves, her own flame burned lit within the blood.

 _'Be careful, the Dragon Flame is the source of not just your magic but also your life force.'_ Lilith warned, her voice echoing throughout Bloom's mind.

Bloom sighed. _'I am very aware of the risk Lilith...this power has been mine a long time, now don't distract me.'_ Bloom replied, trying to remain in control of the raw and ancient powers that were at work in reforming her sister's body.

Bloom inhaled deeply, she needed more power, her pupils expanded and consumed her eyes with darkness.

 _'Layla approach'_ She called mentally, Layla approached without hesitation, once she was only a couple paces from Bloom a scarlet magic circle appeared beneath her, identical to the slaves, Bloom reached out towards her, her palm facing the dark skinned succubus, Layla closed her eyes as the magical symbol appeared upon her forehead. She fell to the ground unconscious as Bloom began to draw on her power, the now burning blood's flame grew and consumed that of Daphne's. Bloom turned back to the bowl.

"NOW RETURN HER TO ME!" Bloom roared, the bowl combusted, the blood shooting up in several directions only to stop in mid-air before retracting, remerging together, once one blob, floating before Bloom the cells of the blood began to replicate at an alarming rate, encouraged and fuelled by Bloom's raw power and soon the blob took on a human shape. Soon organs and bones began to form. The sight may have been quite horrific but Bloom never looked away, her eyes still black, soon the flesh began to form over the form and soon a naked female body hovered before her, blonde hair erupted from her head, an identical shade growing over her pussy, bat-like wings erupted from her back followed by a tail. The blue eyes snapped open and stared at Bloom.

Bloom continued to watch as other features became recognisable and definable. Once complete the body fell to the ground on its knees. Daphne looked up at her younger sister, love glowing in her eyes, accompanied by passion and lust, She made no attempt to hide her large bust or her arousal. Daphne never looked away from Bloom.

"Thank you...mistress." She finally said as she bowed her head, bending over and lying her arms on the ground to show total and complete submission.

She could feel it, the blood pumping through her veins was that of her sister, the power giving her life was her sister's, it was her sister who brought her back, her body was made from her sister, she belonged to Bloom in every sense of the word. She was her slave and she didn't care, she loved it even, all she wanted was to worship and please her mistress.

Bloom's eyes dimmed, her pupils shrinking and the magic circles faded, the other slaves and Layla began to awake, Bloom's eyes were now wide with astonishment and shock, _'mistress'_ her elder sister's words echoed throughout her mind, she didn't want her sister to be a slave and yet...the idea wasn't unappealing. She could feel every piece of her being, her magic, her body, her instinct, everything urging her to continue. It just felt right.

 _'Lilith what happened to her?'_ Bloom questioned as she continued to stare at her sister.

 _'It seems when Daphne was reborn, and since her body was constructed from your blood and your magic she is now a succubus.'_ Lilith started. _'However she's a bit unique like your Lilin girls she sees you as a mistress, or her owner, her body, her magic, her life force are all made from you so she sees you as her mistress.'_

Daphne raised her head and began to approach her mistress; she came close to Bloom, moving on all fours before raising up onto her feet, coming face to face with her. She grew a seductive smile, taking in how exhausted Bloom was from bringing her back.

"I know the perfect why to thank you." Daphne said before giving her a kiss on the lips as she wrapped her arms around her body. Daphne's skin was like silk and her butt perfectly sculpted. Her hair was perfectly shade of blonde and her bust was bigger than Bloom's, defying gravity while still bouncing ever so slightly.

Almost as if her blood and magic sculpted Bloom an angel.

"Daphne." Bloom said quietly, savouring the taste of Daphne's lips, feeling her powers restoring. Daphne moved closer and whispered something into her ear. Daphne let her arms fall to Blooms rear. Bloom felt her arousal grow.

Daphne lowered her head and lightly began to kiss Bloom's neck, the redhead's eyes closed, pleasure spreading throughout her entire being. Daphne's tongue slid past her lips and lightly stroked the entire length of her mistress' neck.

"Please mistress allow me to please you and restore the energy you used to bring me back." Daphne moaned, her left hand sliding to Bloom's front and dipping into her pants and lightly caressing her mistress' sex, Bloom let out a near silent gasp of pleasure.

Layla's eyes fluttered open, she slowly moved, raising up onto her knees, her eyes moving to Bloom and Daphne, she could taste their energy in the air, her mouth watered, her hand moved into her own pants and she began to lightly caress her clit as she watched Bloom being pleasured by her elder sister, groping her breasts with her free hand as she did so.

Layla was temporarily stopped as she heard moans nearby, she turned to located the sound and was greeted by the sight of the two witches turned slaves, both sensing the energy of their Queen. Their breaths ragged as they lightly felt their breasts, teasing their nipples as well as caressing their lower outer lips.

"Come here." Layla demanded. The two girls didn't waste a second in approaching the dark skinned succubus and their superior.

Daphne had slowly and skilfully removed Bloom's clothing and was now licking her breasts slowly, savouring every last taste of the younger succubus' bust. Bloom's eyes were closed as she savoured the feeling of her sister and new slave tasting her breasts, letting out low moans of pleasure as her sister began to stimulate herself by grinding her own pussy against her new mistress' lower wet lips.

"Daphne..." Bloom moaned, her sister capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Bloom moaned into Daphne's mouth as she returned the sentiment, her arousal growing as she felt Daphne's tongue take on a submissive approach to Bloom's.

 _'She will make a great slave.'_ Bloom thought to herself, not quite realising what she was thinking as her senses were consumed by pleasure.

Bloom felt her cock begin form and stand to attention. Daphne continued to grind her crotch against Bloom's, her moans becoming more and more frequent.

The two former witches continued to kiss Layla, the red head bestowing dozens of chaste kisses upon the dark skinned succubus' dripping pussy, the brunette choosing to bestow kisses upon Layla's nipples, switching from one to the other as Layla continued to watch as Bloom continued to kiss her older sister.

Bloom took hold of her older sister before slowly pulling her closer and forcing her penis to intrude into her pussy, breaking her Hyundai.

Daphne groaned into Bloom's mouth, her entire being alive with pleasure as the younger of the two continued to feed on the lust generated. Bloom began to move slide in and out of Daphne, moaning into the blonde's mouth as she felt Daphne's tight, virgin lips squeezing her fully erect penis, the walls soaked with the older girl's cum, quivering in pleasure.

Their lips parted, a string of saliva connecting their lips, lust positively glowing in their eyes, their breathing ragged as Bloom continued the motions of penetrating Daphne's pussy. Daphne's face shot forward but rather than capturing Bloom's lips once again they lowered to her breasts, she extended her tongue without any hesitation, extending it fully before beginning to lightly tease the tip of Bloom's erect nipples, Bloom's entire being shuddered in pleasure, her lower motions never slowing but rather picking up in speed.

Daphne moved closer to Bloom's breast and began to circle her nipple with her tongue with incredible precision and with almost torturous slowness. She latched her lips on the nipple and began to suckle, Bloom's milk dripping into her mouth, she savoured the taste of the warm liquid.

The two soon lost themselves in the realm of passion and pleasure. Layla too found herself lost to the thrill of dominating the latest slaves to join their ranks.

…

Back at the dorm Mirta watched on from the sofa as the baby continued hold the miniature Stella in her tiny hands. It was a most amusing sight to watch Serenity shake her like a toy before hugging her close and swinging her about to prevent Diaspro from taking Stella from her, though it was easy to see Diaspro was enjoying this as much as Serenity was. It was easy to see she wasn't really trying to retrieve Stella.

Flora sat down beside her.

"Sorry but this is all we have in." She said as she handed her a glass of the 'milk'. Mirta found her cheeks tinging with a slight blush as she as she took the glass from her.

"Thanks." Mirta said, briefly averting her gaze in embarrassment.

Stella could do nothing but try to keep the contents of her stomach inside her stomach as Serenity continued to swing her around, it was taking a tad too long for her slave and wives to wrestle her from a baby's grip and was beginning to expect that on to the whole no one was really trying to help her.

She sent a glare to everyone in the room when Serenity stopped swinging her arms around, along with her though it mostly went ignored by the Winx, Diaspro then assumed to do something more valuable with her time and left Stella to suffer.

Mirta glanced towards Serenity; she was still sitting in the centre of the room and still playing with the miniature blonde. She allowed her gaze to roam the leisure room, Techna was seated on the opposing sofa with Musa sat beside, talking about inane things, while occasionally glancing at Serenity and Stella, while Diaspro was in the kitchen.

 _'No one's doing anything about Stella?'_ Mirta internally questioned. Mirta lifted the glass to her lips, not noticing how the Nature Succubus watched on intently as she slowly sipped at the surprisingly warm liquid.

Mirta's entire form stiffened as the liquid caressed her tongue, the taste...it was indescribable, she took another sip, then another, then a mouthful then another. Within seconds the glass was empty and Mirta was panting from the having starved herself of oxygen when she was drinking.

Flora watched on, feeling a slight dampness down below as she felt her nipples start to press against the fabric of her top, unable to deny her arousal as she watched Mirta drink her own milk, they were out and so she had few options, not that she minded.

She wasn't surprised by Mirta's reaction, Succubi were creatures of sexual nature, designed to lure other creatures in to feed off, everything from their scent to their taste was almost addictive, especially if the Succubus in question was hungry, more so to virgins and so it wasn't surprising to see Mirta's rather...enthusiastic reaction to her milk.

"What was that?" Mirta asked rather breathlessly.

She had never tasted anything like that before in her life, her tongue slid out and proceeded to caress her lips, searching for any remnants of the taste. Flora leaned and whispered delicately into her ear.

"It's just milk...my milk." A scarlet blush spread across her cheeks as her brain started to form the mental images of what she was drinking and how it came to be in the glass and why it was so warm.

Stella broke free of Serenity's gasp, wings emerging from her back as she flew out of her arms reach, tears brimmed in the infants as she started to cry.

"Oh, Serenity what happened?" Musa coed, lowering her head closer to her level.

As Stella continued to try and sneak away Techna rose from her seat and proceeded to snatch her in a light but firm break.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked. Stella started to scream her objections at the Technology Succubus but at her size her voice was squeaky and high pitched.

"Put me down Techna!" She demanded. With a smile Techna did just that, after snapping her fingers and forcing Stella to retract her wings, locking them as she did so. Stella screamed as she felt herself falling, her screams weren't exactly lessened when she landed right back into Serenities tiny hands.

"Traitor!" Stella screamed.

Techna raised an eyebrow; understand the diminutive Succubus quite clearly.

"Actually Stella we all know you're still supposed to be in Bloom's jar and since you decided to end your punishment early consider this an extension until she gets home, and besides this is the perfect opportunity for you to spend some quality time with our daughter." Techna responded; Stella opened her mouth to reveal the true reason for her not being in her jar, Diaspro when Serenity proceeded to shove Stella's entire upper body into her mouth and proceeded to suck on her as if she were a pacifier.

The sight of the tiny girls legs kicking as she tried to free herself from the baby's mouth was very humorous, Techna and Musa shared a hearty laugh as they returned to their original seated position and continued to enjoy the entertainment.

Mirta was still too shell -shocked to take notice of the comical events that had played before her. Her gaze was locked on the empty glass in her hand; there was still a trickle of milk at the bottom, that one last drop. She found herself licking her suddenly dry lips.

 _'This milk came from Flora's breasts?'_ She mused, finding her mouth starting to water at the memory of the divine taste while she felt a small tingle down below as she thought of what she had just drank.

Mental images of her drinking the white nectar from its source, of her suckling on Flora's tit entered her mind, she felt the tingle grow more and more noticeable with each image, her blush deepening along with it.

Mirta's blush did not go unnoticed by Flora, the nature succubus released a cute little giggle as she watched the witch turned fairy's face very slowly became an identical shade to her hair. Flora leaned into the redhead once again.

"You know, if you wanted to, all you'd have to do is ask." She whispered into her ear, Mirta's blush intensified further as several new rather perverted images entered her mind, causing her blush to deepen, this was not aided by the feeling of Flora's hot breath caressing the inside of her ear, pleasurable shivers shot through her entire being, she felt her nether regions dampening.

Flora altered her dress, lowering the section covering her torso and setting her voluptuous breasts free. Mirta's mind was racing as she saw Flora's breast lightly bouncing, no longer restricted by her clothing.

 _'No I shouldn't'_ but her mental objections and attempts to control herself faltered and she soon found herself latching onto Flora's breasts and started to suckle her tit, hungrily drinking their milky goodness.

Flora released a low moan, her eyes closing involuntarily as pleasure began to spread through her, she placed her hand on the Mirta's back to aid in holding her in position as Musa and Techna watched on.

Mirta didn't care, forgetting all about her dignity as she continued to drink Flora's milk, each drop better than the one before.

Stella finally managed to free herself from her daughter's mouth flying just out of reach, or attempting to, still disorientated from her daughter's actions, she looked round rather dizzily, until she saw Flora seducing Mirta rather effectively.

"You go Flora." Stella cried out, Flora sent the tiny blonde a small warning glare, the petite demon didn't have a chance to respond before she was caught by Serenity once again though this time instead of playing the role of a pacifier was shoved into the front of her diaper.

"Slutty mommy bad, she kweep twying to leave mwe." Serenity pouted.

Flora couldn't help but _giggle 'Serves her right.'_ she internally chuckled, she turned back to face Mirta and was met with the amusing sight of Mirta just staring at her ridiculously large melons, having stopped suckling to breath, eyes wide with a little drool mixed with milk sliding out of her mouth and down her chin, Flora giggled.

"How about we continue our conversation somewhere more private?" Flora proposed, trying to preserve her friend's dignity.

A/N Sorry for the wait, a lot of stuff going on, this is the second instalment of Mirta's convergence if you're wondering about the title.

(1) This was put through google translate so it is probably not accurate, sorry.


	20. Mirta's Convergence: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora has some fun with Mirta.

Flora guided Mirta into her room, away from the others, allowing the petite redhead her privacy.

"Sorry about Stella we have no idea what we are going to do with her." Flora said softly as she slowly closed the door, lightly grumbling at Bloom's attempt to disciple the blonde and how it had failed entitle.

"Anyway if you wish we can continue where we left off." She continued in a sultry tone, sitting herself on the edge of her bed her lips curled into a seductive smile, her eyes glazed over. Mirta's cheeks burned with a vibrant blush, her lips and throat suddenly feeling rather dry, her lower regions burning with desire. Her lust overcame her and she leapt atop the lavender haired succubus, causing her to fall onto her back as Mirta pinned her to the bed.

She tore the Succubus' top from her and greedily latched onto Flora's tit, suckling her melons like a new-born, moaning and groaning at the taste. Flora moaned and moaned as Mirta, the pleasurable sensation of Mirta's tongue spreading throughout her body, groaning as she sampled the petite girl's arousal, coming off of her in waves.

Her breasts began to lactate as Mirta's tongue continued to tease the tip of her nipple, her lips suckling the base as her teeth lightly nipped at the centre. Mirta began grind her crotch again Flora's knee, moaning into her breast flesh. She guzzled the liquid, savouring every drop. Until Flora grew tired of her teasing.

Flora's grip ensnared Mirta's delicate wrists and with a single rapid motion slammed the shorter girl onto her and straddled her, she brought Mirta's tiny wrists above her head, against the quilt, she focused on her magical core, focusing her instincts a green energy bind materialised, binding Mirta's wrists to the bed, she released her grip and leaned back once again.

"What do you say we get serious?" Flora proposed in the sultry tone she had earlier as her hand falling and caressing Mirta's midriff, quickly descending down to the petite girl's crotch, she lightly traced it through the fabric, teasing the shorter girl. Mirta tossed her head back at the feel of Flora's touch. Her mind consumed by her ever increasing lust.

"Flora... Sto ahhh!" Mirta didn't get to continue her thoughts as Flora tore off her panties and began to lightly nibble on her clit sending her railing back. Flora gave the petite girl's neither regions a small taste with a slow, teasing lick before inserting one of her fingers, showing Mirta just what her talented fingers were capable of.

Flora leaned in and captured her Mirta's lips in a deep lust fuelled kiss, tasting the remaining flavour of her milk mixed into Mirta's tongue while granting the redhead a small sample of her own love juices.

Her other hand slithered down and slipped under her low-cut shirt and gave Mirta's erect nipple a light twist, the petite witch turned fairy gasped sharply, thrusting her chest forward.

Flora's hand remain on the breast, her thumb and forefinger holding the nipple in its new position as she inserted a second finger into Mirta's snatch. The redhead released a sudden scream of pleasure into Flora's mouth, they separated, a single stream of saliva connecting their lips. The lavender haired succubus retracted her fingers, she brought them up to her face, coated in Mirta's sticky juices, she briefly separated them, small streams connecting them at random intervals, allowing Mirta a clear view of her fingers before she slowly inserted her middle finger into her mouth, moaning as she liquid the juices from her finger.

"Delicious." She moaned as she retrieved her finger from between her lips.

"Care to taste just how yummy you are?" She asked, not waiting for a reply before she forced her index finger into her Mirta's mouth, curling her finger around the redhead's tongue as Mirta shrieked in surprise.

Mirta, however, soon allowed her tongue to succumb to the taste of her own juices, moaning in pleasure as she did so. Flora removed her finger and started to remove Mirta's outfit, ripping it from her body, shredding it into rags in the process. Mirta gasped as she felt the cool air caress her body, teasing her nipples, one still held in place, her back still arched, her nipple was released.

Flora ran her tongue over the nipples, starting with the one still raw from her teasing, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her. She savoured the taste of Mirta's boob flesh, ensnaring the raw nipple in her lips, giving it one last kiss, her teeth latching onto its base, she screamed a mixture of pain and pleasure as Flora started to pulled her head back, stretching the nipple, she released it just as it neared its ripping point, it shot back, several gasps escaped Mirta's lips, sweat now coating her body.

Flora moved away from her abused breasts and soon started allowing her tongue to caress Mirta's outer lips hungrily. Her scent driving her wild, Flora could feel her mouth-watering as she tasted Mirta's lust, the lust of a virgin. She could smell her lovely aroma, her lovely cherry ripe for the popping.

"Fl-ora I Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" Mirta screamed, climaxing as she felt Flora's tongue pound past her outer folds and quickly struck that one spot, she climaxed quickly and forcefully, filling Flora's mouth, the lavender haired succubus hungrily lapped up the juices, gulping them down and savouring every last drop.

Mirta felt her body drop back down on the bed, her muscles relaxing as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, her limbs lightly quivering.

"W...w...wow." She moaned. "That was...wow..." she continued.

"Was? Oh no, honey we're not done yet honey." Flora said softly before leaning forward once again and giving Mirta's pussy a small, tentative lick up through the centre, her whole form shook as another moan escaped her lips, her legs starting to come together, until Flora snapped her finger, materialising another set of green bands, one on each leg, forcing her legs to remain spread.

Mirta's flushed cheek darkened with a vibrant blush, her heart pounding within her chest as she attempted to pull her legs up to cover herself only to find her legs trapped against the bedding beneath her. Flora continued to gaze upon the struggling redhead, the heat in her neither regions intensifying as she took in the sight. Her fingers traced down her inner thighs, her pussy shivering from the teasing sensation before she allowed herself to trace her outer lips and finally inserted her forefinger into her hungry cunt; she slowly pulled the member from her lips until only the tip remained before slowly inserting it with a second one to join it. She continued in this fashion until Mirta's struggling ceased and she turned back to the lavender haired succubus, her fist fully inserted into her pussy. She fist was soon removed and a fully erect dick formed upon the succubus. Mirta's gaze locked on the large appendage pointed towards her and…gulped.

"Flora w-wait I'm-" Mirta's protests were quickly silenced by a heated kiss as Flora's sticky hand captured her breast as she allowed her dick to tease Mirta's lower lips. Mirta moaned into the succubus' mouth as the hard member teased her throbbing pussy, her lips quivering at the lightest touch. Her eyes closed as she braced herself as Flora thrusted into her in one rapid motion.

Mirta's eyes snapped open, her head snapping back as she released a silent scream of pleasure, tearing her lips from the nature succubus'. Flora didn't stop until the base of her cock slammed into Mirta's pussy, a mixture of blood and cum began to slowly seep out of her lower lips, sliding down both her and Flora's inner thighs. Mirta's form remained tense, not allowing herself to relax in the afterglow or to relax her lower muscles from the sudden pain.

Flora slowly eased herself out of Mirta, her dick coated in blood and love juice. Flora brought her spare hand down to her still erect dick, extending her index finger, she traced a single line from the base to her tip, she brought the soiled appendage to her lips, stretched out her tongue and ever so slowly cleaned her finger, letting out small moans at the taste, enjoying how Mirta squirmed ever so slightly as she watched her sampling her.

"Truly delightful, care for another taste, with an added twist?" Flora teased as she slowly eased herself forward, dragging her rear along Mirta's lower body, stopping where the redhead's breasts were almost firmly pressed against Flora's pussy, squeezed together by her inner thighs while her dick rested atop them, filling the slight crevice between them, its tip inches above Mirta's chin.

Mirta found herself straining her neck to inch her head forward. Her gaze captivated by the large piece of meat between Flora's legs, unaware of the pheromones the succubus was releasing and just how potent the concentration was in such intimate areas. Mirta hesitantly began to extend her tongue as far as it could reach and giving Flora's tip a tentative lick tasting the cocktail of her juices and blood along with Flora's pre-cum.

She tasted it. Her taste buds exploded in pleasure, she moaned at the taste, Flora thrust her hips a couple inches forward allowing Mirta to take its tip into her mouth, her tongue shooting forward and assaulting it, teasing the tip as her tongue circled the head, her hot breath surrounding it as began to suck the appendage. Flora moaned, she found herself surprised at how talented Mirta's tongue was at dealing with her, she gasped as the redhead pushed her stomach up abruptly causing Flora to inch forward again and allow Flora to push herself deeper into Mirta's mouth.

"Yes! Right there ah!" Flora screamed, Mirta went wide eyed as Flora thrusted herself deeper into her mouth, not stopping until the tip of her cock slammed against the back of Mirta's throat, Mirta gagged at the sudden strike at the back of her throat as Flora started moving her hips, thrusting in and partially out of her mouth.

Flora's motions quickly escalated in speed, her cock pounding against the back of her throat, her pleasure heightening as Mirta's teeth lightly stroked the full length her cock with each thrust. Mirta found herself pulling against her restraints once again, as she attempted to grab hold of Flora and take the lead, just as before the restraints would so much as budge so she resorted to another tactic to gaining some form of control back, she began to ever so slightly increase the pressure of her bite, listening as Flora's moans increased in volume and pitch, by the fifth thrust of this tactic the succubus exploded.

Mirta's cheeks bulged, cum beginning to slide out of her mouth and down her chin with, Flora released one final moan before removing her cock from Mirta's lips, watching as the redhead gulped down the cocktail in her mouth, gasping for breath when she did so, she could fell the overflow coating her lips while a single stream descended from her chin, down her neck and heading straight for her cleavage until Flora darted forward and captured it with her warm tongue and dragging it up the full length of Mirta's sensitive neck, along her chin and across her lips, capturing every drop of her cum, she swallowed it, savouring the taste as she did so.

Mirta watched as Flora's cock quickly regained its previous erect form, ready for round two, or was it three? Mirta has lost count. Flora crawled over her, wearing her seductive smile as she lowered herself over once again.

"You're ready sweetie?" Flora asked her sweet voice betraying what she was about to do. Mirta shuddered in both fear and excitement as the meaning of the Flora's words, while lost to her, consumed her being.

"For what?" Mirta asked, her voice but a quivering whisper, Flora's inched further along Mirta's body, the fires of lust never leaving her eyes "Flora, please be careful I'm not a Succubus." She begged, a scarlet blush consuming her entire body, not one piece of her flesh remained milky as Flora drew closer. The nature succubus leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"That could be easily fixed, I could change that if you wanted, I'm certain you'd find it enjoyable." Flora replied, Mirta swallowed, her thought turning to the possibility, of what her life would be like if she said yes.

Flora once again began to tease Mirta's pussy with her fingertips, caressing her clit. Mirta moaned, Flora was so not playing fair here. Flora then brought her other hand to her cock and began to tease her cock, stroking its length and circling its tip, she could feel it pulsate with each touch, the pleasurable sensation driving her made. She rubbed her tip over Mirta's lower lips before slowly entering her.

"Flora please..." She whispered in a near silent voice.

"Please what sweetie?" Flora asked, feigning ignorance as she gave Mirta's neck another teasing lick, the sensitive flesh pricking beneath her warm, wet appendage. She felt her fangs tingling at the prospect of biting and converting her. Her instincts screamed at her, she wanted…no needed to do it, she had to turn Mirta, she belonged to her, she had to stake her claim and make Mirta hers.

"Please...do it..." Mirta groaned.

"Do what? This?" She teased as she slowly pushed three inches of her cock into Mirta's waiting folds. Mirta's entire being shuddered.

"Please..." Mirta moaned.

"Please what? Tell me Mirta what do you want me to do? Why if you don't tell me how could I possibly do it? What do you want? For me to pound your pussy without mercy? To fill your ass with me cum? To spank you? Whip you? Force my cock down your throat? What do you want me to do to you?" Flora asked, she fell forward, her grip ensnaring Mirta's wrists, her tail revealing itself to the redhead before slithering between them, going beneath Mirta and slowly forcing itself into the petite girl's ass.

"Is this what you wanted?" Flora teased.

"Yes..." Mirta moaned "Make me yours...make me yours for ever." Mirta begged.

"Then beg me for it, beg me to turn you and make you concubine, mistress, toy, pleasure slave. Beg me to make you mine." Flora commanded.

"Please! Please! Please, Flora...mistress...take me, make me yours...please, please, I'll do whatever you want." She cried.

"Anything? Oh I'll be sure to hold you too that...but you need not address me as your mistress...well maybe when we play but for now...you're going to be my concubine, a source for my pleasure and companionship outside of the Winx, do you accept?" Flora asked.

"YES!" Mirta screamed.

"Very well." Flora chuckled before leaning down, latching her lips onto Mirta's neck, her fangs piercing the tender flesh with ease and infecting Mirta. Mirta moaned and moaned, she felt it, the venom spreading, a sense of euphoria consuming her very soul, she came, wave after wave of her cum flowing from her pussy, coating both her and Flora before unconsciousness came her. Her mind shutting down as her body underwent the metamorphosis.

A/N That's right we're back, not the longest chapters but something, hope you enjoyed it.


	21. Icy's Enslavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom puts Daphne in her place and Icy makes a costly mistake.

Bloom gave another thrust into her reborn, elder sister's willing pussy. The blonde beneath her moaned in pleasure, nibbling on her mistress' neck.

"Ahh mistress." Daphne gasped out between her moans. Bloom recaptured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss as their tongues fought for dominance between them, Daphne's quickly submitting to Bloom's. Daphne moaned as she came for a third time. The kiss broke and Daphne found herself latching onto her mistress' neck, her fangs biting right into her mistress' neck, drawing blood from her and eagerly drinking it, too lost in the moment to realise what she was doing as she eagerly drank the sweet blood of her mistress.

Bloom's eyes snapped open wide, pleasure thundering through her as her sister turned slave hungrily drank her blood; feeding upon her while Bloom herself fed on Daphne's lust. She felt her pussy start to gush as her slave forcefully drank from her, until Bloom's hand shot up, ensnaring her slave's neck, tearing her from her neck and slamming her back on the ground, ignoring the rather pleasurable feeling of her blood slowly running from her neck, down and over her breast, over her hard nipples. This wasn't how it worked, Daphne was her slave, her instincts screamed at her to reassert her dominance and make it abundantly clear she wasn't a juice box for her.

She rose to her feet before slamming her barefoot on Daphne's neck, the slave gasped in pain, and surprise, and a hint of pleasure and yet she made no attempt to gasp for air. Bloom ignored this.

"Listen and listen closely slave, you are mine, my possession, my toy, your purpose is to serve me, that is the reason you exist...I am not your food!" Bloom spat, her eyes still black as ebony.

"Of course mistress...my apologies...please punish me for my actions." Daphne begged.

"Oh you will be punished." Bloom sneered, lifting her other foot off the ground, placing all her weight on Daphne's neck, feeling a sense of pleasure at the power she held, watching Daphne's eyes widen in pain, she positioned her other foot above Daphne's face.

"Kiss it." She instructed and she did, Daphne inched as close as she could, pursing her lips and bestowing several small kisses to Bloom's sole, even extending her tongue and claiming a small taste, Bloom slammed her foot atop Daphne's face, breaking her nose, she lifted her foot, taking note of the blood covering her face.

"I did not say lick." She scolded, a small smirk playing on her lips as her mind began to realise her slave found pleasure in every aspect of serving her, even cleaning her feet with her tongue, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Here, lick your putrid blood from my feet slave!" Bloom spat.

Daphne did so, her tongue slithering out and past her lips once again and caressing the dirty and bloodied sole of her mistress, relishing in the cocktail of flavours, the dirt, her blood with a hint of her mistress' sweat. She moaned with each drop she licked off Bloom's sole, with each drop she drank she felt the pain of her mistress' stomp subside, her nose repairing itself.

Bloom gave her a smirk before feeling her own neck, tracing her fingers over the blood before bringing them under her gaze, analysing the blood that coated them.

 _'I thought succubuses didn't drink blood.'_ Bloom mused to herself, recalling the feeling, the sensation of the bite as Daphne's fangs had pierced her flesh and began to drain her. She glanced back down at Daphne who had finished her meal.

"Good now remember your place!" Bloom stated, continuing to pin her down under her foot flames erupted in front and around her.

"I will mistress. I will. I know you own me. My mind, body and soul, it all belongs to you. I belong to you. I am your slave the dirt beneath your feet." She moaned in a submissive tone. The sound of an orgasmic scream soared through the air and caused Bloom to recall the other three who had accompanied her.

Layla released another groan as she finished up with the two witches turned slaves, Bloom licked her lips.

"Layla could you come here please?" She called, Layla quickly finished what she was doing and rushed to Bloom's side, seeing Daphne held down beneath her foot as Bloom continued to stand upon her neck with a single foot raised from the ground. Layla mentally questioned the scene before her, what had happened?

Bloom took hold of her chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss, once they separated Daphne glanced back down at Daphne as did Bloom.

"Layla, my wife along with the rest of the Winx, they all own you as well as I, you are not allowed to treat them like you did me. Got it?!" Bloom spat before lowering her hand and allowing her blood coated finger to enter Layla's pussy as she slowly stated to finger the mocha skinned succubus, causing Layla's penis to become erect once again.

"Now, pleasure her." Bloom command, her tone carrying authority and power, such command that it made Daphne shiver in ecstasy, she was almost disappointed when Bloom stepped off of her neck. Daphne didn't waste any time, she leapt from the ground, falling to her knees before Layla and gave Layla's pussy a couple of licks, tasting the sweet mixture of Bloom's blood, Layla's pussy and the cum of the other two slaves before taking in her cock.

She inserted the cock into her mouth, not stopping until her lips met its base, she didn't even gag when the Layla hit the back of her throat. She then proceeded to insert three fingers into Layla's pussy, the succubus in question gasped in pleasure as Daphne began to pull her head back before driving it forward once again, her tongue teasing the entire length of the erection as she furiously fingered the sopping wet cunt of her mistress' wife.

While true none of her mistress' partners would ever compare to her Daphne would never disappoint her, she was ordered to treat them as she would Bloom and she would do so, she was their slave, she existed to serve them, to pleasure them, to be whatever they wished, from a slut, to a dildo to even a doormat.

Her pace hastened and soon she drove Layla to a dual orgasm, cum filled her mouth and gushed out of Layla's pussy, coating Daphne's hand and lower arms but she didn't stop, she continued, milking the cock and drinking its nectar as her fingers continued to pleasure Layla's pussy, and soon the cock was hard once again, she inserted a fourth finger into Layla's twat, then a fifth and soon her entire fist was inside the succubus. She continued to pleasure her mistress' wife and she would do so until she was ordered to stop, ignoring her own pussy screaming for release as her own love juice pooled around her knees.

The remaining two slaves remained in their place, watching on as Bloom walked up to them before her hands shot out, taking hold of them both before dragging them to their feet and engaging them a passionate kiss, feeding on their lust, her neck healing up.

"I see why Layla was satisfied with you both." Bloom smirked before slapping both their bare naked asses. "Good my slaves need to be able to satisfy us." She continued before pushing the redhead over.

"Please." The girl begged, tears starting to gather in her eyes, Bloom shut her up with a single snap of her fingers, a red ball gag materialising.

"Don't speak. You haven't earned the right to even say your name yet! At the moment you are worth less than the dirt beneath my toes." Bloom spat before straddling her and thrusting into the redhead's cunt, hard and savagely.

Layla released another moan, her eyes rolling back as she came yet again, she turned her gaze down towards the blonde servicing her.

"Enough foreplay!" Layla screamed to her. Daphne stopped as Layla tossed the light skin blonde down and lined up over her pussy. "I want the main course," Layla cried out in an almost maniacal tone, a seductive smile spreading across her face as she thrusted into the blonde's twat. Layla tossed her head back, screaming in lust. Daphne moaned as Layla entered her hard and fast, before biting into Daphne's neck hard.

Layla gasped as she felt Daphne's fangs pierce her neck and begin to slowly drink her blood, the sensation of euphoria spreading throughout her veins, she felt her mind starting to cloud with lust, she began to lose herself in the sensation, she came, her cum slowly leaking out around her cock from within Daphne's pussy.

Daphne released Layla's neck, throwing her head back, two streams of blood flowing down her chin and down her neck, her pussy gushing as she, her cum mixing with Layla's, both unaware that Bloom had noticed their climax while making use of her redheaded slave, making a mental note to punish Daphne and to extra demeaning of her...maybe she could turn her into a bug and 'play' with her for a while or make her an actual toy...maybe she should just keep it simple, some whipping and worshiping, oh so many ideas and so little time. Bloom smirked as she came inside her slave; she turned back to the redhead.

"Now remember this slut, you are my slave, you have no name, no rights, nothing, if I choose it I could turn you into a pair of panties and you can spend the rest of your days been worn and waiting to be worn, maybe even torn a few times, I could turn you into a doormat so that you'll be ever be reminded of your place as the girls and I wipe our shoes on you...as far as I'm concerned you're nothing!" Bloom spat, her eyes still black, the redhead nodded rapidly, her entire being shaking.

Bloom brought her slender hand down and delivered a rather forceful slap to the redhead's ass before tossing her back down to the ground. She glanced towards the brunette, who at this point was more than a tad fearful of her new mistress, her legs lightly shaking as Bloom's gaze focused upon her slave. Bloom glared at her causing her causing her to tremble and quickly take on a submissive stance, slightly lowering herself, stumbling back from Bloom.

"You're afraid?" Bloom asked with her usual smirk, inching forward slightly, the brunette took a step back.

"Well scary cat you're right to be…at least your smarter than your little friend little kitten." Bloom laughed.

Layla meanwhile, pulled out of the still moaning blonde, laid at her feet , the euphoria from Daphne's bite still fresh in her system and her mind.

 _'Something's up here…no way that's a succubus thing?'_ Layla internally mused, while true she had only been a succubus for a short amount of time but she was sure Daphne wasn't supposed to be like this, her bite should not be able to drive her over the edge...especially with her position of a slave.

Bloom approached the duo, the other slaves remaining where their mistress had left them, watching upon them, taking note of the bite marks upon the nape of Layla's neck, blood still slowly seeping from the wounds. Bloom took a step closer to Daphne, her hand shot out and ensnared Daphne's neck and lifted her from the ground and above her head.

"I thought I told you not to drink from us, to use us as your personal juice boxes?!" Bloom spat as increased her grip around Daphne's throat.

"Bloom stop, please." Layla begged.

Bloom turned her glare on Layla and the chocolate skinned succubus felt her legs give out from beneath her, she fell to the floor, her naked rear slamming on the ground, and she winced from the pain.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't think it was her fault...somethings wrong with her...and she's still your sister." Layla replied, muttering the last part under her breathe, Bloom heard her, she was quiet for a moment before turning her gaze back to her sister, the blonde's eyes were latched on Bloom, a deep scarlet shade, the once whites of her eyes now white...no she was not your average succubus, Bloom noted the blonde's wings, bat-like like her own, sagging, lacking any energy, her tail just hung below her. She was awaiting her punishment like a good slave, her nose blood still decorating the centre of her face, a single stream going over her lips with a small splatter to the left of her face.

"Tell me Daphne..." Bloom began, surprised how odd the name tasted on her tongue and yet right at the same time, "Should I punish you or show leniency until we know why you keep biting?" She continued, Daphne never missed a beat.

"Punish me mistress, I beg you to punish me, I am your slave, your toy...I disobeyed you, please punish me, discipline me...punish me mistress!" Daphne cried out, her voice carrying desire, desperation and lust.

' _She really does find pleasure in being punished by me as well as serving me...I guess the question is do I punish her or remind her who's in charge and say no...hmm should I have fun or be nice?'_ Bloom internally mused.

Bloom hesitated for a moment before lowering her sister back down to ground carefully, allowing her to remain stable, she turned back to Layla, releasing her hold on wife.

"I think you're probably right Layla, something not right here." Bloom sighed before turning back to her sister, "As for you," she began, snapping her wrist and conjuring a black whip within her grip, with a single twist of her wrist the whip snapped across Daphne's ass.

"You're still going to need to be punished but for now… I'm going to be a bit more lenient." She continued, another flick of her wrist and the whip wrapped around Daphne's neck, she gave it a sharp tug causing Daphne to arch forward, she paused briefly to admire the red mark across her behind.

"Now come on, I think it's time I got you three…more appropriately dressed for what I've got in store for you." Bloom stated, her smirk growing as she glanced to the other two, cowering before her. She gave the whip another tug and forced Daphne to follow her, allowing her to stand up straighter with a slight leaning forward, with a snap of her fingers Bloom's clothes returned to her and a set of leashes and collars materialised around the necks of the remaining slaves and forced them to come with her.

Layla sighed to herself as she watched Bloom leave with the slaves, deciding it was time to head back, not wanting to be around Bloom until she calmed down a bit.

 _'She seems to be getting darker and darker these days.'_ Layla internally sighed to herself, her form lightly shuddering. Summoning her wings she took to the skies, her clothes materialising around her as she left the ground.

The cool night air felt nice, the cool breeze caressing Layla through her rather light clothing. She basked in the light of the full moon, feeling her strength thriving in the darkness of the night. She was so distracted by the sensations of the breeze and the memories of the events that had just transpired.

 _'Maybe I'll give Stella a little visit tonight.'_ Layla mused, internally giggling as she wondered if Bloom would let Stella off of her punishment for a night or even a couple hours, or maybe let her be in charge of her next punishment. She was so distracted she failed to notice the temperature of the air drop rather sharply, even as she shivered and her nipples began to grow hard for reasons other than her mental images.

Below the succubus, concealed in the shadows was the platinum blonde witch who loathed the Winx more than anyone else, she stepped into the light cast by a single street lamp, to the edge of the alley she had hidden herself in when she first saw Layla. A dark smirk spread across her lips as she realised the demon was alone.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." She chuckled to herself before extending her hand, lining up for the perfect shot, she fired a single pale blue sphere, it struck Layla's gut, she silently gasped in pain, eyes widening as her jaw dropped, the energy spread quickly, crystals of ice growing upon her until she was encased in a jagged prison of ice, she plummeted to the ground, her prison shattering upon impact, Layla flew off to the side, skidding across the ground, shards of ice slicing open multiple shallow cuts across her body and making multiple incisions upon her clothing, Icy began to approach the succubus, revelling in the sight of the girl trying to get back up to her feet only to only manage to shake and lift herself a couple inches before dropping again. She was so cold, so, so cold.

"I can't believe my luck tonight, capturing one of you little pixies or…is it little demon now?" She laughed. Layla turned her gaze to the witch standing over her, glaring at her, struggling to push herself up only to collapse yet again…damn that bitch was strong.

"I-cy..." She gasped out, her entire form shivering as she cold reached her very core, her hands subconsciously moving her arms over her stomach in a futile attempt to protect herself from the cold.

Meanwhile…

Bloom was leading her slaves through the darker, shadier areas of town, no one dared approach her as her form radiated great concentration of raw dark power, while allowing the girls some form of privacy in that fewer individuals were witness to their little stroll. She stopped. The girls stopped roughly three paces behind her. A sharp jolt. At the back of her mind. She could feel it, the fear, the cold. Someone was reaching out to her. Pleading for her aid. Her wife was in trouble…Layla, she needed her. She sharply tugged the whip and leashes, pulling the trio closer to her.

"Come now!" She yelled, her mind racing.

Icy pushed Layla over with a light kick and glanced over her as the succubus hugged her waist, freezing, shivering. Icy lightly ran her tongue over her teeth, admiring her work, she succubus was helpless.

"It would seem that my old friend has had some fun with you, Bloom's turned you and oh and what is this? Pregnant, perhaps fun was a statement? Who's the father?" Icy mocked as she placed her hands over her.

"No…d-d-don't…you dare!" Layla spat, beginning to fear for the life of her unborn child.

"Oh? And who's going to stop me?" Icy laughed.

A sudden blast of heat struck Icy's lower back, sending her flying forward, over Layla and not stopping until she was a couple feet away from her, her lower back lightly smoking, her attire burned through. She looked up, glaring in the direction the blast had originated. She was met with the sight of Bloom in her Succubus Enchantix form.

Bloom dropped to her knees at Layla's side before gathering her up in her arms, her arms illuminating with a fiery glow, warming her, her magic infiltrating the near frozen body and shooting through her veins with incredible force and speed, her magic reviving her core. Icy attempted to return to her feet only to be forced back down by Daphne and the other two slaves.

"Layla are you ok?" Bloom asked placing her hand onto the girl's stomach, emphasising her concerns.

"Don't worry Bloom, I'll be fine… thanks to you." Layla stuttered, her shivering starting to slow, Bloom offered her a small smile before bestowing her with a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'm glad…I'm so relieved that no…permanent damage was dealt." Bloom said softly as she lowered her back down to the ground, in a seated position before rising to her full height and approaching Icy, focusing her glare upon her, her demonic aura magnifying as her pupils once again consumed her eyes.

"You can't just stay locked away can you?" She growled, Icy couldn't even speak for fear, Daphne then proceeded to gag the witch with the same ball gag that had been used on her fellow slave. Bloom tore off the witches outfit having, her dark smile growing. She wasn't going to let Icy get away with this, no way in hell was she going to let her walk away unscathed this time, hell she was tempted to set her on fire, or just rape her…show her just how truly powerless she was and maybe afterwards the bitch would be so scarred to even look her way again.

"To your feet!" Bloom snarled, the slaves dragged Icy to her feet, catching her as she nearly collapsed in the process; they restrained her, Daphne pulling her neck back while the others locked her arms in place.

"Now...I'm going to enjoy this Icy, want you to remember that...and that you deserve every second of this." Bloom stated, whispering the final part into her ear, the witch shook in fear. With a flick of her wrist Bloom summoned another whip.

CRACK

The whip sliced across Icy's bare breasts, she gasped in pain, a red mark appearing where the whip had struck her. Bloom paused, noting the audience she was starting to gather, she snapped her fingers and a dome of darkness erupted around the group including Layla, concealing them from sight. She snapped her fingers again and the whip began to illuminate with a scarlet glow, its tip sharpening.

CRACK

The whip struck her again, this time it's tip striking Icy's left nipple. The witch screamed, by the hell did she scream, the nipple split and blood began to pour from it, decorating her creamy white flesh.

"Music to my ears." Bloom chuckled.

CRACK

An identical cut materialised upon the opposing nipple, followed by another scream, interrupted half way with another strike to the witch's cunt.

"That's it, scream bitch, scream!" Bloom laughed.

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

With each strike the witch screamed and another cut appeared, soon her front was decorated with them.

"Turn her around." Bloom instructed; the slaves did so; Bloom paused, admiring Icy's shapely rear, her smooth creamy flesh unmarred, so smooth and beautiful.

"What a lovely ass you have Icy, if you had been a good girl we might have had some more fun...well fun you actually enjoyed." She laughed,

CRACK

The whip sliced across her ass, Icy jumped but she did not scream; she gritted her teeth. Bloom was finding pleasure in her pain, she had to stop letting her see it. Soon her back, ass and even the back of her legs were decorated in cuts as was her front, she was turned back round, and the whip vanished.

"Enough foreplay." Bloom muttered as she approached the witch, she captured Icy's chin with her hand and tilted it further back, lightly squeezing it, causing her lips to part, she opened her own mouth and began to such on air, a light blue wisp began to emerge from Icy's mouth and floated into Bloom's. Icy felt her strength quickly begin to vanish, more and more vanishing with each passing second. Within minutes it was gone, as was the fog slithering out between Icy's lips, Bloom closed her mouth, seeming to savour the taste of whatever she had just sucked up, she released Icy's chin.

Her head fell, her gaze drooping.

"Icy. Did you know that in old times my kind would feed on the soul and life force of their victims as well as lust?" Bloom asked coyly. Icy's eyes widened in fear, "Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill you...yet." She laughed.

"I'm telling you this because I want you to know what I just did, what you saw leaving you...that was your magic, the reason you feel so weak is because you are weak, you are powerless, your magic, powers...it all belongs to me now." She laughed and as if to emphasise her points Bloom wiggled her fingers in Icy's view, a cold breeze erupting from them.

"And it tasted delicious." Bloom laughed "But anyway, I think it's time we moved onto the more serious part don't you." She continued.

Bloom launched forward and once again captured the witch's lips forcing Icy's mouth open as she injected the slave venom down her throat. As soon as the deed was done she broke the kiss, Icy coughed rather violently as the foul taste filled her mouth.

"Come. You're going to be coming home with us and tomorrow you're going to start your new life as our slave." Bloom stated as her tail slithered out of her pants, rising upwards before lightly lifting her chin.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy breaking you in bitch." Bloom smirked.

A/N well that was fast but don't expect all chapters to be written so quickly, please review.


	22. Breaking The Ice Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom and Stella enjoy making Icy realise her place in life.

Bloom held Layla close to her as they headed back to the dorm. Trailing behind her was Daphne, the whip once again bound round her neck, within her hands were the two leashes of the remaining slaves who walked behind her, their heads bowed. The said two slaves dragged her newest sister in enslavement, a black leather collar around the ex-witch’s neck with two leashes linking her to the slaves.

Bloom had despised Icy greatly ever since she first met her and her hatred had only grown as she fought her time and time again. But each time she had either watched them flee or hand them over to the authorities. But this time was different, this time she had attacked and almost killed Layla and their unborn child.

Bloom glanced down at the unconscious chocolate skinned girl, cradling her against her chest, her arms lightly glowing as she continued to heal her.

 _'I will never let anything happen to you, any of you…no one will harm my loved ones ever again I promise.'_ She silently swore.

When they reached the dorm Bloom paused at the door and gave it a light kick, thankful that aside from the barrier Alfea’s security was rather lacking in that doors remained open until up to an hour past curfew and the barrier would not hinder fairy’s – which had been modified to recognise the Winx and their clan as fairies.

The door opened and the one to greet them was Diaspro, cradling Serenity in her arms and gently lulling her to sleep.

"Greetings Mistress Bloom I hope your…” Diaspro began only to come to a halt when she saw Layla in Bloom’s arms along with the naked, bruised and bloody Icy trailing them.

“What happened? Will Mistress Layla…” She gasped in a tone of worry and concern with a dash of fear, her question dying on her tongue.

“She’ll be fine, she just needs to rest and feed and she’ll be healed up in no time.” Bloom sighed in relief.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Diaspro sighed, her gaze returning to Icy “Is that…?” She began.

"Yes it is, now then," Bloom interrupted before stepping past Diaspro and allowing the following slaves to enter the dorm. Bloom looked around the room as Diaspro closed the door and locked it, not seeing anyone.

"Where is everyone?" Bloom questioned, returning her gaze to Diaspro, still holding the now sleeping Serenity.

"The other mistresses are sleeping, apart from Mistress Stella." Diaspro answered with a respectful bow of her head.

Bloom felt a small smirk play her lips as she was struck with a rather interesting idea at the mention of her blonde and rather slutty wife, she carefully placed Layla on the couch, before turning on her heel and approached Diaspro, stopping, leaving only inches to separate them, she reached down and lightly traced Diaspro’s clit with her index finger. The blonde shivered as her mistress leaned in and whispered,

"Layla’s a bit shaken up; she’s had a real bad day. I want you to go comfort her while Stella and I brake in Icy." She instructed, Diaspro shivered as she felt Bloom’s hot breath caress her ear, her lips moistening, her loins burning from her mistress’ touch, she was only too eager to obey the command, she placed Serenity down in the small crib that rested to the right of the couch Layla now occupied before prancing over to the unconscious succubus while under the glare of Daphne, a small fire of anger ignited by the jealousy she felt of her sister slave receiving her mistress’ attention.

"I'll take her now." Bloom said rather suddenly, spinning on her heel once again, striding past her slaves before taking hold of icy by the nape of her neck and tearing the leashes from her other slaves.

Icy winced at the pain of the sudden grab, glaring at Bloom; this did not go unnoticed by the succubus in question or the other slaves. Bloom’s hand lashed out and delivered a rather forceful slap across the former witch’s check.

Icy found herself starting to fall back from the force of the slap only to be snapped back into her back up with Bloom’s rather forceful tug of her leashes, she fell forward and found her lips captured by Bloom once again The familiar sensation of her strength failing her returned as Bloom began to slowly suck out Icy’s life force until she was on the brink of collapsing, she released her. Icy stumbled only to be forced to her feet by her leash yet again. The redhead’s grip ensnared Icy’s neck once again and pulled her close, until her face was a hairs width away from her own.

“Listen and listen well Icy, your alive only because I’m allowing you to be, all it would take is but a single kiss and I could devour your very soul. You are mine. Your body is mine. Your mind is mine and your soul is mine. You are nothing. You are my slave. I am your better, your superior, your owner. Treat me with respect or I will end you slowly and painfully. Your choice. Slavery or death.” Bloom spat before releasing her neck and proceeding to drag her by her leashes to Stella’s ‘play’ room.

She pushed the door open, stepped over the threshold, forcefully throwing Icy into the room, never once releasing the leash, finding pleasure in the sight of the witch nearly hitting the floor only to be stopped inches from the ground and dragged back to her feet. Bloom turned her gaze to the room and was met with the sight of the still shrunken succubus.

Atop the small table to the right of her bed, inside of an old oil lamp, its flame lit with the tiny succubus hanging above it. Her tiny wrists bound above her head, forearms roped together, her legs forced apart by two small pieces of robe tied to either side of the flame, her crotch spread above it while her breasts were bound by a separate piece of rope connected to the piece binding her forearms with a single piece going through her legs, held forcefully against her crotch. The tiny succubus squirmed in her bindings, grinding her sopping wet pussy against the rope, sweat coating her miniscule form and glinting in the candle light.

Bloom’s gaze soon roamed to the rest of the room, leaving the tiny succubus. Scattered about the room were numerous doors that led to Stella’s private rooms. Soon after the marriage Stella had enchanted her room so that whenever she gained a new interest another room would form, fully equipped for her. Bloom briefly read some of the titles; Dungeon, Roleplay Macrophilia/Microphilia,   Objectophilia, Humiliation and BDSM to name a few, their lettering in gold, at least three new doors had popped up since the last time Bloom had entered the room, she returned her gaze to Stella and began to approach her, dragging Icy along as she did so.

Stella’s eyes slowly rose to meet Bloom’s gaze.

“Hey…” Stella greeted breathlessly, still grinding herself against her binds.

“Punishment or reward?” Bloom asked, truthfully she couldn’t tell anymore and she was reaching the point where Stella’s punishment was just going to be whatever causes less hassle for her and the rest of the girls or whatever way she could be useful  to their pleasure while denying her, her own.

“Punishment.” Stella admitted.

“What did you do?” Bloom asked with a tired sigh.

“Err…I sort of bugged Flora and Mirta…so she gave me to Serenity for a bit…then she came back and when I teased her some more she did this to me.” She explained, Bloom couldn’t help but laugh at Stella’s tale.

 _‘Wow, I didn’t realise Flora had such a mean streak in her…maybe next time I’ll let Flora propose some suggestions on Stella’s next punishment.’_ Bloom mused to herself. Stella glanced past her at Icy, taking note in her condition.

“Ooh, do we have new toy to play with?” Stella asked excitedly, Bloom responded by reaching towards the lamp and…turning up the gas. The flame shot up, increasing in size until its tip met the rope between Stella’s legs, the blonde cried out in pain as the flame licked at her legs, her earlier squirming soon ceasing as she fought to maintain a still position as to not further burn her legs.

“Yes, we do though considering your behaviour I don’t see why I should allow you to play with her.” Bloom stated.

“Aww…but I love breaking in the new slaves.” Stella moaned.

“You leave shattering their spirit and making them lick the dirt off your shoes while they pleasure you.” Bloom corrected.

“Your point?” Stella asked.

Bloom turned up the gas again, burning through the rope. Stella cried out again, her cries now a mixture of pain and pleasure, Bloom turned the gas down and the flame vanished.

“My point is while I’ll approve such methods with Icy I won’t with others, consider that your warning, ignore and I’ll…think of something you won’t enjoy.” Bloom threatened, noting how it lost its meaning near the end.

“Like what?” Stella asked genuinely curious, Bloom paused for a moment.

“Maybe I’ll turn you into an insole for one of the slaves to wear…or a candle and light you.” Bloom proposed, Stella squirmed at the thought, while she didn’t like the idea of being an insole for the slaves, especially if it turned out to be Icy, the candle was a real turn on, the pain, the slowly melting, the image of being used by one of the girls…shoved into a pussy or up an ass and lit so she’d slowly melt and drip on the tender, sensitive flesh…ooh the thought gave her goose bumps.

 _‘She has a real problem.’_ Bloom internally sighed.

“So can I help?” Stella asked with a hopeful tone.

“Sure, why not.” Bloom sighed before snapping her fingers and teleporting the tiny succubus into the palm of her hand.

“So what did you have in mind?” Stella asked.

“Oh nothing much…” Bloom replied innocently before reaching out to Stella’s mind with her own, her pupils briefly expanding _‘Just to screw her up, keeping her on the edge of orgasm until she associates pain with pleasure and her only desire is to serve us and be brutally punished for a good job.’_ She continued telepathically, Stella didn’t even stop to wonder how Bloom had done that and became solely focused on tormenting Icy.

The platinum witch felt a twinge of fear when the two succubi turned their gazes on her, she attempted to take a step back only to find herself unable to as her leash received another tug.

 “So when do we start?” Stella asked.

“Now, with a little continuation of your punishment, for now.” Bloom replied.

“Huh?” Stella responded unintelligently before Bloom’s fist curled around her and she approached Icy, she dropped the leash and before the ex-witch could even process what had happened she was pinned against the door she had come through by an unseen force, Bloom’s eyes once again black, she tried to struggle only to find she couldn’t move. Bloom approached her, her free hand extended towards her.

Her thumb and pinkie stretched in opposing directions and Icy felt her legs forced apart. Her eyes widened in fear as the succubus grew closer, darting around frantically trying to think of a method of escape. Nothing.

“Scared? You should be.” Bloom taunted as she came to a stop in front of the helpless slave. “Like it? Thanks to that venom I forced down your throat and is now coursing through your veins you are but a puppet to me, even without the conversion being completed.” She continued, her middle and index finger twitched and as if to prove her point Icy found herself gasping as her still tender lips were forced apart, granting Bloom full access to her pussy.

The redhead crouched down and slowly brought Stella towards the dry hole. The blonde succubi wasn’t sure how she felt about this situation, on the one hand she wanted to help break in the new slave and being inserted inside a pussy was a big turn on…but this was Icy. She didn’t have a second longer to consider this before she was plunged head first into the cunt before her, shoved up until only her legs were sticking out.

Icy gasped out in pain as she felt the tiny demon penetrate her, she arched forward only to be slammed back against the door with a twitch of Bloom’s wrist.

“You know what you need to do Stella.” Bloom muttered and not a second later did Stella spring to life in her confines, squirming and clawing even nibbling its insider, Icy gasped in both pain and pleasure at the sudden movements. Within seconds she was approaching orgasm and just as she was reaching her peak it stocked. She gasped out. Eyes wide, sweat coating her body, her nipples stiff and her pussy screaming for release and yet it never came.

She could still feel the tiny demon in her pussy but she wouldn’t move. Bloom lowered herself again; she took hold of Stella’s legs and with one quick motion plucked her from her lips. Once the succubus was out of her temporary prison she started licking her fingers, her entire body coated in Icy’s sticky substance.

“Have fun in there Stella?” Bloom asked with a light giggle, the giggle sounding almost foreign to Icy, wrong in a way. A shiver shot through her as she watched the two demons converse while she was helpless to do anything but hang there.

“Yeah.” Stella groaned as she licked her forearm.

“Just a pity you got so dirty.” Bloom sighed playfully “Let me help you with that.” She continued as she gradually lifted Stella higher and higher by her ankles.

“What do you…?” Stella was cut off as Bloom wrapped her lips around her and skilfully manoeuvred her tongue until Stella was licked clean, playing close attention to her pussy, forcing her tip into it until Stella came herself, allowing Bloom to once again taste her cream filling. Bloom forcefully swallowed down the mixture of Icy and Stella’s cum along with the Stella’s sweat before spitting the tiny succubus into her palm. Stella was a little wobbly at first until she fell forward, her head and torso landing on Bloom’s fingers, her hair in disarray, Bloom’s saliva coating her body, her breathing heavy and eyes half closed, basking in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm she’d received yet.

“Wow…” Stella moaned.

“You want to tap out already?” Bloom laughed.

“Just give me a couple of minutes.” She murmured.

“Okay.” Bloom laughed, she snapped her fingers again and Stella was teleported into her bed, beneath the silk sheets, her natural size, she turned back to Icy.

“Don’t worry she’ll be joining us again shortly.” Bloom reassured with a small smirk, with another flick of her wrist Icy floated off the door and began to float through the air until Bloom came to the door marked ‘Dungeon’. The ex-witch gulped again as Bloom opened the door and levitated Icy into it, the door closed behind them.

Icy’s eyes widened in terror at the sight before her, the floor was tiled by stone, the walls constructed of rough stone bricks, lines with multiple harnesses and tools. In the far left corner stood a device Icy recognised as an ‘Iron Maiden’ her heart skipped a couple beats at the thought of being put in there and what scared her most was that she didn’t doubt that Bloom despised her enough to do it.

Just adjacent to the Iron Maiden was a Brazen Bull and just off from that was the Judas Cradle. In the centre of the room was a large device known as The Rack, in the far right former was the Judas Chair, adjacent to this were three sets of stocks and just opposite that was a table with more instruments, upon its surface rested a small knife, chains, rope, a Breast Ripper, Tongue Tearer, a cat o’ nine tails, nipple clamps, paddles, bondage hoods, blind folds. Adjacent to this was a bulky chair marked ‘Queening Stool’ a metre or so from this was a sawhorse. Many more instruments scattered the room but Icy did not have a chance to survey them.

 “Do you have any preference?” Bloom teased, her smirk increasing in size. Icy found herself growing paler than normal.

“How about we start with something simple.” Bloom stated after a moment, she strolled towards the bulky chair, Icy never more than a pace behind her, not that she had a choice. The chair itself appeared quite regal now that Icy could see it clearly, while the base was wood the rest of the seat was golden with dark purple cushions lining it, what put the ex-witch at unease though was the hole in the centre of the cushion, Bloom reached down and pulled up the bottom of the seat before opening the front of the bottom of the chair, revealing a small space.

Before Icy could say a word she was forced to the ground by the same unseen force and pushed into the space below, the door shut. Her neck was forced back and ensnared by a leather restraint, forcing her back until her face positioned correctly, then more leather bounds shot from the walls, binding her wrists, forearms, legs and thighs, she couldn’t move.

Bloom then lowered the cushion back down and sure enough Icy’s face fit snuggly into it.

“A perfect fit.” Bloom laughed “Perhaps I’ll fit one of these in the living room, or should I say have you fitted, I’m sure the girls would love it.” She continued.

Bloom snapped her fingers again and her clothes vanished, Icy’s eyes bulged at the sight, Bloom’s natural allure taking effect along with the venom coursing through the ex-witch’s veins. Icy felt her pussy start to moisten again. The redhead smirked and turned her back on her slave before extending her rear outwards and over the ex-witch, she began to slowly lower herself before suddenly just deciding to drop. Her full weight slammed onto Icy’s face. Bloom lightly wiggled and grinded her rear into the seat, getting more comfortable before crossing her legs.

“Now, Icy this is how this is going to work. You’re going to kiss my ass of your own accord. I will not force you to do it, I’ve even granted you an air-shell so you won’t suffocate. But you’re not getting out of there until you do…of course the longer you take, the more fun I’ll have.” Bloom explained in a seductive tone.

Icy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Snapped out of her stupor by the sudden pounding of Bloom’s ass on her face. While true she was rightfully terrified of the redhead it would be a cold day in hell that she kissed her ass, even if the idea was lightly arousing. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and attempted to ignore the fire down below, putting it as simply being Bloom’s ‘venom’ screwing with her.

After a minute of nothing but the feeling of Icy’s breath caressing her cheeks Bloom glanced towards the table, she snapped her fingers. Icy screamed as a she suddenly felt surge of pain on her hard nipples. She tried to look down only to find herself unable to move neck. Bloom moaned as she felt her slave scream into her ass, the pleasurable sensation made all the sweeter by the knowledge that it was Icy who was causing. Her most hated rival’s screams were now pleasuring her ass.

“Those nipple clamps sure do stings don’t they Icy…especially when they’re enchanted.” Bloom giggled to herself. Icy grit her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as she fought back her cries. “Still not going to kiss your owner’s ass? Well hopefully this next one will help make you more obedient.” She muttered, her gaze returning to the table, another snap and the fingers and the knife vanished.

The blade in question materialized in the box, levitating in place. With a wiggle of Bloom’s fingers the knife slowly levitated towards the former witch, it stopped inches from her pussy. Bloom flexed her fingers again and the blade made a small slice on her inner left thigh. Icy gasped into Bloom’s rear, eyes widening at the sudden sting of the blade. With minimal effort the blade moved to the opposing thigh and made another quick slash, slightly deeper this time. Her whole form flinched from the pain but she didn’t scream nor cry, not until the blade moved to her cunt. Icy felt her pussy clamp shut, her eyes widened and sure enough the pain quickly followed as the blade began to apply pressure, lightly twisting, slowly breaking the tender, sensitive flesh.

Icy’s entire form froze, her voice caught in her throat as the knife slowly cut into her snatch, she pulled against her restraints, squirming as she tried to free her arms and grab the knife. Bloom’s smirk grew as she felt Icy squirm beneath her.

“Please!” Icy pleaded. Bloom altered her position and Icy found her protests muffled as Bloom’s ass flesh filled her mouth, the sudden feeling of Icy’s tongue against her cheeks sent pleasurable shivers throughout her body. She stopped the blade. Icy sighed in relief, before slowly forcing Bloom out of her mouth.

“Uh, uh Icy, I never said you could stop.” Bloom tut-tutted. Icy made no attempt to resume her previous action. Bloom’s gaze hardened. “You’re trying my patience Icy, either kiss my ass or I’m going to get serious.” She threatened.

Still nothing.

Bloom sighed and began to focus her powers again. The blade levitating between Icy’s thighs began to slowly illuminate with a scarlet glow before floating around her restrained form before pressing itself against the left side of her back.

At the contacts of the burning metal Icy jolted forward, briefly pressing her face against Bloom’s shapely rear again before her restraints threw her back again.

“Now that’s a bit more like it, now kiss it.” Bloom instructed, her smile returning. When no kiss came Bloom manipulated the blade until is pressed against the back of the ex-witch’s neck, another pained gasp, the knife levitated back, and leaving now two severe burns on the witch. Still no kiss.

 _‘Well I warned her.’_ Bloom sighed before pressing the blade against her lower back and this time as she gasped in pain she removed the air-shell .

As the knife left her skin once again and the burning sensation began to lull Icy tried to once again focus on her breathing only to find herself lacking much to breathe, her throat caught as she began inhaling rather forcefully and only managed to suck up Bloom’s ass flesh again.

“Kiss or suffocate, and if you choose the latter you should know that I do know of a spell that prevents one from dying when caught under water, it wouldn’t be much of a stretch to keep you on the edge for a while.” Bloom explained nonchalantly. Icy’s eyes began to bulge at the loss of air, her lungs starting to burn.

Her heart racing. Panic clouding her mind. Icy did the only thing she could do. She kissed it. She pursed her lips and kissed Bloom’s ass, she felt a single wisp of air blow into her lungs. She kissed again and felt another breeze and as such proceeded to deliver multiple kisses to her owner’s ass.

Bloom’s smile grew as she leant back in her throne and relaxed, enjoying the soft sensation that was her slave pressing her lips repeatedly against her ass.

“That’s better slave. This is where you belong, where you’ve always meant to be. Beneath me, kissing my ass. Don’t be afraid to slip a little tongue in there.” Bloom chuckled, and no sooner had she made the comment did she feel her slave’s tongue wipe over her ass cheek.

Icy’s eyes widened when she realised what she’d just done. She’d just licked Bloom’s ass. The bitch she hated more than anyone else in the magical universe. But despite her thought process she did not stop delivering kisses until Bloom stood from her throne, not wanting to have her air cut off.

When Bloom released the restraints Icy dived from the compartment, at Bloom’s feet. She glanced up at the Succubus Queen, still naked. She swallowed, her throat suddenly rather dry at the sight of such beauty.

“At least you’re starting to accept your place in life.” Bloom smirked before taking a step forward before raising her foot and placing it on Icy’s head; she then applied a powerful amount of force, slamming her head into the stone floor. Icy grit her teeth, she so wished she could hit Bloom with a good ice blast but she had nothing, Bloom had taken her magic from her. The foot was removed.

“Now let’s continue with obedience training. Something simple. Kiss my foot.” Bloom commanded as she moved her foot in front of Icy’s face. Icy made no movement too “You never learn do you, kiss it or I’ll start to punish you again.” She added.

Icy grit her teeth before moving forward and placing a kiss atop Bloom’s foot.

“Lick it.” She commanded.

Icy’s lips parted, her tongue slowly poking out before hesitantly moving towards her foot. Too slow for Bloom’s liking. Her toes parted, her foot shooting forward and her toes ensnaring the tongue before pulling it out fully from her mouth, Icy winced from the sudden show of force and had to fight to remain on all fours. Her taste buds assaulted by the taste of dust, dirt and her mistress’ sweat…and she liked it, she refused to admit it but she loved the flavour, the venom now starting to affect her subconscious and aid in the gentle pushing towards her true purpose in life. To worship her mistress.

“Next time I tell you to lick my foot you do it straight away!” Bloom spat, releasing the tongue and delivering a powerful kick to Icy’s side, she went flying, her back slamming against the leg of The Rack.

“Understand?!” Bloom yelled.

“Yes.” Icy gasped out, eyes widening in fear as Bloom took another step towards her, that kick had hurt, hurt like hell. Her hand moving to her side, she winced at the slightest touch, she glanced down, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the large bruise forming. Bloom had barley put any effort into that kick, how fucking strong was she?

“Yes what?” Bloom pushed as she came to a stop in front of her slave, Icy’s head snapped back round, her eyes wide in fear. “Yes what?!” She repeated, her hand shooting out, ensnaring Icy’s neck, lifting her off the ground before tossing her onto The Rack. Icy released a silent scream as she struck the hard surface.

“Yes Mistress.” Icy gasped out.

“Better.” Bloom murmured before waving her hand over The Rack and locking Icy in place before approaching the wheel. “Do you know what this thing was built for?” Bloom asked, Icy’s voice failed her.

“It was used as a torturing device, the victim much like you would be strapped in and then the torturer would turn the wheel gradually stretching the victim until all their limbs were dislocated…and then the torturer would continue to make sure they were all dislocated and would end up tearing them from the victim.” Bloom explained as she caressed the wheel with her index finger.

“You know, I really do worry about Stella sometime.” She murmured to herself, before starting to turn the wheel.

“Wait!” Icy cried. Bloom kept turning until Icy was fully stretched without any of her joints dislocating.

“Icy, slaves don’t give orders…they have no say…you are mine, if I want to break you, I’ll break you.” Bloom spat as she walked over to Icy’s upper half, she reached over and lightly took hold of one of the clamps on her nipples before slowly removing it and doing the same with the other, she tossed them back over to the table.

The door opened, Bloom turned on her heel and Icy strained her neck to see as Stella entered the dungeon, not a stitch of clothing on her. She paused at the sight of the scene before her. She practically sprinted over to them, eager to take part.

Stella licked her lips as her gaze roamed over the bound and helpless slave-to-be, her lips leaking at the sight. She could already feel herself approaching orgasm at the mere thought of breaking her spirit. Her eyes slowly closing as she lightly ground her pussy against the corner of the rack to the mental image of Icy screaming for mercy, for her cum...

Stella now moaning to herself as she leaned over The Rack, Bloom rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Stella you really need to learn to focus and by focus I mean on something other than pleasuring yourself." Bloom chided. Stella’s cheeks gained a light a blush as she stopped rubbing herself.

Icy was truly disturbed by the sight of Stella masturbating to the thought of her torture. The ex-witch felt a tingle up her spine, fear coursing through her veins, she was damn near terrified of what the blonde would do to her.

"Well then…how about we get down to business, I know just what I want to focus on," The blonde giggled as clambered onto the rack, crawling up the length of the blond on all fours, coming to a stop when her cleavage nudged Icy’s chin, giving her a near perfect view of her enchanted bust. Stella's wings emerged from her back and head, her tail slithering out from just above her rear as she took on her true form.

"Like what you see? I know I do, it's a shame though for you, really you don't get any wings or tail you’ll never be a true succubus," Stella said, briefly motioning to the wings on her back and the tiny set on the sides of her head, which seem to serve little purpose, her rather long tail slithering down and lightly curling around Icy’s creamy leg. The sentiment filled Icy with jealousy and a small ball of rage at Stella’s comment but she didn’t understand why.

"However, don't fear, in almost everything else you’re one of us wider waists bigger ass, bigger breasts and the capacity to have lots and lots of babies," Stella giggled with pride, becoming rather excited at the babies part. Icy was in visible conflict over this. The venom still coursing through her veins, converting her, moulding her mind causing her to feel happiness at the thought of being impregnated by her owners, almost as if it was the thing she wanted most in her whole life, the name venom forcing her to subconsciously desire to serve the Winx as their slave, a desire that would soon become a conscious one. But the blonde’s voice and body language especially her pride at babies part scared her to death, the thought of being used to have children, the idea of getting impregnated by Bloom...while appealing to some degree was mostly terrifying.

Stella inched closer while Icy was having her internal debate and decided to bring her back to reality by pressing her naked breasts against Icy’s face, smothering her with her impressive bust not caring to give her any air. After all she was to be their slave, she needed to be broken in and Stella’s favourite method for breaking in new slaves, especially those she wasn’t too fond of before their rebirth was…to humiliate and degrade them, torture them until they realised that to her and the others they were nothing but toys for pleasure.

When Stella finally released her Icy took several gasps of air, filling her lungs with precious oxygen, this was the second time she’d been smothered by the Winx tonight, first when Bloom used her face as a cushion and now when Stella forced her breasts upon her face. Stella altered her position while Icy was gasping for breath, by the time Icy noticed she didn’t have chance to even voice a single protest before Stella sat atop her throat, poking Icy’s lips with her hard cock.

"Let's make this into a little game and make some use of your pretty little mouth, the aim is simple, get me off before your arms and legs brake." Stella giggled, lightly bouncing on Icy’s neck, causing her gasp once again and for Stella’s tip to briefly poke past her lips.

"Bloom can you reset?" Stella laughed.

"Sure, though I don’t see any fun in that," Bloom shrugged before waving her hand over the wheel, the ex-witch nearly sighed in relief when she felt the ropes slacken considerably, though if she did she would allow Stella's cock into her mouth entirely and she wasn't exactly eager to risk tasting it..

"Okay, now open up slave and we can start." The blonde instructed sweetly. Icy made no movement to do so.

"I thought you would have learned by now bitch...listen and obey or you get punished." Bloom sighed before turning and glancing round the room before spying the cat o’ nine tails on the table, with a wave of her hand the item levitated off the table and over to the rack, Bloom's gaze followed the instrument until it hovered above the bound slave, with a flick of her wrist is burst into life, lashing out and whipping the platinum slave's stomach, a single whip piece striking her moistening cunt. Icy screamed at the sudden sharp pain and Stella pushed her cock past her lips and fully into the slaves mouth, she shivered at the feeling of the bitch's hot breath surrounding it as the warm walls of her mouth encased it, her tongue resting beneath the length of the erection.

"That's better Bloom praised as she admired her work, small cuts had opened on her stomach, not many but a few.

"But since you disobeyed your mistresses you're still going to need to be punished, now while the wheel is turning and you’re getting stretched while trying to get Stella off this is going to be whipping you and the longer you take the more forceful it's going to get." Bloom explained.

Bloom waved her hand on the wheel and Icy felt her restraints starting to tighten again panic filled her mind, the whip struck her again, her entire body flinching in pain, Stella shivered at the sensation caused by the sudden motion as she pushed herself in until her tip slammed against the back of Icy's throat, the ex-witch gagged forcefully on the cock.

Stella moaned as she felt the ex-witch’s tongue wrap around her cock, she thrust again causing Icy to almost cough up the appendage.

CRACK

The whip struck her stomach, two small cuts opened just above her bellybutton and adjacent to her right side, she released a sharp moan of pain. She struggled soon began to forcefully suck on Stella’s erection, but found to her horror that the bindings were getting stiffer and stiffer. In her panic she started to lightly bob her head, her teeth dragging over its surface as her tongue moved from the length of her cock to the tip, hoping that Stella’s moaning was an indication that the pain would end soon.

CRACK

The whip struck her yet again one of the ends slicing her breasts causing the platinum slave both pain and confusion as it almost felt as if her breasts were larger.

"Oh Yes! Oh Yes! But you better hurry up; you’re running out of slack." Stella's voice was so sweet yet the way she was looking at her scared her greatly. With a gasp she went faster bobbing her head hoping that the Blonde will cum before her arms and legs were dislocated and torn from her body.

CRACK

The whip struck her once again, this time striking her inner thighs and her cunt, opening half a dozen cuts. Icy winced in pain, she grits her teeth with a tad more force and escalated her movements, bobbing her head and teasing the dick with her tongue. Stella screamed out in pleasure as she finally blew her load just as Icy screamed in pain as her joints popped out of place, the wheel stopped.

Stella continued to thrust and pound against Icy's throat as her dick continued to erupt, filling Icy's mouth with her cum, the slave found herself gulping the cum down so she wouldn't spill a drop, hoping to avoid further punishment, while finding she actually liked the taste, not that she'd ever admit it. When Stella finished she sat in place for a couple minutes, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm while enjoying her current position, sat atop the neck of her slave, the power thrill making the experience all the sweeter. Bloom waved her hand over the wheel and the binds became slack again, the slave screamed in pain as her limbs moved with the momentum.

"Congratulations slave you actually managed to get the slut off and nice touch with the swallowing, I think you even deserve a small reward for that." Bloom laughed as she walked round to the top end of the rack, taking hold of the slave's left arm carefully, the bound girl winced before outright screaming as the joint was slammed back in place, Stella's whole form shivered in pleasure as she felt Icy scream vibrate her cock. Bloom moved onto the next arm and slammed it back in place before doing the same with her legs, each time the slave screamed in pain and each time Stella would moan in pleasure.

"Okay, now for your reward, I'm going to grant you a little enjoyment in the rest of your training." Bloom said as she raised her hand and with conjured a seven inch dildo "I'll even let you start small." She added before inserting it into the slave's pussy and setting it to low, Icy moaned as the dildo sprung to life.

 _'Now we can move onto the fun part, conditioning the little slut to associate pleasure with pain.'_ Bloom internally chuckled as she eyes the whip and the blade resting on the table once again.

Icy’s body began to lightly shake as silent tears began to well in her eyes as Stella clambered off of her, which was a light relief. She glanced down at her body it was bruised and bloody and it was changing. Her breasts were already two cup sizes bigger than what they had been before her encounter with Bloom.

The taste of the blonde succubus filled her mouth, taste of her cum ensnared her senses. She just couldn’t believe it, Bloom had just come along, attacked her from behind, kissed her, tortured her and now she was bound to a medieval torture device and Stella, the bimbo of the group had just used her mouth to pleasure herself while Bloom had her whipped and yet…what could she do about it? Nothing! Bloom had taken all her powers, added them to her own when Icy couldn’t even hope to break even with her before. Hell she’d even kissed her ass. Her life…what it used to be was over. There was no way she’d get out of this; she was going to be a slave to her most hated enemies.

Icy let the tears flow freely as she realized her future was gone; she would slowly become a slave to a family of sex crazed Demonic fairies. Bloom glanced over at the crying ex-witch, her spirit broken.

"What's the matter? Aren’t you going to fight some more?" Bloom asked. Icy turned to face Bloom. Icy hated her so much, she wanted her to die and burn, to be burned by her own Dragon Fire. Her tears began to increase in speed as they rolled down her cheeks, she was beaten. Icy, a direct descendant of the three ancestral witches, who cursed Domino was beaten, she was beaten.

"No …” Icy swallowed “Mistress... I won't…please no more, I'll do anything you say please." She begged, blinking to clear her eyes of the tears, Bloom smiled, admiring what she’d done to her once rival, she felt a burning sensation in her loins. The sight was so hot. Stella giggled when she heard Icy begging and calling them Mistress.

"Seems we did it Bloom...she’s our slave." Stella giggled as she rubbed the lips of her pussy.

“Not quite yet Stella, I’m not letting her off easy, I’m not stopping until the thought of being locked in an iron maiden is more appealing than an orgy is for you.” Bloom said as she glanced towards Stella.

Icy’s eyes widened in fear as Bloom levitated the knife over into her hand and cranked up the Dildo to medium.

A/N Please Review.


	23. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winx meet the new Mirta and Icy.

Mirta awoke the following morning; lightly moaning as she stirred from slumber she was met with quite the shock. Taking several deep breaths, the first thing that registered to her were her changes. She was taller now, a good foot taller or so at least, her hips were wider and more curved and her ass more plump, nicely rounded and smooth to the touch. Her breasts had ballooned and were now only slightly smaller the Flora, a light blushed tinged her cheeks, her hair having grown and now reached down to her waist. She then took note of the dramatic of the changes she had received, her wings, two big ones on her back and a set of tiny wings on the sides of her head and finally her long tail that curled around her legs, she shivered at the contact; her tail was so sensitive. Things were hazy, her memory foggy but soon the memories of the night before stormed her mind.

 _'I'm a succubus now.'_ She thought to herself, almost in a state of shock. Her mind raced as the realization of her new species, the new her set in. She curled her tail, trying to get the hang of it, shivering in the pleasure it brought, she started to feel hot.

The girl was a natural empath and it seemed everyone else was having fun this morning. Mirta moaned as she started caress her enlarged breasts and lightly finger her pussy, starting to masturbate as the emotions became too much for her to handle.

"Oh Dragon... This feels..." She moaned squeezing her right breast, the emotions and the sensations overwhelming her.

Nothing. Nothing she could have ever read about Succubus could have prepared her to be one. Nothing could describe the pleasure she felt. Mirta tried to hold her cries back as she continued to pleasure herself but she just couldn't get there her fingers weren't enough.

Her tail soon joined them, rubbing, its tip briefly penetrating her pussy she grew closer and closer, so close. A dam was there, one she wanted to break. With a bite on her lips she felt her first orgasm as a Succubus. The waves of pleasure and euphoria made anything she felt before seem weak in comparison.

She gasped out a small scream as she came, she basked in the afterglow, she'd never felt anything like that in her life and yet…she felt like she could go again…no she was eager to again, her pussy still craving pleasure, she was so out of it she didn't even notice the door had opened.

"Oh my, it seems you've gotten use to this, haven't you?" Mirta's head shot up to be met with the sight of Flora standing in the doorway, still naked and in her true form.

Mirta found herself falling silent; she just froze, like a deer caught in the headlights as she stared at Flora. The lavender haired succubus sashayed into the room, putting an extra sway into her hips, she leant over and pulled the covers from Mirta and exposing her naked and rather sweaty body. She stared at the sopping pussy and the cum coated tail tip and fingers.

"Still horny?" Flora teased as she sat down at the end of the bed, she reached out took hold of the tail. Mirta squealed at the touch.

"You know I discovered something rather interesting from one of my sessions with Stella," Flora said as she began to lightly kneed the spade tip with her thumb, Mirta gasped out "It turns out like with many creatures and demons...the tails of a succubus are very sensitive, in fact if one is teased properly it can lead to rather intense orgasms." She continued. She raised the tail; Mirta squirmed and moaned at the action.

"Especially if you do this." She finished, extending her tongue and very slowly licking the tip, tasting new-born succubus' love juice. Mirta exploded, screaming in pleasure; she squirted and covered Flora's tits in her cum.

Flora lightly giggled as she wiped a smear up with her index finger before licking it clean, moaning at the taste, she then proceeded to lock up the rest of the cum, savouring the taste of the sweet nectar. Mirta closed her legs, her whole body shuddering after the feeling such an intense orgasm.

"That was... so." Mirta stammered. Flora chuckled before approaching the younger succubus on all fours, near enough straddling her before she stopped; she leaned in and kissed her, slipping in her tongue to allow her a taste of herself, after parting Flora leant in closer.

"Oh Mirta you haven't seen anything yet," Flora whispered into Mirta's ear before gave lightly nibbling the tip of the wings atop Mirta's head the young redhead squirmed at the sensation, feeling herself grow wet again. Flora leaned in once again and whispered into her ear, "So then how do you like the new you?"

Flora wrapped her tail around with the red heads, both feeling immense pleasure of the action.

"I... love it Mistress." Mirta gasped out, the two of them dived into a lustful kiss, hungry for one another, their tongues battled for dominance until Mirta eventually subsided.

"Are you ready Mirta for your first feeding?" Flora asked teasingly as her cock sprouted above her pussy, ready to embrace their new mate.

The redhead answered the question by giving Flora's mini wings a nibble to their tips, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"Oh I am." Mirta groaned before she flipped Flora over on the bed, surprising the elder of the two, the nature succubus gasped, surprised by how forceful she was being.

Mirta shot forward and captured Flora's lips, slipping her tongue into the lavender haired succubus' mouth, she met with Flora's the two duelling for dominance once again. Flora reached down, grasping her cock and slowly pushed it to the shorter girl's opening. Mirta moaned into Flora's mouth as she accepted the erect member, the movement was slow at first until she hastened and slammed into her pussy, not stopping until it was fully inserted, the kiss was broken and Mirta released a scream of both pain and pleasure.

Flora ensnared Mirta's wrists and flipped her, slamming the redhead back on the bed as she began to pull her dick back from the sopping pussy, relishing in Mirta's moans, pinned beneath her and just as she pried her cock from Mirta she slammed it back in, Mirta gripped the sheets, the motions continued, becoming faster and faster and with each one Mirta's moans became higher and higher.

Flora tail weaved round and began to lightly circle the space around Mirta's erect nipples before poking their tip, shivering from her own pleasure as Mirta's moans increased in frequency. The new-born succubi began grinding her cunt against Flora's dick.

Flora leaned in and engaged in another passionate kiss before moving on and starting to nibble on her sensitive neck, lightly licking the very spot where she had bit her, the scar still fresh. Mirta moaned at the sensation, now slamming herself against Flora's cock, keeping time with the succubus' movements, Mirta threw her head back as she felt herself getting closer. Her tail snaked its way right behind Flora and in a swift movement, Flora gasped, the two of them cumming from the sensation as her tail shot up Flora's anus.

Flora leaned in and engaged in another passionate kiss with Mirta as the two continued to bask in the afterglow of their orgasm.

"That... was so intense," Mirta said sighed breathlessly. Flora lightly giggled at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Flora teased.

The lavender haired succubus rolled off her new mate, turning to face her with a smile

"Come we have to introduce the new you to the others after all." Flora said after the two spent a couple minutes of just lying there.

Flora rolled off of the shorter redhead, turning to face Mirta as she did so, a small smiling gracing her lips as she admired her new mate, her cheeks flushed, her breathing heavy with light beads of sweat atop her face, her fringe clinging to her forehead…she was so beautiful.

"Come we have to introduce the new you to the others after all." She said after a moment, sliding out of bed.

Mirta hesitated, her gaze following Flora as she slid out of the bed and approached the door, not pausing to even consider redressing herself. The shorter succubi felt her crotch start to tingle, the idea of Flora walking around naked, and no thought for her modesty. The elder succubus paused at the door, glancing back at Mirta, who had still yet to move from the bed.

"Aren't you coming?" Flora laughed, Mirta felt herself blush before slipping out of bed and following the taller girl, one arm covering her nipples while the other covered her crotch.

"What about..." Mirta began.

"Aw...so innocent." Flora giggled before waving her hand over the redhead, a short, black leather skirt materialised around her waist, clinging to her curves along with a white shirt with a small pumpkin on it, a few sizes too small, it clung to her breasts, her nipples clear to see. The redhead blushed when she noticed.

"Don't worry about it Mirta, you'll be most respectable one of the lot of us, half of us only bother with clothes now if we have classes and even then we wear less than that...and only Techna and Layla have classes today...Faragonda doesn't want too many of us in one a class at single time." Flora explained, though at this point with all their 'extra credit' in saving the universe they could graduate with honours without taking the exams.

"Oh, okay." Mirta stammered, feeling marginally better. Flora opened the door, leading the way in the living area, Mirta soon followed.

They were greeted be the sight of three girls Flora didn't recognise, Diaspro dusting, wearing a modified French maid outfit, her breasts exposed and jiggling with each movement, the frilly skirt stopping just past her pussy and leaving half her ass on display, when she bent over like she was now. Musa was sat on the sofa listening to her tunes and Techna and Layla were heading out the door. Flora glanced towards Stella's door, taking note of the lock.

 _'Guess Bloom found the little bitch.'_ Flora mused, recalling the lock to be one of Bloom's designs, only she could remove it, no form of magic could even scratch it and Bloom only used it when she was dealing with something private and important, Flora almost felt sorry for Stella, almost.

"Who are the three new girls?" Flora asked the most obvious question. Musa slipped off her headphones.

"What you say?" Musa asked.

"The three new girls," Flora said, glancing to the girls in question.

"Oh, the brunette and the redhead are two witches Bloom and Layla enslaved and the blonde one is Daphne, Bloom's sister back from the dead." Musa explained.

Flora looked back at trio wide eyed, the new blonde she was so beautiful. The lock upon the locked door vanished and the door opened, the first to emerge being Bloom, naked, only her hair covering her nipples. The next one to emerge, surprising Flora, was Stella, back in her normal size and pulling on a leash.

The last member caused all the girls, excluding the slaves, to gasp and to look up in shock. It was Icy her body fully converted, her breasts two sizes larger than Flora's, her waists two inches wider and her ass two inches fuller and perfectly sculptured. Her hair was braided in a way so it seemed she had a long tail going from her head to her knees, around her neck was a black leather collar, hanging from the collar was a tag that read the word 'Slave'.

"Oh my Dragon, Bloom you actually turned her into a slave?!" Musa screamed.

"And broke her in, yep." Bloom replied with a lustful smirk.

Roxy, who was busy baking a cake in the next room to peer into the room at hearing Musa's declaration,

"What's going on...?" Roxy began only to stop when she saw the former leader of the Trix. "...Why is Icy here?" Roxy stammered.

"Don't call her that." Bloom said calmly, this reached a collected 'huh' from the rest of the Winx.

"She's a slave now; she doesn't have a name anymore. All she is now is a slave." Bloom explained before glancing back at the newly broken in slave.

"Isn't that right Slave?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress Bloom...I have no name...I don't deserve a name...I am your property, to do with as you wish." Slave answered without missing a beat.

"Very good bitch." Stella praised before flicking Slave's erect nipple, the platinum girl shivered in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Stella and I have spent the last night training her." Bloom continued.

"Training?" Mirta asked quietly, everyone turned to Mirta.

"Oh, I see we have a new member." Stella giggled, taking a single step towards Mirta only for Flora to side step to block Stella's path, the blonde pouted.

"Oh behave Stella...yes, training, Slave here is now perfectly obedient, her only desire is to serve us and after the last seven hours of conditioning to her pain and pleasure are now the same thing." Bloom explained, not feeling fatigued in the slightest thanks to her spending most of the night feeding, she began to extend her hand towards a shallow cut across Slave's stomach, extending her finger, its tip illuminating a bloody red, the minute she made contact with the wound Slave screamed in pain, after a couple seconds she broke contact, Slave's legs buckled beneath her, she fell, catching herself on all fours, her breaths deep.

"Thank...you...Mistress...Bloom." Slave gasped out before lowering her head and bestowing a kiss atop Bloom's foot.

"She knows her place now...though it would appear she is lacking some training, you should have asked permission before kissing my foot Slave, but I'll be lenient and let you off this time though." Bloom continued.

"My deepest apologies Mistress Bloom, I forgot myself." Slave stated as bowed her head, remaining on the floor, not willing to stand without permission.

"Now, Flora care to introduce the new Mirta to us?" Bloom said, turning her gaze away from Slave.

Mirta blushed, inching further behind Flora, seeming to almost hide behind Flora as almost all eyes were on her.

"Mirta no need to hide sweetie," Flora said, holding her close to her, "She only recently let me turn her into a succubus after she begged for it." Mirta blushed as Flora lightly giggled at her.

"Aww she's so adorable and innocent, so are you going to share her, or is she only for you?" Stella asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _'She's acting like I'm Flora's'_ Mirta blushed a deeper shade at realizing she just might be Flora's.

"Stella, stop you're embarrassing the poor dear," Bloom chided, though it was less effected with the small smile upon her face. She gave Mirta a once over and licked her lips.

"Though Flora I must say you did get yourself a nice catch," Bloom gave a seductive look and swung her hips out a bit, "Maybe she'll like some private time with her new Queen sometime soon?" She proposed, licking her lips seductively. Mirta blushed even harder, she was really feeling tempted by her new hormones go do it to, but she just hid her face again.

"Maybe she'll join in the next time we all…have a little…date night." Musa chipped in, finding the teasing fun as the new girl blushed an even deeper shade that Musa was sure there was no going beyond that.

"Oh maybe she'll put in my seventh baby..." Stella muttered, lightly moaning as she rubbed her stomach. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Stella you have more babies in you then anyone else, will you not be satisfied until you literally have more babies then there are people in Magix?" Roxy stated.

"Maybe..." Stella giggled to herself, her pupils dilating at the concept.

Bloom chuckled at Stella's antics, she certainly was a character, the sluttiest of them all but she had her own unique look to things.

"Trust me Stella; I was lucky when I had Serenity you're going to change your tone the moment you give birth to the six within you." Bloom teased, Stella pouted at Bloom, all the other girls, excluding Mirta and the slaves burst out into fits of laughter.

"Okay, now that we've sorted out introductions..." Bloom began only to come to a screeching halt when Daphne's knees buckled out beneath her, she collapsed to the ground. Bloom rushed to her side, bringing her arm around the blonde's shoulders to prevent her from falling any further and injuring herself.

"Daphne? What's wrong?" Bloom asked, her tone filled with concern and worry, she really didn't like how pale she was nor did she like how she couldn't seem to focus.

"I just...feel so...weak." Daphne groaned.

 _'So that's it.'_ Lilith's voice murmured, echoing throughout Bloom's mind.

 _'What do you mean?'_ Bloom snapped back.

 _'Bloom I seemed to have been mistaken Daphne only half succubi,'_ Lilith spoke. Bloom noticed the fangs in Daphne's mouth.

 _'Wait Lilith is Daphne...'_ Bloom began.

 _'half Vampire? Yes she is,'_ Lilith interrupted

 _'How can that be I don't have any vampire in me?!'_ Bloom protested.

 _'True but the Vampires were our sister species and there was a bit of crossbreeding before we both diverged this now makes more sense as to why she so subservient to you…you sired her and turned vampires are very loyal to their sires, their masters and being half succubi, well you can see why.'_ Lilith explained.

Bloom turned back to her older sister, she moved her head to the nape of her neck and held it there and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, take what you need." Bloom instructed.

"Thank you…Mistress." Daphne gasped out before biting into Bloom's neck and starting to suck the blood from her veins, moaning at the delectable taste as the younger sibling found herself too moaning as her sister drank from her, emerging her in a state of intense pleasure.

 _'Oh yeah, before I forget, when a vampire feeds, the victim is subject to an intense sensation of euphoria.'_ Lilith explained, before vanishing from Bloom's sight once again.

Daphne drank heavily of her Mistress, enjoying every drop that slithered down her throat. She had never tasted anything so divine before, she felt a fire ignite in her loins. Bloom felt her pussy start to salivate was the feeding continued, such intense pleasure. When Daphne released her bite Bloom found herself in disappointed that it was over, Daphne withdrew from her Mistress, Bloom's blood coating her lips with a small dribble on her chin, Bloom's wound healed over.

"Thank you Mistress, thank you." Daphne gasped out, she had been dying, she needed something and she hadn't known what...

"Don't mention it Daphne, it was my pleasure...though we're gonna have to work out a system here, you need to remain healthy and we can't have anyone dropping from Anemia." Bloom sighed, leaning back from the blonde hybrid. Daphne nodded in response before allowing her tongue to slither passed her lips and lick up her Mistress' gift.

"If you get peckish again today feed on one of the slaves until we have something worked out." Bloom instructed; Daphne nodded again.

"Thank you Mistress." The blonde replied, a small smile upon her lips.

A/N Please Review.


	24. Punishments and Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slave's humiliation continues. Daphne's feeding. And Bloom's having fun with Musa and Techna.

Bloom look at the paper she held in her grasp, appearing to be in great thought, a small moan escaping her lips. She was momentarily brought out of her thoughts; glancing downwards she was greeted by the sight of Slave servicing her pussy through her panties. The platinum blonde continued her work her tongue gliding over her clothes gracefully.

"Slave, that's enough, with your little mouth that is, bend over and show me your cute little ass." Bloom instructed; the former Trix leader did so in silence, positioning herself on all fours atop her Mistress' bed, turning round and lowering her torso to the sheets, pointing her creamy rear into the air, decorated in small bruises and a few shallow cuts.

Bloom had expected the other two to have come running to attack them by now, she didn't understand what was taking them so long, Slave had been with them for over a month now, but she chose not to concern herself with such matters, she would deal with the other two when they arrived.

Bloom briefly admired her handiwork on Slave's rear, she extending her free hand lightly ran her hand over the tender flesh, enjoying how Slave lightly flinched in pain from her delicate touch..

"We've certainly done a hell of a job on you Slave, haven't we." Bloom chuckled before lightly slapping her ass, Slave gasped in pain.

"Yes Mistress. Thank you Mistress." Slave cried out. Bloom began to lightly massage Slave's cheeks rather roughly; Slave squeezed her eyes shut, her pussy moistening.

"You know I really do love your little ass." Bloom purred.

"I think I'll give it a good pounding tonight...then again my dick destroying your tiny ass might be too good for you...hmm...tell you what Slave if you're a good girl today I might give you a special treat tonight." Bloom giggled, feeling her pussy ignite at the thought of taking Slave up the ass, breaking it in, the pleasurable sensation as her tight ass squeezed her cock as her every movement dealt Slave immense pain, she and the girls had already broke her pussy in, stretched her mouth and now it was time to fix her ass.

"Thank you Mistress...you are too kind." Slave praised. "I know, now why don't you lick my feet clean while I continue going over these documents, and make sure I have a nice view of that ass." Bloom instructed, slapping Slave's rear to emphasise her point, Slave flinched in pain while quietly moaning, oh how she loved it when Mistress Bloom played with her.

"Yes Mistress." Slave moaned before crawling forward, her ass remaining high in the air, she carefully took hold of Bloom's ankle before quickly inserting Bloom's big toe into her mouth and forcefully sucking in it, eager to obey. Bloom lightly groaned; she loved it when Slave worshiped her ass, pussy or feet, the power she felt over her once greatest rival, it was intense, hence with Slave Bloom found herself a lot quicker to punishment than any of the other girls with any of the other slaves. Her gaze returned to the papers in her hand, after sparing a moment to admire the sight of Slave licking the dirt, grime and sweat from her feet, each sheet of paper held an image of an extravagant house, or rather mansion, with statistics of the building and the local area.

Within the next room Diaspro and Daphne played with Serenity, who was already starting to show her small wings and tail of a developing succubus. When the child of the Winx wasn't looking, Daphne shot Diaspro a glare, Diaspro's eyes widened slightly. Daphne while submissive to Bloom and her wives, more so to Bloom, was not submissive to the other slaves nor Mirta, who now slept with Mistress Flora.

"Oh how is my little girl doing?" Musa asked, walking into the room with a smile directed at Serenity.

"Sing music momma, sing please." Serenity begged, she loved hearing Musa's heavenly voice when she song to her. Musa giggled at the child's cute antics.

"Alright, alright." Musa laughed, hesitating a moment before parting her lips, her voice becoming a higher pitch, becoming harmonious as she sung, more angelic with each word, Serenity soon found her eyes slowly beginning to droop as she began to succumb to sleep , the divine sound filling her mind and following into her dreams.

"Mistress Musa that was amazing." Daphne praised, at a loss for words, she hadn't heard her sing once until now and she was shocked to say the least.

"Thanks Daphne." Musa replied.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Musa asked after a moment, lightly scratching at her wrist..

"A little tired Mistress Musa but I am well." Daphne answered truthfully.

"Do you need to feed? If so..." Musa began, the music succubus had found herself enticed by the pleasure Daphne's bite granted her, she'd let her feed off her three times in the past week

"Not at the moment Mistress Musa, thank you for your concern but you need not worry, Mistress Bloom has granted me permission to feed on the slaves." Daphne answered, briefly glancing at Diaspro rather hungrily.

 _'About all you're good for anyway.'_ Daphne internally muttered, Diaspro had been her first meal after Bloom, she preferred to drink from her...but her ,mistresses wouldn't let her drink too much from her, unfortunately and Mistress Techna her that her feeding system would be finished by tomorrow...in other words she won't be able to feed on Diaspro as much as she had been. Musa forcefully swallowed.

Musa hated to use her authority over the slaves, but she needed it, the feeling, the sensation, the pleasure the bite granted her.

"If you don't need to feed could you at least still bite me?" Musa pleaded.

Daphne was only too quick to comply and bit into the nape of Musa's neck, sending the musical succubus into a state of euphoria. Musa felt her loins burning, she moaned as she felt Daphne began to drink her, not caring for the scar her bite would leave like she had already left on her wrist. Daphne moaned as Musa's hands rose and began to fondle her breasts.

Musa turned to Diaspro, lost in her state of lust, she knew what Diaspro wanted. When Daphne was finished and released her neck Musa pulled her against her right breast.

"Come on both of you have a taste of my milk, I know neither of you have had a chance to have a taste as of yet." Mirta moaned.

Diaspro didn't need to be told twice, she started to suck on the waiting orb. Daphne glared at her before sucking on her own Tiete, almost acting almost like a child. Her tongue prodding the base of the nipple as she lightly gnawed it, hoping to get her mistress off.

"Musa, you said you were only going to get Serenity." Techna said in an irritated tone as she entered the room, her hand placed on her hips. Techna's gaze narrowed at the bloody scar left from Daphne's bite.

"Musa...I've told you before, stop letting Daphne feed off you so frequently or you'll grow addicted to it and I'm sure I don't need to explain the dangers of getting addicted to a vampire bite." Techna drawled.

"Oh, come on Tech, it was just a little fun." Musa argued.

"Whatever you say." Techna murmured before raising her hand and waving it through the air, it briefly illuminated with a purple glow, as did Musa, once faded Musa froze, though her eyes and mouth still moved.

"What the hell Tech?" Musa cried out.

"Get off her you two, you won't get any more milk from her anyway." Techna muttered - the slaves obeyed. Techna turned back to Musa.

"I've temporarily turned you into rubber and taken away your movement and if you don't behave I'll take away your ability to speak as well, now we're going to go see Bloom and tell her what you've been up to with Daphne." Techna explained before turning back to the slaves "Daphne, you're going to carry her, Diaspro take Serenity to her crib and then get back to cleaning." She instructed.

"Yes Mistress Techna." Diaspro and Daphne responded without hesitation. Daphne lifted Musa from the ground with ease, noting how stiff she was and yet malleable at the same time, currently locked in the position she'd been in when Techna entered, head reared and her hands a head's width away from her breasts, her nipples pointed. Diaspro picked up Serenity and took her to her crib and Techna led Daphne and Musa to Bloom's room. Techna paused and knocked on the door, upon hearing a muffled 'enter' Techna opened the door and led the way into the room, greeted by the sight of Bloom laid atop her bed, not a stitch of clothing on her, looking over some papers while Slave was positioned over Bloom's legs, her ass in the air as she hungrily licked, sucked and kissed her mistress' feet. Bloom frowned when she looked up from the papers and saw Musa's current state

"Are you three playing a new game or is something wrong...though if it is a game, feel free to leave Musa in here like that...I'm sure we could have some fun." Bloom stated, her tone starting off stern before evolving into one of seduction.

"As tempting as it is to leave her here or join in myself, Musa been letting Daphne feed off herself too often." Techna accused her follow wife.

Bloom raised an eyebrow at this.

"I don't see what the problem is," Bloom stated as she began to get up, tossing Slave to the side, giving her a look to stay there.

"Bloom, due to the effect it has on the body, Daphne's bite can be addictive and that in itself is dangerous without the dangers of losing so much blood, along with the impact it would have on her or her unborn children," Techna explained, trying to reason with Bloom.

Bloom slid off the bed, standing to her full height, she turned her gaze Musa and Techna, releasing a sigh she turned to Musa.

"Musa, Techna is right, you shouldn't let Daphne drink you dry, however, Techna if Musa wants Daphne to bite her you shouldn't stop it." Bloom instructed.

"But her addiction-" Techna began.

"Does it cause her body harm?" Bloom asked, walking up to the succubus of Technology.

"Other than the blood loss…no but Bloom-" Techna was once again shut up, though this time by a lustful kiss from the redheaded Queen.

"Techna, I know you are extremely close to her but please let her make her own mistakes alright?" Bloom whispered into her ear rubbing her ass and gliding her tail over her clit. Techna released a moan as she felt Bloom's fingertips delicately glide over her lower lips.

"Bloom…ahh alright." Techna moaned as Bloom began to nibble on her neck.

"What do you say we change Musa back and have a three some right here? I need to take my mind off the whole planning our future." Bloom whispered into her ear.

"What about Icy…sorry Slave?" Techna asked; she still wasn't use to Icy being there and neither were most of the other girls, then again their newest slave spent most of her time with their Queen, Bloom smiled at her.

"How about we make her watch us until she begs to join in?" Bloom giggled as she slowly pushed the tip of her index finger into the succubus of technology. "Besides I miss pounding your ass, we really should have more fun together." She continued, whispering into Techna's ear, before waving her hand over the immobile succubus and reverting Musa back to normal.

"What do you say Musa we have a three some while Slave watches?" Bloom teased.

"Oh, I'm game if you are." Musa replied with a lustful tone, taking a step towards her queen only to stop when Bloom placed her hand on Musa's shoulder, she leaned in close.

"Just be more careful from now on, if I hear about you letting Daphne drink from you more than you should then I'll have no choice but to punish you." Bloom whispered into her ear, Musa hesitated at first before silently nodding. "Good girl." Bloom added before turning to Daphne.

"Okay Daphne, the girls and I are going to have a little fun and I want you to torment Slave for me." She commanded.

"Your command is my desire Mistress Bloom." Daphne answered with a bow of her head.

"That's what I like to hear, I want you to keep her aroused, you know some nipple play, teasing her pussy...I want you to keep her on the edge of orgasm, if she cums the both of you will be punished." Bloom continued.

"Very well Mistress Bloom." Daphne answered with another bow before striding over to the bed and taking a seat behind Slave, she forcefully gripped her left breast and squeezed the nipple between her middle and index finger, earning herself a gasp of pleasure from the platinum haired slave. Bloom turned back to her wives.

"Now how are we going to do this...a normal threesome for old times' sake, I would love to pound your little asses." Bloom giggled as she playfully slapped Techna's bare cheeks, "Or we could go kinky...maybe a little roleplay?" She giggled, with a snap of her finger she was attired in tight, black, leather dominatrix gear, revealing plenty of cleavage, clinging to her thighs and ass, a riding crop in her hand.

"Your choice girls." She taunted, lightly tapping Musa's nipple with the crop, the succubus of music found herself shivering in pleasure, waves shooting down her spine.

"Roleplay," Musa all but moaned.

"Normal," Techna said at the same time, Bloom giggled at them both.

"Ok, how about both?" Bloom asked them before running her riding crop over Techna's pussy. The tech succubus moaned at the touch, coating it with her juices, Bloom raised it to her lips, smirking, her tongue snaked out past her lips and slowly licked up the juices, moaning at their taste.

Slave moaned as Daphne continued to fondle her breasts from behind her, teasing her nipples as she did so.

"You want to join in don't you?" Daphne whispered into her ear. Slave moaned at her touch.

"Yes." Daphne smiled at this.

"You want more, don't you?" Daphne whispered, using her tail to rub against Slave's clit, teasing it with her tip.

Techna moaned as she and Musa kissed one another, each of them bound by ropes, their breasts pressed against each other as Bloom teased both their cunts, slapping them with her riding crop, enjoying their moans and squirms.

"Who wants it first Musa or Techna?" She asked playfully.

"Me," Musa moaned.

"No! Me, Bloom do me!" Techna begged, Bloom smirked, lightly teasing her own nipples as she dragged the crop up the length of Techna's pussy, inserting its tip into the sopping lips briefly before pulling it out, she went for Musa's next, slapping it, dragging over her lips before going back to Techna again.

The two bound girls moaned in pleasure and frustration, unable to stand Bloom's teasing, never being granted release.

"How bad do you two want it?" Bloom teased before slapping the crop against the side of Techna's breasts, they bounced from the motion and the bound girl gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"So bad." Techna groaned.

"What about you Musa?" Bloom asked innocently before slapping Musa's pussy, the succubus cried out, her whole body jumping.

"Please Bloom." Musa begged.

"Okay, how about a little game, the winner gets it while the loser gets to watch while pleasuring me." Bloom proposed, slapping the opposing side of Techna's breasts, she gasped out again. The two moaned in agreement.

"Okay, the first of you to get me off wins...except you can't use your hands, dicks, legs...anything besides your mouths." Bloom teased before waving her hand over them, they separated, their bindings altering, slithering across their bodies, wrapping the sides of their breasts, pressing them together before moving to wrap around their necks, the duo gasped at the sudden pressure, the ropes snaked down their backs, forcing their arms behind them, binding their forearms and wrists together before doing the same to the knees and ankles. The duo fell forward, their fronts slamming on the floor at Bloom's feet.

"Okay, one of you is going to eat me out, while the other does the same to my ass, winner gets their release, while the other stays in their position and watches, meanwhile I'm going to tease you and distract you with my little toy here." Bloom giggled as she brandished the riding crop "Any preferences girls?" She laughed.

Techna was the first one to say her choice.

"I want your Pussy…please let me taste your sweet nectar…besides yours is far tastier than the others." Techna begged, Musa looked at the technological succubus, almost hurt by her comment.

"But I thought I was the best for you," She stated, earning herself a kiss from Techna.

"Musa you know I love you, besides, I was only teasing you." the music succubus found herself blushing at this revelation.

Bloom chuckled at the two of them.

"Now, now you two, you're both with me this time." Bloom said forcing her way right between the two of them, she spread her slender legs and allowed Techna access to her pussy while parting her ass cheeks and allowing Musa to lean in, burying her face into Bloom's ass, immersing herself in its surprisingly pleasant scent, extending her tongue and probing her anus, Bloom shivered at the sensation.

Slave wanted to join in, oh hell did she want to join with her mistresses but couldn't as Daphne continued to hold her back, all the while using her tail to pleasure her, stopping whenever she felt Slave starting to get close to her orgasm before soon resuming.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you go." Daphne teased with a sadistic smile, "I know Mistress Bloom normally keeps you with…sorry, under her, you are a trophy, and one she enjoys." The blonde licked the former witch's neck she could practically taste the blood pumping through her veins just waiting to be drunk by her from Slave's cute little neck.

"I'm her trophy?" Slave asked.

"Yes, you are, Mistress Bloom conquered you and made you hers, your her trophy, her possession." Daphne whispered into Slave's ear, her tongue subtly poking it as she did so. She felt Slave shiver in pleasure against her naked form, the thought of being Mistress Bloom's trophy bringing her even closer to orgasm. Daphne stopped once again and retracted her tail; Slave groaned in protest, the tail was raised to Slave's lips.

"Clean it." Daphne instructed, Slave's lips parted, her neck stretching out, she took the tip into her mouth and lightly suckled on it, her tongue cleaning it of her juices. Daphne moaned at the sensation. But soon retracted her tail and resumed her assault on Slave's pussy.

Bloom moaned as she felt her bound wives racing to bring her to orgasm, Musa's tongue skilfully stimulating her ass, while cleaning it of her sweat and other things.

 _'Note to self, get Slave to do this more often.'_ Bloom noted before gasping as she felt Techna nipple her outer lips, oh she was getting close, with a flick of her wrist the riding crop flew back and struck Musa's right tit, the bound succubus moaned into her ass, what a pleasurable experience.

"You better hurry up back there Musa or Techna's going to be the first to get off...while you continue to lick my ass...maybe I'll sit on your face, it does look rather comfy." Bloom mused allowed with a seductive smirk; she swatted Musa exposed pussy, "Do you like that idea Musa? Hmm? Do you like the thought of worshipping me while I get Techna off? Maybe you've been spending too much time with Stella." She laughed before swatting Musa's bare ass.

Techna, however, decided to take full advantage of this with a kiss to her clit, she gave it a small bite, sending waves of pleasure pulsating through Bloom and with that she finally peaked; she came all over Techna's face. The techno succubus giggled as the juices covered her face.

"Looks like I win Musa." Techna giggled.

"No fair!" Musa moaned, her voice muffled by Bloom's ass flesh, letting her tail out to smack Techna over the ass. Bloom laughed at this.

"Oh Musa how about I let you play too?" She asked, with a wave of her hand Techna vanished and soon appeared hanging above Bloom, her legs spread open, arms bound behind her back and Musa was now attired in a Dominatrix outfit herself.

Musa fell back from Bloom's rear, her bindings no longer holding her up, she was met with the sight of Techna helplessly hanging before her and Bloom, just out of their reach, Musa stumbled to her feet.

"Ready to play Musa?" Bloom laughed.

"Oh I was born ready!" Musa moaned, rubbing her burning pussy with her fingers only to feel her hands being forced away from it.

"Uh, uh Musa, you lost which means you don't get off until Techna cums." Bloom teased, wagging her finger in front of Musa's face, she turned to face Slave and Daphne.

"Slave get over here and lie on the floor!" Bloom commanded.

"Yes Mistress!" Slave cried out as she tore herself from Daphne's hold and dived to the floor in front of her mistresses before rolling onto her back, directly beneath Techna.

"Good Slave." Bloom praised before raising her foot and stepping onto Slave's breast, Slave moaned at the sudden pressure, the second foot came and landed on her neck, Slave gasped at the sudden pressure, Bloom glanced back at Musa.

"Now Musa, it's time for round 2, Daphne is going to pleasure you while I pleasure Techna, you simply have to outlast our captive or you'll be punished, now step up!" Bloom commanded, Musa did so, stepping onto the naked ex-witch, stepping onto her gut and just above her pussy. Slave shivered in pleasure. Bloom turned to Daphne.

"Daphne, I want you to try and get Musa off before we get Techna off, if you manage it I will reward you, if not you will be punished, maybe I'll have you join Slave in her next task." Bloom teased, Daphne nodded and approached them. Bloom snapped her fingers and a table materialised at their sides, upon it was an assortment of dildo's, whips, nipple clamps, gags, feathers, vibrators, paddle and dirty panties labelled 'secondary gags'.

"You can use any of these tools and or any part of your body; just make sure you don't cum first Musa." Bloom laughed, "And...Go!" She declared, Daphne sprang into action, teasing Musa's inner thighs with her tail as she latched onto her nipples with her lips and began to forcefully suckle them, Musa cried out in pleasure, this challenge made all the more difficult by the fact Bloom had kept her hot and bothered since the start of their games...and she was still horny from Daphne's bite, she turned to the table, wondering which item would be more effective.

Daphne had a smile, pulling out a ball gag and placing it over Musa's mouth. Daphne continued to smile at her as her tail began to curl round, before forcing itself into Musa's ass, causing the Music Succubus to cry out and moan as she tried to hold back her orgasm at this. Bloom poked her cock at the entrance to Techna's pussy before rising to her tippy toes and engaging in a deep, passionate kiss with her.

"You ready for this?" Bloom asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes! Bloom I am," Techna said in a sniffer and with that. Bloom thruster into Techna, she removed her dick slowly before driving it back in with immense speed, repeating the motion multiple times, causing the tech succubus' juices to leak from her pussy and slowly drip onto Slave's face.

Musa moaned as Daphne started to lick the nape of her neck, her warm tongue gliding over the scar left from her bite, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Musa's legs almost gave out at this, tears leaked from her eyes as she continued to repress her orgasm.

"Come on mistress you know you want to release," Daphne whispered into her ear. Musa shot her a glare, refusing to give in, only for her hips to buckle as Daphne pinched her nibble, Musa cried out in pleasure. Daphne turned and grabbed a dildo from the table, turning it up to high; she shoved it into Musa's pussy full force. Musa collapsed on her knees crying in pain. Daphne directed a small glare at her, before leaning down and biting into Musa's exposed nape once again, sending her over the edge, causing her to cum.

Bloom, who had been pounding away at Techna's pussy when she felt the release as Musa came. Bloom slowly shook her head as she withdrew from Techna, the bound succubus whimpered in frustration, Bloom turned to face the kneeling succubus.

"You failed to control yourself Musa, that means you're going to get punished...the only question is how should I punish you? Hmm...perhaps a day as a slave? That would be both humiliating for you and fun for me...what do you think Musa? Should I make you a slave for a day?" Bloom teased as she took a step forward, groaning when Slave jolted from the sudden increase in pressure on her stomach.

Musa gave no reply. A smirk spread across Bloom's lips.

"Okay then, little slave...what should I have you do first?" Bloom mused allowed.

"Bloom..." Techna began, with a wave of the redhead's hand Techna was gagged and her pleas were muffled.

"I already have a carpet to stand on, a cum dump for my dick." Bloom stated, patting Techna's pussy as she did so, the bound succubus groaned at the contact.

"Ooh I know." She cried out, her smirk growing. "Lie down on the floor facing up, I want the side of your head lined up with Slave's tits." She instructed, stamping on Slave's breasts for effect, enjoying the cry she heard beneath her along with the sensation of Slave's hard nipple pressing against her sole.

"Thank you Mistress!" Slave cried. Musa moved from Slave's body, crawling on all fours, much to Bloom's pleasure, she laid on the floor in the requested position. Bloom turned to Daphne.

"Time for your reward Daphne, you're going to sit on Musa's face and she's going to eat your ass out, but while she's doing this you're going to do the same to me while I pound Techna some more." Bloom instructed.

"Yes Mistress Bloom, thank you Mistress Bloom." Daphne replied before eagerly moving over to Musa, licking her blood from her lips before turning and unceremoniously dropping her rear atop Musa's face, the Music Succubus groaned in pain, sending waves of pleasure up Daphne's spine. "But, there is a catch, if you can't get me to cum before Techna or you, you will be punished." Bloom continued.

"Of course, Mistress Bloom." Daphne answered before burying herself into Bloom's ass and beginning her task, Musa beginning her own, Bloom turned and rammed her cock up to the hilt into her pussy, her muffled cries of pain and pleasure filled the air and Daphne realised a small problem with her task, Bloom's rear would move away from her before slamming into her face. This was going to be harder than she thought, and she'd be lucky if Mistress Bloom's ass didn't leave bruises on her face.

Daphne inched herself forward and wrapped her arms around Bloom's legs, allowing her more control and continued with her task, hungrily devouring her mistress' ass, moaning at the taste as her tongue explored each crevice. The taste of her flesh, sweat and other leavings were delectable to her new taste buds.

Musa herself had quickly and rather forcefully inserted her tongue into Daphne's rectum, eager to avoid further punishment. Though she had to admit she did find her current position rather enticing as she licked out the hybrid who sat atop her. Musa moaned into Daphne's ass as she came once again, this time from the sensations caused by the dildo within her pussy, still vibrating on high.

Bloom moaned as she sucked on Techna's neck. Before releasing a gasp as Daphne bit into her ass cheeks, her fangs piercing the flesh and sending waves of pleasure throughout her body as the blonde began to sip at the blood within her ass, moaning at the taste.

Once Daphne released her bite she seized hold of Mistress Bloom's tail and began to tease it's tip with her bloodied tongue, before proceeding to lick its length up and down.

"Ahhh! You little cheater!" Bloom moaned as she began to pound Techna's pussy faster and harder than she had before, hitting Daphne's face harder and harder with each thrust. Daphne arched her back, releasing a moan of her own, as she felt Musa start to suckle her own tail as well, she cast a glare at the girl beneath her rear.

Techna arched her head back, she could feel it now, she was on the edge and was coming closer and closer to cumming and so was Bloom. Daphne in desperation shoved her hand into Bloom's ass, up to her wrist, while Musa bit the tip of the hybrid's tail sending all three of them into spasms of pleasure, all cumming in unison and crying out in pleasure.

Bloom turned and glanced over her shoulder before grabbing Daphne by her throat lifting her up off Musa and into the air. Daphne's wings and tail lost their strength as Bloom pulled her in close.

"You cheated Daphne I should punish you for that," Bloom spat angrily, only for her rage to fade and for a smile to appear upon her face, "However, you did manage get me off, but, not before Techna, so you will receive no reward." She explained before lowering her back down to her previous position, sat upon Musa's face, only this time with the tip of Bloom's cock inches away from her lips. Techna was freed from her binds, she fell right atop of Slave, her legs breaking her fall, sparing Slave's face, this time.

Bloom removed the ball gag from Techna and captured her lips with a passionate kiss. When they parted Techna could only gaze up at their Queen breathlessly.

"You ready for round three?" Bloom teased, lightly giggling. She stepped off Slave and sashayed over to the bed, swinging her hips seductively, before sitting atop of it, her legs wide open, her cock gone and her fingers now rubbing her clit.

"I haven't had your cock in weeks," Bloom moaned, inserting three fingers into her sopping pussy at once, groaning at the sensation.

"Oh we can't have that, please allow me to remedy this." Techna declared as she rose to her feet, deliberately grinding her heel into Slave's pussy. Slave cried out in pleasure.

"Thank you Mistress Techna." Slave gasped out, not moving an inch as her mistress stepped off of her. Mistress Bloom had told her to lie down and be her carpet. The floor beneath their divine feet. And she would not move from her position, she a mat for her mistresses to wipe their feet on, the ground for them to step on. This was her purpose. This was why she existed. No matter how horny she was and craved their touch, she would not move from her position. She was in her rightful place.

"But of course Techna." Bloom replied in a sultry tone as Techna approached her, sprouting her own cock.

…

Mirta was currently reading her book alone, sitting atop the sofa. She had been a succubus for a month now and she was still getting use to everything. She was also an oddity, as everyone was mostly naked all the time while she remained clothed and got nervous around the others. She felt a shift in the sofa as someone sat down beside her. She continued to read her book, ignoring the presence, until they reached out and delicately ran their thumb over her sensitive tail, sending waves of pleasure through her.

"Come on Mirta you've been living with us for a whole month now, don't tell me your scared," Stella teased as she continued to play with the tip of her tail.

"Stella, stop please." Mirta gasped out as the blonde lifted the tail and gently licked it's very tip.

"You know Mirta, I feel jealous of Flora, she gets her own little girl to keep her warm in her cold bed at night," she moved up, closer to the smaller girl rubbing her breasts under her shirt. "Tell me Mirta have you ever used your cock on her?" Mirta gave a blush at this.

"N-no." Stella pulled her into her lap. Stella gave her a seductive and wicked smile.

"Then how about you use it on me?"

Mirta's breath hitched in her throat, no sound escaped her lips as Stella moved in closer to her.

"Or is it you don't know how to yet...it's not too hard, if you like I could show you how." Stella teased. Mirta soon felt something warm and hard press against her rear through her tight skirt. She practically leapt out of Stella's lap, dropping her book. She turned and was met with the sight of Stella's cock standing proud, she froze. Her eyes locked on the large cock, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry, an intense blaze a light in her loins. She found herself hypnotised by its bobbing motions. She even found herself wanting to grasp it and see if her small hand could even close fully around it.

"You can touch it if you like?" Stella said softly.

Mirta warped her hand around it. She looked at it and slowly moved her eyes around it.

"Do you want to know how to bring yours out?" Stella asked, moaning at her warm, delicate touch, Mirta was silent for a moment.

"Y-y-yes," Mirta stammered, a smile spread across the blonde's lips, she took hold of the girl's wrist and pulled her up before leaning in and whispered into her ear.

"Only if you would use it on me first," Stella teased, her tongue snaking out and caressing Mirta's ear, the girl shivered in pleasure, her eyes closing.

"Ok." Mirta whispered, the blonde giggled before whispering the basic instructions into her ear. Within minutes the cock sprouted from the petite succubus, ripping through Mirta's outfit skirt, only for Stella to rip the rest of her clothes away with incredible speed and precision. The petite girl gasped as the cool air caressed her body, Stella leaned in, capturing her lips in a tender kiss, silencing Mirta's shivers.

"You shouldn't be afraid, Mirta you can trust me," Stella whispered.

A/N Going away for a while so it'll take time before next chapter is ready, please review.


	25. Surprise Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winx finally have their own place, if only they could get some peace.

The sound of the alarm blared, filling the room with its unholy siren, only to be silenced by the slamming of the 'off' button as Bloom extended her arm from beneath the covers. Bloom slowly eased herself into an upright position, stretching out her tired limbs.

The redhead craned her neck and allowed her gaze to descend upon the sleeping figure of Daphne beside her, still dreaming of the numerous nights and days of passion to come. The succubus queen felt a small smile appear upon her lips as she continued to stare at the sleeping hybrid, before turning again, sliding out from the bed.

She allowed her eyes to slowly close before as she focused on her core. She vanished from the room with a dim flash, reappearing outside the kitchen; she briefly noted the diplomas of her clans that decorated the wall of the hall from Alfea.

Bloom glanced down the hallway, a small smirk spreading across her lips at the sight of Diaspro in her maid uniform, cleaning the house, very thoroughly. She licked her lips, admiring the displayed flesh of her slave.

Diaspro was humming to herself, starting her day with her usual chores, ensuring the house was clean before her mistresses awoke from their slumber for 'breakfast'. As she bent over to get the last speck of dust upon a coffee table a pair hands wrapped around her waist from behind, one snaking upwards and groping her right breast, pinching her nipple. The blonde moaned at the sensation as Bloom leaned in, placing her chin on the nape of her exposed neck and whispering into her ear.

"How is my favourite little maid doing this fine morning?" Bloom asked her tone one of seduction as her tail began to grind against Diaspro's exposed pussy, teasing it with her tip. Diaspro moaned at the touch of her mistress.

"I'm alright mistress," Diaspro moaned with a blush.

"Oh, I think you're doing more than alright, why you've been doing such a good job with keeping the house clean and taking care of Serenity, maybe I should give you a reward?" Bloom teased, her tongue flicking out and prodding Diaspro's ear, before whispering into her ear.

"How about during the next mating season I give you your own little bundle of joy?" She chuckled.

Diaspro arched her back, leaning into Bloom. Moaning as Bloom inserted the tip of her tail and drove it in a good portion of its length, the redhead gave Diaspro's breasts a light squeeze, a few drops of her milk escaping her teat and slowly sliding over Bloom's fingers.

"Oh Mistress!" Diaspro cried out, Bloom turned the blonde around so as to face her first slave, she slowly lowered herself until she was level with Diaspro's voluptuous breasts, she latched on to the left nipple and began to forcefully suckle it.

The blonde cried out in pleasure as Bloom began to pump her tail in and out of Diaspro's pussy, soaking it in her delectable juices.

Bloom moaned at the sweet taste of the blonde slave's milk, now seeing why Serenity loved it so much. After having her fill she nipped the nipple with her teeth, pulling back a few inches before releasing her hold, the nipple snapping back in place, causing Diaspro to gasp in pleasure before her lips were captured in a passionate kiss, the remains of her milk being passed from her mistress' mouth into her own.

Diaspro eagerly gulped down her own milk, savouring the taste, as Bloom twisted her tail within Diaspro, causing her to arch back pressing her breasts against her mistress' much larger pair. Bloom released her from the kiss and began to deliver small kisses and rather long licks down the side of her neck, before clamping down and forcefully suck on the sensitive flesh, leaving a hicky and causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure.

Retracting her tail from Diaspro, giggling as her slave released another cry of pleasure; she leaned in and whispered into her ear with a playful tone, "You know, I think my breasts need some cleaning after last night." She chuckled.

"But of course mistress." Diaspro moaned as she lowered herself, carefully taking hold of Bloom's right breasts she extended her tongue and slowly allowed it to glide over the creamy skin, moaning at the taste of her mistress' milk, the sweat of her mistress and fellow slave along with the hint of their cream. Bloom reared her head, groaning at the taste, her groans evolving into a moan as Diaspro suckled on her nipple, taking several gulps of her milk, savouring the taste.

"You know Diaspro, I said you could clean them, not drink their milk...remind me I need to punish you later." Bloom teased.

"Of course mistress." Diaspro moaned as she switched to the other breast.

Bloom moaned, rubbing Diaspro's head from behind as the slave gulped down the creamy substance. With a final lick Diaspro finished her meal. Bloom flipped her around, bending her over, Bloom moved down to Diaspro's wet pussy before taking a slow, long lick, tasting her honey and savouring every drop as she sampled every inch. Diaspro's hips bucked against her face causing Bloom to giggle into her.

"Oh my, you're certainly eager aren't you?" Bloom laughed, slipping in two of her fingers into her causing Diaspro to shiver.

"Y-yes mistress!" Diaspro half screamed half moaned.

Bloom slowly pulled out her fingers and began to suck and lick them clean before pushing Diaspro up to the wall and slapping her ass.

"You know what? I'm a little hungry," Bloom said as her cock rubbed against Diaspro's pussy.

"Please mistress, use me to sate your hunger!" Diaspro screamed her voice filled with lust. Bloom gave her a lustful smile as she thrusted herself deep inside Diaspro's pussy.

"Oh thank you my little cum dumb. Though I don't really need your permission, now do I?" Bloom whispered in a hungry tone.

Bloom then proceeded to pound Diaspro's cunt, driving her dick to the hilt into the sopping pussy, picking up momentum with each thrust. Diaspro's moans of pleasure becoming a higher pitch with each thrust, her moans turning into a cry as Bloom's tail curled round and drove into her rectum at full speed, lacking any lube aside from a few drops provided by Diaspro's pussy.

Diaspro released a scream of both pleasure and pain as she felt the nimble tail drive up her ass, curling as it did so. Bloom silenced the blonde slave by forcing her face into her breasts.

"Why don't we give that mouth of yours a more appropriate use before you wake everyone else up!" Bloom stated as she wiggled her fingertips, Diaspro felt her mouth open, her head moving on its own until she captured her mistress' nipple once again. The blonde proceeded to nip and suckle on the teat as Bloom proceeded to slam her against the wall, pounding her pussy and her ass with rapid motions, filling her pussy and ass with her glorious cum.

Bloom slapped her slave's ass, the blonde releasing of ecstasy at the sensations that shot throughout her body, as Bloom continued to pound her hips harder and harder against her slave. Diaspro held her climax back as she drank from her mistress' teat like a hungry new-born, savouring the taste of every drop.

Bloom tightly gripped the blonde slave's ass as she climaxed within Diaspro's cunt, clawing into her ass flesh, causing the slave to cum with her mistress, her pussy now dripping at the seams with the combined juices of her mistress and her own.

A giggle sounded from behind them.

"I see we not the only ones up."

Bloom glanced over her shoulder and was met with the sight of Flora and Mirta, the latter blushing a deep red behind her. The petite girl was still so shy around them and their antics

"How long have you two being up?" Bloom asked as she continued to force Diaspro's face into her breasts, forbidding her to move anything aside from her lips and tongue.

"Oh, about half an hour," Mirta admitted, her blush deepening.

"Mirta if you want to join in, you just have to ask. Actually I wouldn't mind having you both together with me tonight if you don't want to try without Flora." Bloom teased with a tone of seduction. Mirta's blush deepened, waving her hands in a panic.

"Thanks for the offer…but…err…I'm just... Busy with things," The petite succubus stuttered as she began to slightly duck behind the lavender haired nature succubus.

"Don't worry Mirta I'm only teasing, but if you ever need some…relief or fun don't hesitate." Bloom giggled as she stepped back, allowing Diaspro to fall to the floor and off her teat. The blonde landing on her rump winced in pain but didn't voice it, she began to lightly rub her ass, turning her gaze at her mistress, the hungry smirk she wore sent shiver akin to fear and pleasure down her spine, with a flick of the redhead's wrist Diaspro found her arms slammed to her side and her head tilting back until she looked directly at the ceiling. Bloom turned her back to the slave before taking a step back, extending her bare ass and lowering it atop Diaspro's face, moaning as she did so, with another wiggle of her fingertips Diaspro found her tongue moving on its own accord, stretching past her lips and growing in length as she began to service her mistress' ass.

"You seem to be doing that quite a lot Bloom, I take it you've found yourself a new favourite position." Flora chuckled, recalling Slave's new place whenever she isn't fulfilling her duties, locked up in an arm chair in the living room, her face waiting to be sat on.

"You could say that." Bloom moaned as she lightly rubbed her rear against Diaspro's face.

…

Flora was currently walking down the halls of their rather extravagant new home. As she turned to enter the living room she heard the sound of a muffled knocking at the door. Daphne, attired in something akin to her priestess robes though much tighter, showing off her luscious curves, revealing ample cleavage with a slit riding temptingly close to her pussy, was near the front door when she heard it. She opened the door to see a preteen girl, wearing an outfit that seemed to be hand woven with flowers in her hair, tears streaming down her face.

"Hello what is it?" Daphne asked. Flora looked over Daphne shoulder and raced to the girl.

"Miele?" Flora gasped.

Daphne watched as the girl shot past her and embraced her mistress in tight hug. Flora hugged her little sister back, trying to calm her down.

"They're dead Flora... Mom and dad they're dead." Miele cried into her elder sister's shoulder.

"Mistress Flora, if you don't mind, may I ask who is she?" Daphne asked seeing the nature Succubus tear up at the girl's statement, pulling her closer against her.

"Daphne…this is Miele my little sister... My parents are dead." Daphne felt her heart drop at this, she had to go and inform Mistress Bloom about this. She raced past the duo and soon found her Mistress, reading a book with Slave kneeling before her, her head buried between her legs, pleasuring her mistress.

"Mistress Flora's sister has come to us saying that... their parents are dead." Daphne explained.

Bloom practically leapt to her feet, knocking Slave onto the floor, the nameless ex-witch landing on her back, her Mistress' feet landing on her crotch while the other fell upon her stomach, she moaned in pleasure.

"What? Where is she?!" Bloom asked, her tone frantic, so filled with concern and shock that she didn't even notice the soft flooring beneath her feet.

"In the hall with Mistress Flora." Daphne explained, Bloom took another stride forward, her foot forcing Slave's breasts to part, she glanced down, finally noticing her, Slave cried out in ecstasy, finding intense pleasure in both the pain she felt and the physical position she was in.

"I don't have time to deal with you now Slave…and I can't let Miele see you…" Bloom stated, not wanting to throw the child into a worse state of shock and risk her running a mile, who knew how she'd react to their life style, she waved her hand over the slave.

The ex-witch quickly began to shrink. Soon she vanished beneath Bloom's leading foot. The redhead lifted her foot, peering down at the doll that lay beneath it, a perfect replica of Slave. With a snap of her fingers Bloom attired herself in a low cut, dark blue shirt and rather tight fitting, black leather pants with matching boots, she snapped her fingers again, teleporting the Slave doll into her right boot, beneath her bare soles to act as a cushion, insole and sweat absorber for her feet.

"That ought to keep you from scaring the poor girl, Daphne I want you to brew some tea…normal tea and make sure that Diaspro, Pet and Slut don't interrupt us unless it is unavoidable and even if that should occur, make sure they are properly clothed." Bloom explained.

"Very well Mistress." Daphne replied; bowing her head before taking her leave to carry out her orders as Bloom headed to the door that would lead her to the hall way, briefly hesitating, unsure how she should confront the situation.

Bloom opened the door and walked down the hallway. She headed for the living room and there she found Miele, crying into Flora's shoulder with the Winx as well as Mirta watching the two of them. Everyone had been clothed too, Bloom noticed Stella was subconsciously trying to remove hers but kept stopping herself.

Bloom walked up to the girl wrapped in both Flora's arms and wings, as if attempting to protect her from the from the world.

"What happened?" Bloom asked her. Miele turned to Bloom before quickly looking away from her. The sight of Bloom and her demonic wings and tail caused her to gulp in fear.

"Sorry Bloom she's... not too comfortable with our natural forms," Flora explained in a sad tone, a few tears welling in her eyes.

"It's alright, Miele please tell me what happened to your and Flora's parents." At seeing both of them crying Bloom found herself quickly filling with both rage and sadness.

"They... They killed them... Told them they had a demon spawn for a daughter then..." Miele cried as the memories tar her up.

"Who did it?" Bloom asked barely containing her rage.

"The Trix...those witches you guys fight all the time." Miele cried out, hearing their names and linking them to the tales her elder sister had told her.

Bloom's hands became fists at her side and she was suddenly very thankful that she decided to keep Slave out of sight; great dragon knows how the girl would have reacted to the sight of the third member, even with her grovelling at their feet.

Bloom grit her teeth as she turned on her heel to face the other girls.

"That does it...I was going to leave those bitches in peace, perhaps even be lenient in our next encounter...but after this...I'm going to give them hell!" Bloom spat, she turned to Techna ,"Tech, I want you to track them down, this ends before sundown." She snapped. Techna nodded, offer no argument, Bloom turned back to Miele and Flora.

"Miele, I know how hard this so rest assured they will pay for everything they've done and for the foreseeable future, I offer you a place to stay in our home, be it in one of our many guestrooms or with your sister, simply state your preference and I will have it ready for you within the hour." Bloom explained, making a mental note to keep Slave out of Miele's sight until, she was sure how the girl would react, subconsciously drumming her toes on the imprisoned doll's face.

"Really?" Miele asked. The succubus Queen gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, you are family; remember that, you can stay as long as you wish too." Bloom said, ruffling the shorter girl's hair. Miele practically attached herself to the redhead, embracing her in a warm hug before running off to investigate her new home, leaving the girls to themselves.

Stella was the first one to speak up.

"So how long do you all do you think she should wait before becoming a succubus?" Stella asked the girls. They each turned to the blonde.

"Stella! Why are you even asking that!?" Musa demanded.

"Oh please we all know she is going to become one right?" Stella stated. Techna herself chimed in.

"Stella you are only thinking with your lust," Techna said, rolling her eyes, "Though you are right logically it won't be long before she becomes one of us if there is any correlation with data of previous encounters."

"Techna, Stella that's my little sister!" Flora all but screamed at them both. She looked at everyone in the group.

"Do any of you agree with them?" The next to raise her hand was Layla.

"I'm sorry Flora but you have to admit the proof is each of one of us, less than a year ago we were all fairies and now we are succubi, look at the slaves even and Mirta…no one lasts too long here before being turned," the dark skinned succubi stated.

Flora turned to Bloom hoping she would agree with her, near desperate at this point.

"Bloom?"

"Look Flora if Miele wants to become a succubus I won't stop her or the girls. But, if she wants to remain herself, human, a fairy, she can, it will be her choice, I'm not stepping into this." Bloom explained, the lavender hair succubus found herself greatly relieved by the response, knowing full well Bloom would ensure it was her sister's choice. While she said she wouldn't intervene there was no doubt in the nature succubus' mind that if anyone tried to force or manipulate her sister then Bloom would put them in their place.

A/N Please review.  
Oh by the way, we're open to requests, ask anything in a review and I'll discuss it with Dinoman and it may just appear in a later chapter.


	26. Enslaving The Trix: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miele learns about the Succubus lifestyle and a small team locate the remaining members of the Trix?

Miele was currently sat upon her bed, well the one she had chosen upon her arrival at the rather extravagant mansion. She hadn't seen her sister in such a long time, but finding out she was a succubus now was one hell of a shock to say the least.

But despite the change the little girl still saw the older sister she had always looked up to. A muffled knock sounded from her door, without waiting for a reply it opened and Stella sashayed into the room; with a bag of sweets in hand.

"Sorry about your parents," She said, handing her a cupcake.

"It's so hard…knowing that they…they are gone," Miele stuttered as she took the cupcake from the succubi of the sun and moon, eyeing it as she did so.

"So, what about your sister?" Stella asked, causing the little girl to raise her eyes in confusion at the question, "I mean how do you feel knowing she's a succubus?" Stella asked causing the little girl to hesitate, thinking the question over. She was still Flora and she still looked up to her.

"Nothing's really changed," Miele answered.

"Oh Well if you want to I could turn you into a succubus like her." Stella offered her. Miele thought about it. Be a succubus like her older sister. That sounded tempting, really tempting.

Stella parted her lips once again to continue her...advertisement of their lifestyle only for it to snap shut and to slam her face against the mattress, she glanced upwards, unsure what was happening.

Elsewhere, Bloom was gazing into a sphere in her hand, within the light green ball was an image of Stella and Miele, she leaned in and whispered,

"Stella, I said it would be her choice, if I get back and found you pressured her into this or didn't tell her all the relevant information, including that she would eventually end up fucking her own sister then not only will I start looking into reversing the change but I'll keep you in chastity for the next several months."

The redhead's voice echoed throughout Stella's mind, the blonde moaned.

"Fine," she muttered. The blonde returned her gaze to their guest only to find the curious expression had vanished for concern with a hint of fear.

"Are you okay?" Miele asked.

"Just fine darling." Stella laughed nervously. "Tell you what, why don't you think it over for a while and come find me when you're ready." Stella laughed, placing the rest of the sweets on the bed before hastily making her exit.

The blonde stormed down the corridor, while the idea of being in chastity was an arousing one, several months? And with her libido!

 _'Maybe if I visit her dreams tonight I can convince her to join us...and technically I wouldn't be breaking Bloom's rules, she'd be the one asking after a couple nights of fun.'_ Stella mentally giggled.

Miele herself thought about the offer for a moment. Becoming a succubus didn't sound all that bad. The little girl actually wandered about it for more than a moment and gave a sigh.

"Maybe I should," She muttered to herself as she took a bite of her cupcake. The next person to enter the room was Diaspro wearing a French maid outfit that covered her completely for a change.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you would be in here miss," She said with a bow.

"No it's alright... if you don't mind me asking do you think I should take up Stella's offer on becoming a succubus like my sister Flora?" Diaspro thought this over. She didn't really like Mistress Stella, especially after their initial activities when she was being broken in, though if this girl was mistress Flora's little sister.

"Well Mistress Miele I think you should go for it." She said picking up the plate, that had once homed the cupcake. "Though take my advice and keep some pepper spray on hand in case of Mistress Stella she's... she's a bit extreme in her love." She said as she took her exit.

Miele took that to heart as it seemed Stella gave off this sex vibe, one far stronger than the others…and she did seem less inhibited. A scary sex vibe even.

"Maybe, I before I consider going to her I should ask around," The younger girl mused, sliding off her bed and walked out of the room, upon opening the door her ears were met with the harmonious melody of a flute. She followed it. And was soon greeted by Musa, apparently practicing her music, the musical succubus glanced up and saw Miele.

"Hey Miele what do you need?"

Miele hesitated, considering the wording of her question.

"I was wondering…what is it like living as a succubus?" She asked; Musa's voice caught in her throat, unsure of how to phrase her answer.

"Err…well…it can be…quite enjoyable…have you been talking to Stella?" Musa stammered, her cheeks tinging with a hint of rouge.

"Well…she came in and asked how I would feel about becoming a succubus like Flora and the blonde maid had a positive opinion of it but not Stella…so I'm curious." Miele explained.

"Well looks like Stella getting punished again when Bloom gets home." Musa muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing…it's just that Stella wasn't supposed to bring this up with you…" Musa admitted.

"Why?"

"Err…well…it's complicated…well, let's just say as succubi we have a rather…adult, x rated life style…maybe you'd better be asking your sister…how old are you anyway?"

"Thirteen." Miele answered "I'm not a child, I know what 'x rated' is." She continued in a defensive tone.

"Oh, I know you're not Miele…it's just…just talk to Flora about it, I don't want to be implemented in this." Musa argued, getting more flustered by the minute.

Miele gave a sigh, walking out of the room, heading down the starts and down the hallway. The next person she encountered being Layla; who had just finished something she was baking, holding a tray of cookies as she stepped out of the kitchen.

Miele inhaled the delectable scent of the cookies, her tongue running over her lips, her mouth salivating.

"Oh, hey Miele, didn't see you there would you like a cookie, and maybe some milk?" She asked, offering her the tray of cookies with a couple glasses of milk.

"I guess, but do you know where my sister is?" Miele asked as she took a cookie and a sip of milk. She blinked. This milk tasted good, really good.

"What kind of milk is this?" Miele asked, running her tongue over her lips and claiming the thin milktash she had gained

"Oh that's Flora's..." Layla paused herself as she realized what she had said.

"Flora's milk?" Miele asked.

Flora herself had walked out and into the hallway, hearing what Layla had just said and seeing what she had just given her little sister.

"Layla!" She screamed at her.

"Oh fuck, well seeya later Miele." Layla stated before turning and bolting down the corridor, dropping the remaining glasses of milk and a couple cookies, eager to leave the sisters behind, Flora's glare followed her wife until she was out of sight, her gaze moving to the mess on the floor.

 _'What a waste.'_ Flora mused.

"Diaspro! Daphne! Layla's made a mess." She yelled to the ceiling before turning to her sister, stiffening as she watched Miele taking another sip of a now half empty glass while dunking her cookie between sips.

"What was that about? And what did Layla mean by..." Miele began.

"Never mind that, just be careful with the food around here." Flora cut her off.

 _'Note to self, get child locks on the fridge...and speak to the slaves about ensuring Miele has a more human diet.'_ Flora mused.

"Anyway, Flora what is it like being a succubus?" Miele asked. Flora froze.

Flora opened and closed her mouth, unsure about what to tell her.

"Well it's different." Flora said looking away.

"Different what do you mean by that?" Miele asked finishing her glass.

"Well how do I put this... you know that milk you just had?" Flora asked panicking a bit, "It came from me."

"What do you mean?" Miele asked, Flora didn't answer, gaining a sheepish expression, her cheeks burning red as she glanced down at her breasts, Miele to put two and two together and blushed deeply.

"Anything else?" Miele asked. Flora gave a sigh and whispered into her ear.

"Look Miele succubi are sexual demons and if you become one we might... we'd eventually end up having sex together." She had really hoped this would push the thought out of her little sister's head. Miele jumped up in shock at this.

"Sex together!? Me and you?! Succubi do that!" Miele all but screamed at her elder sister.

"Well Daphne is Bloom's sister and they've done it several times already." Flora explained hoping Miele would drop it.

"Err…is that what you want?" Miele asked after several moments of silence in a small voice.

"What?"

"Is that what you want to…do…do you want to have sex with me?" Miele stammered, Flora hesitated, caught off-guard by the question, when she hesitated Miele turn and ran back to her room, blushing furiously.

A sigh escaped Flora's lips, her posture falling as she slumped in place.

 _'Great, now she thinks I'm some sort of sex fiend that wants to rape her.'_ Flora sighed, Daphne and Diaspro came round the corner Miele had vanished behind, Daphne leading the way, each carrying cleaning utensils, they set to work scrubbing the crimson carpet, scrubbing Flora's milk from the floor.

Miele ran back into her room, her cheeks burning with a vibrant blush. Jumping on her bed and burying her face in the pillow. Did her sister wanted to have sex with her?

' _It sounds so wrong but... oh my Dragon why am I even thinking about it?'_ Miele internally screamed at herself, forcing back the mental images of such actions. Her blush continued to deep, when a knock sounded at the door she turned towards it.

"Who is it?" Miele asked; hoping it wasn't Flora. However the Dragon wasn't with her as the voice she heard on the other side made her curse her luck,

"Miele can you let me explain?" Flora asked softly on the other side.

he door opened as Miele looked up at her.

"Flora... if I turned into a Succubus would you... you... know with me?

"Sweetie...when we became succubi our morals...they blurred, changed and it is more obvious in some than others, like Stella and Bloom...blood relation means very little..." Flora explained.

"Would you want to have sex with me?" Miele interrupted.

"Miele, due to the combination of pheromones, hormones and our libido..."

"Yes or no?!" Miele spat, her eyes burning as she forced back her tears of frustration. Flora hesitated.

"No, the only thing I want is to protect you...according to Techna due to your age...you're still developing, you're not ready yet meaning the biological link I share with you is enhanced with a desire to protect you...sort of like how a mother bear protects her cubs." Flora explained.

"And if I were to change?" Miele pushed.

"Once you really started to develop...then... yes." Flora admitted. The door closed. Flora knocked again.

"Just leave me alone for a minute okay, I need...to think." Miele sighed as she leant against her door, slowly sliding down to the floor as she listened to sound of her elder sister's footsteps padding away.

Her sister would want to have sex with her. The thought caused her to shudder. She came here, after their parents are murdered and now she finds out her sister, now a Succubus, and that she has the chance to become one herself but if she did Flora would want to have sex with her.

 _'What am I going to do?'_ She thought to herself. A knock was heard on the door once again.

"Flora, please, leave me alone!" Miele screamed.

"I'm not Mistress Flora." Daphne said on the other side.

"Who is this?" She asked; curious as to whom she was talking to.

"Daphne, my lady." Daphne said from the other side.

"As in Bloom's sister?" Miele asked.

"Yes Mistress Bloom is my younger sister..."

"Why do you call her that then?" Miele asked.

"What?" Daphne frowned.

"Why do you call her mistress?" Miele stressed.

"Well, she is the Succubus Queen and she does own me."

"Own you... like... like a Slave?" Miele asked, horrified.

"Yes...she gave me life and as such she owns me, I am her slave and by extension the slave of her wives and their family, but my true loyalty lies only with Mistress Bloom." Daphne explained.

"Gave you life?" Miele questioned.

"Yes, I have spent over a decade an incorporeal nymph...powerless, unable to do anything but exist and watch over my baby sister until she gave me life a few months ago and in return I am now her slave." Daphne answered.

 _'She gave the dead life? Wow Bloom really is powerful.'_ Miele mused.

"What do you want?" the younger girl asked with a forceful sniff as she attempted to banish her tears before the...slave could ask to come in, she didn't like people seeing her cry.

"Well Mistress Techna has found out where the Trix could be and Mistress Bloom, Roxy and Mirta are off to take them down," That caused Miele to feel a sense of happiness at the thought of what was going to happen to them.

"Mistress Techna would like to talk to you." Daphne finished.

"Talk to me about what?" Miele asked.

"She wanted to inform you a bit about the Succubi in case you wish to become one yourself."

Miele gave a sigh. She had learned a lot so far. She might as will learn a bit more just to know what she could be getting herself into.

"Fine can you take me to her?" Miele asked as she got up and opened the door. Daphne bowed her head respectively before proceeding to lead her to Techna and Musa's shared room.

Around the room she could see musical instruments, songs and technological Knick knacks. The single double bed in the room made it clear to Miele that the duo slept together.

Techna was sipping at a cup of tea when Miele walked in.

"Hello Miele, I heard from Stella that you might be considering becoming a Succubus, you are aware of how we do that right?" Techna asked. Miele hesitated before saying the first thing that came to mind,

"You kiss me?" Techna's calm expression became a horrified one when she heard the child's reply.

"No! No, no... We bite into your neck and infect you with our venom." Techna explained.

"Why did you react like you did when I said that you'd kiss me?"

"That... when we kiss and inject the venom orally into your system it would convert you into a Slave class succubus."

Miele's entire form stiffened. Really? That was all it took to make her a slave to the family of succubi, a special kiss. Miele grew considerably paler at the sudden news.

"Do not worry Miss Miele, the mistresses do not wish to make you a slave." Daphne spoke up, Miele glanced at the blonde to see her standing respectfully at the side, her head bowed, her hands clasped in front of her.

"She tells the truth Miele, if you wish to join us it will be as an equal, though you won't enter the marriage...you could become a mistress to one or even all of us, if not you will remain human...the only ones who are turned into slaves are our enemies or those who make an enemy of us, or in Daphne's case gets resurrected by one of us." Techna explained. Miele slowly nodded as her mind processed the new information,

"Now if you wish to join us, you should know that our kind feed on lust, sexual energy so if you do choose to become one of us you would eventually end up having sex, especially as a developing succubus, you will need to feed frequently...though I'd need to analyse your new body to ensure you were durable enough for it. Now do you have any questions?" She asked.

Miele nodded, she did have a few questions for the succubi of technology.

"Yes would I still get to keep my fairy powers?" Miele had spent awhile training herself to be a fairy and wonder if she would lose it.

"Don't worry we keep our fairy magic and forms so don't worry, anything else?"

"Yes is there anything else you could tell me would change about my body?" Miele asked. Techna gave Miele a small affirmative nod.

"Well other them your rear, waist and breasts becoming curvier, there is also the wings and tail but also a few pheromonial differences in of which includes mating seasons," Techna said catching Miele's attention.

"Mating seasons?"

"Oh yes actually that's how we got turned, right now me Flora, Layla, Musa, Roxy, and Finally Stella are all pregnant in fact we all had a child with Bloom, your niece Serenity." That caused Miele's eyes to go wide, "You're pregnant... I have a niece?!"

Techna nodded in confirmation.

"Yep, unless I'm mistaken Serenity is currently in the nursery on the ground floor, on a night she's taken to the one on the third floor, I think Musa's playing her a lullaby at the moment." Techna answered.

"If you like Miss Miele, I could escort you to the nursery once you are finished here." Daphne put in. "I'd like that." Miele answered before turning back to Techna.

"What did you mean by me being unable to 'take it'?"

"Your body is still developing and if you were to be turned at such a young age while you're developing...you might not be able to endure the ferocity of our activities, especially without our strength and lust...you might need to just feed off the actions of others until you adapt and become strong enough...I'm sure the slaves would be able to stimulate you and help you deal with your new urges" Techna explained "That is if you wanted to join us that is." She added.

"Anything else?"

"Yes... is Bloom going to turn those two…the ones who killed my parents into slaves?" Miele asked, she didn't feel bad for them if it would happen. An image came to mind, an image of her as a Succubi holding them down, the duo naked and shaking beneath her grip and... Miele blushed at the thought and shook her head.

"Most likely yes." Techna said. Miele's blush deepened.

"I would like to go see my niece now, thank you Techna." Techna gave her another nod as Daphne presumed to lead Miele to the nursey.

Upon arrival Miele saw Musa signing a lullaby, one her mother used to sign to her. Miele watched as the melody took effect, slowly lulling the infant to sleep, the Musical Succubi turned to her,

"Oh Miele, I guess you came to say hello to and meet little Serenity?" Musa said. The little girl looked confused before asking.

"Flower mommy?"

Bloom was currently leading Roxy and Mirta across the icy plane that was the surface of what was once her home world. She could feel them, through the link she had gained when she devoured Slave's powers. She enjoyed herself as she crossed the frozen wasteland, stomping on Slave's doll with each step.

"Are you sure this is where they are Bloom?" Mirta shivered, even with all the furs that now covered herself and Roxy they were freezing, Bloom, however, was wearing her regular clothes, thin, tight and revealing, using the Dragon Fire for heat instinctively.

"I'm certain." Bloom stated, she came to a stop atop a ledge, Mirta and Roxy stopping behind her, it had to be a fifty foot drop at least.

"There!" Bloom declared, pointing towards a cave at the bottom of the canyon, two rather large snow wolves stood outside the cave.

"And how do we get down there?" Roxy asked.

"Like this." Bloom snapped her fingers, teleporting the three of them from the ledge to the mouth of the cave, the two wolves snarled, pouncing at them, baring their fangs, Bloom raised her palms and shot two scarlet balls of fire, striking the two beasts, they evaporated on impact. They stepped into the cave.

"Show yourselves, Stormy! Darcy! And accept the same fate of your sister and I might be lenient with you." The redhead declared.

"What did you do to her?" A voice screamed out, echoing across the cave. A dark smile spread across Bloom's ruby, full lips as she slipped off her foot, placing her barefoot in the snow, reaching into the leather boot she took out the doll of 'Icy' before returning her back to normal, nude and shivering from the cold. Bloom replaced her boot, tapping her toes against the sole, missing the sensation of stepping on her once most hated rival.

"Icy?" Came the concerned tone of one of the sisters. However, Bloom could only see the shadow of their figures.

"Roxy now!" Bloom said and Roxy gave a nod using her white circle's connection and it's connection to the earth magic she and Bloom, who used Slave's ex-powers, turned a blast of Ice which bound the two girls to the wall, holding them both there, their arms and legs spread out, their wrists and ankles freezing over, some icy materialising over their bodies.

"Let us go!" Stormy cried out. Bloom approached them slowly.

"I think not! Slave remove their clothes!" Bloom commanded and Slave gladly obeyed the command, not caring for the cries of her once siblings as she used her strength to rip the two girls bear, tossing their clothes to the side.

Bloom approached the duo, extending her hand she began to lightly fondle Darcy's breasts, running her thumb over her nipple, the witch pulled against her bindings, biting back a moan as she glared at Bloom. The redhead then moved to Stormy, repeating the same action.

"Roxy, Mirta how about you two take care of their magic and you may have the honour of turning them into our slaves?" Bloom stated, the two witches starting to violently struggle as they heard the redhead's statement.

"How do we take their powers?" Roxy asked as she stepped forward, Bloom paused, she didn't really know how to explain it, it was instinct to her.

"Tell you what, I'll take their powers and transfer them to you manually." Bloom proposed, the two succubi nodded eagerly. Bloom span on her heel, turning back to the witches, she took hold of Darcy's chin in an iron grip, parting the witch's lips. She captured her lips, Darcy tried to pull back from the kiss but had no way to do so, when Bloom pulled her head back everyone watched on as a dark purple, nearly black tentacle of a wisp escaped Darcy's mouth and weaved into Bloom's. Darcy's breathe catching in her breath as she lost her power to Bloom, once the final few wisps flew through Bloom's lips and down her throat.

Bloom then moved onto Stormy and repeated her action, sucking out a light purple wisp from Stormy's lips, savouring every second as she had done with both Icy and Darcy, within seconds it was over and both ex-witches hung limply at their binds, Bloom turned once again and approached her fellow succubi, Roxy first, forcefully taking hold of her shoulders she pulled her into a passionate kiss, Roxy's cheeks burned a vibrant pink, moaning pleasure as she felt Stormy's powers flow into her, well most of them, Bloom holding onto a portion of the weather witch's powers. They parted,

"Now why don't you go get ready to give Stormy the last kiss she will receive free of our control." Bloom instructed, Roxy nodded eagerly and practically pranced over to the bound witch, proceeding to wait for Mirta before she enslaved the bound ex-witch.

Bloom approached Mirta, the shorter girl's eyes avert, until Bloom captured her lips, the shorter redhead gasping in surprise before bursting out into moans as she felt the powers of the illusion witch flow into her. Once they parted Bloom nodded towards Darcy, Mirta hesitated before slowly making her way over to the other bound ex-witch, a little uncomfortable with what she was about to do, but excited all the time.

The two girls each forcefully captured the lips of the remaining members of the Trix, Mirta even biting Darcy's lower lip, drawing some blood, the kiss tasting all the sweeter because of it as she forced the venom down the ex-witch's throat, sealing her fate as a new slave for the Winx and one she'd enjoy breaking in, or even just watching the others do it, especially after seeing wheat Bloom and Stella did to Slave. The kisses parted. The Trix had tried to keep their mouths closed but both girls had managed to force their lips apart and had poisoned them with their venom.

Both ex-witches violently coughing as the venom shot down their throats, infecting their body, rapidly spreading with each minute that passed. Fear ensnaring their minds.

"No...No, no." Stormy cried out, her mind struggling to accept what had just happened, what their future would entail. Darcy remained silent, eyes wide, truly shocked by this new turn of events.

A/N Please review.


	27. Enslaving The Trix: Part 2

Bloom looked on at the two new slaves. Both silent, still bound to the cavern wall, in a state of shock. It seemed they knew what was going to happen to them, their new reality sinking in. Bloom licked her lips. It was going to be actually a lot easier to break them in than she thought; she was almost disappointing though Bloom was certain she could still have a lot of fun with them.

"If you wanted to avoid this fate you should have avoided my loved ones and not attack the parents of one of my wives." Bloom stated, extending her hands and lightly squeezing Darcy and Stormy's nipple between her thumb and forefinger, giving them a light twist, both gasping in pleasure and pain, their nipples already hard from both the extreme cold and their 'kisses'. The two girls started to shiver as they had no magic to protect them.

"Oh are you cold?" Bloom teased, forming a ball of fire in her hand, hovering over her palm, she held it close to them. "You want to be warm?" She asked.

The girls tried to move towards the warmth. She turned away, to Mirta and Roxy and Slave. At the sight of Slave she gained a small Idea, her lips taking on the guise of a smirk.

"Slave come here." Slave did so, Bloom leaned, engaging her in a passionate kiss before slapping her ass, with enough force to leave a red imprint of her hand.

"Thank you Mistress Bloom" Slave moaned.

"Listen, both of you, when we're finished with you, this will be you, you will be exactly like Slave here, an object for our pleasure, a cum dump for us to feed on and fill to the brim, our possession to do with as we wish, we will destroy your asses with our cocks, fill you with our cum, make you lick the dirt and grime from our feet as we walk all over you and make you kiss our asses and you will thank us." Bloom declared.

The redhead then moved in and gave Slave's nipples a teasing lick, lightly sucking on them and extracting some of her milk, she savoured the taste.

"A nurse for the young," And finally, rubbing her stomach, "Do well and maybe we'll reward you with a baby." Slave was ecstatic at hearing this.

"Oh you want to have my child?" Bloom asked her. "Maybe next mating season me and the girls will put a whole Winx Club worth inside you Slave." Bloom stated.

"Would you like that Slave, to give birth to a new generation of our group who gave your life meaning?" Bloom teased, inserting her index finger into Slave's cunt.

"Oh, yes Mistress Bloom." Slave moaned.

"Well, you better work hard then, at the moment as far as I'm concerned your life is worth the same as to floor I walk on, the mat I wipe my shoes on and the cushion I place my perfect rear upon, but if you work hard I'm sure one of us will be willing to impregnate you." Bloom teased, retracting her finger, now coating in Slave's cum, she turned to the latest edition to their slaves, wiping her soiled finger on Darcy's cheek.

"You two, however, I have your roles already mapped out and trust me when I say until the venom truly warps your little brains into worshiping us, making serving us your one true desire, reason for living, it's going to be a living hell." She laughed.

"Now tell me, who wants to go first?" Bloom teased, the two silently glared at the redhead.

"I vote Darcy." Mirta stated, both of them stepping closer to the bound ex-witches.

"Then I guess Darcy's going to be the first to join the ranks of our slaves." Bloom chuckled; she waved her hand over the bound ex-witch. She fell to the floor of the cavern, landing on her back. Bloom then proceeded to recreate the frozen bindings upon her wrists and ankles, binding her to the floor.

"Now this is how it's going to work, I'm going to gradually decrease your body temperature and I'm going to keep doing so until you obey a command issued by myself, Mirta or Roxy, understand?" Bloom explained. Darcy gave no answer, a dark smirk appeared upon Bloom's face as she lowered herself to the ground, extending her hand and placing it over Darcy's pussy, the very second Bloom's palm touched the sensitive flesh Darcy cried out as a sharp cold shot through her body, coming from her pussy.

"Understand?" Bloom pushed.

"YES!" Darcy cried out. Bloom retracted her hand. "We'll get to the titles later, for now we'll focus on obedience." Bloom stated.

Bloom motioned for Roxy to come next to her.

"Let's start with something simple, we are going to make use of your little mouth, you are going to pleasure my wife Roxy with it, while I lick you out, if you resist I will freeze you, if she cums you will drink it happily but if you refuse I will freeze you. Got it!" Bloom stated as she placed her hands on Roxy's shoulders, filling her with warmth, enough that she will be able to stay warm within the cold temperatures of the cavern.

"Oh Mirta, I know this is a lot to ask, but maybe you should have Slave pleasure you so you don't get left out." Bloom said with a smile. Mirta was about to object when a chair of ice was formed behind her, for her. Bloom sent her a small flame to keep her warm, it vanished into her stomach, the warmth flooded her body. Slave approached Mirta and engaged in a kiss with her, doing as her mistress willed.

Darcy watched as Roxy took off her clothes before climbing atop of her, sitting atop her bare breasts before inching forward until her pussy rubbed her face. Darcy was disgusted by the action and it showed on her face. Bloom took hold of her breasts, channelling her ice powers into them, a layer of frost materialising over them.

"Don't you dare give us that look, we are goddesses to you, our bodies are to be worshipped by you!" Bloom screamed at her, Darcy cried out in pain.

Darcy's eyes started to tear up.

"Yes, yes! I'm sorry." Darcy cried out as Roxy continued to rub her pussy all over her face. Bloom unfroze the orbs but the cold lingered.

"And don't you forget it, this body is ours not yours, we own you, mind, body and soul!" Bloom spat her lowering her body temperature once again.

"Now apologise to Roxy and beg her forgiveness, beg her to allow you the pleasure of tasting her pussy whore...you know I look that, whore." Bloom instructed, tasting the sound of the word on her tongue "I think that'll be your name, it's so much more fitting than Darcy, don't you agree?" She teased, placing her hand upon the ex-witch's cunt, frost materialising over it, Darcy gasped out in pain.

"Don't you agree." Bloom pushed.

"Yes." Darcy gasped out, the cold stopped spreading and Bloom removed the frost.

"Better, now apologise to Roxy." Bloom instructed. The ex-witch hesitated.

"I'm sorry Roxy; I offer my deepest apologies, please forgive me and please, I beg of you, allow me the pleasure of feeling your glorious pussy rubbed against my face, please allow me to taste its delectable nectar." She begged.

"Oh, I do love that tone, very well you may have a taste." Roxy replied as she leant forward, grinding her pussy against her new slave's face.

The newly christened Whore gave the pussy a hesitant lick, taking a sample of its taste while Bloom lowered herself and began to eat out the ex-witches pussy. Out the corner of her eye she saw Slave sitting upon Mirta's lab.

"Mistress Mirta?" Slave asked her.

"What do you want me to do?" Mirta was very much hesitant.

 _'Oh she needs to let loose just a bit.'_ Bloom thought before biting down on Darcy's clit. She tried to kick off Bloom but was unable to due to the bindings of ice, making the redhead rather angry with her.

"How dare you attempt strike me!" Bloom screamed holding her legs in her iron grip, Darcy cried out in pain, caught off-guard by Bloom's strength. Ice began to spread over Darcy's legs and up her lower body, keeping her pussy unfrozen as it bent around it, causing the ex-witch great pain. She stopped licking Roxy's pussy.

"You dare to try and hit me! Keep licking Roxy, as punishment you are going to stay like this, freezing yourself until Roxy cums after that I'll let you feel some warmth!" Bloom said as the ice started to weigh more on her.

Darcy screamed into Roxy's pussy using her tongue fast and hard and in erratic motions in an attempt to hasten the speed of Roxy cumming. Roxy however had a better idea. Roxy got to her feet, looking back at Darcy's slowly freezing form before turning back to see her face, Darcy was absolutely terrified, the heat in her groin as she enjoyed the psychological torture of the ex-witch.

"I have a better idea," Roxy said, rubbing her clit, her cock forming and sprouting to attention, "I'm going to fuck your throat and mouth and you're, I'm going to fill you wish my cum and you're going to drink it all you little Whore."

"And you're going to enjoy it." Bloom stated with a satisfied smirk as Roxy straddled Darcy once again and inserted her cock into the ex-witch's mouth, the bound slave to-be gagging as she felt the cock's tip slam into the back of her throat, the cold continued to spread and so she reluctantly go to work, wrapping her tongue around the surprisingly thick cock and forcefully sucking it, trying to get the pink haired succubus to cum hard and fast, she bobbed her head in an attempt to hasten the process. Roxy groaned in pleasure.

"Not bad, you've definitely done this before." Roxy giggled "But you still have a lot to learn." She laughed before releasing a sharp 'ooh' when she felt the cold spread under her rear as Darcy's breasts froze over.

"Tictock you little Whore, if you don't hurry up and make her cum you're going to be punished and mostly frozen until you redeem yourself." Bloom laughed into Darcy's pussy, now burning from Bloom's teasing and edging.

Darcy was panicking, as she struggled against her restraints to make use of her hands but her attempt were in vain, she inched her head forward, deep throating the cock as much as she could, terrified as the ice formed up to her neck. Right as it reached her chin Roxy finally came, hard, causing Darcy to choke on the invading substance as it filled her mouth and flooded into her throat and out her nose.

"Oh what's this can't take it?" Roxy asked as she pulled out. The Ice retreated from Darcy as promised, the scent of Roxy's cum blinding her senses. Bloom's smile grew as she squeezed her breasts.

"Seems you're starting to get bigger," Bloom stated, giving the nipple a tweak, causing Darcy to scream in pain. Bloom held her down at this as the cold returned on both her arms and legs.

"Roxy dear come her." Bloom gave the pinkette a passionate kiss, "What do you say to us having sex right on top of her?" Bloom asked, lying down atop of the bound slave, her legs open wide.

"I think it sounds rather exhilarating, although I can't imagine she'd be too comfortable." Roxy replied as she proceeded to crawl towards Bloom on all fours, her palm landing on Darcy's burning pussy, the dark blonde cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Well that is easily fixed." Bloom giggled and with a snap of her fingers Darcy felt her body alter and Bloom sunk into her, screams of pain erupted from her, Bloom turned a glare on the bound slave and with a wave of her hand Darcy's voice mouth vanished, leaving only the smooth flesh of her face in its place.

"If you're not going to use your mouth properly then you can't have it...honestly, while I due find your screams enticing I prefer them not in my ear." Bloom spat, a devious expression soon grew upon Bloom's face as a delicious idea occurred to her, with a snap of her fingers, Slave, who was at this moment eating Mirta out as the petite blonde lazed back in her throne, her legs spread, completely naked, cried out in pleasure and surprise as Darcy's lips materialised against her cunt, Slave shivered in pleasure as the mouth forced against her sopping pussy opened and started to eat her cunt.

Darcy attempted to squeal as the taste of her sister's pussy filled her mouth, she could feel it, her tongue moving, exploring Slave's cavern, she could taste it. She could feel every drop of cum lick up sliding down her throat. But she was unable to make a sound.

Bloom laid back on her, using her breasts for pillows, pain shot through Darcy's body as it warped to fit Bloom.

"So comfy." Bloom noted, lightly bouncing against her body, causing her more pain "Care to join me Roxy?" Bloom teased.

Roxy gave her old friend and now wife a deep kiss, moving in, deepening the kiss, whispering into her ear.

"We don't get to spend a lot time together Bloom," Roxy whispered into her ear causing the redhead to feel a bit bad. Bloom whispered back,

"Then let's spend some time together now." Roxy gained a small smile, lining herself up with Bloom's cunt before thrusting into the redhead her, placing her hands on her hips. Their tongues duelled for dominance as Roxy captured Bloom's lips, the pinkette soon moving onto licking the sensitive skin of Bloom's neck, tasting her. Darcy moaned as the two succubi continued to sex on her, pain and pleasure starting to merge. The ex-witch began to feel a hint of jealous that it wasn't she who was being pounded.

"You know she really is pretty comfy, maybe we should use the slaves like this more often." Roxy giggled as she lightly bounced above Bloom, causing them both to bounce on the bound slave, causing her a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"That could be easily arranged." Bloom replied as she flipped Roxy over, landing herself onto, straddling her stomach, she bent forward and began to lightly kiss Roxy's lips before travelling down her neck as she began to lightly play with the pinkette's pointed nipples. Roxy moaning in pleasure beneath her, crying out when she felt the redhead insert a finger into her clit, Bloom's wrist apply a light pressure to her erect dick.

Bloom took the right nipple into her mouth and forcefully sucked upon it, occasionally releasing force for a few moments, teasing her. A few drops of her breast milk flowed into Bloom's mouth leading to the redhead to run her tongue over her lips and the pinkette's nipple. Removing her fingers from her pussy Bloom shot her tail deep into Roxy before bringing Roxy's head to smother into her chest. The pinkette took advantage of this, sucking on the breasts, tasting and savouring her milk. In a spin Roxy flipped her back under her and thrusted deep into her.

"Oh, no you don't Bloom, I want to fuck you and I'm going too," Roxy said as she held Bloom down with a surprising amount of strength.

Bloom grinned at the pinkette.

"Oh? Is that so?" Bloom teased as she began to wiggle her fingertips, Roxy screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back, arching her back as she felt her nipples pluck and twist themselves, her pussy clamping on Bloom's on its own accord, leading to the redhead too descending into her moans. Soon Bloom came, her tail's juices filling Roxy's pussy, the pinkette swiftly following.

"Oh, I'm going to get you for that." Roxy gasped out, tearing Bloom's tail from her pussy before bringing it to her mouth, one eye closed as her nipples continued to tease themselves, she inserted the tail into her mouth and proceeded to forcefully suck and lick it clean. Bloom threw her head back, striking Darcy's face, the ex-witch's head giving way to the weight of Bloom's.

Roxy slammed herself harder and harder into Bloom, before surprising the redhead by thrusting her tail into Bloom, joining her cock, sending Bloom's head throwing back, approaching her limits rapidly. As she did so Roxy presumed to nibble on the tip of Bloom's tail, nipping it, causing waves of pleasure and euphoria with a hint of pain to shoot throughout her being.

Bloom's head now deeply submerged within the face of their new slave cried out in pleasure as she finally came, bathing Roxy's tail and cock in her cum, her muscles clamping down on the said appendages and driving the pinkette over the edge once again. Roxy fell back as she came, squishing Darcy's pussy beneath her lower back, the said ex-witch's entire being now screaming in pain with a hint of pleasure as her body gave way to the combined weight of the her future mistresses. Roxy rolled off of the squishy form on to the firm floor, exhausted, Bloom stepped off the slave, ready for more, feeding subconsciously on the mixture of lusts in the air, she watched on as Darcy slowly reformed, loving the painful expressions she pulled.

"I think you've had enough of a break now my little slave, I think it's time we resume with your training...oh I know how about I put you through some of the stuff I put your sister through." Bloom stated, giggling near the end, with a snap of her fingers Darcy was lifted into the air as her bindings of ice grew into pillars, her body hung there for a minute, until the ex-witch was forced to haul her body high again as spikes of ice erupted from the ground beneath her, stopping but an inch below her. Bloom's dark smirk sent shivers down Darcy's spine, Bloom approached her, starting to hover as she got closer.

"Now this is how it's going to work, same as before I give you a command, you obey or get punished, in this case, you disobey and those icicles will grow and slowly impale you, your skin, however, with your body in the same yummy squishy state, it will slowly stretch until it reaches its limit and pierces you and it'll hurt like hell." Bloom explained; she ascended higher and began to move forward until she was directly above Darcy; she lowered herself until her rear was an inch above her face.

"Now do as your sister did, kiss my ass, kiss the ass of your goddess." Bloom commanded.

To say Darcy at first that she didn't want to was an understatement, she despised the very concept, but as she continued to stare at her perfectly curved rear, her eyes darting over to her mentally broken sister as she pleasured Mirta. Fear entered into her mind as she slowly pursed her lips, pressed them against the smooth flesh and kissed Bloom's ass.

The redhead turned to her, over her shoulder and she stared right back at her.

"Oh, you were watching Slave, were you not?" Bloom stated. Darcy nervously answered her.

"Yes, goddess." she said, her fear causing Bloom to giggle.

"Oh so that's why you're not fighting, you fear for yourself don't you?" Bloom looked at Mirta. "Oh Mirta would you be a dear and help me with something?" Bloom asked. Mirta gulped in fear before leaving Slave and slowly approach her.

"Don't worry Mirta I won't treat you like them, listen I need you to," Bloom whispered her plan into her ear, the smaller redhead nodded.

"Ok," Mirta summoned up an illusion which Bloom merged into her next spell, Darcy's eyes glazing over.

"What did you do to her?" Stormy asked.

"Oh, Nothing really she's just going to be trapped in an illusion for a while, one to hopefully break her fear of us and make her more or less another version your older sister right here." Bloom said slapping Slaves ass.

"Now then Stormy I could break you while I wait, but, I have a something else planned for you." Bloom stated as she approached the ex-weather witch, fondling her breasts and groping her ass, "Such a shame too, I can only guess that you would make such a good pleasure giver." Stormy gulped at this.

"What are you planning?" Stormy stammered as Bloom continued to fondle her, running her thumb over the now powerless bound girl's hard nipples.

"Nothing too big; just some fun for myself, the girls and maybe the slaves." Bloom teased.

"Wha..." Stormy began "Now before I do this, do you have any last words? Choose them carefully by the way." The tall redhead stated.

"You're gonna kill me?" Stormy gasped.

"Nope." Bloom waved her hands over Stormy's body, smirking as the bound girl glowed with a dark purple aura before shrinking and rapidly reforming, her face fading into her flesh as it turned a dark purple, her arms and legs retracting, her curves morphing. When she was done Stormy now stood on the floor at Bloom's feet, now an eleven inch dildo.

"You know what?" Bloom asked Mirta, never looking away from Stormy.

"What?" Mirta asked.

"I take it back, I like her better this way...I think she's going to be our new favourite toy." Bloom giggled, she bent down and slowly curled her fingers around the centre of the new dildo, lifting it from the ground, she turned to the platinum slave

"Slave front and centre!" Bloom cried, Slave leapt to her mistress, stood to attention, her pussy still glistening with her juices.

"Turn around, bend over and spread those lovely cheeks." Bloom giggled, smirking as she felt Stormy lightly vibrate in her hand, Slave did so, showing off her pink little whole, waiting to be stretched once again.

Stormy was overcome with an incredible sense of dizziness, watching on in confusion and fear as the world grew around her, she didn't know what was happening. When things became stable again she could only look up at demons before her, Bloom crouched and picked her up, as her soft fingers curled around her Stormy could feel their warmth, she could smell her scent and taste her skin, her sweat and the hint of cum, she didn't know whose but she could taste it.

She mentally frowned as she wondered what had happened, why she was so small, why she couldn't move aside from lightly shake, and why she couldn't speak, when Icy stuck her ass out at her and part her cheeks Stormy started to get a little concerned.

Stormy's fears were realized as she was forcefully shoved up Icy's ass, without lube, her sister screaming in pain and pleasure alike. The ex-human screamed as she entered through the hole, the scent and taste of Icy's ass hole filling her mind, Bloom's laugh bellowed over her mental screams,

"Oh Stormy, don't you know?" Bloom teased, knowing that the ex-human was perfectly conscious. Bloom moved the dildo, thrusting it in and out of Icy over and over again, causing the platinum blonde to moan and scream.

"You're just a little toy for our pleasure now," Bloom laughed, she pulled the Dildo out and proceeded to clean it, running it over and through the snow before showing her to new form to Stormy using the ice as a mirror.

Stormy wanted to scream but once again found that she couldn't. Bloom tightened her grip on Stormy, grabbing Slave from behind; she shoved Stormy into her pussy.

"Why don't you make you sister cum for me?" Bloom taunted, before turning a dial, Stormy felt herself start to vibrate, Icy moaned in pleasure. The effects, however, somehow caused Stormy to feel a similarly pleasurable sensation.

"Oh, right, I forgot, you can feel the same as whoever you're being used to pleasure, though sadly for you... you won't ever have release." Bloom whispered to the Dildo.

Bloom shoved Stormy to her hilt, before using her index finger to push her in further until Slave's soppy lips closed around her. Bloom leaned over, resting her chin on the nape of Slave's neck,

"Well Slave, why don't you tell everyone how much you love your sister," Bloom teased.

"Oh, Oh, Yes Mistress Bloom...I love her...thank you Mistress, thank you for doing this!" Slave cried out, her hands twitching, desperate to play with her pussy to quicken the release, but, she knew, her mistress would frown at such actions.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying our new Toy but, it's not just for you...but if you like you can be officially in charge of cleaning her when she's in this form and even holstering her." Bloom stated, giving her ass a firm slap, a read imprint left in its place.

"Oh! Thank you! Mistress Bloom, thank you for this honour!" Slave cried out, all the while Bloom herself growing wetter by the second as she listened to new Toy's screaming and moaning as she was bathed in her sister's cum, tasting every drop, feeling it encase her, all warm and sticky, able to smell it all, her entire world was Slave's pussy and cum, such a delicious concept. Bloom inserted her tail into her own pussy, pumping herself as she listened to the melody of Slave's moans and Toy's cries.

Darcy held her head down low on her pillar. With her mind she only saw darkness in all directions. Darcy stood up and watched as the landscape became a dark forest. A small light was seen as Bloom slowly walked out of the darkness and in her direction, stopping mere paces away. Darcy turned and ran from her but as she did she felt an icy hold of fear grip her heart as the darkness seemed to welcome her demise. Darcy walked away from it to see Bloom come from behind. Bloom gave off an aura of warmth and love as she held her close to her. Darcy felt calm as Bloom's arms encircled her.

"Don't worry your safe." Bloom said softly.

She pulled Darcy's head against her breasts, lightly stroking her hair as she did so. The sound of her heartbeat echoing throughout Darcy's mind, spreading the calming sensation as the redhead kept the darkness at bay.

Darcy peered up at the taller girl, mentally frowning. Had she always been taller than her? Bloom simply smiled down at her, her radiance banishing all fear from, Darcy glanced back at the darkness of the forest, before she had felt it pulling at her, threatening to consume her and now she felt nothing, nothing but wave upon wave of intense warmth, the lullaby of Bloom's heartbeat banishing all trace of fear and relaxing the ex-witch.

"You're safe now, I'll protect you." Bloom whispered into her ear, Darcy turned back to Bloom, an expression of shock as she was reminded of all the years she and her sisters had attacked, tormented and nearly killed them. And now she was protecting her? Hold on, sisters? Darcy frowned again as she struggled to recall something, something important.

"Don't dwell on the darkness; it can't touch you as long as you're with me." Bloom continued.

The heat seemed to intensify and her concerns were laid to rest, she returned her gaze to Bloom, taking note of her beauty, her soft, creamy skin seeming to possess a glow of its own. She found herself reminded of the power she wielded, the power of the Dragon Fire, the power of a god, she was a god. Wait what?

 _'What's going on with me?'_ Darcy mused.

Nothing, you're just starting to see the truth, echoed a soft voice throughout her mind, a strangely hypnotic voice. Darcy found herself without time to question the sudden voice as Bloom tilted her face up by her chin and proceeded to wipe away tears with her thumb Darcy hadn't realized she'd shed.

Her kindness touched her heart. Her very core. Her warmth spreading. Filling her.

Darcy hugged close to Bloom as the redhead patted her head against her bosom. Her warmth spreading as her mind became cloudy, euphoria filling her as she hugged closer to the redhead.

"Take me away from here…from the darkness please," Darcy pleaded as Bloom held her closer.

"I will don't worry I will," Bloom said softly as she bestowed her with a kiss atop her forehead. The ex-witch felt a surge of energy shoot through her. Darcy tilted her head back, looking up at her. She looked up at the goddess before her.

"Take me away from it please…I'll do anything." Darcy begged, even serve you. A smile graced Bloom's lips; she leaned in close, whispering into her ear.

"As you wish but first," Bloom's hand rose and lightly caressed the ex-witch's swollen breasts, lightly squeezing them as they ballooned in size, filling with milk. Bloom rubbed her wrist and hips as they widened as her ass swelled and curved, sculpting itself to rival her sister, Icy's. Darcy glanced over her new body. She knew she should be freaking out but…she actually felt blessed and…horny very, very horny.

Darcy groaned as Bloom gave her another light squeeze. Her groans evolving into moans as she leaned back against the redhead. Bloom's hair falling over Darcy's shoulder, her scent wafting into her nostrils. Such a divine scent.

"You're so beautiful." Bloom whispered into her ear.

"You're a goddess." The ex-witch moaned, losing herself entirely to the redhead's warmth, her scent and the euphoria that now clouded all sense of reason.


	28. Wet Dreams

Bloom, Roxy, and Mirta walked back into the house with Bloom tugging on a set of leashes in her right hand. Walking behind her was Slave, still moaning from stormy vibrating deep within her, and Darcy, wearing a small smile with a light tinge to her cheeks, her gaze admiring the beauty of the goddesses leading her way. Diaspro came up to door, having heard it open.

"I see everything went well, if you don't mind me asking Mistress Bloom, but where is Stormy?" Bloom simply smiled at the blonde slave before patting Slave's pussy, the ex-witch erupting in more moans of pleasure as her knees buckled.

 “Toy is being kept in her container, isn't that right Slave?" Bloom teased as the former ice witch continued to moan at her touch.

"Yes mistress," Slave groaned.

"Diaspro, could you collect everyone in the living room so I can introduce our newest slaves to them?" Bloom asked the blonde.

"Does that include Lady Miele?"

"No, I rather she not know about our dealings when it comes to our more mature activities." Bloom instructed before proceeding to lead the way to the living room as Diaspro went off to locate the others; spreading the word to each slave she crossed. Upon entering the living room Roxy and Mirta claimed one of the many seats scattered around.

Bloom positioned Slave and Darcy in the centre of room, smirking as Slave continued to shake as Toy continued to drive her towards orgasm only to be denied it at the final moment thanks to a...gift from Mistress Bloom, an enchantment.

***

The room filled with the family of demons, Daphne standing by the door as Diaspro handed out drinks. A recipe Techna came across during her research, a mixture of alcohol and succubi cum.

 

Stood beside the arm chair inhabited by Stella was the brunette Bloom had added to their staff before the resurrection of her sister, the recently christened Slut. The brunette was attired a black leather bodysuit, her arms bound behind her back, her breasts and pussy bare. Her lower lips swollen and wet, her nipples red and pointed. A scarlet ball gag forcing her lips apart. Every so often Stella would playfully whack Slut’s nipples with a riding crop, revelling in how Slut would jump, moaning and whimpering in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Stood on all fours by a chair occupied by Musa was the redheaded slave, atop her head rested a pair of black cat ears, a black catlike tail plugged into her rectum, her attire consisting of white fur around her breasts and cunt and hands. Christened Pet by her mistresses, forbidden from talking unless commanded, only to meow and pleasure her mistresses.

“As I’m sure you have all worked out by now, the remaining bitches have joined us, are old enemies are now our slaves, I give you Icy, or as you better know her Slave and Darcy or as she’ll now being known as, Whore. Isn’t that right Whore?” Bloom began.

“Yes, Goddess Bloom.” Whore answered as she bowed her head, her breasts bouncing with the motion, slamming against her stomach, as she rose to her full height if they had carried the same motion she would now be supporting a black eye.

“What about Darcy?” Stella asked, slapping Slut’s cunt with her crop, Slut moaned into her gag.

Bloom’s smirk moistened Stella’s neither regions even further. The redhead reached over into Slave’s pussy and proceeded to slowly slide a long, purple dildo from her cunt. Slave cried out in frustration and pleasure, still forbidden from cumming by Bloom’s enchantment. Bloom held up the dildo for all to see.

“I give you the bitch herself, everyone say hello to Toy, you can turn her into anything you want during play time but when you’re done, you must put her back in Slave, I don’t care which hole or form.” Bloom explained before pointing Toy to Whore.

“Clean your sister Whore.” Bloom stated.

“With pleasure Goddess Bloom.” Whore replied as she eagerly took the dildo, wrapping her lips around it, her tongue slithering out and tasting both her sisters as she proceeded to forcefully suck upon it, licking it clean and enjoying every second of it.

For Toy however, the experience was a mixed once as she was bathed in heat and saliva. A slender muscle grinding against her, cleaning her. The air around her smelling of sex. Toy was both in bliss and torment as she knew what was happening and was still unable to find release.

Stella licked her lips, so many thoughts running through her head as she memorized the details of their new slaves.

"Oh I'm going to have so much fun with her." Stella said as she rubbed the crop against her loins, groaning at the sensations. The girls rolled their eyes at their blonde wife.

"I figured you would love it Stella," Bloom said with a giggle as she teased Slave's cunt with her index finger, sliding it delicately over the burning lips. The platinum blonde shuddered and moaned as she was continued denial of her right to orgasm.

"I think I can guess her new role," Musa said as she looked at Darcy’s, or rather Whore’s breasts as they slowly dripped milk from their teats. Bloom smirk grew as she took a sip of her drink. She licked her lips as she tasted it, attempting to determine who's cum had been mixed into the drinks.

"Oh you're correct on that Musa," Bloom pulled Whore to her with a tug to her leash before latching onto her pointed nipple and forcefully sucking upon her right teat, the milk flowing into her mouth down her throat. As she drew back she moaned, a small dribble escaping her lips and descending down her chin only to be recaptured by her skilful tongue.

"Mm, sweet…like honey." Bloom said, each of her wives licking their lips.

Bloom then proceeded to slap Whore's ass, the sudden strike delivering a motion that caused her breasts to bounce.

"There’s an idea, do you want to be our little milk cow?" Bloom asked as Whore moaned from the pain and pleasure the strike caused.

"Oh, yes Goddess Bloom." Whore moaned. A mental image appearing before her mind’s eye of herself bound in place, on all fours, her swollen breasts dangling below her. A machine connected to her, pumping her milk into canisters for her divine owners to drink. Her rear forever in the air allowing them complete access to her ass and pussy, she would truly belong to her new goddesses. Her neither regions leaked, her intimate juices slowly sliding down her inner thighs.

On the other side of the room, by the door Daphne found herself feeling a tad left out as she was tormented by the smell, the scent of lust from both her wives and fellow slaves. She found herself wondering if she herself would gain such an honour. Her fantasies paused before they were able to begin though. The sound of footsteps approaching filled her heightened sense of hearing; she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Daphne there you are, do you know where everyone is?" Miele asked as she walked up to the blonde hybrid.

Daphne opened mouth, attempting to come up with an adequate lie only to stop as the sound of laughter erupted from behind the door.

"Oh, so they're all in there." Miele stated as she curiously pushed the door open and stepping past Daphne before the slave had chance to do anything. Upon entering she was greeted to the sight of all the Winx members sat about the room, along with the rather scantily dressed slaves and the naked Icy and Darcy. The sight of the one of the witches who had made her an orphan sending waves of fear throughout her form. She lasted mere seconds before the shock of everything finally overwhelmed her and she collapsed unconscious. Flora rushed to her sister's side.

"Miele are you okay?" She asked, checking her forehead and pulse as Techna rushed over and scanned the adolescent.

"She's fine, it seems it was all a bit too much for her, though I expect we'll have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up." Techna sighed before turning to Diaspro and Daphne.

"Girls, take Miele back to her room and put her to bed, afterwards I want you stationed outside her door, the minute she wakes up come and get me." The technological succubus stated.

"Yes Mistress Techna," came the united reply of the slaves as they carefully took the young in their arms and carried her from the room.

Bloom hesitated a moment before waving her hand over the remaining slaves, each of them turning into a small doll of their former selves, their attire identical to what they had or hadn’t been wearing prior the transformation with a key chain coming out of a certain part of their body, Slave had one out of her ass, Whore her nipples, Pet the back of her neck and Slut her feet, each one dangling from Bloom’s finger tips. The dildo in her hand then shrunk down and reshaped into a golden ring. Bloom kicked off her shoes and placed it upon her second right toe as to continue her torment.

"Until Miele is taken care of we're going to have to calm things down a bit, I'm going to keep hold of the slaves, Techna is going to make sure she's okay when she wakes up and I suspect Flora will aid her in that regardless of what I say, everyone else...just try to act normal, at least until the situation resolves itself." Bloom states before slipping her shoes back on, her hand curling into a fist as to maintain a strong hold on the slaves as she proceeded to leave for her own room, each slave spinning in the air with their chain.

…

Miele was placed down into her bed while Flora looked at her little sister, having caught up to the slaves easily. It seemed seeing the appearance of the Trix had driven her unconscious with the fear they had inspired in her, Flora was afraid that she was going to be traumatized further as things developed, as they placed the unconscious girl down and pulled the covers over her.

Daphne turned to Flora, her head bowed in shame.

"I'm sorry mistress Flora it is my fault that lady Miele is like this," Daphne confessed to the honey haired girl. Flora gave a sigh,

"It's alright Daphne it was bound to happen eventually."

Daphne gave another bow of respect to Flora.

…

Thankfully it wasn’t too long for Miele to awake, her hand rising to her forehead. Memories of what had happened flashing before her mind’s eye. She had seen the Winx wives with skimpily clad girls and two naked members of the Trix. Miele felt her fear and anger begin to bubble and churn. She was afraid of them, after what they had done to her…to her family. Her rage building as the memories of what they had done continued to flash before her mind’s eyes at what they had done.

The door opened, Techna entered the room.

"Miele?" Miele turned to her,

"Why was she here?" Miele asked, "Is she going to hurt me?"

Techna seated herself down done at the foot of her bed.

"No Miele she wouldn't hurt you."

"Is she a... a slave?" Miele stammered. Techna gave her a small nod in reply. Miele found herself restraining her anger as she processed the new information. Unfortunately, it did little to help but just couldn't.

"Why? She killed mine and Flora's…our parents!" Miele looked away from the technological succubus. A small sigh escaped Techna’s lips,

"Look Miele I get that you’re mad, Flora is as well,"

"She's telling the truth Miele," Flora said as she walked in and sat next to her sister embracing her in a hug, "I'm mad at them for taking away our parents just as you are."

"But then, why are you ok with them being in the same room as you!" Miele screamed.

Flora paused for a moment, considering her answer.

"I guess I'm not all that okay with them...well apart from Slave I guess..." Flora admitted.

"Then why..." Miele began.

"It's simply Bloom's way of dealing with them and ensuring they are dealt with properly, we've had them behind bars on multiple occasions, even maximum security and it didn't work and we'd rather not lower ourselves to their level...so this is how Bloom decided to deal with them." Techna explained as her PDA scanned Miele over. "Well it seems your fine Miele though I'd advise against doing anything to risk getting over excited again." She continued. Silence filled the air as the conversation fell.

"So what's going to happen with the Trix?" Miele asked.

"Well, from what Bloom told us Stormy is now eternally trapped as an object of her owners choice, fully conscious and Darcy has joined Slave and is now lower than the slaves, she has lost her name and her mind has been warped...she no longer has her own purpose and I'm pretty sure Bloom put some cow in her." Flora replied, muttering the last part.

"Are they still going to be able to use their magic?" Miele asked hoping that they might have some of those, Light Haven anti magic binds, only to get a smile from Flora.

"Don't worry Miele Roxy, Mirta and Bloom took their magic from them."

That gave Miele a degree of relief. Techna then got up headed out of the room, leaving the two sisters along for some alone time. Miele’s cheeks tinged with a light blush,

"Flora can I ask you a question," Flora raised eyebrow at the request.

"Of course you can Miele, what is it?"

Miele averted her gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

"I.... Do you usually wear that kind of outfit?" Miele asked pointing out the undersized and rather revealing outfit the older girl was wearing.

Flora’s eyes widened as she felt her scarlet blush spread across her face.

"No... Like the rest of the girls...since we got this place…I tend to go around in the nude."

Miele's eyes widened, she blush spreading to cover her entire form as the mental image of her sister and her...wives walking around butt naked. Silence filled the room, and with an intense sense of awkwardness.

"Don't you get cold?" Miele asked after a moment, speaking without thinking.

"Not really...we tend to stay active." Flora stated, her gaze too moving to the floor.

"Don't worry no one will be walking around naked while you're here...Bloom's made it clear that anything 'x rated' is to be done behind closed and locked doors." Flora explained after a moment, wanting to avoid any more awkward silences.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked, silence returning to the room.

"I guess," Miele muttered after several moments, and with that Flora took her leave of the room, leaving Miele with her thoughts.

She hadn't told her sister she was thinking about becoming a succubus herself. She guessed if she did Flora would try to talk her out of it.

 _'I don't know how to react if she did,'_ Miele thought to herself as she laid down and closed her eyes letting sleep take her over once again.

_…_

Miele opened her eyes with a small groan. It took her a moment to realize something was wrong. First she was naked…with someone's arms wrapped around her. The next thing she noticed was that she appeared to be taller than before, with a much curvier and…more…mature figure.

And then there was the feeling of something foreign attached to her body both on her head and her back and something on her backside. She was brought out of her musings as she was tossed over and was bestowed a kiss upon her lips. A kiss from…her sister? Flora!?

For atop the younger girl was her elder sibling, holding her wrists against the bed, leaning down to stealing Miele’s lips, her breasts hanging loosely with pointed nipples, occasionally bouncing into one another from the elder girl’s motions.

“F-Flora?! What’s goi…” Miele began only to be silenced as Flora recaptured her lips, her elongated tongue slithering past her younger siblings lips and searching the crevices of Miele’s mouth.

Miele pushed back with her tongue, entangling it with Flora’s. Flora moaned into Miele’s lips, revelling at her resistance as their tongues danced with passion. Shivers shot through Miele’s beings, sensations she had only read about filling her mind, her body starting to burn with yearning for Flora’s touch despite her own mental confusion.

The scent of sex strong in the air, teasing her nose as her mouth focused on the taste of Flora’s tongue, the sensation of being utterly powerless as Flora’s soft palms encased Miele’s tender wrists against the cool surface of the back of her bed. The sounds of Flora moaning against her lips like a siren’s song as she felt the resistance, the debate of her conscious thought fade away as the pleasurable sensations worked to claim her mind, the erotic vision of her sister straddling her bidding it a final ague as Miele lost herself to the erotic sensations she was experiencing.

Flora looked upon her, fires of lust burning brightly within her eyes as her tail curled behind her. She lowered the sensitive instrument until the tip lightly stroked Miele’s outer lips. The blonde moaned as she felt the innocent child beneath her shiver with pleasure, moaning into their kiss.

She started thrusting herself into Miele as the girl continued to moan into her mouth. She moved her hands from her wrists no longer feeling the need to restrain her, moving them to Miele's breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. She relished in the high pitched moan she received. Next Flora moved down, to her hips, to give her greater leverage. Miele moaned looking up at her 'sister' with passionate eyes filled with lust.

"Oh Flora... Oh yes..." She slid her tail around her sister’s, arching her back. Flora began suck on her sensitive neck placing chaste kisses all down the way.

"Flora I'm so close..." Miele groaned, squirming beneath her sister, before she felt Flora’s fast thrusts move even faster, pounding her sensitive virgin flesh without restraint. Miele couldn't hold herself back anymore, she closed her eyes tossing back her head as she orgasmed, her pussy clamping down on Flora, as the blonde buried herself, deep, within her and let loose her own orgasm.

…

Miele’s snapped upward in her bed. Eyes wide, her body soaked in sweat, her nightly attire clinging to her still developing curves, her nipples at full point pressed against the thin fabric of her nightie. Her heart racing within her breast, her mouth dry from dehydration, her cheeks flushed with heat, she felt her hand slowly slide down between her legs, she found a large damp spot upon her sheets. Her hand fell against her panty clad crotch, it clung to her cunt like a second skin and she was sure the white fabric was fully transparent. She retracted her hand, holding it up to her face, lightly shaking as she struggled to process what had just happened, the scent of her sex filling the air, teasing her, mocking her.

 Unknown to the shocked child Stella’s astral form hovered at the end of her bed. Ethereal arms crossed as she looked upon the girl, frustrated how short the ‘dream’ had lasted.

"Over already? Oh well, I hope this at least gives Miele a nice little…push in the right direction." The blonde sighed to herself with a giggle; she had enjoyed manipulating Miele’s dreams as she took on Flora’s form. She moaned at the memory of straddling the girl and pounding her and all under the guise of being her sister, so kinky.

“See you later little Miele and who knows if you’re a good girl I might come back tomorrow night.” Stella giggled as she flew back, out of the room, passing through walls with ease as she headed back to her body.


	29. Miele's Choice

Diaspro was currently strolling down the halls with Daphne. Continuing with their daily routine; getting to work with the usual household chores. She groaned as she traced her hands over her neck. Daphne had fed upon her again, just before she woke up, draining her of a bit of her energy, as it seemed she took a bit more than she usually did.

As the two of them passed Miele's room they paused, Diaspro knocked to check up on her.

"Lady Miele? Are you awake it's almost noon? Is something wrong?" No answer came for a few moments. Fearing the worst the two blondes entered into the room to find Miele wrapped in her arms sitting in the corner.

"Please, just leave me alone." Miele stressed as the two of them moved closer to her.

As Daphne took another step closer to the youth, Miele hunched over in her seat, further closing her body. The duo paused.

"Perhaps we should get Mistress Flora?" Diaspro proposed.

"NO!" Miele cried as she span to face them, desperate eyes wide, the two slaves flinching at the sudden outburst.

"What is wrong Lady Miele? Why do you not wish to see Mistress Flora?" Daphne asked softly. Miele averted her gaze, her cheeks tinging with a slight blush. Daphne then noticed the faded scent wafting through the air and she found herself glancing towards the unmade bed.

"Did something happen last night?" Daphne pushed, Miele looked away from them.

"Did somebody visit you last night Lady Miele?" Diaspro asked hesitantly, Miele shook her head.

"I just had...a weird dream...I just want to be alone okay?" she begged.

Daphne turned to Diaspro.

"Diaspro why don't you talk to Miele about her dream...I must speak with my Mistress." She stated, Diaspro bowed her head and as the blonde hybrid left the room Diaspro turned to confused child before her.

Miele drew her knees up to her breast and buried her head within them.

"Please go away." Miele begged. Diaspro released a small sigh from her lips as she lowered herself to youth’s level and pulled her close to her,

"Look, keeping this to yourself isn't going to help you ok." Diaspro said as she held her close,

"Just let it all out, I promise I won't tell anyone."

…

Daphne found Bloom with Layla, and for once the duo were simply talking to her about one thing or another,

"So that's what I heard, my parents have no idea that I'm already married and so they had just informed me about this." Layla explained as a cough sounded from behind her, the duo turned to face the source of the sound,

"I apologise for interrupting you Mistress Layla, Mistress Bloom?" Daphne said softly.

"No, actually I was just finished," Layla said as she took her leave, sensing this was something for the two sisters and not her.

"Daphne what is it?" Bloom asked her sister,

"Lady Miele had a dream that appears to be connected with Mistress Flora and from the scent in her room and how she's acting I believed someone may have entered into her dreams." Bloom rolled her eyes at this. She had a very likely guess just who it was.

"I hope you know this is a really serious accusation Daphne." Bloom stressed, Daphne silently nodded, Bloom's features hardened as she took in Daphne's demeanour.

“In that case I want to have twenty-four hour surveillance on the others, I want each slave to remain close to the wives, I shall see all they see, hear all they hear and if I see any signs that what you say is true then the one committing this act will be punished.” Bloom explained.

“Pardon me Mistress Bloom but would it not be best to take more prominent action…” Daphne began only to collapse to the floor, her body lying down flat on the ground; she felt pressure starting to build on the side of her head as Bloom placed her barefoot upon it.

“You forget your place Daphne, you may be my sister but you are also my slave, you obey me and do not question my orders, I have chosen this action for a reason, you say someone is slipping into Miele’s dream but such an accusation without evidence would cause a lot of problems and if it turns out Miele simply had a wet dream it would be near traumatizing for her, especially Flora were to find out. I’ll know by tonight if this is the case or not.” Bloom spat.

“My apologies Mistress Bloom!” Daphne cried, turning her, the strain causing a small ache as she puckered her lips and kissed Bloom’s sole.

“You are forgiven,” Bloom retracted her foot and released her hold over Daphne “Now pass on my orders but do not let anyone know about it, and do not tell Miele, this is a delicate matter and I want all the facts.” She finished before taking her leave as Daphne stumbled back to her feet, cheeks flushed with arousal, her heart pounding within her breast.

…

"And that's about it." Miele finished telling Diaspro as she sat within her lap. The blonde rubbed her back as Miele calmed down,

"The worst part is... What if I do become a Succubus? Flora said that..." Miele turned away as Diaspro held her close,

"You’re having second thoughts aren't you?" Diaspro sighed as Miele nodded

 "I just I don't know what will happen to me? Would I be the same person?" Daphne re-entered the room with a blush on her face she approached Diaspro and whispered delicately into ear as to ensure Miele didn’t overhear,

"I spoke with Mistress Bloom she says she wants a slave to follow each of her wife's." Diaspro raised an eyebrow as she was sure the most likely candidate had to be Mistress Stella. At seeing Daphne Miele turned to her,

"Could I ask you something Miss Daphne?" Daphne gave her a smile,

"You can ask me anything Lady Miele what's on your mind?"

Miele blushed as she looked down for a moment.

"Bloom's your sister right? H-How...How do you feel...When you both have..." Miele shook for a moment before with a deep breath spoke in a low tone, "Sex?"

Daphne hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth to answer the question.

"Miele, what you need to understand is my case is different to yours, I'm part succubus, Bloom made me..." She began.

"Just tell me!" Miele snapped. Daphne hesitated, caught off guard by the outburst.

"Very well, Lady Miele, when Mistress Bloom has sex with me I love every second of it. She is my mistress, I am her slave, my main desire is to please her and so when I am able to do that I love it...but with me you could say it's almost instinctual, she's my entire reason for existing, she made my body," Daphne explained, her blush deepening as she thought back to just moments ago when her mistress stepped onto her head, she could taste her arousal and it made the experience almost euphoric even when it had supposed to be a punishment.

Miele fell silent, Daphne loved having sex with her sister, so would she also enjoy. A brief image of Flora straddling her on her bed, both of them all hot and sweaty, moaning and screaming in pleasure, flashed before her mind's eye. Miele felt her throat grow dry as she once again averted her gaze, uncertain of what she should do.

Do... do you both think I should become a Succubus?" Miele asked causing the two of them to glance at one another.

"Well it's your discussion..." Daphne started only for Miele to shake her head,

"No, I mean what do you, both, really think I should do? Please be truthful." Daphne closed her eyes and released a small sigh,

"I believe that you should for both your sake and your sister’s." Daphne explained and now it was Diaspro's turn,

"Miele you been through a lot all I can say is that you might have lost one family but you could gain another." Miele closed her eyes and opening them looked at both of them with a sigh,

"I guess it's inevitable for me," Miele walked back to her bed, "I'll tell Bloom that I decided to become a Succubus tomorrow."

…

Night came all too quickly for Miele; she had spent the day mostly to herself, occasionally talking with Daphne and Diaspro. When night finally came, the final one she wound spend as a human she climbed into her bed fidgety with nerves and excitement, she tossed her nightly attire out of the bed, opting to spend her final night o' naturel.

However, unknown to the child while she had being out and about Bloom had placed a dream catcher at the top of her bed and had she not being so giddy she might have noticed. Roughly an hour after the lights went out Stella laid onto her bed, Pet lying beside her bed on the floor, exhausted, milk dribbling from her teats. As soon as the blonde's eyes closed her astral form flew from it and headed straight to the room of their guest.

She entered the room through a wall and was delighted to see Miele's sheets had not being changed. She glided over the sleeping girl, preparing to fly into her mind and manipulate her dream of whatever it was into a night of passion between her and 'Flora'.

However, no sooner than she began to reach towards the sleeping Miele she felt a sudden pull. Stella flew past Miele, releasing a silent scream as she was sucked into a dream catcher, her body shrinking to a couple inches in height, her wrists and ankles becoming bound by the strings, unseen to the mortal eye and forced to watch on as Miele enjoyed her own naughty dreams as thoughts of the what would happen the following day followed her into her dreams.

Elsewhere, however, Bloom shot up in her bed, a small shock in the back of her mind sparking, alerting her that her trap had being set off. She teleported into Miele's room, the child didn't even stir when Bloom appeared, the redhead's gaze locked on the dream catcher, she took it from its place and teleported back to her room.

She sat herself upon her bed, alone for once as all the slaves were on guard duty. With a wave of her hand a paralysed and visible Stella fell from the dream catcher, still tiny. Stella paled immensely as she stared at Bloom's gigantic form.

"I'll deal with you in the morning Stella, but for now..." she waved her hand again and Stella lifted from the sheets of Bloom's bed and flew forward, between the redheads legs and into her cunt, once inside Stella regained movement, not that it did much good when a barrier spell was placed on her only way out.

Bloom lay back in her bed, enjoying the sensations of a shrunken Stella squirming inside her pussy.

…

The next day Miele awoke taking a deep breath as she got up picking out some clothes for herself and headed out to speak with Bloom. She passed by Diaspro who turned to her with a smile,

"Good morning lady Miele," Diaspro greeted to her.

"Please just call me Miele." Miele said.

"Alright then." Diaspro said after a moment, she followed Miele who seemed nervous as they came to a stop at the door to Bloom's room.

"Are you nervous?" Diaspro asked. Miele gave her a nod

 "Yeah," Miele opened the door to see both Bloom and Flora there, having finished a conversation.

"Oh good morning Miele what can I do for you?" Miele looked away from her sister and to the redhead before taking a deep breath

 "I've decided... I've decided to…I want to become a Succubus."

Flora gasped after she heard this. She cursed Stella blaming her for this. Bloom paused at this surprise, that Miele would choose to be a Succubus, and so soon at that,

"You’re sure about this?" Bloom asked as Miele nodded,

"Yes."

"Bloom..." Flora began only for her lips to seal shut.

"This is Miele's decision Flora, I am well aware of part a certain someone played and I've already informed you she will be dealt with." Bloom stated in a harsh tone as Flora started wailing her arms frantically. Bloom extended her hand to Flora, outstretching her fingers, Flora froze, Bloom's finger slammed against her palm and Flora's limbs slammed against her body at either side before she fell to the floor. Bloom turned to face Miele once again; the child's eyes were wide and locked on her sister.

"She'll be fine Miele, now if you really are sure and this is what you really want then I'll grant your request but I want you to know this is a big decision, this can't be just undone." Bloom stressed.

"I know." Miele answered in a small voice.

"Very well." Bloom replied after a small pause "Tell me, would you be okay with me converting you or is there someone in particular you'd prefer?" she asked.

Miele turned to her sister; her eyes dim as she took in the sight of her sister laid on the floor, "No." Miele answered after a moment of simply staring at her sister as, Bloom nodded in response Miele tilted her head back and to the side slightly as to fully expose her neck.

Bloom eyed the creamy unmarred flesh of her neck. She parted her lips as she slowly leaned in, her fangs glinting in the light of her room. She bit into her neck, penetrating the virgin neck with ease, her venom and saliva entering Miele’s veins.

Miele groaned in pleasure as she was claimed by Bloom, her nerves burning with pleasure as the venom worked its magic. Euphoria clouded her mind, her vision blurred; Miele soon lost consciousness.

Her legs buckled beneath her and she began to fall to the floor, Diaspro caught her. Bloom released her hold over Flora and the nature succubi finally got back up onto her feet and ran over to her sister. Bloom herself looked on with concern as Miele seemed to be reacting a bit more violently than the others had.

"I'll go get Techna," Bloom said as she briskly took her leave.


	30. Miele's First Day

Miele awoke, regaining consciousness, sitting up she looked around and saw that she wasn't in her room but one that seemed to have both her sister's things and some of someone else's things.

"You're up." Miele turned to see Mirta who sat next to her, "How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice genuinely full of concern.

Miele frowned, she felt a little light headed and off, she found her gaze dropping instinctively as her mind processed the source of this feeling; her answer soon came into view though. Her chest had expanded, a lot, while not even close to the melons of her sister they were still quite sizeable and currently being squeezed rather violently by her quickly splitting yellow shirt – good thing she opted not to wear a bra, her legs were longer, if the cut-off point of her jeans was anything to go by, her hips were wider and curvier - her jeans now missing a button and partially unzipped placing a rather vivid camel toe on for all to see, her hair now pooled behind her rear and had she possessed a mirror she would have seen how her once jade eyes were now a cyan blue, possessing a natural come hither look.

"I don't know." Miele mumbled as Mirta traced comforting circles around her back.

"Don't worry you'll adapt to the changes soon, your sister should be back soon, she went to drag Techna over here...you had us all worried when you fainted." Mirta explained.

Miele attempted to sit up straight only to feel her clothing squeeze her and nearly cut off her oxygen supply. Mirta acted quickly, the nail of her index finger lengthening and sharpening. She dragged it down the side of Miele's shirt, slicing through the fabric with ease. It fell from her and her breasts bounced, relishing in their newfound freedom as the cool air of the room caressed her tears. Next were the jeans, Mirta sliced down each leg and freed Miele of her binds before doing the same for the panties, her nail slicing the thin fabric just inches from Miele's pussy, the child gasped at the sensation, feeling a fiery burn in her loins.

She quickly sat up, averting her gaze from Mirta, trying to ignore the heat, not noticing the redhead raise the sliced panties to her face and inhale their seductive aroma.

"I look older," Miele said after a few moments, Mirta hid the panties behind her, as Miele reached down her body, caressing it with her palms. Miele's blush deepened.

"Sorry, I had to cut them off of you before they knocked you out, getting a little tight on you." Mirta sighed as her nail shrank back to its original length.

A little later the door bust open and Flora charged into the room, dragging Techna behind her. Started Miele pulled up the covers to conceal herself as her new wings moved almost subconsciously to cover her up.

"Miele you're alright." Flora said before getting in the bed as well, causing Miele's blush return after just barley fading. Techna looked over Miele but stopped at her eyes,

"I wonder." As the little scan bit flew over and returned to her Techna turned to Flora. "Seems Miele's body was changed to match a Succubus of her age in development,"

"But I look like a teenager." Miele objected,

"Well yes but it seems Succubi start maturing At least two years earlier than fairies…maybe more when you consider our nature, as for your eyes..." Techna paused, her eyes widening, "You seem to have absorbed a bit of Bloom's traits into you, I take it she was the one who turned you and since you were still developing…well; you took more than just her species." She finished.

"So what does that mean? Is she like my new mother or something?" Miele asked, trying to grasp what Techna was saying.

"No, more like you're her new sister, perhaps if you were even younger and had more venom injected into you, she would be your mother but that is not the case here." Techna explained.

Flora didn't know what to make of that and neither did Miele, truthfully Bloom scared the child a little, maybe a lot, she had paralysed Flora without even uttering a single spell and that aura, to say Bloom was powerful was a severe understatement, but, then again Bloom was the only one who didn't force an opinion onto her, she let her choose and made her aware of how important it was that she was certain of her choice.

"I'll leave you to process all this for now, there doesn't seem to be any immediate problems, but if you notice anything please come and see me." Techna stressed before taking her leave and heading in the direction of Bloom's room, she needed to know of this development.

…

Bloom herself was sitting in her room, she glanced up when she heard door, Techna entered the room,

"Is she alright?" Bloom asked hoping that it wasn't anything to serious.

"She's fine though Bloom though you might not believe this."

…

Back in Flora's room Miele felt her stomach rumble as she was hungry, "I…could I get some clothes and…I'm a…little hungry." Miele said in a soft voice. Flora knew they didn't have anything for her to wear. Flora had a blush on her face.

"Sorry we don't have anything for you to wear though..." Flora blushed as she couldn't believe she was doing. She whispered a bit into Miele's ear causing her to blush a bit at this,

"I...I guess."

When Bloom walked in she paused as she saw Miele sucking from Flora's left teat.

"I take it she was hungry after her transformation?" Bloom asked with a small giggle.

Bloom entered a few minutes later with a relieved expression upon her face.

"Oh thank the Dragon you're alright." Bloom walked up to her bed, her gaze locked on the girl, "So how do you feel?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Miele looked herself over for a moment wondering just what did she feel.

"Well for one I think I'm a bit older... unless this is what succubi look like when they are 13." Bloom didn't comment, proving that part might be wrong, "Other than that... I don't really know…I feel fine…though I am a bit hungry." At that Mirta pulled out a few cookies and handed them to Miele, "Thanks."

Flora averted her gaze from her exposed sister, it was more than tempting to offer some of her milk for those cookies...but she needed to slow down, Miele had already tasted her once and was still new to this.

"Give it time Miele...you'll adapt to our lifestyle soon." Bloom said softly.

Miele shivered for a moment as the memory of the "dreams" from before caught up to her.

"I guess." She said to herself, her voice almost a whisper, "Umm could I get some clothes?" She asked with a blush of embarrassment as she realized none of her outfits would fit her anymore.

"Sure..." Mirta then pulled Bloom up.

"We do have some in her size right?" Asked Mirta, Bloom didn't answer as she though knew she was forgetting something.

"No not really."

"We can order some for tomorrow." Bloom continued.

"And for today?" Miele questioned, one hand between her legs while the other covered her nipples as she awkwardly tried to eat a cookie.

"Think of it as a learning experience...we rarely wear clothes round here...none of us do really."

"What?!" Miele was beat red at the thought of going the day naked.

"Yeah...tell you what, we can make this a regular thing, set up a schedule, some days we'll all wear clothes, others not and as time goes on we can ease you into our world, sound good?" Miele averted her gaze

"I...guess."

"If you're still uncomfortable you can stay in our room until your clothes get here." Mirta offered sitting next to her,

"I'm a bit wary about it as well." Mirta whispered into her ear. Miele turned to her with a small nod,

"Thanks... But I think I'm ok with walking out... I mean everyone usually does it right?" She couldn't say it without blushing.

"Well if you're sure..." Flora said softly, her cheeks tinged with arousal. Miele nervously chewed her lower lip.

"In that case we better go get you something to eat." Bloom stated, she glanced towards the other two "But first, to make things a bit fairer..." she waved her hand in their direction, it lightly glowed with a dim pulsating orange glow.

Flora's clothes illuminated with an identical glow, if they could be called clothes, they pulled themselves off of her body and flew towards her wardrobe.

Miele's eyes widened, locking on her elder sisters melons, shaven pussy and slender legs. She felt a low pulsating heat between her legs.

Flora blushed at this while Bloom had a simple snap and her cloths dematerialize leaving her in the nude as well,

I think today we'll start out giving Miele a bit of a taste of what to look forward too." She took Flora into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around her as Flora's back was pushed into the wall her arms wrapping around Bloom as she returned the kiss.

Miele watched this with a blush before she realized where her hands had creeped down. Bloom broke the kiss a trail of saliva connected to her and Flora's mouth,

"You like the show so far?" She is a then slapped Flora's pussy,

"Would you like to watch to Succubi feed before your eyes?" She asked her as her handed rub on Flora's opening.

Miele's blush spread from her cheeks over her face to her neck. An all too familiar hear burned between her thighs. Her body wanted to watch...no to indulge and join in. But...she couldn't. She averted her gaze from Bloom and her sister.

"N...Not...really." Miele stuttered. Bloom allowed her hand to fall from between Flora's tanned thighs as the other moved her back. Flora released a small groan of disappointment.

"Okay Miele." Bloom wore a warm smile. "Come on, let's go get you something to eat."

Miele was hesitant for a moment before Bloom clarified,

"Something like a sandwich or maybe a milkshake?" That calmed her nervousness somewhat.

"Sure." She answered, still blushing insanely.

Flora pulled Bloom away, with a bit of a glare on her face whispering in an accusing tone.

"What was that about?" Bloom leaned in before answering.

"Sorry, I got caught up with the whole thing, though I see you're a bit disappointed down there." Bloom pointed out, "Though I seem to remember you were kissing me back..." Bloom wore seductive smirk, "Face it you wanted her to watch."

Flora averted her gaze, her cheeks burning with embarrassment and arousal.

"No-of course not...who do you take me for? Stella?" Bloom laughed, lightly patting Flora's naked ass.

"No, but she isn't the only horny member of our little family now is she?" She winked at her. "Now let's head to the kitchen." Bloom continued before leading the way out of the room.

Once in the hallway Miele noticed it was a bit cold compared to Flora's room, she blushed remembering her sister's words on this.

"Mistress Bloom, Mistress Flora." The surprised voice of Slave called as she met them in the halls. Bloom gave her a look before asking.

"So is Stella locked in her room?" Slave nodded.

"Yes mistress... Oh..." She noticed the wings and tail on Miele, "Oh my Mistress Miele you've…changed."

Miele felt her blush spread once again as she ducked behind her sister, inadvertently pressing her breasts against her sisters back as her hand fell between her thighs. Flora shivered, her hands curling into fists as she felt her little sister's ample naked breasts press into her back. Mirta couldn't help but smile at the display.

"Yes she has..." Bloom had a small smirk at this as she continued down with the others to the kitchen, leaving Slave to continue with her duties. As they got closer to the kitchen Miele could hear muffled moans coming from behind the kitchen door. Bloom lightly giggled.

"Seems someone is having a bit of fun with our new dairy cow." Bloom opened the door causing Miele to go wide eyed as she saw Darcy …no 'Whore' laid down on a table with Musa thrusting her hips into her right as the two of them screamed out in orgasm.

Musa finished pulling out and turning to look at the onlookers.

"Oh, hey guys, can I interest you in a glass of milk?" Musa gave Whore's right nipple a light tug, milk spurted from her teat. Bloom glanced to Miele, who was still behind Flora, her eyes locked on the naked Whore on the table.

"Well we did come down here to get Miele a snack...squeeze her a glass to try while we see what we have in the fridge." Bloom replied.

"You got it." Musa smirked as she turned Whore over, her breasts spilling over the end of the table. The musical succubus claimed a glass from the counter and held it beneath the right teat before roughly tugging and pulling, even twisting it - relishing in the now powerless witch's moans and groans as she was milked like a common cow.

Miele was kind of at a loss about this as she watched Musa milking Whore.

After Musa had filled it up she gave Whore a quick, rather rough kiss before handing it to Miele.

She looked at it, hesitating before taking a sip of it, her eyes widened when the white liquid touched her tongue moaning at the taste, it tasted like sweet honey. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her as it reminded her of the honey treats her mom use to make her.

Flora placed her hand on her shoulder as she knew what she was thinking.

"I miss them too." Was all she said.

Miele looked up at her sister.

"At least...at least I know I still have a family."

"And you always will." Flora replied as she lowered herself to Miele's level before pulling her into a warm hug - both trying to ignore the sensation of their breasts pressing against one another. Miele had to be careful not to spill any of her milk over her big sister. They separated after a minute; Flora placed a small kiss atop Miele's forehead before joining Bloom at the fridge.

The new-born succubus lifted the milk to her lips once again, taking a big mouthful this time and savouring every drop, Musa smiled.

"Let me know if you want any more kid." She playfully spanked Whore's ass, feeling a low tingle as their new cow jolted in surprise, she began to lightly rub and fondle Whore's ass, enjoying the moans she received

Miele looked away at this, though she was tempted by the offer. She also had an image of her just grabbing the former witch's breasts and sucking out all the tasty milk she wanted straight from the source.

 _'She killed my parents,'_ She reminded herself, though this actually had the opposite effect instead of making her mad or disgusted at the thought it actually made her want to hold her down and... Miele shock her head at this before turning to Bloom.

"Are you sure it was a good idea?" Bloom blinked before looking at Whore.

"Yes I do, I feel this is a far better punishment, to be a powerless glorified sex toy for a bunch of horny sex demons for the rest of her long life." Bloom explained, "Besides you have to admit she's a good cum dump, right Musa?" Musa had a smirk as she slapped Whore's wet pussy,

"No arguments here, she's so willing to be used aren't you?" Musa teases her.

Whore simply moaned in response, giving Musa a lustful glance.

"Besides every other time we've handed those bitches to the authorities they simply break out, regardless of how high secured it is...and we don't do what they do." Bloom finished as she turned back to Miele.

"Anyway, we don't have much in here the ways of normal food...our kind tend to use different sources for nourishment than humans do...we do have some homemade biscuits and cakes in...though the cakes are designed in a special way." Bloom admitted.

Miele could take a guess at what they meant,

"You mean with breast milk?" Bloom gave her a nod,

"Well yes there's that but the icing is also a bit salty…and some were made in some interesting shapes." Miele's blush spread further, Bloom looked over the contents of the fridge once more "Though I had thought I told Diaspro and Daphne we needed more normal food." She made a mental note to figure out what keep them though she had a good idea it was the rest of the girls and Daphne's rivalry with Diaspro,

"We have only apples, some oranges, and a Pizza." That last bit was more for herself really.

"What's pizza?" Miele asked. Bloom really wasn't surprised about that as it had only recently been introduced to Magix from Earth.

"It's an Earth dish, a good one too." Flora vouched.

"Oh...I guess I could try it..." Miele replied, taking another gulp of her milk.

"Okay that shouldn't take long to be ready." Bloom stated before tuning to Musa. "Musa, could you tell the others that tonight we're going to have a little meeting, I have some new house rules."

"Sure thing." Musa gave Whore's ass one last spank; leaving a red handprint this time before she took her leave.

Bloom brought out the refrigerated dish, heating it up with her Dragon Flame. She fished out a plate, placing the pizza upon it before taking out a smaller plate from a cupboard and placing two slices on the plate, she handed them to Miele to try.

"Sorry about the meat, you can pull them off if you want." Bloom apologized, knowing Flora was a vegetarian before she transformed and figured Miele was one as well.

"No it's fine." Miele answered back, "I'm not actually that big on being a vegetarian as Flora was." She admitted.


	31. Miele Joins The Clan

Bloom looked around as everyone had gathered from in the living room, save for Miele and Daphne.

"So that's about it, to help Meile adapt to her new lifestyle and everything we'll be alternating between wearing clothes and not wearing." Bloom finished having explained the reason for calling them all for their family meeting to them.

"I guess, as you can see what today is going to be." She said, gesturing to Flora, Musa, and Mirta stood the side, each of their nude forms exposed to the others. She then turned to Stella giving her a stern look, "You better not make her uncomfortable." She warned the blonde.

"Don't worry I understand."

Bloom nodded ; "You'd better." She warned "So we'll alternate each day, one day clothed and the next nude. Stella, you'll be spending each day clothed. Got it." Stella pouted but begrudgingly nodded her head in acceptance.

Roxy glanced round, noticing the certain girl in question wasn't there.

"So where is Miele anyway?"

"Oh she's with Daphne I figured she would be kinda uncomfortable with the whole talk we just had and I doubt she'd appreciate been put on the spot as I announced this decision." Bloom explained.

Roxy replied "Well I guess that's understandable, even more so with her being new to this lifestyle and all."

…

Daphne, clothed in a thin yellow silk attire, that wrapped round the back of her neck, draping over her melons, concealing their centres while revealing their sides and how they pressed up firmly against one another, it reached down to past her waist, acting as a skirt reaching her knees. The enslaved hybrid led the still very naked Miele into the dining room, carrying a silver tray of her Mistresses homemade cookies with a glass of Mistress Flora's milk.

The dining room was large and extravagant; the walls decorated by nude portraits of each of the Winx in numerous positions with one another, each without a stitch of clothing atop their lustrous bodies. a long table stretched along the centre of the room, surrounded by a dozen chairs, three candles in the centre waiting to be lit in a golden candlestick.

Whore was by the head seat of the table, where Bloom usually sat, she was on all fours, her swollen breasts reaching down to the floor, her pointed nipples stopping just before they reached it, black leather straps bound her limbs in place with a red ball gag in her mouth to silence her constant moans and pleas for sexual release, and release of the pressure in her breasts. Daphne noted how Miele deliberately refused to look in the direction of Whore. The hybrid slave placed the platter on the table and pulled out a seat.

"Thank you." the red faced Miele stated as she claimed the seat.

"May I join you Lady Miele?" the newest succubus' cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Y-Yes o-of course." She stammered, Daphne swallowed as she noted the jump in the young ones pulse, she licked her dry lips in an inadvertent seductive manner, claiming the seat to the right of Miele.

Silence settled for a while between them as Miele ate her cookies, dunking them into her milk occasionally, it quickly vanished, her mind preoccupied elsewhere in thought. Daphne looked at her as she at. She decided to break the ice.

"Mistress Miele are you thirsty?" Her question brought the young teen out of her thoughts as she turned to her almost having not caught it.

"Oh I guess." Miele answered in a low tone her eyes only very briefly turned to Whore before landing on the empty glass.

Daphne nodded untying the fabric behind her neck, pulling it down allowing her cleavage to quickly become more visible until she fully revealed her ample breasts to Miele.

"Take as much as you wish mistress," She offered with a smile upon her face. Miele's face reddened further, she hesitantly took the offered nipple and started sucking on it, moaning at the taste before greedily sucking on it. Daphne moaned as she felt the hungry suction of Miele's lips on her teat, pleasurable sensation of Miele's maturing breasts and hard nipples pressed against her.

In her bliss her hands started to roam over Daphne's body exploring it before she realized what she was doing she was hearing Daphne's moans, feeling one of her hands groping Daphne's ass as she lifted herself lightly off her chair, while the other was holding itself right over Daphne's mound, feeling her dress grow damp beneath the palm of her hand.

Daphne gently laid her hands on Miele's back in a way of comfort, also encouraging her to continue. Miele, who is still sucking on the nipple like a new-born baby, slowly began to push her index finger, dipping it under the skirt and pushing it deep into Daphne's wet and dripping pussy. Daphne moaned softly in pleasure.

Whore looked around the room, her gaze landing on the moaning duo, feeling her pussy already swollen with arousal get a fresh flood of hormones.

Daphne gave Whore a look out of the corner of her eye, her smile briefly becoming an arrogant lustful smirk toward the enslaved ex-witch.

Daphne returned her gaze to Miele, apparently long lost in her arousal, continuing to suck on on the hybrid's teat as she pumped Daphne's pussy.

She moaned as she continued to drink her milk, enjoying the taste, though it was different to her elder sister's milk. Daphne trailed her fingers through the younger girl's locks, enjoying the silky feel, her moans filling the air as her gaze lingered on Miele's exposed neck. Daphne licked her lips.

A sudden gasp escaped her as Miele gave her rear a harsher squeeze, her legs closing on Miele's hand. The new-born lightly nipped at Daphne's teat with her teeth, eliciting another moan of pleasure.

Miele continued for a few more moments finally ending her sucking, a small pop sounding as she unlatched her lips from Daphne's teat. She licked her lips savouring the taste of the last few drops she managed to rescue. Her mind soon registered what was happening through the aroused fog that clouded her mind. She looked at the where her hands were. One hand gripping Daphne's firm ass and her other covered in Daphne's juices, her finger still buried inside of her.

She blushed, awkwardly pulling her hands back as she did. Daphne looked hurt at this.

"What is it Mistress Miele? I haven't displeased you have I?" She asked the younger girl.

"No, no I just...I got lost in the moment." Miele answered her blush deepening as she looked away. Daphne looked at her for a moment, taking in how she was acting before she spoke up with a curious tone,

"Mistress if you don't mind me asking...you haven't had your first time yet have you?" Miele's blushed deepened further. Daphne's next question caught her off guard, "If you like I would be honoured to be your first."

Miele found herself actually considering Daphne's proposal, her virgin cunt yearning for pleasure, she thought about it for a moment before giving her answer.

"No offense to your offer Daphne…but to be honest…can you keep a secret?" Miele swallowed.

"But of course Mistress Miele." Came her response.

"It's just that…I would like…my sister…Flora to be my first." Miele wrapped her arms around herself, averting her gaze as she blushed from head to toe, her thoughts a mixture of self-disgust and immense arousal. Apparently forgetting that one of her hands was still coated in Daphne's pussy juice from before. The scent of said fluids wafted up and started to fill her nostrils, which further enhanced her arousal.

"Don't worry Miele it is only natural…its more normal than you think really among the succubi kind."

"Really?" Miele gasped, lightly squirming in place as her arousal continued to peak.

"Yes." Daphne smiled "If you like I can explain it to you properly some time." Miele smiled.

Miele spoke again as a pleasurable shudder shot through her. "On second thought Daphne…I don't think I can wait. I'm too…horny…. I would love for you to be my first." Daphne nodded her head in understanding before moving in and bestowing a kiss upon Miele's lips, before swiftly deepening the kiss, it became passionate, her tongue sliding past her Miele's lips as she pulled her closer.

Daphne pull back from the kiss, chewing her lower lip as she enjoyed the disappointed mew she heard from Miele, she leaned again and began to bestow kisses, leaving a trail from the corner of her mouth, down her jawline. Miele groaned, tilting her head back, the fire of her loins intensifying. Her groans became moans when Daphne reached her sensitive neck. Daphne pulled Miele closer as she felt the girl's pulse hammering beneath her lips, her blood pumping faster in her excitement.

She extended her tongue past her lips and licked her Miele's neck from the top of her neck down to the base after her trail of kisses was finished. She continued the trail of lick down the centre of her chest before taking Miele's right nipple into her mouth, suckling it, eliciting more pleasurable moans from her. Daphne's left hand fell between Miele's legs, her fingers caressing her hot moist lips.

Miele lurched forward, pulling Daphne closer as she continued to moan in pleasure, the fire between her legs intensifying as Daphne continued to tease her.

Daphne moaned, greedily sucking as Miele's milk started to flow from her teat into her mouth, the taste of cinnamon in each drop. Daphne's fingers slid inside Miele, the girl's breath catching in pleasure as she thrust her hips against Daphne's fingers.

Daphne's fingers moved faster and faster as Miele's moans intensified. Daphne surprised the young teen, tossing her over on the table with ease and pulling her mouth off of her teat, if rather reluctantly, and moving her head between her legs and proceeding to start licking her folds causing Miele to gasp tossing her head back in surprise and pleasure.

Miele allowed herself to fall back, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt Daphne's tongue slide over her lips before proceeding to start flicking her erect clit with her tongue. Daphne pushed herself closer to Miele's cunt, spurred on by her moans, her hands moving to forcefully grip the top of her inner thighs and the flesh beside her pussy. She could feel the blood pounding beneath the thin layer of flesh. Her irises illuminating with a scarlet sheen.

"You taste so good." Daphne groaned, moving closer, she latched her lips on Miele clits. Miele cried out in pleasure, her moans getting louder as she felt the tip of Daphne tongue tease her clit as she squeezed between her teeth.

"Oh by the Dragon!" Miele cried, thrusting her hips, inadvertently causing Daphne's sharpening fingernails to pierce her flesh, a hiss of pain mixed in with her moans of pleasure, small trickles of blood trickling onto her pussy.

Daphne's eyes widened, captivated by the thin shimmering layer of her hot blood coating her pussy. She released the clit and before Miele could even grunt in disappointment she launched her tongue at Miele, hungrily licking at the blood along her inner thighs, slowly moving in on her pussy once again, Miele squirmed and shivered beneath ever long warm lick of the hybrid.

Daphne hungrily licked up as much of the warm, thick scarlet liquid as she could before her saliva closed the wounds up. Miele groaned as the vampiresses' saliva instilled a numb sense of pleasure where the cuts used to be. Daphne licked up the blood that reached Miele's pussy, savouring the combined taste of blood and cum, she licks lips clean before slowly crawling over Miele, kissing her deeply their tongues duelling each other.

Miele could taste a strange coppery taste on Daphne's tongue, mixed in with the taste of her own pussy, their two tongues fought it out.

Whore looked up at the two of them, watching as the two of them went at it, her eyes catching slight movement out the corner, she spied her sister watching the display from the doorway, her hands been rather active as she groped her right breast while her free hand slowly pumped her pussy, masturbating at the site, before a moan escaped her lips.

Daphne looked up for a moment before she turned around, "I think we have an audience." She whispered into her ear as Miele looked off to the side noticing Slave in the doorway her hand over her pussy. Miele blush deepened at this, the tingling in her loins spiking.

"I'm sorry Mistress Miele…I'll be going now." Slave apologized to the young lady, realising she'd been caught.

"No..." Miele's eyes widened as she heard her own voice, she blushed deeper. "...You...can stay." She murmured, embarrassed...but it did feel really good knowing she was watching them.

"You are too kind Mistress Miele." Slave replied with a warm smile as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Miele and Daphne both could smell her arousal all the way from where they were stood/laid.

Daphne turned back to Miele was a seductive smirk, her gaze falling on her breasts, the taste of blood still on her lips.

"May I award you for your generosity Mistress Miele?" Miele's eyes locked on Daphne, she swallowed, her mind reeling from the excitement she felt from knowing Slave was watching them, she nodded.

Daphne dived back into Miele's breasts, taking her left nipple into her mouth and piercing her flesh with her fangs. Miele gasped out in pain, her gasp soon vanishing into moans of pleasure as she felt Daphne begin to drink a mixture of her blood and breastmilk, pleasure thundered through every fibre in her being.

Within Daphne's mouth her tongue circled the nipple, occasionally flicking it as trickles of blood leaked over it. Miele's moans got louder and louder with every drop Daphne drank, her moans mixing with Daphne as she savoured the taste of Miele's blood and breastmilk.

Meile's moans and groans escalating as Daphne continued her dual feeding, pleasure filling her mind, the additional arousal of Slave watching them clouding her mind.

Daphne's fingers shot into Miele's virgin pussy, coating her fingers in the young girl's juices. Sliding her fingers back out, she brought them up to Miele's mouth, pressing them against her full lips, the younger girl eagerly licked the fingers clean, savouring the taste of herself.

Whore groaned as she watched the scene before herself. She tried to move to help relieve herself as she felt her arousal continue to grow, becoming more turned on as she continued to watch her betters play and her slave sister touch herself, she found herself becoming more turned on as she watched the scene before her. She moaned, trying to beg for aid, her eyes turning to her sister, Slave trying to get her attention.

Slave seemed to be more fixated on what Daphne and Mistress Miele were doing, or just didn't seem to care.

Daphne returned her hands back to Miele's pussy, removing her mouth from her large breasts, the puncture holes swiftly closing after she dragged her tongue over them, her saliva sealing the holes, before moving to kiss her Mistress.

The crying moans of Whore earning herself a scarlet glare from the hybrid.

Daphne sent Whore a low warning growl. Miele shivered beneath the hybrid, eagerly returning her kiss, her tongue sliding past Daphne's lips, enjoying the taste she found within, tasting her own milk and blood. Daphne's anger towards Whore faded as she returned the passionate kiss, her hot, wet tongue dancing with Miele's as her fingers slid into her tight, wet cunt before proceeding to pump her.

Miele moaned into the kiss, kicking her legs up, wrapping them round Daphne's back and pulling her closer, Daphne's fingers slid in up to the knuckle, she wiggled them inside, moaning at the tightness of her Mistress' pussy. Miele lifted her ass off the table, arching her back, her eyes glazed over in pleasure. Daphne continued to groan and moan into their kiss, fingering Miele, her pace getting faster and faster.

Miele bucked her hips for against Daphne's hands as she felt herself nearing her climax, the familiar low fiery pressure building. Daphne paused for a moment as she felt something form in her hands. She looked down to see that Miele had apparently formed her cock for the first time on instinct, and she was the first to touch it! With a devious smile she wrapped her hands around it, her warm fingers curling round the shaft, moving her hand up and down, it using the girl's own juices to lubricate her. With a gasp Miele screamed out as she climaxed hard, her cum erupting, shooting out and covering Daphne's face with it.

She licked her lips, savouring the taste and the honour that she was the first to taste Miele's cum and it was delicious and somewhat familiar. "You know you taste an awful lot like your sister Mistress Miele."

Miele blushed, her softening new cock quickly standing back to attention, the comment spurring on her arousal, as did the site of her cum on Daphne's face, where her tongue couldn't reach. The grip of her legs tightened, she pulled herself in, leaping at the hybrid, wrapping her arms round her back and forcing her breasts against Daphne's, she leaned in, Daphne startled could only watch as she leaned in and ran her tongue over her cheek, licking up her cum.

"I...taste good." Miele stated, eyes wide in surprise and lust, her face shot forward, running her tongue every drop of cum she could find.

Once all the cum was licked off of Daphne's face, Miele couldn't help but feel an intense desire to take her newly formed cock and slam it into Daphne. She looks up at the hybrid, checking her out while slowly aiming her newly developed cock for Daphne's dripping pussy.

Whore and Slave see this and get even hornier, watching the new succubus fuck the hybrid, driving her new cock into her pussy, slamming it in up to the base. Slave turns to Whore and says "You want release?" Whore nodded her head and slightly moaned. Slave rubbed her caressed Whore breasts with her hands, teasing her nipples with her fingertips before wrapping her legs round Whore, sliding her legs beneath the doggy positioned slave, grinding her leg against her soppy pussy. Whore inhaled sharply at the sudden pressure, jolting in place.

Miele thrusted deep into Daphne's pussy, moaning at the feeling of Daphne's walls wrapped around her cock almost perfectly. She gripped Daphne's hips and started to thrust herself, going by instinct, thrusting herself into the hybrids folds.

Daphne rocked her hips against her wild thrusts, moaning as she did so wrapping her arms around Miele as she did the young girl going wild,

"Ahhh, Daphne." Miele moaned pulling the older girl into a deep, passionate kiss while their audience continued to watch the two of them have fuck on the table.

Miele continued to slam her cock into Daphne's cunt, increasing her force with each thrust, much to the hybrid's pleasure. Daphne and Miele each moaned into the kiss, Miele as she felt Daphne as she felt the pounding of her hungry pussy as her walls quivered against the cock and Miele just from the feeling of Daphne's hot, wet walls squeezing her cock, the walls squeezing her more and more as Daphne grew closer to orgasm.

Miele, experiencing this new sensation for the first time, her pleasurable pressure building in her hard cock she breaks the kiss, gasping for breath as her lips part, she yells.

"Oh fuck Daphne, I'm gonna cum!" Daphne just smiled and kissed Miele once again on the lips, with a little tongue as her pussy walls squeezed harder around Miele's cock as if attempting to milk the new succubus dry. With one final thrust, Miele erupted inside the hybrid, her cum filling Daphne's hungry pussy and awaiting womb.

Daphne leaned in and gave Miele one more deep lust filled kiss as she felt the last bits of the girls cum enter her. Miele basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, returning the kiss almost instinctively.

Sliding herself out of Daphne, she blushed as images flooded her mind of the others, of the Winx and her sister filled her mind. Daphne looked over to the two former witches, who had watched a devious idea entered the blonde hybrid's mind.

"Mistress Miele what would you like to do about our audience?" Daphne questioned as Miele turned to the look upon the two in question. Watching Slave try to get Whore off, a well of emotions came over her about this. Watching Whore struggling, and the site of her body. She felt her cock quickly harden. Miele crawled over the dining table, locking on Whore's pleading eyes.

"I'm going to punish her." Miele's voice seemed to be calm yet lust and rage filled all at the same time, Whore flinched at her tone, the fire between her legs becoming an inferno as Slave continued to tease her pussy.

"Get off her!" Miele barked, Slave slid off Whore, stumbling back.

"Sorry Mistress Miele." Daphne smirked at the display, stepping up behind her young mistress.

"Slave, I recommend you beg Mistress Miele for forgiveness." The hybrid stated, Slave nodded. "But of course Miss Daphne." Miele frowned as the platinum blonde slave girl dropped to her knees, waddling behind her mistress, who craned her neck to see her.

"Please forgive me for my impudence Mistress Miele." Slave then proceeded to kiss each of her ass cheeks. Miele's eyes bulged, her cock twitching at the sensation combined with the satisfaction of having the once revered Icy Trix kiss her ass.

"If you prefer Mistress Miele, she can kiss you elsewhere when requesting forgiveness." Daphne proposed.

"Elsewhere?" Miele's tone was a mixture of arousal, curiosity and embarrassment. "Yes, Mistress Stella is quite partial to having the slaves kiss her cock, or her pussy if she's in a good mood when begging for forgiveness, while Mistress Flora and Musa prefer to have them kiss their feet...Mistress Bloom prefers to have them kiss her ass, Slave more so." Daphne explained.

It didn't take her mind long to picture the images. She grabbed Slave's head, forcing it to her cock.

"Maybe we could try something new." She slightly thrust her hips, poking her cock against Slaves lips. The platinum blonde opened her mouth as Miele thrusted herself into her mouth slamming it against the back of Slaves throat, almost causing Slave to gag.

Miele then started to thrust her hips, hard and fast, enjoying the feeling of Slave deep throating her, but begrudgingly decided to stop her before she came, not wanting to reward the slave when she was begging for forgiveness, she tossed Slave off, finished with fucking her throat, as the former witch coughing, trying to redraw her breath.

Daphne giggled at this while feeling her loins heat up at this. It seemed Mistress Miele was going to be a demanding and dominating lover, lovely.

"So I guess she has your forgiveness?" Daphne questioned.

"Yes." Miele answered before a devious thought crossed her mind. "Slave could you rub yourself over your sister's face?" She asked. Slave having caught her breath nodded lowering her pussy folds to her sister's face, beginning to rub her wet cunt against her face

The scent drove Whore wild, causing her to try to lick her sister, the gag preventing her from tasting the liquid that was rubbed all over her. Slave almost yelped in surprise as Miele pulled her hips up, tearing her pussy from Whore before forcing her cock into her pussy from behind. She gave whore a sweet yet somewhat chilling smile.

"Sorry but your sister here gets it first, you're just have to wait your turn." Miele pulled back Slaves arms as she moaned feeling the platinum blonde's tight pussy walls almost suck her in with each thrust.

Miele mercilessly thrust her cock into Slave's ass, pounding her up to her base. Slave moaned, her breath hitching as she felt her cunt pull Miele in.

"Oh Mistress!" Slave groaned.

"You're such a little slut aren't you Slave?" Miele giggled, the lust in voice becoming even more prominent.

"Yes Mistress!" Slave cried.

Daphne grinned, enjoying the show of her new Mistress putting Snow in her place, lightly groping her breasts and sliding her other hand between her legs, caressing her burning pussy.

Miele's mind was filled with pleasure and lust as she fucked Slave's pussy, her hungry pussy clamping down on her cock her to new lengths and Miele was loving every second of it.

The scent and aroma travelling in the air caught Daphne's nostrils and it heightened her own arousal to a new level. Miele turned her head towards Daphne, a pleased smirk on her face. Miele sent Daphne a look seeming to convey what she wanted to do next. Daphne smiled and was really looking forward to it. The images and thoughts about what was going to happen causing Daphne's growing arousal to grow even faster when coupled with her light caresses of her intimate regions. Miele thrusted into slave faster and harder making, loud slapping noises. Miele felt slaves cunt tighten around her, her walls clamping down on her Mistress' cock, making her erupt, her cum filling Slave's pussy, but still Miele kept fucking Slave's pussy, shooting more and more cum inside of her, cum now drooling out of Slave, around and over Miele's cock.

When she was done she finally let Slave go and pulled out of her. Whore whimpered at this, feeling jealous at her sister. Miele looked at her whimpering. Miele jumped down from the table. She walked up behind her. Her cock rose semi-hard as she poked her entrance for a moment. Whore tried to rock her hips back but just couldn't. Miele giggled placing her hands on Whore's ass before giving her ass a hard smack causing Whore to yelp through her gag.

"I still hate you for what you did you remember?" Miele probed her as she walked to her side staring at her large tits before slapping her left breast, "I do... Maybe I shouldn't fuck you." Whore tried to speak, her voice muffled by her gag.

Daphne smirked, groping her right breast roughly, sliding her fingers inside her sopping pussy. Miele sat herself atop Whore, enjoying the groan she elicited from the cow beneath her, even wiggling her rear on her.

"You are barley are worthy of the privilege of been my seat after what you did and you want me to fuck you?" Miele mocked, Whore tried to reply but was only able to mumble against her gag, Miele slapped Whore's ass, the sound echoing throughout the dining room, leaving a red handprint on her left cheek.

"Maybe I should just tease you for a few hours and leave you on brink of cumming?" Miele proposed, Whore wildly shook her head, looking up at her with pleading eyes, oh Miele was loving this.

Miele slapped Whore's pussy hard eliciting a yelp from Whore. Miele moved down to Whore's pussy, licking her folds causing her to throw head back in pleasure. Miele licked her lips for a moment as she tasted her.

"You know maybe I just might you do taste good." Whore was positively giddy at hearing this. "But then again maybe not."

Miele turned her gaze to the watching duo, reaching down to lightly caress Whore's drooling cunt, enjoying how she shuddered beneath her rear. She smirked as she watched Daphne roughly grope her breast, nipping her nipple between her fingers as she teased her pussy and Slave squirmed in place.

"Slave, Daphne." Both stood to attention. "Come and play with Whore with me...but don't let her cum." Oh how she loved to the muffled shriek elicited from her seat.

As both Slave and Daphne approached the awaiting Miele and Whore, Miele teased Whore's pussy more, earning louder and muffled squeals in pleasure through the ball gag. When Daphne and Slave were close Miele then said "Daphne pleasure my clock with your pussy, Slave you please Whore but remember, don't let her cum." Both women nodded their heads and went straight to their assigned tasks. Daphne jumps up and lands on top of Miele causing both of them to drop hard onto Whore's back, eliciting a pained groan as Daphne landed on Miele, her cock plunging into her pussy.

Slave bends down and starts to lap at Whore's awaiting pussy. Daphne, bounces atop Miele's cock, rocking back and forth, eliciting more pained groans from Whore, mixing with her gasps of pleasure.

Miele moaned as the feeling of Daphne's pussy wrapped itself around her cock she gripped the sides of her hips and started thrusting her hips upwards as Daphne rocked her hips up and down. The older woman leaned down on her moaning as Miele's cock thrusted deep into her.

Slave licked her sister's lips slowly inserting two fingers as Whore rocked her hip trying to get her sister to get her off. Miele tossed Daphne off her causing the blonde to whimper at this.

"Ok enough Slave get off of her its time you and Daphne switch places." She gave a devious smile as she said this noticing that Whore struggled beneath her, trying to get loose.

"Yes Mistress Miele." Slave and Daphne replied in unison, the blonde hybrid heading straight for Whore's cunt, extending her index finger before dragging her fingernail down and up the length of Whore's pussy, eliciting desperate groans which only grew louder as she began to nip and twist her engorged clit.

"That's it Daphne." Miele giggled as Slave climbed atop her and Whore, the new succubus enjoying the renewed pained grunts as they mixed with pleasurable yet frustrated groans.

"Thank me Slave." Miele pressed as Slave positioned her pussy over her mistress' cock.

Thank you for this honour Mistress Miele; I do not deserve the pleasure of your beautiful cock inside of me." Slave replied, bending forward and kissing Miele's tip, revealing her flexibility as she placed her head between her own legs to do so while sending a pleasurable shiver throughout Miele's being.

"Good Slave, I'm sure you will earn this honour later." Miele giggled as she reached up and roughly twisted Slave's right nipple, enjoying the pleasure and pain filled moans that were elicited from her.

"It seems Bloom trained you well Slave."

"Thank you Mistress Miele-" "That compliment isn't for you." She twisted the nipple even more harshly. Slave screamed.

"You will be punished for you insolence later, for now though it's time to let your new owner fuck you." Miele giggled, sending her a full toothed predatory grin.

Slave gains a fearful expression and not three seconds later, that fear was replaced with an expression of pleasure as she felt Miele thrust her fully erect cook into her pussy. Miele starts slow at first but soon she kicks it up into overdrive and goes very fast and very hard hitting all the right places within Slave's pussy.

"Now Slave you aren't to cum until I've cum twice, if you succeed in not cumming I might reward you but if you fail and cum before my second orgasm you will be punished." A dark lustful smirk spreads across Miele's lips. "Your bare ass will be spanked, your nipples tugged forcefully as I milk you like the cow you are, and if I find you enjoying your punishment…your punishment will be way more severe."

Slave nodded her head and said "As you command mistress Miele."

Daphne found herself touching herself at those words coming out of Miele's lips as she watched her fuck Slave. She was just like Bloom and Stella, such an aggressive lover.

Slave grit her teeth, rocking her hips. She closed her eyes. Miele's thrusts where driving her wild but the Succubus was inexperienced. Slave gasped out as Miele thrusted herself deep inside of her, her cock violently twitching and shaking as she came in her. As soon as Miele was done she giggled as she start up her thrusts once again.

"One down one more to go," Slave groaned as she felt her need to cum quickly rising. Forcing herself to resist the desire to cum she continued to moan as Miele renewed her lust fuelled assault on her pussy as Miele's cum slowly dripped out of her cunt and down Miele's shaft.

Daphne bestowed a chaste kiss upon Whore's pussy as she continued to watch Whore struggle in pain and pleasure as the intercourse continued atop her.

Miele pulled herself up biting Slave's nipple, causing her to scream almost cumming as a sharp jolt of pain and pleasure shot through her. With a final thrust Miele came within her for a second time and Slave finally gave out. Miele slapped her ass.

"Well congrats you succeed, know what should I reward you with?"

"P-P-Please M-Mistress...l-let me c-cum." Slave gasped out, her whole body shaking with an intense desire for release, her cum filled pussy walls quivering against Miele's hard cock still inside her.

"Oh? My little Slavey wants to cum." Miele mocked, leaning in until her lips were at Slave's ear. "Beg me." She whispered.

"Please Mistress M-Miele..." Slave shivered as she felt Miele's hot breath caress her ear.

"What?" Another shiver as the sultry tone and hot breath teased her ear.

"Tell me little Slave." Her pussy shook against her cock.

"Please M-Mistress M-Miele...make y-your li-little Sla-ve cum." She stuttered.

"Okay, since you managed to hold back your orgasm this long." She felt her pussy clamp down on Miele's cock the humiliation mixing in with the other factors driving her so close, so close to the edge.

Miele leaned in and took Slave's earlobe into her mouth, her hot wet tongue gliding over it, Slave arched her back, gasping in pleasure, Miele bit down, Slave gasped, her flood gates opening, her pussy erupting in pleasure as she screamed in ecstasy and pain. She felt her hot, sticky cum mix with her mistress' in her pussy against Miele's cock.

"Did you enjoy that Slave?" Miele teased.

"Y-Yes M-Mistress Miele...th-thank you Mist-ress." She breathed out.

"Then you better clean up your mess." Miele teased, her still hard cock twitching inside Slave's cunt.

Slave slid herself off of Miele's cock, her cum gushing out, covering the area's around Miele's cock and cunt as well as Whore's back. She dropped to knees and proceeded to lick her cock and cunt clean one inch at a time, before proceeding to lick up the dribbles on Whore's back, causing her to shiver in pleasure. Miele jumped down as she looked at Whore struggling.

"Daphne can you and Slave put her on the table, on her back?" Whore's protests were muffled by her gag, earning her a hard slap on the ass from Miele, "Stay quiet."

Daphne and Slave set Whore free causing her to land on the floor, groaning as she landed on her giant tits before the two pulled her up on the table restraining her legs and arms. Miele giggled as she slapped Whore's pussy hard.

Miele crawled on top of her and pulled the gag out as Whore finally spoke begging.

"Please goddess Miele, Please," She tried to buck her hips up as Miele held herself over her.

"You want me to fuck you, to give you your release, to use you like the girls do." She pulled up her left teat, taking it into her mouth and proceeding to suckle it, milk shooting into her mouth, she gulped down the sweet liquid eagerly, pulling back she looked down at her.

"You know maybe I will," She turned to Slave, "Sit on her face let her eat you out, Daphne you're going to eat me out oh and Whore if you can get me off three times before you cum, and get your sister off twice," She had a smile, "I'll let you pick your reward after you cum."

Whore nodded her head in agreement to the terms and conditions. Miele thrusted her still fully erect cock into Whore's hot, wet, hungry pussy. Miele pushed her cock all the way in till she reached the hilt.

Whore felt so much pleasure as she was finally getting her chance to release her built up cum. Miele's thrusts started to gain speed and force, causing Whore to gasp and moan into Slave's pussy as she pushed her tongue deep inside her, her tongue thrashing about inside her beaten pussy. Slave started to bounce on Whore's face causing the tongue of said person to slide in deeper and deeoer. Daphne started licking Miele's wet pussy with tempo.

Whore moaned as she felt Mistress Miele's cock inside her, almost cumming from the build up of pleasurable teasing and the ministrations of her Mistress. Miele groaned, gasping at Daphne's sudden inserting two of her fingers into her pussy as her hips rocked back and forth.

Slave tossed her head back as her sister's tongue greedily lapped up Miele's cum as it gushed from her own pussy. Whore's back arched, growing closer, only to be met with a hard slap from Miele to her ass.

"Oh, no you don't, you don't get to cum before we get off..." She threatened causing Whore to hold herself back from cumming. Whore held in her cum and just moaned at the treatment she was receiving, her pussy walls shivering with an intense need to cum.

Daphne inserted another finger into Miele, fingering her faster and harder, wet slaps joining the chorus of moans that filled the dining room. Miele started to thrust faster and harder as her cock shivered as it neared its eruption. Daphne forced her pussy into Slave's face, using her feet to push her face into her sopping cunt. Slave soon followed through and began to lap at Daphne's dripping pussy furiously, moaning at the taste.

Daphne moaned loudly, tossing her head back in pleasure as she arched her back, feeling herself getting closer to her climax. Mentally holding back her climax to prolong the pleasure and edging herself as Slave continued to lick and suck at her pussy. She glanced down at Slave and said,

"Is that all you've got Slave? I'm pretty sure you can give me more than that; put your back into it." Slave forced her face deep into Daphne's pussy to the point where Daphne's pussy threatened to swallow her face.

Slave began to nip and tease Daphne's clit with her teeth; causing Daphne's symphony of moans grew in pitch, her back arching further.

Daphne looked over to Miele as she inserted her whole hand into her hungry pussy, Miele's moans evolving into screams of pleasure as her wrist twitched and thrashed around, trying to bring herself to orgasm. "Daphne, fuck me, fill me…I want your baby…fuck me…fuck me!" Miele screamed, slapping Whore's ass, the sound echoing about the room, soon joined by Whore's scream of pain and pleasure as a vibrant red handprint appeared upon her ass causing the former witch to lose all control she had, cumming hard, gushing out round her Mistress' cock, her cream coating her legs as her whole body tremble, her cunt squeezing Miele's cock, eliciting another cry of pleasure from Miele as her cock began twitch and throb, erupting inside Whore's cunt, filling her with her cum, Whore's moans once again joining Miele's as she felt their cum mix and ooze out around Miele's still erect cock. Miele's eyes widening as she screamed, her legs turning to jello as she stumbled over atop of Whore, the slave's cunt milking her cock as the intense orgasm shot through her, her strength fading she fell atop Whore, passed out, her cock still inside Whore's cunt, her cum drooling out .

A/N And for this chapter I would like to welcome Barrymus Prime in co-authoring this fic with myself and Dinoman.

And for those who like this fic Dinoman and I have started another Winx Club smut piece on my third account, succubi-lover, with the name Magical Binds.


End file.
